Book Five: Peace
by Benjamin P. Weaver
Summary: NON-KORRASAMI. Korra returns from the Spirit World to find that the world is entering an era of peace. She and her friends have some new adventures and discoveries that will change their lives forever. Here's what each of the terms in screenwriting mean so it's easier to read: INT. Interior, EXT. Exterior, CONT'D Continued, O.S. Off-Screen, V.O. Voice-Over
1. Chapter One: The Central Portal

AVATAR

THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
During Korra's fateful battle with  
Kuvira, she harnessed an enormous  
surge of energy from the mecha  
colossus, causing a new spirit  
portal to appear in Republic City.  
Since the end of the crisis, Prince  
Wu decided to have the Earth  
Kingdom states reform and become  
independent. During this time of  
reformation, Korra and Asami went  
on a long needed vacation into the  
Spirit World. What problems will  
the Avatar have to deal with once  
she returns?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER ONE: THE CENTRAL PORTAL

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / CENTRAL PORTAL

Korra and Asami walk up to the portal and look up at the light beam.

KORRA  
(relieved)  
Wow. We made it! This is strange to  
say, but I'm glad we won't have to  
always deal with a spirit reality.

ASAMI  
Yeah. It's good to be back.

They look at each other.

KORRA  
So... I guess I'll head back to Air  
Temple Island. Thanks so much for  
suggesting the Spirit World for a  
vacation. It was so much fun...  
despite how crazy it got at some  
points.

ASAMI  
Any time you wanna do anything  
else, give me a call. Just make  
sure we're not walking on foot the  
whole way.

KORRA  
(chuckling)  
You bet.

They hug each other and walk into the portal.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - DAY

Several construction sites are cited across the city repairing the destroyed buildings. The Spirit Portal lies in the heart of the city.

As Korra and Asami walk out and stop in shock to see a giant metal wall surrounding the area around the portal.

KORRA  
What?! What in the world is this?

ASAMI  
A barrier wall! They must have  
built it while we were gone.

KORRA  
Why would they do this?!

They run up to the gate. Far up on one of the adjacent posts is an open window with a guard standing by.

KORRA  
(calling)  
You up there! Open this gate!

The guard turns over and sees the two of them below.

WATCH GUARD  
Avatar Korra? Miss Sato? You're  
back! It is great to have our  
Avatar back home again!

KORRA  
(yelling)  
Why is this wall here?! I demand  
that you open the gate and leave it  
open for the people!

WATCH GUARD  
I'm sorry, I'm afraid we can't do  
that. We had orders from President  
Raiko to have this wall built to  
keep the citizens outside from  
entering.

KORRA  
(angrily)  
That's crazy! Everyone should be  
allowed to enter the Spirit World!  
It's a new age! We shouldn't be  
separated any more!

WATCH GUARD  
I'm sorry, you'll have to speak to  
the president about this, but I'd  
be happy to open the gate to let  
you two out.

Korra looks down in frustration. Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder.

ASAMI  
Come on, let's just leave and you  
can go speak to the President.

KORRA  
(calmly)  
Fine.

She looks up at the guard.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Open the gate to let us out.

The guard nods his head and walks away from the window. The gate slowly starts to open inward and echoes as the doors move. It makes an entrance about ten meters wide.

As Korra and Asami walk out, they see the Spirit Wilds and two guards on the other side. Several people look over as they are walking and see Korra coming through. They start rushing toward the gate yelling, cheering, and complaining.

CITIZEN #1  
Avatar Korra!

CITIZEN #2  
You have returned!

CITIZEN #3  
Will you let us in?!

CITIZEN #4  
Why can't we go to the Spirit World  
too?!

CITIZEN #5  
TEAR DOWN THIS WALL!

CITIZEN #6  
I WANT TO LIVE IN THE SPIRIT WORLD!

Korra and Asami look overwhelmed and worried by the massive commotion. As people run up, the two guards metalbend a wall from the side. The crowd tries to climb up the wall with no avail. One man jumps on top of the people and leaps across the metal wall, tumbles onto the ground and runs past Korra and Asami.

CITIZEN #6  
FINALLY!

One of the two police guards at the wall chases after him.

GUARD #1  
STOP! GET BACK HERE, NOW!

He shoots a cable from his arm. It latches onto the man's foot tripping him. As he collapses, electricity surges through the cable and electrocutes him. He screams and stops once the electricity stops.

Korra and Asami look at the man shocked and back to the crowd.

KORRA  
This is really bad! We've got to  
get to the president's office right  
away!

INT. CITY HALL - DAY

Korra and Asami walk up to a woman seated at the information desk. She is leaning on her arm reading a newspaper laying flat on the side of her desk.

KORRA  
We need to speak to President Raiko  
immediately.

The woman continues looking down at the newspaper while talking.

WOMAN  
(passively)  
The president is currently  
returning from a meeting with Fire  
Lord Izumi. If you want to arrange  
a meeting with him, please fill out  
this application.

She moves a paper over with her hand while still looking down.

WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Your application will be processed  
within the next 30 to 90 days.

KORRA  
30 to 90 days? I'm the Avatar! I  
should have the right to meet with  
 _any_ world leader at _any_ time!

The woman finally looks up at Korra, then sits up straight and looks more focused.

WOMAN  
Avatar Korra. My apologies. I  
didn't recognize you.

Korra looks at her with her eyebrows raised.

KORRA  
(sarcastically)  
Really. You... didn't recognize me?

WOMAN  
I didn't. Sorry. President Raiko  
should be back by about tomorrow.

KORRA  
Thank you. Send a message to Air  
Temple Island once he arrives.

WOMAN  
Certainly.

The woman writes down the information and Korra and Asami walk out to the door.

KORRA  
(disappointed)  
I guess we'll have to wait for him  
then.

ASAMI  
Don't worry. We'll have this  
settled soon. I'm gonna head back  
home to find out more information  
about what has happened.

KORRA  
Okay. See you later.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

Korra flies in with Jinora on her bison Pepper. They descend in the courtyard where Tenzin, Bumi, Ikki, Meelo, Mako, and Bolin are waiting for her. All of the airbenders are no longer wearing the glider suits but instead have varying different yellow and orange outfits. As she gets on the ground, all of them greet her and give a group hug.

IKKI  
Korra! You're finally back! How was  
your Spirit World journey?!

KORRA  
(warmly)  
It was wonderful! It's so great to  
be back home again!

She looks to the right at Mako and Bolin.

KORRA  
Mako! Bolin! You guys are here!

MAKO  
Jinora told us that you would be  
returning today. Great to have you  
back!

BOLIN  
(disappointed)  
Why didn't you tell us before that  
you were going on vacation?! You  
had just come back for recovery  
after three years, and then you go  
on a vacation with Asami... WITHOUT  
US?!

She looks at Bolin smiling sympathetically.

KORRA  
Aw, I'm sorry Bolin. Asami and I  
just wanted some girl time together  
after everything that happened...  
but we were thinking about you guys  
the whole time.

MAKO  
So, did you take any pictures in  
the Spirit World?

KORRA  
We sure did!

She excitedly takes out some sepia tinted polaroids and shows them to Mako and Bolin who look at them over her shoulders. She flips through them as she talks.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
We visited Zuko's uncle Iroh for  
tea, hiked over the mountains, saw  
many interesting spirits...

She flips over to a picture of herself and Asami being chased by a giant spider spirit.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
(skeptically)  
and... also had a couple of  
near-death experiences- but  
regardless, we had a lot of fun.

BOLIN  
(curious)  
Wait, "near-death experiences"?

KORRA  
(shrugging)  
We were just sometimes chased by a  
couple of angry spirits, but you  
learn how to manage with them. I've  
learned so much on the spirits and  
how to commune with them.

MAKO  
That's pretty cool.

Korra's face saddens as she turns to Tenzin.

KORRA  
You know what, I need to go do  
something. I'll talk to you guys in  
a bit.

She walks up to Tenzin and the others go off elsewhere.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
(desperately)  
Tenzin, I need to talk to you about  
this serious issue. Why was this  
giant wall made around the spirit  
portal? Why didn't you stop  
President Raiko from having it  
made?

TENZIN  
I've tried, but the president feels  
as though Republic City is not yet  
ready to have its citizens migrate  
into the Spirit World. He's set up  
the blockade to give some time in  
order to come to a proper decision  
on how to deal with this matter.

KORRA  
But the portal should be open for  
humans and spirits to travel freely  
between worlds and be connected. _I_  
personally left the portals open  
for that reason.

TENZIN  
I'm sorry, Korra, but the president  
is concerned about the dangers that  
lie in the Spirit World.

KORRA  
There's nothing dangerous about it.  
As long as the people don't tamper  
with the spirits, there's nothing  
to fear. Believe me, I've been  
there.

He puts his hand on her shoulder.

TENZIN  
I understand, and I trust your  
testimony, but you'll have to bring  
it up with the president when he  
returns.

He walks off and Korra looks down disappointed.

KORRA  
(muttering)  
Okay.

Her arms are hanging low as she trundles away.

INT. KORRA'S ROOM - DAY

Naga is laying on the floor gazing out the window. Her ears perk up as she hears footsteps approaching. Immediately, she leaps up, turns around, and leaps over to Korra as she enters the room. She nuzzles and licks her while whining with joy.

KORRA  
Naga! Good girl! Did you miss me?

Naga whines happily as Korra rubs around her neck and up to her stomach making her flip over. She rapidly continues scratching her belly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
(playfully)  
Yes you did! Yes you did miss me!  
Who's the best polar bear doggy in  
the world!

Korra gets up and Naga turns over waiting for a snack. Korra throws Naga a piece of meat and she catches it in her mouth. Korra then climbs onto her bed and relaxes with her arms folded behind her head.

KORRA  
So, it looks like I'm finally back  
home. After I solve this spirit  
portal problem, I'll have no issues  
with enemies and I can just relax!

Naga lies next to her bed and listens to her monologue.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I can't believe I'll actually have  
some time off. I usually have so  
many problems with enemies that I  
can never do _anything_ fun.

Korra turns her head to Naga.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
What do you think I should do for  
fun, girl?

Naga coos in response.

KORRA  
Good idea, I guess we _could_ stroll  
around the city and see how it's  
changed.

She sits up on the side of the bed.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
What do you say we go for a walk?

Naga barks in reply and Korra jumps up to walk her out of the room.

KORRA  
All right! Let's go!

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

Korra rides on Naga up to Mako and Bolin who are sitting near the practice area. She stops right next to them.

KORRA  
So, I feel like checking out the  
city. You guys wanna come along.

MAKO  
(puzzled)  
Uh, sure, but... don't you want to  
rest after your long trip home?

KORRA  
I can rest later. Right now, I'm  
still full of energy and I want to  
see everything. Come on!

She rides off. Mako and Bolin look at each other, shrug, and run off after her.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

A couple buildings have cranes and construction sites repairing the damage as the city life progresses normally.

On the side of the streets, Korra is walking in the middle holding Naga's reigns as Mako is to her right and Bolin to her left. She looks around at the buildings.

KORRA  
It looks like this place has  
cleaned up well after the mecha  
attacks.

MAKO  
They've mainly been building more  
districts outside the city borders.  
It's been getting a lot bigger.

BOLIN  
(sighing)  
Yeah... Man, this place is so  
different from a few years ago. I  
miss not having plants and wreckage  
everywhere...

He brightens up a bit.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
But at the same time, it's  
different and new! And, you know,  
different _can_ be good.

KORRA  
(to Mako)  
So how has Prince Wu been doing  
with the Earth Kingdom states?

MAKO  
Actually... he's been doing great.  
He's stepped up his responsibility  
and the states have really been  
coming around.

KORRA  
That's great...

Her face saddens slightly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
(skeptically)  
And... how about Kuvira? Where is  
she right now?

MAKO  
She's being kept in a prison  
outside of Zaofu. Don't worry, it's  
made of platinum and there's no way  
she's _ever_ getting out.

She looks down.

KORRA  
(disappointed)  
Oh... okay, that's good, I guess...

She changes her state of mind to being optimistic.

KORRA  
So, how about you guys? How are  
your careers right now?

MAKO  
Well, since I finally was split  
from Wu, I've gone back to being a  
detective. Business is as usual.

KORRA  
(to Bolin)  
What about you, Bolin?

Bolin hesitates momentarily.

BOLIN  
Oh, uh, I'm _currently_ unemployed,  
but I'm thinking about working as  
security somewhere like in Zaofu  
for Su.

KORRA  
Well that's good, I hope for the  
best for you.

Korra stops and climbs onto Naga's saddle.

KORRA  
I think I'm gonna head off by  
myself. It's always great to see  
you guys again!

MAKO  
Okay then, see ya!

BOLIN  
Catch ya later!

She rides past them and turns left at the next block. She rides through the city and on through Avatar Korra Park.

At one point in the city, she stops to look over at the spirit portal. She smiles but then looks down the the base to see the giant wall. She sighs sadly and carries on with her travel.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - SUNSET

Korra pulls up to the dockside, dismounts Naga, and leans against a rail looking at Aang's statue in the distance.

KORRA  
I can't believe it's been four  
years since we first got here. Back  
then, I didn't know how to manage  
in the city at all.

She sighs and looks up to the statue's face. Then, she turns around and faces Naga and the city.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Now, it's almost like I'm back  
where I started, and yet...  
everything is so different... I'm  
so different...

She turns back to look at the seaside. After a moment, she grabs Naga's reigns and walks off to the side.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Come on, girl. Let's go home.

INT. KORRA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Korra lies on her bed looking up and feeling melancholy. She flashes back to the time when she saved Kuvira from the spirit canon, held her in her arms in the Spirit World, and then the moment when Kuvira was taken off in handcuffs.

She flashes back to the present in her room. She sits up and rubs the side of her head. Looking over to her desk, she sees some paper and a pen. She heads over to her desk, lights a candle with her fingers using firebending and writes on the paper over a period of time.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - MORNING

Korra is walking through the courtyard with her staff in her hand. Tenzin paces up to her from ahead.

TENZIN  
Korra, we've received a call that  
President Raiko is back in his  
office and he is willing to meet  
with you.

KORRA  
Great. I'll fly over there right  
now.

She opens her glider and is about to take off, but stops and turns back to Tenzin.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Actually, could you do something  
for me?

She hands him over a letter.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Could you take this letter to the  
mail?

Tenzin takes the letter from her.

TENZIN  
Certainly. Who is it for?

KORRA  
(looking down)  
It's... for Kuvira.

TENZIN  
(surprised)  
Kuvira?

KORRA  
Yeah. After we caused the spirit  
portal to appear, I talked with her  
and I realized that she was really  
misunderstood and hurt by her past.

She looks off to the city in the distance.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
While she _did_ cause a lot of  
destruction and chaos, I still  
think there is good in her. I want  
to make her feel better while she's  
in prison.

TENZIN  
That's very kind and thoughtful of  
you, Korra. I will make sure that  
this is sent immediately.

KORRA  
Thanks, Tenzin.

She leaps on her glider and flies off tho the city.

INT. CITY HALL - DAY

In the president's office, Korra swiftly opens the doors and approaches Raiko.

KORRA  
Mr. President, I need to speak to  
you right now.

The president is seated at his desk. He gets up and walks over to the couch area.

RAIKO  
Avatar Korra, I understand you are  
concerned about the wall  
surrounding the Central Portal. I  
must let you know that we are in no  
position to have the gate open to  
civilians. Only you, the Air  
Nomads, and other individuals with  
special provisions are allowed  
inside.

KORRA  
What are you talking about? There  
shouldn't have even been a wall in  
the first place!

They both sit down at the coffee table.

RAIKO  
You, as the Avatar, should know  
better than anyone what dangers lie  
in the Spirit World.

KORRA  
But there _are_ no real dangers! As  
long as the people are not filled  
with fear and mess with the  
spirits, nothing bad will happen to  
them!

RAIKO  
That may be true, but regardless,  
we cannot let the citizens migrate  
into there right now, otherwise it  
will damage our city's reputation.

She raises an eyebrow.

KORRA  
Oh, I get it! You're not afraid of  
the Spirit World. You're just  
concerned that your city's _precious_  
population will be ruined!

RAIKO  
That is not at all what I am  
implying. I want my people to  
experience the greatness of the  
Spirit World just as much as you  
do, but if we let too many people  
in there at once, our economic  
status might be compromised. Too  
many people may abandon their jobs  
thus causing our financial system  
to collapse.

Korra's face changes from being angry to apologetic.

RAIKO (CONT'D)  
Right now, we just need to organize  
our system, then we will open the  
gate as soon as possible.

Korra paused thoughtfully about his words.

KORRA  
(understanding)  
You know what, your right. I still  
don't think you should have put the  
wall up, but I understand that we  
need to take time to figure this  
all out.

She stands up and bows respectfully.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Thank you for taking your time  
to speak with me. I'm sorry if I  
spoke out of term.

The president stands up.

RAIKO  
That's all right. I assure you, we  
will find a resolution to this  
matter very soon.

EXT. CITY HALL - DAY

Korra exits the front of the building to meet up with Asami.

ASAMI  
Did you talk to the president? How  
long before the gate is opened?

KORRA  
I spoke with him, but... he said  
that letting too many people in  
will damage the city's economy. I  
think he's right in _that_ sense.

ASAMI  
I think so too. Don't worry. It  
won't be long before the people can  
enter into the Spirit World.

KORRA  
Yeah, and I guess it wouldn't be  
the worst thing to have the city as  
it is without the Spirit World for  
just a _little_ bit longer.

ASAMI  
Right. How about I treat us to some  
place for breakfast?

KORRA  
Sure. That would be nice.

The run off to the city.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - DAY

On top of the wall, there are are guards walking across on patrol. One of them notices a man in a gray trench coat with his face veiled with a scarf. The guard stops and squints his eyes.

After a brief moment, the man quickly takes out several stones from his coat and bends them up above. They trail to the top of the wall with one of the stones directed to the guard's face. The guard notices the attack and avoids the stone directed at him.

GUARD #2  
Hey! What are doing?!

The man starts runs around and through some vines.

GUARD #2  
Stop! I order you to stop!

The man reappears from the vines and trails along the side of the wall.

The guard takes out his mobile device and hits the switch.

GUARD #2  
I need security at the east  
perimeter!

He runs along the top of the wall as several other guards appear following him.

At the gate, two thugs sneak in and place explosives in front and at the posts of the entrance. As they run off, the guard at the window notices them.

WATCH GUARD  
Hey! Who are you?!

As they escape, the guard looks down to see the explosives at the gate. He freezes in shock then starts running out. He turns on his radio device.

WATCH GUARD  
Everyone! We need to clear the gate  
right now-

The explosives detonate and a giant explosion smashes the gate causing some debris to fly in the air and large chunks of metal crumble to the ground.

Hundreds of people hiding behind the vines appear and charge toward the opening yelling. The veiled man appears in the midst of the crowd and trows off his scarf and cloak. The throws his hands in the air exclaiming.

MAN  
People of Republic City! The Spirit  
World is now open for all!

As the guards run back to the front, the are about to attack, but stop when they realize they're too late.

As the people swarm inside the circle around the portal, their numbers are so numerous that it takes up the whole area and they enter the portal from all sides.

In the distance, Korra is riding in Asami's car when she sees the plume of smoke next to the portal's upper area.

KORRA  
Oh no! We have to get to the Spirit  
Wilds right away!

Asami's car screeches and drifts to the right avoiding oncoming traffic and heads over to the wilds.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / CENTRAL PORTAL

The crowds of people race out from all different directions from the portal and spread all across the area in chaos.

As they run over the land, the nearly trample over and run across the small spirits who all fly away just in time. Several giant spirits appear in the shape of lion dogs, dragons, insects, etc. They roar and swipe at the crowds causing massive panic. Some of them snatch some people and either run off or vanish. The other crowds start to run back to the portal screaming.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - DAY

In front of the destroyed gate, Lin Beifong, Mako, and the police force are investigating and blocking off the outside with metal fences.

Asami's car screeches in at a halt and Korra leaps out, bends one of the fences out of her way, and rushes over to Lin and Mako.

KORRA  
Lin! Mako! What's going on? What  
happened?!

LIN  
Someone detonated the gate letting  
hundreds of desperate civilians  
into the Spirit World!

MAKO  
We're trying to contain the area to  
figure out how to get all of those  
people out of there. It's not going  
to be easy.

Korra looks down in frustration and worry.

KORRA  
No! How are we possibly going to  
stop that many people?!

Just then, the hundreds of people rush out from the portal and outside the walls screaming for their lives.

Korra, Mako, Lin, and the police force watch with jaws dropped then rush out of the way from the stampede of a mob. Lin looks over to the officers at the fence.

LIN  
OPEN UP THE PERIMETER! NOW!

The officers bend open the fences as the people rush through. They close off as soon as the people are out.

Korra and the others are frozen in surprise.

MAKO  
Well... _that_ was easier than I  
thought...

The civilians shiver and scream in panic.

CITIZEN #1  
THERE'S MONSTERS IN THERE!

CITIZEN #2  
IT'S TERRIFYING!

CITIZEN #3  
WE'RE NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!

Lin walks up to the fence and raises her arms.

LIN  
Everyone stay still and calm down!  
Did everyone make it outside  
safely?!

CITIZEN #4  
No! Some others were captured by  
angry spirits! They're still  
trapped in there!

CITIZEN #5  
Someone please! Save them!

Korra contemplates and looks over to the portal with a determined expression.

KORRA  
It looks like there's some people  
we need to save from the Spirit  
World.

INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Korra, Tenzin, Lin, Mako, and Asami are seated at a table in an office area.

LIN  
I say we send in several search  
parties to scout across the Spirit  
World and rescue the remaining  
civilians from the spirits.

KORRA  
No. We can't send too many people  
inside. It will further upset the  
balance and the spirits will  
continue to be hostile.

TENZIN  
I agree with the Avatar. She has a  
clear understanding of the Spirit  
World and how to deal with the  
spirits. Let _her_ lead the mission.

Korra smiles briefly at Tenzin.

KORRA  
Thanks, Tenzin.

LIN  
(to Korra)  
All right, then. If you're leading  
this rescue operation, how do you  
suggest we go about it?

KORRA  
We send in just a few of the  
airbenders in with some sky bison  
to transport the people out safely.  
Tenzin, Jinora, and I will use our  
bending to ease the spirits so we  
can save the people without any  
trouble.

LIN  
Very well then.

MAKO  
Once you've found them, make sure  
you radio us in so we can have some  
ambulances, first aid, and  
transport on standby.

ASAMI  
That won't work. Our radio  
communication here won't be able to  
transmit once they're in the Spirit  
World. It will only work between  
them when they're inside.

KORRA  
In that case, we'll have Jinora use  
her spirit projection to give the  
message to call for backup once we  
have all the civilians.

LIN  
Hmm. That seems like a good plan.  
The only problem is, how will you  
know where to look for them? It  
could take days before you locate  
 _anyone_.

KORRA  
Don't worry, I know someone who can  
find out where they are.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - EVENING

Several bison with airbenders riding them fly over the closed off walls and surround the portal as Korra walks up near the center with Mako and the others. She holds her hands next her mouth as she calls out.

KORRA  
Chouru! Are you here? I need your  
help!

From above, a small pink oval shaped spirit with a simple dotted face appears from above and floats toward Korra. Her voice sounds like that of a little girl.

CHOURU  
(happily)  
Korra!

She heads into Korra's arms as she hugs her.

KORRA  
Chouru! I'm so glad to see you!

Mako looks at the spirit with one eyebrow raised. Ikki, who is standing by, starts to geek out.

MAKO  
So, what's this spirit?

IKKI  
Oh my gosh! It's so CUTE! I want  
one!

Korra looks over to them with Chouru still in her arms.

KORRA  
This is Chouru. She's a spirit  
Asami and I met on our vacation.  
She helped us to find our way  
around the Spirit World. I think  
she can help us find the civilians  
by tracing their negative energy.

Ikki runs up to Korra excitedly and jumps up and down.

IKKI  
Ooh! Ooh! Can I hug her?! Can I hug  
her?! PLEASE!

KORRA  
(chuckling)  
Okay, Ikki. Just be gentle with  
her.

CHOURU  
(to Korra)  
Does she bite?

KORRA  
No, Chouru, Ikki is really sweet. I  
think you'll like her.

CHOURU  
Oh... okay.

She floats up to Ikki. Ikki wraps her arms around her gently  
and rubs her cheek against her face. Chouru smiles adorably.

CHOURU  
Hehe! I like her.

Chouru floats back up in front of Korra.

KORRA  
Okay, I need you to fly across the  
Spirit World and find where the  
people are.

CHOURU  
Okay.

She immediately zips into the spirit portal.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD

Chouru flies across the Spirit World at high speed. She travels through all of the terrain. Once she gets into the Dark Forest, she pauses to view the people, then she zips over and finds some others in the mountains with the phoenix spirits, and the the people stranded in the blue wastelands with the lion dog spirits. Chouru flies back to the Central Portal.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - EVENING

Chouru flies up in front of Korra and the others.

CHOURU  
The spirits have them in three  
different places. One is in the  
Dark Forest, one in the Phoenix  
Mountains, and one in the wasteland  
near the two portals.

Mako raises his eyebrows.

MAKO  
Wow! That was fast.

KORRA  
Great! Do you think you can talk to  
the spirits to let them go.

CHOURU  
I don't think so. They all look  
really angry, but my friends can  
show you where they are.

From next to the portal, several small flying spirits come in.

KORRA  
Thanks, Chouru. I owe you a lot.

Chouru vanishes and Korra turns to Mako.

KORRA  
We'll split into three groups to  
find them. Once they're secure,  
we'll send Jinora's spirit over to  
you.

MAKO  
All right. Good luck.

Korra gets on a bison and the herd flies into the spirit portal.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / CENTRAL PORTAL

Nine of the bison and riders fly in and land on the flower field. Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora land next to each other while still mounted on their bison.

KORRA  
Okay, once any of us have them  
secure, we'll send a radio message  
to each other. Tenzin, your group  
will head to the mountains. Jinora,  
you and Ikki head over to the  
forest. I'll get the ones in the  
wasteland.

JINORA  
What should we do if the spirits  
start attacking us?

KORRA  
If you can't calm them down, then  
make sure you lead them away from  
the civilians by any means  
necessary, but whatever you do,  
don't attack them. It will only  
make things worse.

TENZIN  
All right! Let's hope for the best.

KORRA  
Right! Let's move!

The three of them fly off in separate directions with two other bison and airbenders following each. They follow the small flying spirits in the different directions.

After a few hours, Jinora and Ikki's group see a forest of dark withered-looking trees.

JINORA  
There it is! The Dark Forest!

They land right in front of the forest, but the bison resist entering inside. Jinora jumps in front of her bison and tries pulling her in.

JINORA  
(struggling)  
Come on, Pepper! We've got to save  
these people!

Pepper and the other two bison keep resisting. Ikki jumps right next to Jinora.

IKKI  
It looks like they're too scared to  
go in.

JINORA  
All right, we'll leave them here  
for now and bring the people out to  
them after we find them.

The four airbenders leave their bison and head into the forest.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / PHOENIX MOUNTAINS

Tenzin and his group head over to the mountains in the distance. Bumi is riding one of the bison next to him. They see the people sitting in the middle of the crater on top of the mountain peak as dragon spirits circle around them.

TENZIN  
There! On top of the mountain!  
They're being trapped by those  
dragon spirits. We need to get to  
them unnoticed. Bumi, you distract  
the spirits while we get over to  
the civilians.

Bumi raises an eyebrow.

BUMI  
Oh, so _I_ have to be the  
distraction?!

TENZIN  
Bumi! This is no time to complain!

BUMI  
(shrugging)  
I wasn't complaining, I'm an expert  
at being live bait.

They move up to a nearby peak and hide behind it.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / WASTELANDS

Korra's group fly over the wasteland with the Northern and Southern Portals far off in the background. They see several civilians being chased and surrounded by lion dogs. Daw, who is riding one of the bison, points down to the area ahead.

DAW  
There! I see them!

Korra connects to the radio communication device.

KORRA  
Tenzin, Jinora, I have the  
civilians in sight. We're heading  
in.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / PHOENIX MOUNTAINS

Tenzin connects to his radio system.

TENZIN  
Copy that. We're about to rescue  
them. Jinora, what's your position?

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / DARK FOREST

Jinora and the other airbenders are walking through the forest as she turns on her portable radio set.

JINORA  
We're in the forest right now, but  
we still don't know where they are.

Ikki points ahead.

IKKI  
Look! There they are!

Close by, the civilians are surrounded by giant insect spirits.

JINORA  
Never mind, we just located them.  
We're heading up.

KORRA (O.S.)  
(radio)  
Copy that, let's get them out of  
here.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / WASTELANDS

Korra's group flies to the ground next to the people. Korra  
and the airbenders leap off and create a breeze of wind with  
their staffs backing off the lion dog spirits.

KORRA  
Spirits! Leave these people alone!  
They mean you no harm!

She turns over to the frightened people.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
It's okay, everyone. We're here to  
rescue you. Please remain calm and-

Some giant dark spirits burst from the ground and roar at the humans. The civilians start panicking and running around again. Korra looks at the two airbenders.

KORRA  
Daw! Round these people up! I'll  
handle the spirits!

As the two airbenders run over to the crowd, Korra faces off with the spirits.

On of them whips at her with a tentacle and she back flips. She quickly starts waterbending a stream surrounding it. another spirit whips in from the left and she naturally dodges by somersaulting to the right while stile keeping the stream moving around the centered spirit.

Another one charges in from her right and she air blasts it away. With the center one secure, she takes on the left spirit. She blocks it's attacks with air strikes them pushes it a couple of meters away. She charges toward it and does a front flip, bending a water stream with her feet vertically around it.

The right spirit charges at her and she only barely air defends with it before she's knock over. As she's thrown back, she flips and lands on the ground gripping it with her earthbending. She finishes by rapidly streaming water horizontally around it. With all three spirits being trapped by her water, She quickly finishes the spirit cleansing ritual and the three spirits turn golden and disintegrate.

Once she finishes, she throws her arms backward and runs toward the crowd being attacked by other spirits.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / DARK FOREST

Jinora, Ikki, and the other two airbenders with them run towards the people in the middle of the forest.

JINORA  
Everyone! Follow us and we'll lead  
you out of the forest.

One of the civilians screams and points back.

CIVILIAN  
AHH! LOOK OUT!

Everyone turns around and sees a giant bug spirit crawl down from a tree. They look around and see several ghost and insect spirits surround them.

IKKI  
(fearfully)  
What do we do?!

JINORA  
Quick! We have to blast them out of  
the way and make a path to exit the  
forest.

The four airbenders blast at the spirits in different directions. The two other airbenders curve blast two spirits out of the way to the exit. Ikki runs through the crowd yelling and pointing in the direction to the exit.

IKKI  
Come on! We have to go this way!

The people cooperate and run that way out following the two airbenders. As spirits swarm in from the side and back, Jinora and Ikki block them away. In one moment, Jinora turns to Ikki.

JINORA  
Ikki, you have to follow the others  
and make sure they get out safely.  
I'll lead the spirits away.

IKKI  
No! I'm not leaving you by yourself  
to take on them!

JINORA  
Don't worry! I'll be fine! I think  
I can handle these spirits.

They quickly hug each other and Jinora takes off in the other direction with her glider. She curves around the spirits and they follow her onward.

Ikki watches briefly in worry, then follows the crowd.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / PHOENIX MOUNTAINS

Tenzin waits behind the mountain side with the two other bison and signals to Bumi. Bumi takes out his glider and flies around the peak with the dragon spirits and the people. He taunts at the spirits.

BUMI  
Look at me, spirit! I bet I can fly  
swifter than you! Check this out!

He loops around backwards cheering and the barrel rolls right past them. The dragon spirits take out their wings and pursue after him.

Tenzin looks at the other airbender and the two bison and signals to charge.

TENZIN  
NOW!

The tree bison take off over to the peak's crater. Tenzin floats off next to the people who are sitting down fearfully.

TENZIN  
We're getting everyone out, but you  
all need to cooperate!

As Bumi is flying around playfully leading on the dragon spirits, one of them sees the bison on the peak and charges at them.

Tenzin notices and creates a giant air sphere around the crater and the dragon spirit bounces off and flies around trying to find another point of entry. Tenzin and the other airbender continue to sustain the air sphere.

TENZIN  
Come on! Everyone hurry on the  
bison! Now!

The people start to climb on the bison from the tail. Once everyone is on, the other airbender heads toward the bison.

Tenzin ceases the air sphere as the dragon spirit charges toward him. Right as it strikes at him, he makes a circle shield of wind at the beak twisting the spirit around. At this moment, Tenzin jumps on the spirit's head, and right as it recovers and jerks its head up, he leaps off and flips onto Oogie as all of the bison take off. The spirit roars and is about to attack them, but Bumi flies right in and kicks some air on with his feet and heads to the bison.

BUMI  
WHOO-HOO! YES!

He lands on his bison and they all escape, with the dragon spirits roaring at them in the distance and heading the other way.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / WASTELANDS

As the spirits are about to attack the people, the two airbenders create a wall of wind surrounding them. Korra joins in, knocks the spirits in the center, the circles some water and does a spirit cleansing.

Right as they start to vanish, a spirit comes in swiftly from behind, grabs three screaming people and dives into the ground phasing through underneath. Korra notices and tries to stop them only to be too late.

KORRA  
NO!

She pauses as everything starts to go calm. She turns over to Daw.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Get all of these people out and  
radio the others. Tell Jinora to go  
ahead and contact Mako. I'm going  
after this spirit.

DAW  
What? But it just disappeared! How  
can you possibly get to it?

KORRA  
Trust me. I know this place. Tell  
Tenzin and the others to head back  
to the Central Portal once everyone  
is all right. I'll catch up with  
you later.

She bends a hole in the ground and jumps in.

As she falls, she dives head first through the hole. Everything goes black, and then dark colors swirl around it as the area warps her into a magenta cavern. She flips and makes a three-point landing softly on the ground. She stands up and surveys the area.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / DARK FOREST

Jinora jumps across the trees to avoid the dark spirits swarming at her. She lands on one branch and circles around as a spirit hits the tree from behind. She leaps for the ground and rolls to her feet.

She gets into an airbender fighting stance as they surround her.

JINORA  
Please stop! I don't want to fight  
you!

Some of them dive toward her and dodges them by turning and circle walking the area. One of them attacks from below and she is launched up grunting, then another strikes forward and she is thrown ahead and slides on the ground on her side. She recovers by spinning her legs creating a storm of wind blasting the spirits back a jumping back on her feet.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Don't do this! You're letting all  
of this negative energy get to you!

She runs farther off into the forest, then an multiple legged insect spirit drops from the trees surprising her. She screams momentarily then falls over on her backside. The spirit's head moves up to her and roars. She is frozen in panic and can't move.

As she flinches and closes her eyes awaiting its next move, it stays still while breathing intimidatingly. Jinora is panting frighteningly, but opens her eyes to see that it is not attacking. She calms down and then stands in front of it with a straight face. Then she gets in a stance, closes her eyes, and circles her arms around similar to Korra's spirit cleansing technique.

A stream of air with dust circles around the spirit making a complete surrounding swirl. This causes the spirit to light up golden. Jinora finishes by holding her arms up and moving them down in a pose. The spirit then walks away peacefully.

JINORA  
Go in peace.

She opens up her eyes and looks around to notice the forest has brightened up a bit with a soft green. She holds her hand to her head in relief.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
(surprised)  
Whoa. Did I just do _that_?

She picks up her staff and flies on her glider in the other direction back to the exit.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / DARK FOREST

Ikki and all of the others exit to find the three bison still waiting for them. All the people start loading onto them, but Ikki looks back sadly at the forest.

IKKI  
She's still in there...

Then she sees Jinora flying through. She jumps up with joy.

IKKI (CONT'D)  
Jinora!

Jinora lands right in front and Ikki hugs her.

IKKI (CONT'D)  
You're okay!

JINORA  
Of course I'm okay. I told you I'm  
good with spirits.

She looks up at the bison.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Now let's tell Dad and Korra.

They leap onto Pepper. Jinora turns on the radio set.

JINORA  
Dad, Korra, we've secured the  
civilians. What's your position?

TENZIN (O.S.)  
(radio)  
We currently have the civilians  
from the mountains. Korra, how  
about you?

DAW (O.S.)  
(radio)  
Korra isn't here. She's chasing  
after a spirit with three people  
still captured. She said that  
Jinora should go ahead and alert  
Detective Mako for backup.

JINORA  
Copy that.

She turns off the radio and gets into a meditation position

IKKI  
(worried)  
What? But there are three people  
still missing? We can't go now if  
we don't have them!

JINORA  
Korra knows what she's doing. Right  
now, she gave orders to for me  
alert Mako. Just lead everyone back  
to the portal while I'm busy.

Ikki nods and gets in front holding Pepper's reigns.

IKKI  
Yip-yip!

The bison with the people head off into the horizon.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - NIGHT

Mako is leaning against his motorcycle near the portal seemingly bored. Jinora's astral projection appears next to him and startles him slightly.

MAKO  
Jinora!

JINORA  
Mako, we need you to call for back  
up soon. We'll be back in about two  
hours.

MAKO  
Did you manage to save everyone?

JINORA  
Not exactly. There are still three  
people captured, and Korra is  
pursuing them herself. She wants  
you to proceed anyway.

Mako looks concerned. They both look at the portal.

MAKO  
I hope it doesn't take her too  
long.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / UNDERGROUND CAVE

Korra walks through a tunnel being cautious around every blind corner. She eventually comes into one large open room with the man and two women and their arms and legs covered in rock formations as they hang from the wall.

WOMAN #1  
Avatar Korra? Is that you?

WOMAN #2  
Please! Get us out of here!

MAN #1  
I don't want to live in the Spirit  
World anymore!

KORRA  
It's okay. I've got you.

She holds a stance and pulls her arms back to earth bend the rock formations off of their arms and legs. Right as they fall off, she pulls a platform out beneath them from the wall.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Don't worry. You'll be out of this  
world soon.

The dark spirit phases through the room and attacks them throwing them over as they scream. Right before they land on the ground, Korra airbends beneath their landing spot and they softly impact the ground.

The spirit charges for Korra. Her eyes glow in the Avatar State as she creates a massive air shield bouncing the spirit off. The spirit recovers and moves up in front of her as the shield disperses.

Korra, eyes glowing, looks at the giant spirit as they have a stand off.

KORRA  
(loudly)  
Leave these people alone. They mean  
you no harm. They have yet to  
understand and respect the spirits.  
Go in peace.

The spirits colors brighten and its shape becomes less sharp. It slowly turns around and vanishes.

Korra returns to her normal state. The three civilians shudder while recovering.

WOMAN #1  
Why are these spirits attacking  
us?!

WOMAN #2  
What do they want with us?!

Korra turns around and walks toward them.

KORRA  
They were attacking you because  
they saw you as a threat.

MAN #1  
A threat? But they're bigger and  
scarier than us. Why do they see us  
as a threat?

KORRA  
Because you were entering too  
numerous and vigorously, your  
negative energy was disturbing  
them.

Korra helps the two women get up.

MAN #1  
Take us out of here and close the  
portal! I never want to come here  
again!

KORRA  
Believe me, my first time in the  
Spirit World was pretty scary too,  
but that was because I didn't  
understand how it worked.

Korra crouches next to him.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
In the Spirit World, your emotions  
become your reality. If you go in  
afraid, all you'll get is fear and  
darkness. But if you just be  
patient and give it a chance...

She holds out his hand to him and smiles.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
... you'll see what a beautiful  
place it actually is.

The man looks at her hand, takes it, and she helps him up. She leads the three of them through a nearby tunnel.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / MEADOW

Korra and the three others walk out of the cave and the civilians are amazed at the sheer beauty of the land.

Chouru appears next to Korra and she pets her with one hand.

WOMAN #1  
Where should we go to get out of  
here?

Korra turns back at them and grins.

KORRA  
Don't worry about it. I'll lead the  
way.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - NIGHT

The four of them exit the portal where the backup is nearly finished with importing the civilians outside.

Mako is making notes of everything when he sees Korra above. He smiles, runs up to her and hugs her.

MAKO  
I had no doubt that you would make  
it.

Tenzin, Jinora, and Lin run up to her as well.

TENZIN  
I'm proud of you, Korra. Your  
journey into the Spirit World has  
helped you become a greater Avatar  
and spiritual leader. You handled  
the whole situation well with  
almost no problems.

KORRA  
Thanks. This was actually a lot  
easier than I thought, but it  
wouldn't have been possible without  
you guys.

JINORA  
By the way, I actually did your  
spirit cleansing technique. I was  
able to purify a dark spirit.

Korra looks at Jinora surprised.

KORRA  
Wow! Seriously? That's great! I  
thought only waterbenders could do  
that. That's really impressive. I  
guess we have more in common than I  
thought.

Lin steps up to Korra.

LIN  
Now we need to figure out whether  
to keep the civilians out. I'm not  
sure what President Raiko will  
decide about this matter.

RAIKO (O.S.)  
That... will be the Avatar's  
decision.

The president walks up to the group.

RAIKO  
Korra, I am very impressed with how  
you handled this crisis, and I  
apologize for my order to construct  
this wall without your consent. The  
decision on whether to rebuild it  
or demolish it is yours to make.

Korra looks to the side and ponders, then she looks back at Raiko.

KORRA  
I think I know what to do about  
this.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CENTRAL PORTAL - DAY

A grand opening of the Central Portal is taking place. Korra is at the microphone with Tenzin, President Raiko, and Lin Beifong standing next to her. The crowd are flocked up taking pictures and listening.

KORRA  
(through speakers)  
People of Republic City, I am here  
to present to you the Grand Opening  
of the Central Spirit Portal. With  
the incident of last night, I must  
caution you to not enter with  
negativity. The Spirit World  
functions on emotional experience  
and will heighten those of whoever  
enters. We must enter with respect  
for the Spirits and their habitat  
if it is to be shared with us. Do  
not be concerned, there will be  
spiritual guides to help you to  
with understanding all of the  
functions and areas. I know that if  
you are patient and positive, you  
will enjoy your time in this world.

She holds her hand pointing to the entrance and red ribbon across it.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
So without further ado, let us open  
the Central Portal!

The ribbon is cut and the people cheer and enter slowly with wonder as they head toward the portal.

EXT. ZAOFU - DAY

On the mountainside nearby the city of Zaofu. A soldier enters into a large gate and facility.

INT. ZAOFU / PRISON

The soldier enters inside and two of the prison guards open the platinum door by hand and pull it open slowly.

Inside is a shape of a deep long hallway made of platinum with a small prison cell at the end and a dim light. Behind the bars is Kuvira wearing pale green rags and her hair in a long unkempt mess. She is siting against the wall with her knees up to her face and a stern expression. She glares up to the soldier as he approaches.

The soldier slips in an envelope through the bars and it drops to the floor.

SOLDIER  
A message from the Avatar.

He turns away and walks out of the room as the doors creeks slowly closed.

Kuvira has a questioning look and she inches over to pick up the envelope. She opens it and reads the letter from Korra.

KORRA (V.O.)  
"Dear Kuvira, I know we didn't  
leave on the best of terms, but I  
wanted to write to you because I'm  
guessing it is not the best life  
living in prison alone. Although  
you sought to destroy Republic  
City, after I talked to you in the  
Spirit World, I saw something  
change in you. You understood the  
damage you had done and were sorry  
for your actions. Though Su and  
everyone else may not see it, I  
believe that there is good in you.

Kuvira's expression begins to soften.

KORRA (V.O.)  
"I felt something from hearing your  
story from when you were a child. I  
understood that you were a girl who  
just wanted to be loved and  
understood; someone who never  
wanted to be alone. But now you're  
in a position where you _are_ alone  
in this prison. I just wanted to  
let you know that even if you spend  
the rest of your life in there,  
I want to be there for you.

Kuvira's eyes start to tear up in sadness. Tears run down her face.

KORRA (V.O.)  
"I'm not sure if I can ever get you  
out, but I at least want to know if  
we could be friends. I'll write you  
letters and tell you how things are  
going. Recently, the Earth Kingdom  
has been recovering well, and  
because of the portal we both  
created, I had the most wonderful  
vacation in the Spirit World with  
Asami Sato. I want to at least  
thank you for that. Anyway, I hope  
this will brighten your life up  
somehow. To close off, I want to  
tell you that I have forgiven you,  
and I will always be your friend.  
Love, Korra."

Kuvira drops the letter and falls on the ground sobbing. She cries bitterly for a long period of time.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	2. Chapter Two: Lovers in the City

AVATAR

THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O)  
Since Bolin met Opal, the new  
airbender, they both were smitten  
and became quite the couple.  
However, because of the Kuvira  
crisis, their relationship was  
shaken and called into question.  
After Bolin helped to save the  
Beifong family from Kuvira, he was  
redeemed in Opal's eyes and the two  
are back together again. But after  
all this drama, is their  
relationship truly one that is  
meant to last?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER TWO: LOVERS IN THE CITY

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Korra is lying on the stairs in the middle of the courtyard arms relaxed behind her. She glances around the area pondering. She then looks left at Jinora, who is sitting on a railing, reading a book.

KORRA  
So... Jinora... any conflicts arise  
in the Earth Kingdom since I was  
gone?

JINORA  
(still reading)  
Not really. Prince Wu has been  
overseeing the states move to  
independence and he's had little to  
no problems with that.

Korra looks down.

KORRA  
(disappointed)  
Yeah, I thought so...

She looks up and gazes at the sky in boredom.

KORRA  
(sighs)  
I can't believe I actually miss  
everything being at stake. The  
world is at peace, and yet it's all  
so boring at the same time. I just  
want _something_ to happen.

Jinora looks over at her.

JINORA  
Don't say that. The world is  
finally coming back into balance.  
You should be grateful.

KORRA  
I know, but I just feel like the  
world doesn't need the Avatar  
anymore. I want to help someone  
with their problems, even if  
they're really minor.

Jinora turns and sits down sideways on the rail.

JINORA  
You've already done so many great  
things as the Avatar. You saved the  
world, you opened up the spirit  
portals, and you even brought back  
my own people.

She moves off and sits next to Korra.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
It's okay for everything to just  
happen naturally. Enjoy this time  
of peace while you can. Just be  
patient, and you'll know when the  
world needs you again.

Korra looks up at Jinora and smiles warmly.

KORRA  
You're right. Thanks, Jinora.

She raises an eyebrow, still smiling.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
You really _are_ Tenzin's daughter.

JINORA  
(giggling)  
I try not too hard to be.

Korra stands up and begins walking away.

KORRA  
Well, I guess I'll go check out  
what Mako and Bolin are up to.

JINORA  
Oh, that reminds me!

She floats up onto her feet.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Kai and Opal are returning from  
aiding Prince Wu and they should be  
coming back today, and Bolin will  
be coming over soon!

Korra looks back at her excited.

KORRA  
That's great! It'll be good to at  
least _see_ all of them.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / DOCKSIDE - DAY

Korra walks across the dock as Bolin exits from a speedboat. He runs towards her and they hug.

BOLIN  
Hey! Korra! How's my favorite  
Avatar?!

KORRA  
(chuckles)  
I've been doing well.

They start walking off the dock.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
So, are you here to see Opal?

BOLIN  
I sure am! It'll be great to  
finally be together again. There's  
no EARTH KINGDOM CRISIS, no KUVIRA,  
no PRINCE WU. Just me... and Opal.

He sighs romantically.

BOLIN  
It'll be so wonderful!

KORRA  
So, what are you going to do for  
your next date together?

BOLIN  
Huh?

He stops walking.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Uh, date? Uh- Oh right! DATE!  
RIIGHT! um... uh- I...

Korra looks at Bolin strangely. He slumps his shoulders and looks down.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
I dunno...

KORRA  
Wait, you two have never had a date  
before?

Bolin fiddles with his fingers.

BOLIN  
(disappointed)  
Well... not really... no...

Korra looks at him with raised eyebrows.

KORRA  
So... you're telling me that you  
have been in a relationship for  
three years... yet you've never  
once gone on a real date together?

BOLIN  
No... It's just- It's been hard.  
You know? We've been having a long  
distance relationship, then she was  
mad at me for supporting Kuvira,  
then I had to save her family...  
It's just complicated.

KORRA  
(apologetic)  
Yeah, I can understand. Well, have  
you worked things out with her?

BOLIN  
(skeptically)  
Yeah, we're cool, I guess. But, I  
don't think I can ask her out now.  
It's just, it's a bit awkward right  
now.

Korra brightens up.

KORRA  
Well, that's okay. Just ask her  
when it feels right to you.  
Besides, she'll be really excited  
to see you when she gets back.  
He smiles slightly on one side.

BOLIN  
Yeah, I guess you're right.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Lefty flies in and slowly lands in the middle of the courtyard with Kai and Opal riding on his head. Korra and Bolin walk in from the side.

KAI  
Jinora!

He leaps of and lands on the ground to catch Jinora, who jumps into his arm while he swings her around.

JINORA  
Kai! You're back!

They settle down and embrace warmly.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
I missed you, sweetie!

KAI  
I missed you too, sweetie.

They walk off happily holding hands.

Opal descends off Lefty and Bolin hesitantly approaches.

BOLIN  
(nervously)  
Opal! Wow... your back!

OPAL  
(nervously)  
Yeah. Good to see you, Bolin...

They pause awkwardly. Bolin reaches out his left arm for a hug. Opal moves forward and hugs back lightly. Korra then walks in.

KORRA  
Hey, Opal.

OPAL  
(brightly)  
Korra!

Opal hugs Korra.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
How was your vacation?

KORRA  
It was fun. Asami and I had a great  
time. Did you make any progress in  
the Earth Kingdom?

OPAL  
We did. The nation hasn't looked  
this good in while.

KORRA  
That's good.

There is a brief moment of silence.

BOLIN  
Yeah. Looks like everything is  
doing good.

The silence continues. Korra points to the side awkwardly.

KORRA  
So, uh... I'm gonna go... help Pema  
with lunch.

She walks off as Bolin and Opal continue to stand around awkwardly. Bolin looks around aloof and Opal folds her arms looking down.

BOLIN  
So... you must have had... quite an  
adventure doing... airbender...  
things...

OPAL  
(shrugging)  
Yeah, it _was_ an adventure.

BOLIN  
Yep...

They look in opposite directions as the silence continues.

OPAL  
I'm gonna... go unpack my stuff.

BOLIN  
(under his breath)  
Yeah, yeah... you should do that.

Opal climbs up on Lefty. Bolin sighs, lightly face-palms, and walks away.

INT. AIR TEMPLE / HALLWAY - EVENING

Opal catches up with Korra in the hallway.

OPAL  
Korra, I need your help with  
something.

KORRA  
Sure, what is it?

OPAL  
It's Bolin. For some reason now, I  
get nervous around him and I don't  
know what to say. To be honest,  
we've never been on a real date  
before.

KORRA  
(smiling)  
It's okay. You don't have to worry  
about it. He's just as nervous as  
you are.

OPAL  
Really?

KORRA  
Yep. In fact, I heard from him that  
he's going to ask you out soon.

OPAL  
(excited)  
Oh wow! Do you mean it?

KORRA  
I do. I actually went on a date  
with him once and he is really fun.  
Trust me, you'll have a great time  
together.

OPAL  
Oh, thank you so much, Korra!

She hugs her excitedly and runs off to the room at the end of the hall. A moment later, Bolin comes in from the other end of the hall from behind Korra.

BOLIN  
Hey, Korra, is... Opal here?

KORRA  
Uh, no, she-

BOLIN  
(relieved)  
Okay, good.

He clenches his fists in frustration.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
ARGH! I screwed up! I tried talk to  
her, but I sounded like an idiot!

KORRA  
Bolin, relax. You just need to take  
things easy. Besides, I just talked  
with Opal and she would really like  
it if you asked her out.

BOLIN  
She does? Really? So when do I ask  
her?

KORRA  
Like I said before. Just ask her  
when it feels right to you.

BOLIN  
Hmm... When it feels right. I think  
I can do that! Thanks!

He heads back the way he came to the left room. Korra continues in her direction.

Bolin's head pokes out suddenly from the corner.

BOLIN  
So, Korra-

Korra stops and looks back.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
-do you think I should ask her  
tomorrow, or...?

She smiles in agreement.

KORRA  
I think tomorrow would be a great  
time to ask.

BOLIN  
(quickly)  
Okay. Thanks. Just wondering.

He moves his head back and Korra resumes walking.

Suddenly, his head pops out again.

BOLIN  
Are you absolutely _sure_ tomorrow is  
okay?

As he talks, Korra begins to look annoyed.

KORRA  
(keeping composed)  
Yes... Bolin... I'm quite sure  
tomorrow is okay.

BOLIN  
All right. Just wanted to be sure.

He moves back, and Korra walks out of the hall.

He pops out again.

BOLIN  
Oh, and Korra?

He notices that she is gone.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Never mind.

He goes away again.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - MORNING

Kai is rigorously practicing his staff technique airbending in the training circle. Ikki is lying on the grass playing with Chouru. Meelo chases after Poki on an air scooter.

Opal and Jinora are sitting at a bench nearby looking at a book. Bolin tries to walk up casually to Opal. He waits around for an opening to talk.

He clears his throat.

BOLIN  
Hello there... ladies.

Both Jinora and Opal turn around. Opal smiles.

OPAL  
(enthusiastically)  
Hey, Bolin. You need something?

BOLIN  
Yeah, um, are you two busy talking?  
Because, you know, I don't want to  
interrupt if you're, uh...

OPAL  
Is there something you want to talk  
about?

BOLIN  
YES! Yes! That is exactly why I  
wanted... to see you- Is it okay if  
we talk... alone?

OPAL  
Sure!

Jinora starts giggling silently. Opal stands up and walks away with Bolin.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / GAZEBO - MORNING

Bolin and Opal walk onto the gazebo.

OPAL  
(innocently)  
So, what's on your mind?

BOLIN  
Well, um, you know, we've been in a  
relationship for a long time now,  
but it just occurred to me that  
we've never gone on a date before.

Opals eyes brighten up in anticipation.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
So I was just wondering- Actually,  
have you ever been in Republic City  
before?

OPAL  
Well, I've been to the city several  
times, but I don't really know my  
way around.

BOLIN  
You haven't? Okay, great! Because I  
was _thinking_ , maybe we could go on  
a date and I show you around. I  
mean, I grew up in this city and I  
could show you everything.

OPAL  
I'd love to! Do you want to go  
tonight?

BOLIN  
(pondering)  
Tonight? Uh, tonight- Sure! Tonight  
would be great! So, where should we  
go first?

OPAL  
Meet me on the bridge at Avatar  
Korra Park at sundown. I'll see you  
tonight!

She runs off and Bolin sighs romantically while watching her.

INT. MAKO AND BOLIN'S APARTMENT - EVENING

Bolin is dressed up and fixing his hair in the mirror wearing a formal brown suit while Mako is cooking.

BOLIN  
Okay, so I took a shower, fixed my  
hair, got some good clothes- Wait,  
is brown the only color for suits  
I've got?

He looks at Mako.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Do I have any thing better than  
this, bro?

MAKO  
Since when are you so obsessed with  
looking fancy for dates?

BOLIN  
It's my first date with Opal, and I  
want it to be perfect.

MAKO  
You've taken _this_ long to finally  
date her?-

BOLIN  
(bothered)  
I know! I know. Don't rub it in!

He grunts in despair.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Argh! What if I screw up again and  
don't know what to say?

MAKO  
Bo, relax. You've done this before.  
Remember your date with Korra? That  
went well, didn't it?

BOLIN  
Yeah, but that was different. She  
was a teammate. She was like a pal,  
but Opal...  
(looking up dreamily)  
... Opal is special. I _really_  
think she might be the one.

MAKO  
Yeah, it's only taken you three  
years to figure _that_ out.

BOLIN  
(sarcastically)  
Yeah, thanks, Mako! As always,  
you've been a great encouragement!

Pabu climbs up on Bolin's shoulders.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Sorry, Pabu.

He picks him up and puts him on the table.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Normally you'd be great company,  
but I want to make this night  
special for Opal. So you should  
probably sit this one out.

Pabu makes a disappointed sounding squeak.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / PARK - EVENING

Bolin is walking back and forth anxiously on the bridge.

BOLIN  
(nervous and doubtful)  
Okay, Bolin, there's no way you can  
screw this up. She WANTS to go out  
with you. It'll be all right...  
Right?

He leans over on one side of the bridge and groans.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Ugh. When is she going to be here?!  
Maybe I'm in the wrong place!  
Maybe... there was _another_ Avatar  
Korra Park built, and I didn't even  
know about it!

A bison growl is heard in the distance. Opal lands near the bridge on her bison.

OPAL  
Okay, Juicy, I'll call you when I'm  
done.

Juicy flies off to the sky. Opal approaches the bridge wearing a formal air nomad robe.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Hi, Bolin! Did you wait long for  
me?

BOLIN  
Uh, no. No, I wasn't waiting too  
long.

He looks at her appearance.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Wow! You look amazing!

OPAL  
(blushing)  
Thanks.

BOLIN  
So, it looks like we're gonna have  
a lot of fun tonight, eh?

OPAL  
Yeah...

Her face turns somewhat apologetic.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Look, I know things have been a bit  
awkward since the Kuvira crisis,  
but I want you to know that it's  
not a problem with me anymore. I  
just want us to have a good time.

BOLIN  
Okay, that's great. So, what do you  
want to do first?

OPAL  
(happily)  
Anything you want.

BOLIN  
Okay, so do you want to see where  
Mako and I grew up?

OPAL  
Sure. I'd like that.

BOLIN  
All right, then!

He acts gentleman-like by leaning over and holding out his hand.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
If I may...

OPAL  
(giggling)  
Why, yes, thank you.

She takes his hand and they walk off to the city holding hands.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / STREETS - NIGHT

Bolin leads Opal near an alleyway.

BOLIN  
And here... is where we slept  
once we became orphans.

OPAL  
(sympathetic)  
Wow. That must have been awful for  
you.

BOLIN  
Yeah, I guess it was, but, you  
know, we got used to it and learned  
to survive.

OPAL  
I can't believe that you went from  
a normal life to such a hard  
experience. No one must ever live  
like that.

BOLIN  
Hey, it's all right. That's all in  
the past. It's no big deal right  
now.

OPAL  
(hesitantly)  
If it's all right with you, could  
you tell me... what happened to  
your parents?

His face saddens a little.

BOLIN  
Well, it was one night when they  
took Mako out to somewhere. They  
were mugged and killed by a  
firebender. I didn't see it happen,  
but all I know is that Mako came  
back home and told me we had to  
leave, and that's when we became  
orphans.

He looks up in the sky.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
I think our parents death really  
damaged Mako more than it did me.  
Ever since then, he's always been  
super serious and looking out for  
me.

Opal wraps around Bolin's arm and nuzzles next to him.

OPAL  
That's so sad. You're brother was  
really brave.

BOLIN  
Yeah... in order to survive, we had  
to steal food, we were part of a  
gang, but then we lived at the  
Pro-bending Arena and started a  
team. For a while, that place  
became our home. Then we met Korra  
and the rest is history...

After a brief silence, Bolin brightens up.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Man, all these memories are making  
me hungry. You up for some Water  
Tribe food?

OPAL  
Absolutely! I've never had Water  
Tribe food before.

BOLIN  
Oh, well you are going to LOVE  
their seaweed noodles!

They walk on past the alley and down the street.

INT. WATER TRIBE RESTAURANT - NIGHT

Bolin and Opal are seated next to a window in the back.

OPAL  
So, you and Mako were actually part  
of a gang?

BOLIN  
(worried)  
Yeah, but it was nothing serious!  
Honest!

OPAL  
It's fine. My mom actually was  
involved in the Terra Triad when  
she was young.

BOLIN  
The "Terra" Triad? I've never heard  
of them before.

OPAL  
It was a gang of earthbenders that  
was ended a long time ago.

Opal eats some green noodles.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Mmm! This is so good!

BOLIN  
You like it? Maybe I should find a  
some food you _don't_ like. You said  
before that you've never had a bad  
meal in your life, right?

OPAL  
(laughing)  
Yeah. I've switched to a vegetarian  
diet, but I'll let you know when I  
find something that tastes bad.

BOLIN  
You know, I realized that I  
actually don't know that much about  
you. What was your life like before  
you were an airbender?

OPAL  
Well, as you know, I was born a  
non-bender. My mom was a _little_  
disappointed that I wasn't an  
earthbender, but she still loved me  
all the same. I was the precious  
only daughter of the family, but I  
was also the only one without a  
real talent. Bataar became an  
architect like my dad, Huan was an  
artist, Wei and Wing were fighters,  
but I wasn't sure what I was good  
at myself.

BOLIN  
Wow, that must have been a bummer.

OPAL  
It was.

She looks down sadly.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
I kept trying to do different  
things, but I always ended up  
lonely. There I lived in Zaofu; a  
city where everyone is encouraged  
to be creative and reach their full  
potential, but I didn't know what I  
was good at myself. I spent most of  
my time alone, I cried a lot, but  
my mom always cheered me up and  
told me I just needed to wait for  
the right time to realize my  
talent.

Throughout her talking, Bolin is listening with his head leaning on his hands and tearing up.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Then, I woke up one day and  
realized I could airbend. At first,  
I was scared and didn't know how to  
explain it to my family, but once  
they learned about it, my mom was  
never happier. She always believed  
in me, no matter what.

BOLIN  
(sniffling)  
That is such a sad but happy story!

OPAL  
(humorously)  
Bolin? Are you actually crying?

BOLIN  
Yes! These tears are real! You  
finally found what makes you  
special. That's so hopeful!

OPAL  
Aww! You're so sweet!

She wipe off his tears and they both smile warmly at each other.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / STREETS - NIGHT

The couple walks among the crowded streets holding arms romantically.

OPAL  
(softly)  
This city is so beautiful. How were  
you ever so lucky to live here?

BOLIN  
Yeah. This place is something else.

He stops walking.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Oh, I know this where to get this  
great view from the Harmony Tower!  
It's just nearby!

OPAL  
All right! Let's go there!

Bolin picks up the pace and Opal follows behind holding his hand.

EXT. HARMONY TOWER / OBSERVATORY - NIGHT

On the observation deck on top of the giant tower, Opal leans on the railing and gazes at the city in complete wonder.

OPAL  
Wow. This city never ceases to  
amaze me.

BOLIN  
So you like it?

OPAL  
I love it! I've never seen the  
night like this. In Zaofu, they  
always close off from the outside,  
but here, everything is so open. I  
could live in this city forever!

BOLIN  
Well, I've lived here for a long  
time, but I still like to explore  
the rest of the world.

Opal starts to climb onto the rail as Bolin looks off to the side and continues talking.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(dramatically)  
You know, I sometimes wonder to  
myself, "What does it MEAN... to be  
a citizen of Republic City?" It's  
just that-

He then notices Opal is on top of the rail.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Wait, Opal? What are you doing?

She jumps off. Bolin runs up to the rail too late.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Wait! No! OPAL! NOOOOO!

His arm dramatically reaches down to her as she sky dives down cheering happily.

OPAL  
WOO-HOO! HA HA HA!

As she approaches one of the beams, she creates an wind shield beneath her and gently slides down the beam to the ground.

Bolin pulls back and stands up looking dumbfounded.

BOLIN  
(flatly)  
Oh right. Airbender. I forgot.

EXT. HARMONY TOWER / BASE - NIGHT

Bolin runs out of the elevator and meets up with Opal.

OPAL  
Sorry about that. I was just caught  
in the moment and felt like jumping  
off.

BOLIN  
Oh no. It's fine. It only caused me  
to have a... massive panic attack-  
but other than that, I'm fine.

She smiles apologetically.

OPAL  
I'll try to warn you next time.

INT. MOVER THEATER

The couple is seated in the middle of the audience. Opal to the left and Bolin to the right. Throughout the picture, Opal is clutching Bolin's arm while watching in suspense. Bolin is watching with intrigue and wide eyes while eating from a bucket of popcorn at his right.

Currently, they are watching the climax of the mover on a train where the villain has the damsel as a hostage with her hands bound.

MING  
(screaming)  
AAAH! PLEASE! LET ME GO!

ZANG  
(maniacally)  
Not when I'm so close to the end!  
Soon this train will head to the  
heart of the Fire Nation Capital,  
blowing up the whole city and you  
along with it!

The hero smashes open the door and enters with a samurai sword in his hands.

LEE  
I'm not letting you do that, Zang!

MING  
Lee! You're alive!

ZANG  
No! I thought I killed you! Guards,  
take him out!

Two guards run at Lee with spears. He deflects their attacks simultaneously and knocks them out against the walls with no problem.

LEE  
Not this time! I'm stronger than  
when we first met.

Zang holds his sword up close to Ming's neck.

The audience in the theater gasps.

ZANG  
Back off! Or else Ming dies right  
now!

LEE  
Zang! No! You don't have to do  
this! You can still turn back now!

ZANG  
I can't! The Fire Nation took  
everything away from me! My home!  
My family! Their going to pay! Pay  
with their LIVES!

He throws Ming at Lee, causing them to fall over as he runs past them to the next coach.

LEE  
No! Stop!

Lee cuts off the rope tying Ming's hands with his sword and picks her up.

LEE  
Ming! Are you all right?

MING  
Never mind me! You must stop him!

Lee runs off. The mover cuts to Lee and Zang running on top of the train with a fast moving background and the wind blowing in their hair. They stop and face each other. They pause and hold their guard for a samurai face off.

LEE  
It ends now.

ZANG  
You're already too late.

They charge at each other screaming and unleash a flurry of attacks constantly hitting and blocking each other.

Bolin is fidgeting in his seat excitedly while Opal is shaking in fear.

BOLIN  
(quietly)  
Yes! Get him! Come on! Take him  
out!

Then, Zang knocks Lee's sword out of his hands which lands on the ground. He cuts at Lee's side who subsequently grasps his side grunting and drops to the ground. Zang points his sword at Lee's face.

Everyone in the audiences gasps and Bolin starts to become as fearful as Opal. They both hold close to each other, shaking.

ZANG  
It's too late for you now! I win!

He holds up his sword about to strike him down.

Bolin and Opal shut their eyes and flinch.

Suddenly, Ming jumps in and stops Zang from swinging his sword down.

MING  
NO!

The two struggle as Lee gets time to get up.

Bolin and Opal's eyes open and their faces brighten up.

ZANG  
Argh! Get off me!

He throws her on the ground, but just then, Lee charges at him and throws him off the train. He falls into a passing ravine screaming.

ZANG  
NOOOOOOOO!

Both Lee and Ming look down for a moment to see his fall.

The audience sighs in relief.

The characters start moving.

LEE  
Come on! We have to stop this  
train!

The picture cuts back to the engine room as Ming tries to work the controls.

MING  
I can't shut it off!

LEE  
But maybe we can have it explode  
sooner! Stand aside!

Ming moves out of the way as Lee slashes at the engine while the camera is pointed directly at him, thus he slashes several times at the camera. It cuts to a reverse angle where the engine starts making sparks and fire. The characters run off from the scene. They appear back on top of the train.

LEE  
It looks like we're gonna have to  
jump!

He picks up Ming in his arms and jumps from the train onto a field. The picture cuts to a wide shot of a train model exploding and stopping. They look in the distance then gaze into each others' eyes.

MING  
Lee! You saved me! You saved the  
Fire Nation!

LEE  
At last, we are together again, my  
love!

They kiss romantically and he picks her up and walks to the horizon.

LEE  
Let's go on a vacation to Ember  
Island.

MING  
Anything with you, my love.

The picture fades to black and fades back to the end title card.

The audience applauds wildly with a standing ovation. Opal claps and cheers wildly while Bolin looks at her happily.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / STREETS - NIGHT

The two of them continue to walk through the city.

OPAL  
So I think I'm up for doing one  
more thing tonight. What will it  
be?

Bolin rubs his hand against his chin.

BOLIN  
Hmm. One more thing. What could we  
do? That's a tough one...

As they are walking, Bolin sees a line of people at a theater.

BOLIN  
Ooh! Ooh! I know! We could go see a  
mover in the theater! Have you ever  
seen a mover before?

OPAL  
Actually, no. But I've heard about  
them. Are they any good?

BOLIN  
"Are they any good?"! My lady, you  
are speaking to Nuktuk himself, the  
first big mover star _ever_!  
Movers... are the way of the  
future!

They head over to get in line to the theater.

EXT. MOVER THEATER ENTRANCE - NIGHT

The massive audience exits and Bolin and Opal walk off together with Opal acting absolutely ecstatic.

OPAL  
That was AMAZING! That was one of  
the coolest things I've ever seen  
in my life!

BOLIN  
I know, right?! It was pretty much  
the best mover I've ever seen!

OPAL  
I never knew something like this  
was possible! Now I _really_ want to  
see your Nuktuk movers!

Bolin pauses and rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

BOLIN  
(skeptically)  
Actually, come to think of it,  
those movers are not... really  
that... good...

He immediately jumps back to his excitement.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
... but with THIS? I mean, WOW! I  
was blown away! I've never seen  
effects and acting that good  
before! It looked so real!

OPAL  
It _did_ look real! How did they do  
all that? With the train and the  
lava and all that?

They start to walk off and he wraps his arm around her.

BOLIN  
That, my lady, is the secret to why  
the movers are so good.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / DOCKSIDE - NIGHT

At the seaside, Opal blows her bison whistle, then looks to Bolin.

OPAL  
Thank you so much, Bolin. This has  
been the best night of my life.

BOLIN  
It was? Wow! Glad I could make your  
day.

OPAL  
You sure I can't just fly you over  
to your apartment?

BOLIN  
Nah. It's a short walk. I'll be  
fine.

Just then, Juicy flies over to Opal and licks her arm.

OPAL  
(giggling)  
Hey, Juicy, good boy.

As Opal pets him. Bolin inches up with his arms behind his back.

BOLIN  
So, um, Opal?

She turns to him with her eyes wide.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Do you think, maybe sometime, we  
could, I dunno, we could have...  
 _another_ date?

OPAL  
Absolutely!... Actually, do you  
think you could come over to Air  
Temple Island tomorrow afternoon?  
There's something I really want to  
do there.

BOLIN  
Tomorrow? Great! I'm not busy  
tomorrow!

OPAL  
Then it's a date! See you tomorrow!

She kisses him on the cheek and he immediately blushes. Opal then leaps on to Juicy and whips the reigns.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Yip-yip!

They ascend and fly off to the Air Temple in the horizon. Bolin falls against the rail and sighs romantically.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - DAY

In the middle of a field near the temple, Opal waits for Bolin as he flies in with Kai on Lefty. As they land, Bolin jumps off and looks up at Kai.

BOLIN  
Thanks for the ride, Kai. That's  
why you're my little brother.

KAI  
No problem, Bolin. Yip-yip!

Kai and Lefty head to the temple. Bolin looks at Opal.

BOLIN  
So, what do you have planned for  
today's date? Are we gonna... walk  
in the field? Talk some more?

OPAL  
(enthusiastically)  
Actually... I want to fight you.

Bolin freezes and his pupils shrink.

BOLIN  
(confused)  
Wait, what?! What do you mean you  
want to fight with me? Are you...  
Are you mad at me?

OPAL  
No, silly, I want to face off with  
you in a battle. That mover last  
night got me thinking, and I want  
to see how good we both are. Just  
you against me. Earthbender versus  
airbender!

BOLIN  
(doubtful)  
Uh... are you _sure_ that's a good  
idea? What if I end up hurting you  
or something? I mean, I _have_ been a  
bender longer than _you_ have.

OPAL  
Don't worry about it. I've been  
learning quickly for the past three  
years.

She gets into an airbending stance.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
(confidently)  
I think I could take you on.

Bolin smirks with one eyebrow raised.

BOLIN  
(smugly)  
Hmm. You think you could, huh?

He throws his arms up still smirking.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
All right, I'll play along. Just to  
let you know, I'm a... master  
earthbender and would-be  
pro-bending champion, but, I'll go  
easy on you. It's just, uh...

He contemplates his situation briefly and backs up slightly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Maybe I'll just, uh... move back a  
bit.

Opal nods and Bolin steps away several meters away from her and gets into his fighting stance.

BOLIN  
Okay... who should go first?

OPAL  
You go first.

BOLIN  
Okay, I'll go first... um...

He raises an eyebrow.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Should I... throw a rock... or  
something.

OPAL  
Yeah, that's fine.

BOLIN  
Okay, okay, good...

He inhales and exhales, then he creates a rock from the ground. He bends it up, aims it, and launches a weak curved punch.

The rock lands just near Opal's feet in front of her.

OPAL  
Come on, Bolin! Throw it faster!  
Give me your best shot.

BOLIN  
Sorry, just warming up. Real thing  
now.

He breathes in again, bends up a rock, and throws it with a punch at full speed. As the rock is just about to hit her, she grabs it with an air sphere in her hands, spins it around, and launches it back at Bolin even faster.

Bolin screams shortly and ducks for cover. The rock flies past him straight in the middle of the tree behind him. He looks back at the mark on the tree and then back at Opal.

BOLIN  
Wow! Not bad!

OPAL  
Okay, try hitting me several times  
and I'll block them.

BOLIN  
Okay, you're asking for it.

He pulls up three rocks and throws them as if they were rock disks in pro-bending. Opal knocks each one of them to the side with subsequent air blasts. Bolin pulls up even more rocks and launches them with a series of punches and kicks. This time Opal dodges them all with evasive airbender maneuvering.

OPAL  
Come on! Throw something bigger at  
me!

BOLIN  
(muttering)  
Something bigger, huh...

He flips forward, exerts more strength to lift a large slab of earth and catapults it at Opal. She dodges by circling underneath it and launches it back even farther with a gust of wind.

OPAL  
Now _that_ is more like it!

Bolin smiles and give a thumbs up.

Opal's eyebrows lower as she looks at Bolin and smiles.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
(ominously)  
My turn...

She circles her hands above her and throws them forward unleashing an enormous burst of wind. Bolin is caught by surprise.

BOLIN  
WHOA!

He quickly moves his arms up and pulls up an earth wall blocking her attack. After he lowers the wall, she throws two forward attacks then spins and swings her arm making a horizontal wave. Bolin blocks the first attack with the ground, barely dodges the second attack, but is knocked over by the air wave and tumbles backwards. He quickly gets back up.

BOLIN  
(excited)  
Ho, okay! Now we're playing DIRTY!

He holds his boxing stance as Opal begins to circle walk around him. Bolin remains centered gradually turning to keep facing her. Neither one strikes yet, waiting to see who will make the first move. Bolin launches two rocks simultaneously to her left. She rotates to the right dodging both rocks.

At that moment, he slams his fist into the ground, making a ground trail the moves up to her. She notices and right when the trail is up to her feet, she jumps as a small pillar of earth bursts out from beneath her.

She flips over next to Bolin from behind him and slowly descends with her arms crossed making a soft landing. He punches toward her throwing a rock with his left arm, but she naturally moves down out of the way.

He then throws his other arm down at her and she curves over to the side. She moves around from behind him and he circles his left arm all the way around to his left. She curves under his arm at that moment and moves up straight. He turns around to her direction and as he throws two punches, she flips backwards and avoids his rocks. At a third flip, she launches herself high and lands on her feet.

BOLIN  
Man, you are REALLY hard to hit!

OPAL  
I try to make that my training  
objective.

He stops for a moment and ponders. In this moment, he bends a tiny rock behind his back. Suddenly, he holds it with one fist and quickly launches it with his other fist.

The tiny rock heads straight for her forehead, but she sways her head to the left and the rock flies right by her.

BOLIN  
Aw, man! Not even _that_ works!

She laughs and gestures with her hand for him to move forward.

OPAL  
Catch me if you can!

She runs off to the side behind the trees. Bolin grins and pursues her. She comes through the trees and slides to the side to make a left turn and keep running. Bolin slides in the same way, but digs in more to the ground to boost his running a bit.

When Opal comes across a small canvas, she leaps across a great distances to the other side. Bolin leaps across by pulling up a burst of earth beneath him launching him across.

He keeps running through the forest and winds up close to the beach side, but looses sight of Opal. He stops and looks around. He hears a rustling of leaves behind him. He turns around to see Opal on top of one of the trees.

He throws a large chunk of rock at her, but she jumps to the next tree. He throws another chunk and she leaps to grab onto a branch and flips onto the ground. She runs up the nearby slope and he continues chasing and throwing rocks at her.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Korra is walking through the courtyard when she hears rumbling of earth and notices the trees shaking in the distance. She looks over it curiously.

KORRA  
What in the world are they doing?

She starts to run over to the area.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / OUTER AREA - DAY

Near a small cliffside Bolin keeps throwing chunks of earth at Opal, but to no avail.

OPAL  
(playfully)  
Come on! Is that the best you can  
do? Give me your absolute best!

After throwing another rock and missing, Bolin pauses to catch his breath.

BOLIN  
(panting)  
Okay... You want to see my best?  
Let's DO IT!

He slams his fists into the ground turning it into lava. Then he throws his arms up and creates a wave of lava heading toward Opal. She sees the lava and has a look of shock. Then she makes a giant air blast with immediately cools and hardens the lava. She leaps on top of the newly formed hardened rock and looks over to Bolin.

OPAL  
Wow, that's something else!

She jumps over to the ground and Bolin fires some curved streams of lava at her. She evades by jumping and somersaulting forward. He throws another stream in front of her and she back flips out of the way.

At this point, she begins to look worried. More of the ground around her starts to become lava. Bolin takes a hold of all the lava and unleashes another giant wave.

As the wave approaches her, she backs up to get a good angle to block the lava. Suddenly, a she steps backward, she runs into a rock on the ground causing her to trip over right as she throws an air blast. The angle of her wind is higher resulting in a backfire where the lava is cooled, but the extreme heat and cinders are blown down to the bottom of the wave.

As she blows herself back up from behind with her arms, the heat strikes against her lower legs, searing off the cloth from that section and burning her. She lets off an agonizing scream and collapses.

Bolin immediately hears her scream from behind the solid wave, stops bending, and freezes in sheer horror.

BOLIN  
OPAL!

He hardens the lava, runs up, thrashes the solid slope to the side, and sees Opal crying and in searing pain.

BOLIN  
OPAL! I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS AN  
ACCIDENT! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!-

KORRA (O.S.)  
Opal!

Bolin turns and sees Korra fly in on her glider. As she lands, she immediately drops the glider without retracting it and runs down next to Opal

KORRA  
Opal! Are you okay?! Where are you  
hurt?!

Opal doesn't respond. She continues sobbing harshly and Korra sees her lower legs seared and burned. Korra anxiously turns to Bolin.

KORRA  
(worried)  
Bolin! What happened to her?!

Bolin backs up slowly and doesn't respond. His eyes start tearing up heavily and he runs away toward the water.

KORRA  
Bolin?!

He picks up a giant slab of earth and rides it across the water to the city. Korra looks at the ground next to her and sees the black ash. She then realizes in shock what happened.

KORRA  
Oh no...

Korra picks up Opal in her arms and carries her while walking.

KORRA  
Come on. We gotta get you healed  
right away.

INT. MAKO AND BOLIN'S APARTMENT - DAY

Mako is reading the newspaper on the couch. Bolin slams the door open and Mako jumps completely startled. Bolin is sobbing uncontrollably to an extreme.

BOLIN  
(crying)  
MUA-HA-HA-HAAA! MY LIFE IS  
RUINED! WA-HA-HA!

He sits at the table and sobs onto the surface.

MAKO  
(worried)  
Bolin?! What happened?!

BOLIN  
(sobbing)  
IT'S OPAL! SHE- WA-HA-HA-HAA!

Mako immediately stops worrying and facepalms.

MAKO  
(annoyed)  
Oh no. She broke up with you,  
didn't she?

BOLIN  
(wailing)  
NO! NO! I WAS FIGHTING WITH HER-  
WELL, I WAS _PLAY_ -FIGHTING WITH  
HER! I WAS EARTHBENDING AT HER, BUT  
SHE WAS TOO FAST! SO I STARTED  
LAVABENDING AT HER-

MAKO  
(shocked)  
You WHAT?!

BOLIN  
I DID! SO I WAS LAVABENDING, BUT  
THEN I BURNED HER LEGS, AND NOW  
SHE'LL NEVER LOVE ME AGAIN- I'M THE  
WORST BOYFRIEND E-EVER-ER-ER!

MAKO  
(frustrated)  
You attacked her with LAVABENDING?!  
WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO  
HAPPEN?!

BOLIN  
I DON'T KNOW! SHE KEPT PUSHING ME  
TO DO MY BEST, AND I DID MY BEST,  
BUT I'M SO STUPID! IT'S ALL MY  
FAULT! WA-HA-HA...

Pabu crawls up to him on the table and rubs at him with his nose.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(whining quietly)  
Pabu. You know I'd never hurt you  
with lavabending, do you? DO YOU?

Mako gets up and walks over to the table.

MAKO  
Okay, I don't know if there's any  
way you can fix this, but you need  
to understand that as a lavabender,  
you can't just use your ability at  
any time.

Bolin looks up to him miserably and sniffles.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Believe me, I know what it's like  
to have an uncontrollable power. As  
a firebender, I had to learn to  
control myself so I don't hurt the  
people I care about. You just need  
to learn the same.

INT. AIR TEMPLE - DAY

Korra is healing Opal's legs with water bending as they are soaking in a water pail.

KORRA  
Don't worry, Opal. You'll be okay  
soon enough. I just need some  
better water.

She looks over at the Air Acolyte women.

KORRA  
I need you to get some spirit water  
for her.

The acolytes nod and walk into the next room. Opal is crying softly.

OPAL  
(sobbing)  
I'm so sorry, Korra...

KORRA  
(reassuring)  
You don't need to apologize to me.  
I have no issues with healing you.

OPAL  
I mean I'm sorry for what I did to  
Bolin. It's all my fault. I  
shouldn't have been pushing him so  
much. None of this would have  
happened if it wasn't for me.

KORRA  
Don't worry about it. It was just  
an accident. After I finish healing  
you, you can just apologize to him.

OPAL  
But it's not that simple with him.  
He takes things very seriously. He  
probably thinks that I hate him  
right now.

KORRA  
Not a problem. If I know Bolin, I  
know that he always comes around.

OPAL  
You're probably right.

One of the acolytes brings in a pail of spirit water.

KORRA  
This'll be great. Thanks.

The acolyte walks away. Korra waterbends the two different waters and switches them around into different pails. She bends the spirit water around Opal's legs.

KORRA  
Since I touched you up with some  
normal water, this should be very  
quick.

Opal recoils and feels a stinging in her legs as Korra heals her. Once the water stops glowing, Opal takes out her legs and looks at them.

OPAL  
Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore, and I  
don't see any scars.

KORRA  
Yeah, that turned out a lot better  
than I thought it would.

Opal stands up, steps out of the pail and hugs Korra.

OPAL  
Thank you so much, Korra.

KORRA  
No problem. Do you feel like you  
can walk now?

OPAL  
Yeah, I think so.

KORRA  
Okay, let's go over to see Bolin  
now.

OPAL  
Actually, do you think you could do  
that by yourself? I don't think I  
can see him right now.

KORRA  
All right, no problem. _I'll_ go  
then.

She runs out of the room to the outside.

EXT. MAKO AND BOLIN'S APARTMENT - EVENING

Korra flies in with her glider in front of the building. She enters inside to see Mako at the door.

MAKO  
Korra? Is something up?

KORRA  
I need to talk to Bolin about Opal.  
Is he in here?

MAKO  
Uh, no. He just left an hour ago.

KORRA  
He did? Where is he now.

MAKO  
I don't know. All I now is that he  
was crying like crazy and that he  
burned Opal's legs. Is she all  
right?

KORRA  
She's doing fine. Thanks, Mako.  
Call me if he comes back.

INT. AIR TEMPLE - EVENING  
Korra rushes in to see Opal.

OPAL  
What did he say?

KORRA  
He wasn't there. We don't know  
where he is.

OPAL  
Oh no. Where do you think he could  
be?

KORRA  
Not sure, I'm gonna send the kids  
to find him.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora ride in on Lefty and Pepper into the courtyard. Ikki and Meelo jump off of Pepper.

KAI  
We looked all over the city, and we  
couldn't find him.

JINORA  
I tried using my astral projection  
to find his energy, but I couldn't  
find a place to look. All I know is  
that he _is_ somewhere in the city.

KORRA  
(disappointed)  
Thanks, kids. I guess we'll just  
have to look tomorrow.

IKKI  
(worried)  
But we can't just stop looking for  
him. What if something bad happened  
to him?

MEELO  
Yeah, that man has to PAY for  
burning Opal!

OPAL  
Meelo, I'm fine. I'm not mad at  
him.

KORRA  
Look, he's probably just hanging  
out at some place he knows. If  
everything is all right, he'll be  
back home tonight and we can see  
him tomorrow.

Opal looks down sad and disappointed.

INT. AIR TEMPLE / OPAL'S ROOM - NIGHT

Opal lies in bed looking out the window. She gets up and walks over to the window to look at Republic City in the night. She looks over to the right at the Pro-bending Arena. She squints her eyes, then they widen in a moment of realization.

EXT. PRO-BENDING ARENA - NIGHT

Bolin looks over Republic City on the edge of the roof of the arena in sadness. He gently pets Pabu who is sleeping in his lap. He looks down and closes his eyes as a single tear flows down his face.

Then he sees a glider fly in from his left. Opal lands on the roof, retracts her glider staff, and runs over to Bolin.

OPAL  
Bolin! You're here! I thought I'd  
find you here!

Bolin remains silent while looking at her and then looks to his right away from her. She approaches him and sits to his left.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
I was so worried about you! None of  
us knew where you were.

He scoots slightly away from her.

BOLIN  
(softly)  
Please... don't come near me... I  
might hurt you more...

OPAL  
No, Bolin, it's okay, I'm not hurt  
anymore.

He looks back at her earnestly.

BOLIN  
You mean... you're not mad at me?

OPAL  
No. Of course not. How could I?

His head drops down as he sighs.

BOLIN  
I don't deserve you...

OPAL  
What?

BOLIN  
You're the sweetest, most  
beautiful, most perfect girl in the  
whole world, but I always keep  
screwing up our relationship. I  
hurt you, I betrayed you when I was  
working for Kuvira, I always act  
stupid and say stupid things... I'm  
the worst boyfriend ever.

OPAL  
(tearing up)  
No! Don't ever say that! Even if I  
 _was_ scarred by you, I would still  
be with you... because I love you.

Bolin looks back at her face with tears in his eyes.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Every time we hit a bump, you  
always kept trying to keep our  
relationship alive. You gave me the  
best night of my life yesterday.  
You're strong, you're funny, you're  
compassionate, and ultimately...  
you care about me.

Bolin looks to the side considering.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
You've never given up on me before.  
So please... don't give up now.

She pauses for a bit and looks down.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
I don't think I ever apologized for  
how I acted towards you during the  
Kuvira crisis.

BOLIN  
What do you mean?

OPAL  
When you were working for her, I  
didn't know you were unaware of  
what she was doing. I was mad at  
her, and I took it out on you. If  
there's anyone to blame for ruining  
our relationship... it's me.

She begins to cry.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
(sobbing)  
I acted so horribly to you! For  
that... I am so... so sorry!

She continues to cry and Bolin brightens up to comfort her.

BOLIN  
Hey, Opal, it's all right, sweetie.  
Don't cry. Never mind what  
happened. It's like I always say,  
it's all in the past.

Opal laughs a little bit while still crying.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Besides, you know what, I had a lot  
of fun facing off with you. You...  
are an amazing airbender.

Opal smiles at him.

OPAL  
Thanks... and you're a great  
earthbender.

The two of them gaze into each others eyes for a while.

They slowly move closer to each other and kiss.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	3. Chapter Three: Pro-Airbending

AVATAR

THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O)  
Since Bolin met Opal, the new  
airbender, they both were smitten  
and became quite the couple.  
However, because of the Kuvira  
crisis, their relationship was  
shaken and called into question.  
After Bolin helped to save the  
Beifong family from Kuvira, he was  
redeemed in Opal's eyes and the two  
are back together again. But after  
all this drama, is their  
relationship truly one that is  
meant to last?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER THREE: PRO-AIRBENDING

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

Kai and Jinora are laying on the grass looking up at the clouds.

KAI  
... so then we all had a race down  
across the Great Divide before we  
got to the village on the other  
side. It took us only a couple of  
hours. You have no idea how fun it  
is to drop down this huge canyon,  
then swoop back up with such speed!

JINORA  
Wow! That sounds so cool! Did you  
win the race?

KAI  
Eh, I wish I could say I did, but I  
came in a close third.

JINORA  
Did you know the Great Divide spans  
over 400 kilometers in length?

KAI  
Really? Huh. It felt shorter than  
that.

Jinora laughs playfully.

JINORA  
You have such fun adventures. I  
wish I did more stuff like that.

Kai sits up and looks down at her.

KAI  
You _should_ go out into the world  
more often. Why haven't you been on  
more adventures?

JINORA  
I don't know, my life has never  
been very open to exploring.

Jinora sits up next to him.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Since my siblings and I used to be  
the last airbenders, our dad didn't  
let us go out by ourselves that  
much in order to protect us... and  
I guess now... I just simply spend  
more of my time with the spirits  
and in the Spirit World.

KAI  
You know what? We should go out  
sometime and do something fun  
together; something like an  
adventure.

She nuzzles up to his arm.

JINORA  
(softly)  
I'd really like that.

As the two of them cuddle together, Tenzin watches them from far behind next to the temple. Pema walks up to him looking at Kai and Jinora.

PEMA  
Aw! They're so perfectly romantic  
together!

TENZIN  
I suppose, but it could be their  
relationship won't last that long.  
Think about how Jinora will feel at  
that point.

PEMA  
(teasingly)  
Oh, Tenzin! You don't always have  
to be so super-serious about  
 _everything_.

TENZIN  
Well, I'm just concerned about our  
daughter's well being.

PEMA  
Don't worry so much about it. Her  
love life probably won't end up  
being as complicated as yours was.

TENZIN  
It's not just that. Kai has had a  
very deceptive background. It could  
possibly come back to-

PEMA  
Have you ever considered the  
possibility that Kai has _changed_?  
They're both fine. They're quite  
mature for their age. I've never  
seen anyone so in love since...  
well... since _we_ were first in  
love.

She wraps her arms around Tenzin and he smiles.

PEMA  
Even if they don't end up together  
in the end, maybe they're just not  
thinking that far ahead. They  
should just have fun together in  
the moment.

She kisses him briefly.

PEMA (CONT'D)  
Just take it easy on them.

She lets go and walks off.

TENZIN  
All right.

He inhales and exhales as he walks over and approaches Kai and Jinora.

TENZIN  
Good day, Jinora. Kai.

The two of them turn around. Jinora has a look of concern.

JINORA  
(embarrassed)  
Oh... hey Dad...

KAI  
(brightly)  
Good day, Master Tenzin. Is there  
anything you need?

TENZIN  
Jinora, may I have a word with Kai?

Jinora turns around and pouts with her arms crossed.

JINORA  
(irritated)  
Fine.

Kai gets up and he and Tenzin walk over to the courtyard.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - COURTYARD

KAI  
So what's up, Sir. Did I do  
something wrong?

TENZIN  
(uneasy and stammering)  
Oh no, no, not at all... I just,  
uh... wanted to know how things  
have been with you and Jinora.

KAI  
Oh, uh, we've been doing great. Our  
relationship has been just fine.

TENZIN  
It has then? Well, that's- that's  
good to know... I can never really  
tell with you kids, but it's good  
that you're doing well...

He looks off and strokes his beard as they enter a brief awkward silence.

KAI  
(concerned)  
Look, Sir, I know you're probably  
concerned that I might end up  
hurting Jinora, and I completely  
understand why you feel that way. I  
just want you to know that I really  
care about her and I wouldn't want  
anything bad to happen to her.

Tenzin grins at Kai.

TENZIN  
You're a very smart boy, Kai... not  
to mention you're one of my best  
students. Pretty soon, you may just  
earn your _own_ tattoos.

He bows respectfully to him.

KAI  
Thank you, Sir.

He runs back over to the field.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - FIELD

Kai sits down next to Jinora.

JINORA  
(bothered)  
What did my dad tell you? Does he  
have a problem with our  
relationship?

KAI  
Actually, everything's fine. He  
just wanted to know how we were  
doing, and he has no problem with  
us.

JINORA  
Well, okay. If you say so...

KAI  
Hey, I actually have a fun idea for  
a date we could do. I heard that  
they are now having airbenders in  
pro-bending matches, and the first  
match is tonight. You wanna go?

They both stand up.

JINORA  
Really, they have airbenders now?

She considers for a moment.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
I guess I could go, though I've  
never seen a real pro-bending match  
before.

KAI  
Then this one should be a perfect  
first for you.

Ikki and Meelo jump out from the bushes they were hiding in and run up to Kai and Jinora.

IKKI  
Ooh! Ooh! They have airbenders now?  
I wanna go too!

MEELO  
Me too! I wanna be a pro-bender!

Kai seems cool about it, but Jinora gets annoyed.

KAI  
Actually, that'd be great if we  
all-

JINORA  
No guys! This is just for me and  
Kai! You can't come with us!

IKKI  
That's no fair! How come whenever  
you do something fun with your  
boyfriend, we can't come too?!

JINORA  
Because that's what couples DO when  
they date!

Kai holds her arm and turns her around to him.

KAI  
(reassuring)  
Jinora, it's okay. They can come  
too. It'll be fun!

JINORA  
(quietly)  
But Kai, I don't want them to.  
They'll just ruin everything and be  
annoying.

Pema walks in to settle everything.

PEMA  
Look kids, this is something really  
special for Jinora and Kai. Just  
let them go alone tonight and I  
promise your dad and I will take  
you to another match soon.

Ikki's arms drop in disappointment and she walks away.

IKKI  
(politely)  
Yes, Mom.

Pema looks down at Meelo.

PEMA  
Now, Meelo, go off and play with  
your little brother.

He crosses his arms and pouts.

MEELO  
(grumbling)  
But I don't want to play with him.  
He's not even an airbender.

PEMA  
(angrily)  
Meelo! Don't you ever talk about  
your brother like that! You go play  
with him now!

She angrily points to the side. Meelo groans and runs off. 

INT. PRO-BENDING ARENA - NIGHT

SHIRO SHINOBI  
IIIttt's Pro-Bending Night in  
Republic City for the beginning of  
the new season! And for the first  
time ever, the teams will play with  
their new airbending team members!  
I gotta tell you, it looks like our  
first match is going to be quite  
the _breeze_ of a competition!

Kai and Jinora are seated at the edge of the front row. Both are quite excited. Jinora shows her enthusiasm while sitting politely and Kai holds up his fists with excitement.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
With a boasting four player roster  
for each team on the newly rebuilt  
playing field, I think it's safe to  
say that these games will be unlike  
any other in history. The opposing  
teams will now enter the field.

The long platforms on both ends of the stadium extend to the field. The two teams walk on from the platforms.

ANNOUNCER  
INTRODUCING OUR FIRST TEAM! THE  
EMBER ISLAND EEL HOUNDS!

The four Eel Hounds are dressed in orange uniforms with brown lines. They wave all around to the audience.

ANNOUNCER  
AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THE CAPITAL  
CITY CATGATORS!

The Catgators uniforms are light blue with red stripes. The team members simply walk and pose with stern faces.

Kai leans over to Jinora.

KAI  
I wonder which players are which  
element.

JINORA  
Each of the players are color coded  
based on their element. So the  
airbenders should be the ones with  
the yellow sashes and helmets.

The two teams line up against the border line in the center.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
With both teams hailing from the  
Fire Nation, their long lasting  
rivalry will make for a heated  
first match.

Jinora looks between the two teams.

JINORA  
Which team do you think we should  
root for?

KAI  
I'm not sure. Let's just see how  
they play against each other and  
decide from there.

The bell rings and all eight players unleash their attacks. Each of the different elemental groups face of each other.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
The match starts out with a chaotic  
launch as each element faces off  
with the other. It looks like both  
airbenders are showing of their  
great speed and agility with their  
rapid attacks and evasions. Neither  
one has landed a single hit.

The Catgator airbender ducks and uppercuts the wind on the Eel Hound knocking his head up. He steps back a bit right as the Catgator waterbender curves a stream into him causing him to tumble backwards into the zone behind him. The Eel Hound waterbender blasts at the opposing waterbender. He recoils and is knocked back.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
Ooh! Looks like Jin finally strikes  
Oran with a surprise uppercut!  
Juran splashes him over to Zone Two  
but leaves himself open for an  
offense from Kiro.

The earthbender and firebender on the Catgators throw rock disks and fire punches at the opponents slowly moving them back.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
The Catgators are taking advantage  
of the Eel Hounds' missteps and  
becoming more aggressive. They're  
moving them step by step into Zone  
Two!

The Eel Hound airbender and waterbender hide behind the earthbender and firebender who use defense and the former two curve attacks knocking the Catgators progressively to the middle.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
What's this? The Eel hounds are  
using Kahn and Soran as a shield!  
They're knocking the Catgators into  
place with wind and water!

The four Eel Hounds get into formation and all attack the Catgators repeatedly. They are thrown back to Zone Two and Three.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
The Eel Hounds are blasting all  
they got to pound the Catgators  
into place. They go to Zone Two...  
now to Zone Three!

The Eel Hounds unleash all four elements at once and throw the Catgators off the back of the ring and into the water.

SHIRO SHINOBI  
IT'S A KNOCKOUT! The Eel Hounds  
make a fantastic start off on the  
first match of the season!

The crowds cheer and Kai and Jinora cheer excitedly along with them.

MONTAGE - PRO-BENDING MATCHES

Kai and Jinora watch several different matches showcasing each of the different elements. 

EXT. PRO-BENDING ARENA / ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora walk through the main lobby with excitement.

KAI  
Wow! That was amazing! I've never  
seen bending like that before.

JINORA  
I know! That was so cool!

KAI  
Yeah! I've gotta try that out!

He walks up to the man at the front admissions desk.

KAI  
Excuse me. Is there a place that  
teaches pro-bending lessons?

CLERK  
Lessons? Well, I'm not sure about  
that, but if you're interested in  
try-outs, here's a pamphlet for all  
the try-out dates at the gym.

He hands a pamphlet to Kai who walks back to Jinora.

KAI  
Look! There's gonna be a try-out in  
a couple of days. I _gotta_ check  
that out!

JINORA  
Are you sure? You're not actually  
thinking about joining a  
pro-bending team, are you?

KAI  
Of course not. I just want to see  
how good I am at it.

INT. MAKO AND BOLIN'S APARTMENT

A knock comes from the door and Bolin opens to see Kai.

KAI  
Hey, Bolin!

Bolin rubs his eyes looking a bit tired.

BOLIN  
(yawning)  
Kai, hey. What brings you here...  
so early in the morning?

KAI  
I wanted to see if you could teach  
me pro-bending.

BOLIN  
(confused)  
Wait, pro-bending?

KAI  
Yeah. They have a new system that  
lets airbenders into teams, and  
Korra told me that you were an  
expert pro-bender. Is it possible  
that you could at least show me  
some of your moves?

Bolin pauses for a moment considering with his eyebrows raised. He rubs his hand against his chin. Then he immediately holds up his finger.

BOLIN  
See... that is EXACTLY... why I  
adopted you as my little brother.

He hugs Kai on one side and holds out his right hand forward.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Kai, I'm going to make you the best  
pro-bending airbender out there!

He ponders for a moment.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
... or... pro- _airbender_!... Yeah,  
that's right.

Both of them smile hardily at each other. 

INT. PRO-BENDING ARENA / GYM - DAY

Both Kai and Bolin are wearing protective suits and headgear. They are in a fighting stance with their fists up standing a couple of meters away.

BOLIN  
Okay, in order for you to be a  
pro-bender, you need to be light on  
your feet at all times. Use some  
quick jabs to attack, and always be  
ready to dodge or block attacks.  
You think you got that.

KAI  
(quickly)  
Light on feet, quick jabs, evade  
attacks, got it!

BOLIN  
Okay! Let's give it a shot!

Right as Bolin lifts a rock disk up from the stack, Kai throws two quick punches of air at Bolin. As he is hit, he grunts and drops the disk in recoil.

BOLIN  
Hey! Not yet! It takes a bit longer  
for us earthbenders to get our  
guard up!

KAI  
Sorry! My bad.

BOLIN  
No problem. Let's start again on my  
mark.

They get back in their stance and Bolin lifts two rock disks.

BOLIN  
Okay... GO!

Bolin launches the two disks at Kai who knocks them out of the way with some air strikes. As Bolin throws another disk, Kai ducks underneath it and thrusts forward hitting Bolin and making him land on his back.

BOLIN  
Agh! First Opal, now you! Why are  
you airbenders so hard to work  
with?!

Bolin gets back on his feet.

KAI  
I'm sorry. Did I do it wrong?

BOLIN  
No, no. Actually you're doing  
great. You getting the hang of  
it... So... Wait, why do you need  
my help again?

KAI  
I just wanted to know if you  
thought I was doing well.

BOLIN  
You are indeed, little brother...  
It looks like you're ready for the  
try-outs! 

INT. PRO-BENDING ARENA / GYM - NIGHT

Several benders including Kai are working out at the different physical exams like weight lifting, bar swinging, etc.

The gymnast walks in and blows a whistle. Everyone stops their actions and moves to the center.

GYMNAST  
All right, benders, for the next  
part of the examination, you will  
each face off in a one on one match  
with a trainee of your respective  
element. The one who knocks the  
other on their feet wins.

Eight of the trainees stand a distance in front of each other and hold their pose up. Kai's opponent is a fifteen year old guy.

GYMNAST  
On my mark!

He blows his whistle and each of the four elements attack.

Kai ducks and kicks a gust at the opposing airbender. The airbender makes a curved strike with his hands knocking the gust out of the way. Kai throws a couple of punches, but the airbender stands his ground punches the blasts to the side. He punches with two fists forward.

As the strong blast hits Kai, he holds his arms up crossed and blocks the attack while being budged slight to the back. Another blast approaches Kai and he twists around to the left and dodges it. As he is turning around, he throws some air around and hits the airbender on his right. Kai does a combo by kicking left around to the airbender's left side and knocks him over.

The gymnast blows his whistle as each of the group has a player who is on the ground.

GYMNAST  
All right! We have our winners! 

INT. PRO-BENDING ARENA / HALLWAY

As the benders exit the gym. Kai runs up to the airbender he was facing.

KAI  
Hey, I just wanted to say that you  
did great, even if you're not going  
to make it to a team.

JUN  
Thanks, and it's okay. I'm not  
really doing it to get in. It's  
just for fun.

KAI  
Same here. What's your name?

JUN  
My name is Jun. What's your's?

KAI  
Kai. I live on Air Temple Island  
with the other nomads.

JUN  
Really? You're an Air Nomad? So you  
must be an _expert_ airbender!

KAI  
I guess. Maybe you should come over  
to the temple to join with us.

JUN  
Nah, I'm good. I just don't think  
being an Air Nomad is _my_ life.

KAI  
Okay. That's fine.

JUN  
But you know what? I'm actually  
with my own group of airbenders who  
fight for fun. We fight every  
morning in the city.

KAI  
Really? That sounds cool! Is it  
possible I could check it out?

JUN  
Sure. Any local airbender is  
welcome.

He hands him over a card with a map of the city. There is a red dot on one location.

JUN (CONT'D)  
Just be at this location at 5:30  
tomorrow morning. I hope you're an  
early squirrel bird!

KAI  
I'll be there! Thanks, Jun!  
He runs off excitedly. 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / ALLEY WAY - EARLY MORNING

It is only barely daylight outside. Several kids and teenagers circle around and area.

Kai is facing off with a kid about thirteen years old. The kid thrashes wildly at Kai, who dodges and blocks the constant whips of air while being light on his feet. The kid screams and runs toward Kai. He leaps and claws some air at his area. Kai leaps out of the way to the right, doing a somersault. He rolls onto his feet, does an uppercut and curves a punch throwing the kid against the wall. He impacts and collapses on the ground.

All of the surrounding kids rave and cheer as Kai looks around smiling.

JUN  
The winner is Kai!

Jun lifts up Kai's arm as the kids continue to cheer.

Moments later as the daylight is coming through, Jun walks up to Kai and hands him a stack of cash.

JUN  
Here's the yuans for your winnings.

KAI  
Really? I actually won this?

JUN  
Of course. Several kids bet on you.  
It's _your_ division of the prize  
money.

He holds his money happily.

KAI  
This is great! Thanks!

JUN  
No problem. Come back any time you  
want to face off again.

He walks away in one direction with the other kids. Kai puts the money in his bag, picks up his glider, takes it out, and flies off in the other direction. 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - COURTYARD

Kai flies in over to Jinora who is walking by. He lands next to her.

KAI  
(excitedly)  
Jinora! Check out what I got.

He reaches into his bag and shows the stack of cash. Jinora looks surprised and concerned.

JINORA  
Wait. Where did you get all that  
money?

KAI  
I got it from these airbending  
matches with some kids in the city.

JINORA  
(shocked)  
What? You were fighting in  
underground matches? That's  
illegal!

KAI  
This isn't like that. It's just  
some friendly competition. Nothing  
more.

Jinora pauses then looks up at Kai seriously.

JINORA  
Kai, you need to return the money.

He looks at her questionably.

KAI  
Why? What's the problem?

JINORA  
You shouldn't be fighting for  
something that people gamble, and  
who knows where they got it from  
originally.

KAI  
(reassuring)  
Jinora, it's fine. I'm not hurting  
anyone. I got this cash fair and  
square.

JINORA  
Look, I know that you have the best  
of intentions, but you have to  
understand that as an Air Nomad,  
you can't just be involved in any  
underground activities... Also, we  
can't hold on to worldly  
possessions. I think it's best if  
you take the money back or give it  
to someone else who needs it.

Kai contemplates and has an apologetic expression.

KAI  
You know what... you're right. I  
shouldn't be doing this. I'm just  
letting my past self get to me.

Jinora holds up her hand worriedly.

JINORA  
(nervously)  
Wait, no, Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't  
mean that-

KAI  
It's okay. There's some part of my  
old life that has never completely  
left me. I chose to become an Air  
Nomad because I wanted to change my  
life so I could learn to help  
people, not to take away from them.

He opens up his glider.

KAI  
I'm going to return this back to  
them.

She smiles warmly.

JINORA  
Thanks, Kai.

He smiles back.

KAI  
No... thank _you_... for guiding me  
in the right direction.

He jumps on his glider and flies back to the city. 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / STREETS - DAY

Kai heads over and lands on a rail next to a subway entrance. He crouches over and looks around. Across the street, he sees Jun walk to away behind a building.

KAI  
Hey! Jun! Wait up!

He take out his glider and flies over the street to land on the sidewalk across. He runs over to behind the building. He sees Jun walk to the right into an alley way. He follows him up, but then hears voices. He stops at the side of the building corner next to the alley way entrance. His head peers a bit out. Jun is speaking with two men.

THUG #1  
Did you set up the distraction?

JUN  
Yes. The area should be open when  
we get there.

THUG #2  
Good! We'll get in and steal as  
much cash as we can, if we run out  
of time, just drop the rest and  
make a run for it.

Kai is shocked as he hears this information. He moves back behind the wall as the three of them walk up to the entrance. They look to the left and right seeing that the coast is clear, and they run to the right.

Kai is hanging from a window high up as they run away. He frowns when looking at Jun in the distance. He leaps up on top of the buildings to follow them. 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - COURTYARD

Jinora is leaning on the side of a rail as Poki flies up next to her.

JINORA  
Hey, Poki. I wonder what's taking  
Kai so long.

Poki chirps in response.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Maybe I should check on him.

She closes her eyes and puts her fists together. Her spirit warps across into the city. She sees Kai jumping across the buildings following the thugs.

Immediately, she wakes up.

JINORA  
Oh no! Who is he following? I have  
to go after him!

She frantically picks up her glider and flies off. 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / STREETS - DAY

Kai stops at one building to look at the back of a bank. Jun and some other thugs walk out with full bags.

JUN  
Hurry! We have to get out!

As Kai is watching them, a kid calls out to him.

KID (O.S.)  
Hey! Who are _you_?!

Kai looks over at the kid on the other building surprised, then jumps down the building away from the kid.

KID  
SPY! WE HAVE A SPY!

The thugs look up and see Kai leaping down.

JUN  
SHOOT! Let's get out, NOW!

The group runs faster and Kai lands on the ground following them in pursuit.

KAI  
Stop! Stop right now!

As they get to the sidewalk, the use airbending to boost their running speed. As Kai gets out, he is surprised as they run away. He immediately gets on his glider.

As he is flying after them, Jinora swoops in and flies next to him.

JINORA  
Kai! What's going on?!

KAI  
Some airbenders were robbing the  
bank! We have to stop them!

They speed up their flight. The criminals leap across the street into another alley. Kai and Jinora turn to fly across the street and retract their gliders to follow them through the alley.

The criminals vault around and over several trash bins and boxes. As Kai and Jinora run up, one of the criminals airbends the mess all over to get in the way. Kai and Jinora jump across against the walls to pursue them.

Both of them are catching up with Jun.

KAI  
Jun! You have to stop this!

Jun briefly stops and low kicks and them. The wind trips them over. Then several airbenders leap down from above as they get up. They land next to Kai and physically hit specific points on his arms and legs. He then collapses.

JINORA  
KAI!

As Jinora watches, some others appear from behind her and hits her pressure points, causing her to fall down as well.

As they lay on the ground, Jinora and Kai look up at each other as everything fades to black. 

INT. HIDEOUT

The hideout is dark and made of wood. The only outside lights that come through are from the small rectangular lights at the top corners of the area. They are to small for anyone to see outside

Kai and Jinora wake up next to each other. They look around and see that the criminals are surrounding them. They quickly get up and and hold their hands up on guard as they stand back to back. A mid temp slightly gruff voice calls to them.

GORONZO (O.S.)  
Relax, there's no use fighting.  
You're bending is blocked.

Both of them look to the side to see a man in his thirties with stubble sitting in a chair. Jun is standing right next to him. They both let down their guard and glare at him angrily.

JINORA  
Who are you?! Why do you have  
airbenders as criminals?!

GORONZO  
My name is Goronzo, and this is my  
gang. Allow me to explain our  
origin, Jinora of the Air Nomads.

He stands up from his chair.

GORONZO (CONT'D)  
Before Harmonic Convergence, I was  
part of Amon and the Equalists. I  
sought to rid the world of benders,  
before he was revealed as a  
hypocrite bloodbender. I was  
imprisoned over the next year. Then  
I became an airbender, and I truly  
realized the greatness of bending.

He lifts his arms to point around at the gang.

GORONZO (CONT'D)  
So I sought out to find rebel  
airbenders like myself. Together,  
we have started the first  
airbending criminal organization.  
The Sky Triad!

JINORA  
You can't use them like this!  
Airbending is a sacred art!

KAI  
Yeah! How could do something like  
this?!

Goronzo only smirks.

GORONZO  
Why, it's only natural, my boy.  
Every people group and culture of  
benders in the world have their own  
underground organization. It only  
makes sense that we complete that  
tradition.

JINORA  
You won't get away with this! The  
police will find us!

GORONZO  
That's unlikely. We are currently  
in a hideout far away from Republic  
City. They won't find you any time  
soon. As it stands, we will keep  
you two as our prisoners...  
unless...

Kai and Jinora's expressions turn to questioning.

GORONZO (CONT'D)  
We are willing to not keep you as  
hostages... if you join our triad  
and become part of us. We will give  
you and the other airbenders the  
freedom to be who you want to be;  
the freedom from your former  
restrictive order.

JINORA  
(angrily)  
We will NEVER join you! How can  
you possibly think we'd-

Kai holds up his hand to Jinora and interrupts her.

KAI  
Jinora, wait! Let's think about  
this...

JINORA  
(confused)  
What?

Kai looks at the ground and ponders, then he looks up at Goronzo.

KAI  
So what you're saying is... if we  
join your triad, we can be free to  
do what we want?

GORONZO  
Exactly.

Kai closes his eyes and pauses intensely. He looks back up at him.

KAI  
... I want in.

Jinora's eyes widen in shock.

JINORA  
(worried)  
Kai! What are you doing?!

KAI  
I grew up as a thief and joined the  
Air Nomads for a new life, but  
recently, I've realized that it's  
become nothing more than a prison.  
I never wanted to admit it until  
now. I'm tired of it, and I want to  
be free again.

JINORA  
(horrified)  
Kai! You can't be serious!

Kai looks back at Jinora with a serious look.

KAI  
Jinora, you know as well as I do  
that we can't be together unless we  
break free. Think about it. You  
know that your dad doesn't approve  
of our relationship. He thinks we  
aren't right for each other. This  
is the only way we can truly be  
together.

She starts to tear up. Then he winks at her.

She gasps silently in realization at what he is doing. He holds out his hand to her.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Trust me, the only way we can be  
happy is if you _go along_ with me.

Jinora pauses and contemplates.

JINORA  
(skeptically)  
You know what... you're right...

Goronzo raises his eyebrows in intrigue.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
For too long, I've had to deal with  
our rigid customs. My dad doesn't  
trust us. He doesn't understand  
I've grown up and thinks I'm still  
just a little girl. I can't  
understand why he still thinks that  
way.

GORONZO  
So, what's your decision?

Jinora steps up next to Kai. She takes off her sash from her waist and ties it around her forehead, covering her arrow tattoo. She looks up at him with a intense expression.

JINORA  
I want to join the Sky Triad.

Goronzo smiles lifts up his hands lightheartedly.

GORONZO  
See? Now that was easy, wasn't it?  
Boys, I want to welcome the newest  
members of our group!

The benders around them cheer. As the area floods with the crowd, Jinora looks saddened. 

INT. HIDEOUT / LUNCH ROOM

Kai and Jinora sit at a table at the corner of the room amidst several other tables with people. They are now dressed in brown clothes and Jinora is still wearing her headband.

He has a full plate and she has an empty one. They keep their voices low when talking.

JINORA  
I'm so glad you're not really  
changing sides.

KAI  
Thanks for playing along with me.

JINORA  
So why exactly are we doing this? I  
can still contact the outside and  
get help.

Kai scans around at the other people.

KAI  
Right now, I just want to figure  
out what this gang is up to and how  
far they're spread out. Also, I  
don't want us to get locked in  
cages again like we were with the  
bison rustlers.

JINORA  
Yeah, it was pretty uncomfortable  
that time.

One guy is walking up to them and Kai notices.

KAI  
(whispering)  
Quick! Act normal!

The just look at their plates as the stocky looking teenager walks up to them.

TEENAGER  
(stuck up)  
So, you guys find everything okay?

JINORA  
Uh, yeah. Everything's good.

KAI  
Hey, I was wondering. Since we're  
part of the gang, do we get to  
learn any chi blocking?

TEENAGER  
(yelling)  
No! Goronzo doesn't want you  
messing around! Only high members  
can block chi.

KAI  
Okay, just wondering.

TEENAGER  
Just to let you know, we still  
don't entirely trust you. So be  
aware, we're keeping an eye on you  
two.

He gestures with his hand pointing at his eyes and at them.

Then he walks away.

Jinora's stomach start growling. She groans and clenches her stomach.

JINORA  
Ugh. I'm so hungry.

KAI  
Jinora, you have to eat the food here.

JINORA  
(groaning)  
But I can't! All they have here is  
meat! It's disgusting!

KAI  
Look, in order for us to make our  
plan tomorrow, you have to be ready  
and in shape.

He holds his plate over her's and moves half of his food onto her plate.

KAI (CONT'D)  
You just have to do it this once,  
and I promise you'll never have to  
eat meat again.

She looks at her food squeamishly. She takes a piece with her fork and slowly puts it in her mouth. As she chews on it, she looks disgusted and acts a bit nauseous.

KAI  
So how is it?

She struggles to swallow the piece and tries to smile.

JINORA  
It's... um... not bad?

She tries to compose herself.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
So what's the plan.

KAI  
Okay, when we're in bed, you'll  
send a message to Mako telling  
about everything after you look  
outside and find out where we are.  
I'm going to sneak in and find a  
map of where more of the triad is  
spread out. If we're gonna stop  
these guys, I want to stop them  
once and for all. 

INT. HIDEOUT / BEDROOM - NIGHT

The two of them are in a room of their own. On the bunk bed, Kai is laying on the top bunk and Jinora laying is on the bottom bunk.

Kai looks over and leaps off the bed descending quietly.

KAI  
(quietly)  
Okay, I'm going to sneak into  
Goronzo's room to find anything.  
You try and contact Mako.

JINORA  
(quietly)  
Kai, are you sure you can do this.

He smiles and holds a thumbs up.

KAI  
Positive. I'm good at this sort of  
thing.

He walks out of the door opening and closing it carefully. Jinora turns back into her bed and closes her eyes. 

INT. REPUBLIC CITY / POLICE HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

Mako is asleep on his desk as Jinora's projection appears next to him.

JINORA  
Mako. Wake up.

Mako slowly lifts his head up grunting and sees Jinora's spirit on his left. His eyes wide and he sits up immediately.

MAKO  
Jinora! What's wrong?!

JINORA  
Kai and I were captured by an  
airbender named Goronzo and his  
gang called the Sky Triad. We need  
you to rally the police force to  
get us out.

MAKO  
Got it! I'll get right to it.

He takes out a map of the United Republic.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Can you pin point your location?

Jinora points over to the west of Republic City.

JINORA  
We're right in this mountain range  
far outside of the city. The  
hideout is underneath this lone  
cottage at this point. You gotta  
hurry!

MAKO  
Right! I'm on it!

He picks up the phone and Jinora's spirit disappears. 

INT. HIDEOUT / GORONZO'S OFFICE

Kai is sidling against the wall and peers into Goronzo's room through the entrance. Goronzo is sleeping at his desk and snoring.

Kai tip toes in a looks at the desk. Then he looks through the cabinet. on one table he sees a stack of paper and picks it up, only to find them all blank.

KAI  
(whispering)  
No! This can't be!

He places the stack down.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Is there any map at all?

Goronzo budges and grunts. Kai freaks out for a moment and softly leaps over to the doorway and hides behind the wall. Goronzo mumbles and puts his head back down. Kai sighs with relief and sneaks out. 

INT. HIDEOUT / BEDROOM

Kai heads back in quietly and onto his bed.

JINORA  
Did you find anything?

KAI  
No, there's no record of any  
locations. I tried looking in the  
other rooms, but I couldn't find  
anything there either.

JINORA  
Well, it was worth a try. The  
police should be over here at some  
point. Let's just get some sleep.

Both of them close their eyes. 

EXT. MOUNTAIN RANGE - MORNING

The police ride in on the road with Mako leading on his motorcycle. They see a small cottage nearby and the stop next to it. The run out and up to the house. 

INT. HIDEOUT

The police knock down the cellar door and swarm inside. They see some people in their beds frantically getting out.

MAKO  
POLICE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!

The airbenders try to blast at them, but the metalbenders block with their shields. They move them over and some of the officers shoot their cables and electrocute them. Another airbender runs in and blasts some air, but Mako runs in and lunges his fists forward making a constant flamethrower which counters the attack. The airbender lets his guard down and Mako punches some fire at him knocking over.

MAKO  
Search the entire area for them!

The officer break down the doors finding many empty bedrooms.

OFFICER  
They're not here, Sir!

Mako walks up to the stocky teenager he was fighting and picks him up by his collar.

MAKO  
You! Where are Kai and Jinora?!  
Where's Goronzo?!

TEENAGER  
(terrified)  
I-I don't know! I mean, they left  
for Republic City a couple of hours  
ago!

MAKO  
Shoot!

He drops him and looks up at the officers.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Have one division secure these  
suspects! The rest of us need to  
get back to Republic City,  
immediately!

OFFICER  
Yes Sir!

Mako and some officers run out. 

INT. TRUCK - DAY

Kai and Jinora wake up sitting next to each other. They look around surprised and look at Jun and the other triad members.

KAI  
(anxiously)  
Wait, where are we? Why aren't we  
at the hideout?

JUN  
We brought you in here while you  
were asleep.

JINORA  
What? Why did you do that?

JUN  
You're new members. Sorry, but we  
can't let you know where our  
hideout is yet. Anyway, Goronzo  
wants us to go on a mission in the  
city to show what you've got as  
triad members.

Jinora and Kai look at each other worried.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

The truck parks right next to a short building and Goronzo exits the driving seat and opens the back.

GORONZO  
All right! This is your first test  
to see if you fit in with the gang.  
Just come with me.

They walk out to him right next to the building. He leaps up five stories and grabs onto a window ledge.

GORONZO (CONT'D)  
Be sure you can keep up!

He continues leaping up and grabbing onto ledges as the others follow him.

As they reach the top, they leap across the buildings and reach a tall building with a roof structure next to it. They land on this roof Goronzo walks up to the wall. He turns to the others.

GORONZO  
Okay, once we're inside, you just  
follow Jun to the floor where  
you'll take the weapons.

He turns over to the wall and starts airbending. He creates a large wind sphere in his hands. His right hand is on top of the sphere and his left is on the bottom. He slowly moves his hands closer together and the sphere becomes smaller and more compressed. The wind speed and pitch become higher and faster.

He then has a fast small wind sphere in his right hand. He holds it back, lunges his hand forward, and rams it against the wall. It smashes the concrete wall and wind blasts out from the sides. As everything calms down, an opening with rubble surrounding it is revealed. Kai and Jinora are speechless at the sheer power of his airbending.

GORONZO  
All right! Head inside! I'll meet  
up with you later.

He runs to the side and leaps off the building. All of the others walk into the opening. 

INT. STAIRWAY

The group walks down a square stairway. Jun leads the way as Kai and Jinora follow from the end with two other airbenders in front. Jinora whispers next to Kai.

JINORA  
(quietly)  
Kai, we have to get out of here. We  
can't be caught in this criminal  
act.

KAI  
(quietly)  
Don't worry, I'll get us out.

They walk on one floor and head through the door into a hall. They move up to the the end and at the next door which leads to another room. Jun holds up his hand to the others.

JUN  
Wait here. I'm gonna make sure it's  
safe.

He walks in and closes the door. The two guys are right next to Kai. He looks at both of them. Suddenly, he kicks the one on his right against the wall and quickly airbends the other one against the adjacent wall.

KAI  
Come on! Let's get out!

He grabs Jinora's hand and they run through the hallway.

JINORA  
So what's the plan?!

KAI  
We get outside and try to make a  
run for the police headquarters!

They run to the stairway and Kai vaults over the rail and hangs onto the edge. He leaps down to the lower rail on the other side and Jinora follows him with the same actions. They keep jumping off from one rail to the other until Kai stops on one floor. He leaps over and goes through the door with Jinora still following him.

They head to the window ahead. Kai opens it and they jump out three stories to the floor. 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / ALLEYWAY - DAY

Kai and Jinora land on their feet and look at each other.

KAI  
Okay, we made it. Let's head to the  
police.

They run forward through the alleyway.

GORONZO (O.S.)  
I don't think so.

They stop and see Goronzo and the other airbenders appear in front of them. Jun drops down from above and joins them.

JINORA  
No! How did you know we were here?!

GORONZO  
This whole operation was merely a  
test for you to prove your trust  
and loyalty to us. It appears you  
have failed that test.

Kai and Jinora hold their stances fiercely.

GORONZO (CONT'D)  
You honestly think I actually  
believed your stories and thought  
you changed sides? I wouldn't  
expect the daughter of Tenzin to be  
so gullible.

KAI  
You won't get away! The police will  
be here soon!

GORONZO  
Not if I can help it. You two will  
pay for betraying-

He is interrupted when Kai spins a low kick airbending wave knocking them all off their feet. Kai and Jinora run to the side.

KAI  
RUN!

The triad quickly gets up on their feet.

GORONZO  
GET THEM!

The airbenders chase after them.

Kai and Jinora leap onto one wall then across onto the side buildings roof. They run along the edge where some airbenders appear in front of them. They stop and then see some other airbenders behind them. Kai is facing one direction and Jinora is facing the other side.

KAI  
I think we have to take them on.

JINORA  
Right. Make sure they don't get  
near us or they'll block our  
bending.

KAI  
Got it!

They quickly switch sides and blast against the airbenders. The benders jump and throw attacks at them. Kai and Jinora counter them and continue to knock air at them. In a coordinated move. Jinora side flips over Kai and He moves underneath her and they thrust at their directions with both hands. Both groups are blown off.

They run to the across the roof and leap across the buildings. They look to the side as they are flying through and see the airbenders leaping across. The right group on Jinora's side blasts at them in mid-air. While jumping across, Jinora spin kicks twice at them and deflects the attack. The group on Kai's side attacks him, but he throws his arms back and boosts behind him speeding out of the way of their attack.

Some more airbenders appear chasing them from behind. In the distance, Kai sees several vehicles driving up on the other side of the nearby bridge.

KAI  
Look! That's gotta be Mako! We have  
to get over to that bridge!

The two of them curve off toward the bridge. 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / BRIDGE - DAY

Mako rides his motorcycle heading the police trucks as they ride onto the bridge. He is surprised to see the airbenders leaping across the city far off. He turns on his radio device.

MAKO  
They're approaching the bridge! All  
units head to the end of the bridge  
and secure the perimeter!

They speed up across the bridge.

Kai and Jinora continue to evade the airbenders' attacks. At one moment, and airbender leaps right at Jinora and attempts to hit her arm. She quickly twists to dodge and blows him to the side.

When the two come near the seaside. They jump right off one building and land with somersaults. The airbenders jump

after them and continue to chase them on foot.

JINORA  
We're almost there!

As they run up to the bridge, the police drive up and stop as Kai and Jinora leap over them.

The gang members stop as Mako and the police force exit and get off their vehicles.

MAKO  
Members of the Sky Triad! You are  
under arrest for kidnap and theft!

Jun and the others freak out.

JUN  
No! It's the cops! Run!

They immediately run the other way, but the officers throw their cables out and latch onto them tripping them over and electrocuting them.

Kai and Jinora sigh in relief, but then Kai sees Goronzo running straight toward them from the side.

KAI  
Goronzo!

At that moment, Goronzo leaps in and blasts at everyone knocking them all over except for Kai who blocks. Goronzo jumps onto the left bridge cable and runs up. Kai runs after him.

KAI  
Stop! Get back here!

Kai jumps on the cable and runs up after him. After a bit of time catching up, Kai throws some air at Goronzo, but he leaps up onto the tower section. He grabs onto the side and jumps up grabbing on until he reaches the top. Kai pursues him with the same actions until they are both on top of the tower. Goronzo runs to the other side and stops. Kai holds up his stance.

KAI  
Give up, Goronzo! You have no where  
to run!

Goronzo slowly turns to Kai.

GORONZO  
So, it's going to be like this. All  
right! It's just you and me, boy!

He gets into his fighting stance and the two face off over the platform made of crossing rails.

Goronzo thrusts forward with both hands and Kai jumps to the right over a hole. He lands on the rail to the side and throws a curved attack at him. Goronzo jumps to miss it and makes a blast on the ground causing a shock wave of wind. Kai holds his ground and puts puts his hands forward in a triangle making the wind blow to the side of him.

He throws several jabs at Goronzo who jumps across the rails to the middle of the area. He dodges and blocks the attacks. In one moment, he creates an air sphere and quickly compresses it into the small power sphere. He leaps forward to Kai trying to hit him with the sphere. Kai quickly backs up on his rail and Goronzo's punch misses. But he still has the sphere in his hands.

He throws punches at Kai still with the sphere, but he dodges with every movement. Kai hits him in the center and he flips farther back on the rail. As he lands, he rockets over to Kai with extreme speed. Right as the sphere approaches Kai, he airbends with his hands and redirects the sphere to the ground. When it hits the rail, it explodes and Kai is thrown all the way to the other end of the tower. He is about to fall off but grabs onto the edge and throws himself back up, only to be hit from the side with Goronzo's curved attack.

He falls on one rail and Goronzo approaches him making another air sphere in his hands. He holds it up above Kai about to throw it down at him. A gust from behind hits his hand directly and the sphere explodes blowing him behind. As he gains his footing, he looks behind and sees Jinora glaring at him viciously. Kai gets up and both of them hold their stance against Goronzo on both side. Goronzo just  
smiles.

GORONZO  
What is it with you kids always  
wanting to be the heroes?! Why  
don't you just leave it to the  
adults!

He thrusts both his hands out on either side and both kids block him. He jumps back farther to the side of the tower and Kai and Jinora throw attacks at him. As they approach him, Kai attacks him head on. As he blocks, Jinora, throws him to the side and hits him to budge over to his left. They get him over to the edge of the bridge. He looks down at the street below where the police are, then he sees some blimps flying in slowly from the city. Kai and Jinora stop attacking and hold their guard up at him.

JINORA  
Surrender, Goronzo! And we won't  
blast you off of this bridge!

Goronzo looks back at the kids, then he bends the air from behind Jinora launching her straight toward him. She screams and he stops her. As she lands on the rail. He hits he with his fingers at several points on her arms and legs, blocking her chi.

KAI  
NO! JINORA!

Kai attacks directly at Goronzo who blocks him.

He then holds up Jinora by her neck over the ravine. She struggles to loosen his grip.

GORONZO  
Stop now! You're girlfriend has no  
airbending! If you attack me again,  
I let her go and she dies!

Kai growls angrily at him.

JINORA  
KAI! HELP ME!

Kai looks at the surrounding area, at the police on the ground and at the blimps. He looks back at Goronzo and grins.

KAI  
I guess you underestimate me.

He hits him forward directly without him blocking. Goronzo is thrown forward and he drops Jinora.

Jinora falls and screams. Kai runs off and dives downward at her. He speeds up with airbending and catches her. As they fall together, Kai bends a sphere around them and they land on the street somewhat softly.

As Goronzo is thrown forward, he bends underneath himself and land on the street tumbling over. At that moment, the metalbenders surround him and electrocute him with their cables.

Kai and Jinora slowly get up from the ground.

JINORA  
Kai. You saved me.

KAI  
Of course I did. Are you okay?

She lightly throws her hand forward with no effect.

JINORA  
My bending is blocked, but I think  
I'm going to be okay.

She hugs him happily and he hugs back.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / BRIDGE - SUNSET

Later in the day, the police vans are in the center of the bridge with officers taking the criminals inside. Tenzin runs up to the kids and hugs Jinora.

TENZIN  
(relieved)  
Jinora! Thank goodness you're all  
right! We were so worried! We  
didn't know what happened to you!

JINORA  
(happily)  
I'm all right, Dad. Kai saved me.  
He's the one who stopped the  
criminals.

Tenzin looks over at Kai.

TENZIN  
Thank you, Kai. I'm very proud of  
what you did.

Mako walks up to Kai.

MAKO  
Yeah, what can I say. You've really  
pulled through since we first found  
you as a thief.

Kai rubs the back of his head modestly.

KAI  
Hey, I was just catching the bad  
guys. I'm used to that.

Lin Beifong walks up to them.

LIN  
Looks like you've really made quite  
a catch, kid. I never thought that  
we'd have to deal with a former  
equalist like this.

Goronzo calls out as he's hand-cuffed and being dragged to the van.

GORONZO  
This isn't over, airbender boy! You  
may have captured us, but the Sky  
Triad still lives across the world!  
It's only the beginning!

He air kicks at the two guards around him tripping them and he runs in the opposite direction.

Lin throws a cable at him grabbing him then throws him straight into the van. The officers quickly close the door and lock him up.

LIN  
Well, that ought to shut him up!

MAKO  
But if what he says is true, we  
need to start looking across the  
world for more of the Sky Triad.

LIN  
Right. We'll send a message to the  
Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. The  
Sky Triad is still at large.

Mako and Lin begin to walk away, but Kai runs up to Lin.

KAI  
Excuse me, Chief Beifong, is it  
possible I could talk to one of the  
criminals?

Jun is sitting inside one of the vans as the doors open to let Kai in.

JUN  
(worried)  
Kai!

KAI  
Why did you join this gang? You  
have this incredible power, and you  
use it to cause people harm?!

JUN  
Please, Kai! Save me! I'm sorry! I  
was just helping Goronzo because I  
had no where else to go. I want to  
come to with you to the Air Temple.  
Please! Have mercy!

Kai closes his eyes and considers. He looks down at Jun.

KAI  
All right. I'll help you out only  
if you promise to change and become  
an Air Nomad.

JUN  
Yes, yes! I promise!

Kai walks out of the van and up to Lin.

KAI  
He's a friend of mine and he wants  
to change and join us and come to  
the Air Temple. Is it possible you  
could release him?

LIN  
I'm afraid not. He still needs to  
answer for his crimes back at HQ.

TENZIN  
(to Lin)  
I will deal with this negotiation.  
You just bring him to headquarters  
and I will deal with the terms of  
his release. I trust Kai's  
judgment. I will train the boy.

KAI  
Thank you, Master Tenzin. If he is  
freed, make sure you keep a good  
eye on him.  
(looking over at Jun)  
He's been in a rough place and he  
has a lot to learn.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - NIGHT

Jinora is leaning on the rail looking at the stars. Kai walks up to her casually and leans on the rail next to her.

KAI  
Hey, you doing any better?

JINORA  
Yeah, I'm fine. My bending is back.  
These have been a crazy couple of  
days. I feel like I just went on a  
whole adventure.

KAI  
Well, mission accomplished. I got  
to take you out on an adventure.

Both of them laugh. She smiles at him warmly.

JINORA  
Thank you so much, Kai... for  
everything...

She looks down with concern.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
When we were in the hideout... when  
you said that this life was a  
prison... and that you were tired  
of it... you didn't really mean  
that... did you?

KAI  
Of course I didn't. That was just  
acting. Besides, I don't ever want  
to leave. You guys saved me from a  
terrible lifestyle as a thief and  
made me a new person. You all have  
become like family to me.

Jinora blushes and holds his hand.

JINORA  
Well, I'm glad you _are_ part of our  
family. You're the best thief I  
know.

She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes. Both of them lean next to each other and look off at the sky and the city. 

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	4. Chapter Four: The Edge of Ingenuity

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
Varrick of Varrick Industries has  
been one of the world's leading  
industrialists and billionaires.  
Recently, he found true love with  
his long time assistant, Zhu Li,  
and the two of them were married.  
Afterword, they set off on their  
honeymoon together, and just  
recently, Varrick and his newly  
beloved are returning to Republic  
City. Was _crazy_ ideas does this  
mad genius have in store when he  
returns?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER FOUR: THE EDGE OF INGENUITY

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / YUE BAY - DAY

On Varrick's personal cruiser, he poses with the wind blowing by him as the ship approaches the city docks. Zhu Li walks up to his side and gazes at the horizon.

VARRICK  
(epically)  
At long last, I return to reside in  
the city. Not as a fugitive... but  
as a hero. There, I shall resume my  
lifelong ambition of ingenuity and  
creativity in Varrick Industries.

He turns to Zhu Li and holds her in his arms.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
And with the love of my life by my  
side, NOTHING... will be  
uninventable.

She lays her head against his side.

ZHU LI  
(romantically)  
It'll be good to be back in  
business again, my love.

Varrick let's go of her and switches emotional states.

VARRICK  
(informal)  
I know, right? Doing all this  
romantic stuff on our honeymoon has  
made me start to lose my creative  
edge! I need more gizmos and  
whatits in my environment to  
inspire me!

He embraces Zhu Li.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Luckily, I will always have you  
with me to "do the thing".

She puts her hand to the side of his face.

ZHU LI  
You certainly will.

They kiss within their embrace. Then Varrick looks out and throws his hand up pointing ahead.

VARRICK  
(shouting)  
Look out Republic City! Sir Iknik  
Blackstone Varrick is back in  
business!

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / DOCKSIDE - DAY

Varrick and Zhu Li walk off the ship onto the dock where Team Avatar is waiting for them. Korra and Asami shake hands with Varrick respectively.

KORRA  
It's good to have you back in the  
city, Varrick.

ASAMI  
If you want to collaborate with  
Future Industries on any projects,  
just let me know.

VARRICK  
My pleasure, ladies! I wish to make  
a great comeback with my company.

He wraps his right arm around Zhu Li and she smiles.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Especially with my new wife here.

KORRA  
(to Zhu Li)  
Zhu Li! How was your honeymoon?

ZHU LI  
(romantically)  
It was wonderful. We went to the  
Fire Nation and had the best  
massage parlor, relaxed on the  
beach. It's the most beautiful  
place I've ever-

VARRICK  
(eagerly)  
Uh, Sweetheart. I hate to break  
your conversation, but I REALLY  
want to see our new industry  
headquarters!

ZHU LI  
Oh, of course. As you wish.

He grabs her arm and heads off past the group.

VARRICK  
Until we meet again!

Zhu Li looks back at them as she and Varrick run off.

ZHU LI  
Sorry! I'll talk about it later.

Korra, Asami and Mako look at them strangely as they run off. Bolin sighs happily.

BOLIN  
Aren't they such a great couple?

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / FACTORY - DAY

Varrick and Zhu Li overlook the work assemblies in the factory from the railing above.

VARRICK  
Yep! Good to know everything was  
successfully rebuilt after those  
CRAZY Kuvira spirit laser  
explosions. Feels like nothing ever  
happened.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / VARRICK'S OFFICE - DAY

They enter into Varrick's office and he geeks out over all of his mini contraptions, models, and machines.

VARRICK  
(excited)  
My new office! It looks exactly  
like my _old_ office! It's perfect!  
They recreated it exactly how I  
left it based on my incredibly  
detailed blueprint!

He picks up several Pai Sho tiles from a stack looking at each one of them with a huge grin.

VARRICK  
HA! They even completely replicated  
my treasured Pai Sho tile  
collection!

ZHU LI  
(puzzled)  
Uh, you play Pai Sho?

He snaps back at her.

VARRICK  
Of course not! One does not always  
have to indulge in a game in order  
to gain its collectibles!

He puts the tiles down, sits down at his work desk, and reclines his feet on top of his desk and his arms behind his head.

VARRICK  
(relaxing)  
Ah! I love the smell of  
familiarity. Now! To get back to my  
brainstorming!

He puts his two fingers on both hands pointed at his head as he shuts his eyes in a thinking position. Zhu Li stands by and watches him momentarily.

ZHU LI  
(hesitantly)  
So, have you thought of anything-

He holds up his hand at that moment.

VARRICK  
No talking!

He puts his hand back to his thinking position.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
I need some peace and quiet in  
order to get these ideas _cooking_!  
In the meantime, why don't you  
start _cooking_ something downstairs?

She bows politely.

ZHU LI  
As you wish.

She walks out of the office and closes the door as he continues his thinking pose.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Meelo is walking back and forth in the middle of the area next to Rohan. Ikki is leaning against the railing watching them.

MEELO  
(dignified)  
Okay, little brother, it looks like  
you haven't unlocked your  
airbending yet. So I'm gonna make  
you go through every airbending  
exercise to get through your block.

Rohan is looking up at Meelo indifferently. Meelo stands in front leans over him in an imposing way.

MEELO  
So, do you have what it takes to be  
an airbender?!

Poki flies onto Meelo's shoulders. Rohan brightens up and starts to chase after Poki in circles.

ROHAN  
Poki!

Meelo growls and runs after Poki.

MEELO  
(frustrated)  
NO! Not Poki! AIRBENDING!

Ikki expression is melancholy as she watches her brothers. Bumi walks up next to her and leans on the rail from behind.

BUMI  
(optimistically)  
Well, what's wrong, little lady?

She looks up to the left at him.

BUMI (CON'D)  
Lovely weather got you glum?

She looks back at her brothers.

IKKI  
(concerned)  
I just feel bad for Rohan. He's  
never going to be an airbender and  
he'll always feel sad and left out  
from the rest of us.

BUMI  
Now, there's nothing wrong with  
that. Take it from me, he may be a  
non-bender, but he'll still be  
quite the scamp when he's your age!

IKKI  
I guess it must have been hard for  
you growing up and not being a  
bender like Daddy and Aunt Kya.

Bumi starts to walk around and sits next to her.

BUMI  
Well, it might have been tough  
getting used to being the  
non-bender in a family full of  
benders, but you learn to get used  
to it.

His expression becomes the slightest hint sad.

BUMI (CONT'D)  
Your grandfather may have been  
disappointed that I wasn't an  
airbender, but he still loved me.  
However, once your _father_ came  
around, he was always training him  
in airbending, and he never had any  
time for me after that.

Ikki moves up to him and hugs him.

IKKI  
I'm so sorry, Uncle Bumi. I still  
loved you even when you weren't an  
airbender.

He smiles at her warmly.

BUMI  
Aw. That's sweet of you...

He looks down at her with one eye widened.

BUMI (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
... but you know what?

She looks up at him with wide eyes.

BUMI (CONT'D)  
I wasn't alone, because you know  
who looked after me when your  
Grandpa didn't? Your Great Uncle  
Sokka.

Ikki's face brightens up with joy.

He looks up epically.

BUMI (CONT'D)  
He took care of me from that point  
on. He was the funniest, most  
intelligent, and most fearless  
leader and non-bender I've ever  
known! I dedicated my life just to  
be as great of a man as he was!

IKKI  
That's so cool! So Great Uncle  
Sokka looked after you?

BUMI  
That's right! The one and only  
Sokka of the Water Tribe.

Her smile simplifies.

IKKI  
Well, I guess the even brighter  
side is that you _did_ eventually  
become an airbender. Grandpa Aang  
would have been proud.

She kisses him on the cheek and hugs him even tighter.

IKKI  
I love you, Uncle Bumi.

He hugs her back.

BUMI  
I love you too, sweetie.

Back in the middle of the yard. Meelo keeps trying to instruct Rohan.

MEELO  
(frustrated)  
No, Rohan! You need to thrust to  
airbend! Not punch! THRUST!

He thrusts with his arm and makes an airbending blast against the wall, but Rohan only laughs. Meelo groans in disappointment.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / VARRICK'S OFFICE - EVENING

Zhu Li walks into the door with a plate of a meal. She walks up to Varrick who is still sitting in his exaggerated thinking pose.

ZHU LI  
I brought you some lunch. How's it  
going?

He throws down his arms and turns over to her.

VARRICK  
(irritated)  
I told you not to interrupt me! How  
am I supposed to think of anything  
with constant distractions going  
around?

ZHU LI  
Sorry. It's just that it's been a  
couple of hours. You still haven't  
thought of anything yet?

VARRICK  
No! Haven't I told you that these  
ideas take time? You have to be-

He pauses and looks off muddled.

VARRICK  
(confused)  
Wait a minute, this isn't right. I  
don't normally need to think out  
these ideas. They usually come to  
me every ten seconds!

He gasps and holds his hands to his mouth.

VARRICK  
(frightened)  
Oh no... I think it's happening to  
me! I can't think of anything! I'm  
losing my creativity! ALL WHILE I'M  
STILL YOUNG!

Zhu Li runs up and puts her hand on his shoulder.

ZHU LI  
Varrick! Calm down. It's okay. We  
just got back from our honeymoon.  
Maybe its too soon to get back into  
your creative mindset. If you just  
sleep it out, I think you'll come  
up with something.

Varrick begins to relax and looks at her.

VARRICK  
Maybe you're right. I'm rushing  
into this too early. Thanks, Zhu  
Li. You really are my one true  
assistant-  
(stammering)  
Uh, I mean WIFE... You're my  
wife... Yeah, that's right.

They hold each other warmly.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / BEDROOM - MORNING

Varrick and Zhu Li are asleep in bed. Zhu Li has her arm around Varrick.

Suddenly, Varrick's eyes open and he starts screaming horrifically.

VARRICK  
AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH!  
AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Zhu Li wakes up completely startled and sits up next him stabilizing him with her hands.

ZHU LI  
Varrick! VARRICK! It's okay!  
You're all right!

He stops screaming and rolls over to the side clenching himself and hyperventilating.

VARRICK  
(terrified)  
It's horrible! It's simply  
HORRIBLE!

ZHU LI  
Varrick, calm down. You just had a  
bad dream.

VARRICK  
NO! That's the problem! I didn't  
have ANY dreams! I dreamt of  
absolutely NOTHING! Just a blank  
canvas!

He quickly sits up on the side of his bed sweating.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
I am losing my edge! I have to do  
something to jog my mental system!

He storms out of the room. Zhu Li only looks at him concerned.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / GYM - DAY

Varrick and Zhu Li walk up to a high bar set.

VARRICK  
Well, it looks like we're gonna  
have to do this the old fashioned  
way. I haven't tried this  
Imagivation technique since the  
Unalaq crisis.

ZHU LI  
I guess it's worth a shot.

He puts on the hooked boots and picks up a pepper.

VARRICK  
All right! Let the Imagivation  
commence!

He eats the pepper and hangs up on the bar upside down as his head turns red.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Okay, I need to think of something  
new that's never been done before.

He closes his eyes and clenches his teeth. One brief moment later, he sparks his eyes open.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Ha! I got it! That didn't take  
long!

He flips back on the ground.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Take a note, Zhu Li!

Zhu Li picks up her writing board and pen.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
For Varrick Industries' next  
development, we will make mover  
cameras that process in COLOR!

ZHU LI  
Actually, we're already developing  
that technology.

VARRICK  
We are? Oh yeah, I forgot. What  
else is there?

He puts his finger to his face thoughtfully. Then he brightens up and holds up his finger.

VARRICK  
Ooh! Here's something! Elevators  
that move sideways!

ZHU LI  
Those already exist, Sir.

VARRICK  
Really? I could have sworn... Ooh!  
Here it is! This time I really got  
something! We'll make portable  
heaters that people contain in  
their own homes, for all those cold  
and stormy nights! Ha! I got it! I  
know we haven't made _that_ one yet!

He looks to the side.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Write it down, Zhu Li! Varrick  
Industries will make new  
affordable portable heaters!

ZHU LI  
That's great! So they'll be just  
like the ones at Cabbage Corp.

Varrick pauses for a while.

VARRICK  
(confused)  
... What?

ZHU LI  
You know, the ones they made a  
couple of months ago.

He quickly grabs the board from her and throws it on the ground.

VARRICK  
NO! SCRATCH THAT! We don't want to  
make something that's already been  
done like that! Much less from a  
lame competitor like CABBAGE CORP!  
Well now I'm plum out of ideas  
 _again_! We'll have to go to extreme  
measures this time!

He marches out of the room and Zhu Li follows him.

EXT. AIR STRIP - DAY

Varrick goes up to a plane in the middle of the field as both he and Zhu Li have pilot suits on.

VARRICK  
Now there's nothing that gets the  
neurons working like an adrenaline  
rush!

He gets into the cockpit.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Zhu Li! Take the time between my  
ascent and landing!

Zhu Li pulls out her stop watch and presses the switch.

ZHU LI  
Starting.

VARRICK  
All right! Let's fly!

He puts on his goggles and starts the ignition. He moves out slowly and runs across the field. He ascends and turns around in the area. He flies around in circles and loops.

VARRICK  
Woo-hoo! HA HA HAAA!

He starts rolling as he flies. The more maneuvers he does, the faster the plane flies. He slowly looses altitude and begins approaching the ground.

Zhu Li begins to worry. She runs a couple of steps in the direction of the plane.

ZHU LI  
Varrick, No! You're flying too low  
to the ground! Stop! Varrick!

At that moment, the plane's landing gear hits the ground at a slight angle and it comes crashing in and toppling over violently. Right as it stops, it explodes and Zhu Li watches far off in complete devastation.

She starts running frantically over to the wreckage.

ZHU LI  
NO! VARRICK!

As she gets closer, a parachute springs out from far above in the air. She notices and slows down in relief.

She moves up to Varrick's approximate landing area as he slowly descends laughing.

VARRICK  
HA HA HA HAA! YES! THAT WAS  
AWESOME!

He lands on the ground and Zhu Li stops next to him and she frantically takes off his parachute set from his back.

ZHU LI  
Varrick! Thank goodness! What did  
you think you were doing?!

VARRICK  
What did it look like?! I just had  
a near-death experience! And it  
was GREAT! I ejected right at the  
last second! A NEW RECORD!

Zhu Li starts bundling up the parachute.

ZHU LI  
Okay, just don't ever do something  
like that again. I thought I lost  
you.

VARRICK  
Eh, don't worry about me! I always  
try to push the boundaries of my  
capabilities!

ZHU LI  
So, did that cause you to think of  
any ideas?

Varrick pauses and considers awkwardly.

VARRICK  
(under his breath)  
Oh yeah, I forgot. That's why I was  
doing this.

He raises his arms frustrated and falls on the ground sitting.

VARRICK  
AGH! GREAT! Now I just wrecked a  
plane and got nothing out of it! I  
don't think I have any other  
options!

Zhu Li bends down to him looking sympathetic.

ZHU LI  
Hey, it's okay. Don't give up yet.  
There's lots of other things you  
could do. Maybe you should talk to  
Asami about something. She said she  
could help collaborate on something  
if you asked.

Varrick immediately brightens up.

VARRICK  
Hey! Why didn't I think of that  
before?! Of course! She's always  
working on some exquisite  
technology!

He jumps on his feet and grabs Zhu Li happily.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Thanks, Zhu Li! What would I do  
without you?!

He smooches her on the forehead and marches off excitedly.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Take the rest of the day off!

ZHU LI  
But, sir, what about this wreckage?

He waves his hand as he walks off.

VARRICK  
Just leave it! We have _plenty_ more  
planes we can destroy later!

She sighs as she watches him.

INT. FUTURE INDUSTRIES / ASAMI'S OFFICE - DAY

Varrick is seated at the chair in front of Asami at her desk.

VARRICK  
I'm telling ya, it's great to do  
business with you again, Asami.  
It'll be just like the old days!

ASAMI  
Certainly, I'm sure I could find  
something for us to work on  
collaboratively.

VARRICK  
Now just to be a hundred and fifty-  
seven percent sure, you're not  
still upset about all the stuff I  
did, right? You know, blowing up  
the Southern Water Tribe Cultural  
Center, stealing your equipment,  
alleged- I mean- _attempted_  
kidnapping of the president, etc,  
etc?

ASAMI  
Nah, I'm pretty sure you've proven  
yourself. Besides, those  
hummingbird suits we both designed  
have been a massive breakthrough in  
repairing the city.

VARRICK  
Well, that's good to know. You  
gotta admit, they were especially  
 _fantastic_ at breaking through  
Kuvira's mecha colossus. Despite  
the fact that, you know, she axed  
off your father and squashed him.

He stops dumbfounded at his action and rubs his neck in embarrassment.

VARRICK  
(quickly and apologetic)  
Oh! Gee! That was didn't come out  
right. That was insensitive. I  
admit it- You know what? Scratch  
this whole thing. That was stupid  
of me.

Asami looks down sadly.

ASAMI  
You're fine. I know you didn't mean  
badly. I'll be okay. I lost my  
father once before and had just  
fixed relations with him, only to  
loose him for good to Kuvira.

Her expression changes to anger.

ASAMI (CONT'D)  
I can't believe she would be wiling  
to kill people and destroy the  
city! Even my father wasn't that  
extreme when he was helping the  
Equalists.

She closes her eyes and clenches fists while her eyes start to tear up.

ASAMI (CONT'D)  
(angrily)  
She's a monster! She deserves to  
rot away for all that she's done!

Varrick gently holds Asami's arm.

VARRICK  
(softly)  
You know what Asami?  
(loudly)  
I completely agree! She was INSANE!  
She even threatened to KILL ME by  
throwing me off a train! Good  
riddance!

He stands up dramatically.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
But enough on our traumatic  
experiences! Let's get working!

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - DAY

Meelo is showing Rohan various airbending techniques as Ikki and Bumi continue to watch them from several meters away.

IKKI  
(annoyed)  
Is Meelo _ever_ going to give up?  
He's so stubborn.

BUMI  
Oh, give him time. He'll stop soon  
enough. Even I had to deal with  
some stubborn recruits in the  
United Forces' army.

Ikki changes her expression from frowning to concern.

IKKI  
Do you think Rohan might ever be an  
airbender?

BUMI  
(shrugging)  
Who knows? It's _possible_ he's just  
a late bloomer. I mean, _I_  
eventually got airbending.

IKKI  
Yeah, but that was because of  
Harmonic Convergence. Even Rohan  
was around for that, and he still  
doesn't have airbending.

BUMI  
It's not the worst thing. He could  
still become an Air Acolyte. And  
also, think about your mother.  
She's always wanted a non-bender  
kid to have around.

She looks at him surprised.

IKKI  
She has?

BUMI  
Yep! She's always had problems with  
you kids always bending air and  
being crazy and stuff.

He catches himself and clears his throat.

BUMI (CONT'D)  
Well, not that there's anything  
wrong with that, but now she has a  
son who is just like her.

IKKI  
Oh, I see! So when the rest of us  
are off traveling the world, Mommy  
will always have Rohan to help her,  
keep her company, and not be alone!

BUMI  
That's right!

IKKI  
Huh, I guess that's not so bad.

Meelo continues to demonstrate to Rohan.

MEELO  
Okay, now we're gonna try the air  
scooter.

He begins to create a sphere of wind.

MEELO  
You gotta just circle your arms  
around like a ball, then jump on.  
Like this.

He puts the air sphere beneath him and jumps on in a meditation pose. Then he jumps off.

MEELO  
Now... you try it!

Rohan waves his hands around then falls backwards and sits down laughing. Meelo then facepalms.

MEELO  
Ugh! This is the worst training  
ever!

INT. FUTURE INDUSTRIES / ASSEMBLY AREA - DAY

Asami leads Varrick through the mechanical assemblies. She picks up a large battery.

ASAMI  
With this new power source, we  
should be able to have more long  
lasting energy. I got the idea for  
it from traveling in the Spirit  
World.

VARRICK  
(disgusted)  
Eck! I have no interest in working  
with spirit energy! I nearly  
destroyed the entire world from  
inventing the spirit vine power!

She puts down the battery.

ASAMI  
Well, the good thing is that it  
isn't actually spirit energy. It  
just has properties and values  
similar to the vines, only it's not  
as unstable.

VARRICK  
Huh, good to know my chaotic  
endeavors led to _something_ good.  
You really know how to make the  
best of anything, Asami.

He optimistically surveys the area with his hands on his hips. Asami looks at him awkwardly.

ASAMI  
So... yeah. That's what's been  
going on.

VARRICK  
Great. Any ideas for new projects  
you've got for us to work on?

ASAMI  
Uh, no. Sorry, but everything is  
just as usual.

Varrick drops his arms disappointed.

VARRICK  
Ugh! I knew this would be a waste  
of time! This hasn't helped me  
think of anything either!

ASAMI  
You know, it's okay to take a break  
from inventing every once in a  
while. You just have writer's  
block. If you take the time off,  
eventually you'll come up with  
something.

VARRICK  
(rudely)  
Well! That's probably how _you_  
function! But Varrick is never  
supposed to run out of ideas! I'll  
think of something if it's the last  
idea I ever do!

He storms out of the factory.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / VARRICK'S OFFICE - DAY

Zhu Li is touching up all of Varrick's items when he slams the door open angrily, startling her.

VARRICK  
THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I CAN'T  
STAND THIS COLOSSAL BRAIN FART!

He storms up shoves Zhu Li a bit to the side, and sits at his desk gripping his head fiercely.

ZHU LI  
What's wrong?! Did meeting with  
Asami not help?!

VARRICK  
NO! Of course it didn't help!  
Nothing you're saying is getting me  
past this!  
(worried)  
It's over for me! I'm done for! My  
company is collapsing and will fall  
to ruin!

ZHU LI  
(calmly)  
Actually, Sir, the company is doing  
just fine. Nothing's wrong with it-

VARRICK  
(angrily)  
That's not the point! I don't want  
it to be "just fine"! It has to be  
"even better"! ARGH!  
(holding up his finger)  
Zhu Li! Do the thing!

ZHU LI  
(hesitantly)  
Uh... what... thing... sir?

He turns back to her.

VARRICK  
THE THING! You always know what  
the thing is! HELP ME OUT HERE!

ZHU LI  
(nervously)  
I'm sorry! It's just... there's no  
specific context for me to figure  
out-

VARRICK  
I don't need to give you _any_  
context!

He stands up fiercely and walks over to her imposingly. She flinches frightened.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
You always are supposed to know  
what to do! If you can't give me  
any answers, then GET OUT OF MY  
OFFICE!

Zhu Li starts to tear up and runs out of the room closing the door. Varrick sternly sits back down and takes out a bottle from his desk's chest of drawers.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - SUNSET

Meelo walks around Rohan as he sits down.

MEELO  
All right! I'm not giving up on  
you! If Dad can teach the Avatar  
airbending, I can somehow teach it  
to you too.

Rohan's stomach rumbles.

ROHAN  
I'm hungry. I wanna eat.

Meelo throws his hands down angrily.

MEELO  
No! You haven't started airbending  
yet! You don't eat until you  
airbend!

IKKI (O.S.)  
Meelo, will you cut it out!

Ikki walks up to Rohan, sits next to him, and puts him in her lap.

IKKI (CONT'D)  
Your not going to teach him  
airbending! You'll _never_ teach him,  
and it's okay...

She plays around with Rohan and touches his face.

IKKI  
(kindly)  
... because he is perfect just the  
way he is! He is the cutest,  
sweetest, and most wonderful  
brother we've ever had. Aren't you,  
Rohan?

ROHAN  
(happily)  
Ikki!

She laughs and kisses him on the forehead.

MEELO  
No! He _is_ an airbender and he just  
doesn't know it yet!

PEMA (O.S.)  
All right, Meelo. That's enough.

Meelo and Ikki turn to see Pema approach him.

PEMA  
You leave your brother alone. He's  
not an airbender. You need to learn  
to accept that.

MEELO  
But I _know_ he's an airbender! I  
can teach him! Dad could teach any  
knucklehead airbender how to fight!

PEMA  
Well, you're not a master like your  
father. You need to stop being so  
stubborn. Now come inside. It's  
time for supper.

MEELO  
Forget it! You guys can eat without  
me! Poki and I are gonna go eat  
some berries!

He walks away from them.

PEMA  
(angrily)  
Meelo! You come back here right  
now, young man!

MEELO  
You're not the boss of me!

He gets on an air scooter and speeds off. Poki flies after him.

Pema sighs looking sad and disappointed.

PEMA  
I don't know what's wrong with him.

Rohan stands up and walks over to Pema. She happily picks him up holding him and cuddling.

PEMA (CONT'D)  
(playfully)  
Hi, Rohan! Who's my favorite boy in  
the world.

Ikki walks up to Pema with a saddened expression.

IKKI  
Mommy, I just want you to know that  
I don't mind Rohan being a  
non-bender. He may be different,  
but he is still special and  
wonderful and just like you.

PEMA  
Aw, thank you, Ikki. That means a  
lot to me.

Ikki hugs Pema and Rohan happily.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / VARRICK'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Zhu Li slowly opens the door to peer in.

ZHU LI  
Varrick? Are you doing okay?  
Varrick?

She opens up the door and is shocked to see Varrick's desk is a mess and he has several liter sized bottles in front of him as he is slouched. He waves his arms around sloppily.

VARRICK  
(slurred)  
 _HA HA! ZHU LI! I DID IT!_

ZHU LI  
(shocked)  
Varrick! What happened?!

VARRICK  
(slurred)  
 _I'll tell you what I did! I just  
unlocked the Spirit World! IT'S  
EVERYWHERE!_

She leans in over him to look at the bottles.

ZHU LI  
What have you been drinking?

He hold up a bottle smiling.

VARRICK  
(slurred)  
 _You want some? It's my very own  
Varri-juice! I found it myself!  
This stuff will sell like sweet  
buns!_

She picks up one bottle and looks at the label.

ZHU LI  
Wait... is this... Si Wong...  
Cactus Juice?!

He stands up and snatches the bottle from her hand.

VARRICK  
 _It's MY cactus juice, and it's my  
greatest creation ever!_

Zhu Li clenches her fists in frustration.

ZHU LI  
(angrily)  
Varrick, stop it! You're obsessed  
with your work and you're going  
crazy!

VARRICK  
(happily)  
 _Crazy? I just reached my period of  
enlightenment!_

ZHU LI  
No! You're intoxicated and you need  
help!

Varrick stares at her hunched over with his eyes half closed and his mouth open.

ZHU LI (CONT'D)  
Varrick?...

His point of view of Zhu Li is distorted and has a fish eye appearance with high contrasted colors.

ZHU LI (CONT'D)  
Varrick, are you in there?!

VARRICK  
(slurred)  
 _Uh... I think so. Evurthing is...  
kinda circular..._

Zhu Li looks at him questionably. He smiles idiotically and reaches for her.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
 _Look at you! You looks so cute in  
the Spirit World!_

She ducks away from his arms.

ZHU LI  
No! Get away from me!

She moves to the side. Varrick swings his arms at her while laughing playfully. She dodges each of his movements. When he lunges and arm at her, she grabs his arm, vaults him over her, and slams him onto the ground.

She runs out of the room and Varrick struggles to get up.

VARRICK  
 _Wait! You forgot to do the thing!_

He clumsily gets up and runs out the door.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / FACTORY - NIGHT

Zhu Li frantically runs down a circular stairway.

Varrick runs up to the stairs but trips and tumbles all the way down.

VARRICK  
Ow! Ooh! Shoulder! Femur! Pain! Ow!

He stops at the bottom of the stairs and groans. All the people in the factory just stare at him in confusion.

Varrick gets up and continues to run after Zhu Li!

VARRICK  
(slurred)  
 _Wait! Zhu Li! Come back!_

EXT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / BACK AREA - NIGHT

Zhu Li opens the door from the inside. Varrick catches up to her laughing. He charges toward her. He leaps for the door.

VARRICK  
 _TAG! YOUR IT!_

She dodges out of the way and he flies out of the door and slams onto the ground. She shuts the door right afterward.

Varrick runs back to the door and bangs on it.

VARRICK  
(slurred and desperate)  
 _ZHU LI! NO! LET ME IN! COME BACK!_ _  
_ _I LOVE YOU THE THING!_

He stops and turns his head to the side still dumbfounded and drooling. He sees the spirit portal in the distance. He gets up facing it and gasps amazement.

VARRICK  
 _I FOUND IT! THE GREAT GIANT  
NOODLE! MY LIFE'S AMBITION!_

He runs off into the city toward the portal limping from side to side.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / EATING AREA - NIGHT

Korra is eating at a table with Tenzin. The other acolytes and airbenders are at other tables.

The phone rings and Korra and Tenzin look over to it.

KORRA  
I'll get it.

She gets up, walks to the side, and picks up the phone.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Hello? Who is speaking?

She pauses to listen. Her expression changes to worry.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Zhu Li? Are you okay?!

She listens some more.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Don't worry! I'm heading over right  
now!

She hangs up the phone and runs out.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / VARRICK'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Korra runs into the room holding her staff. She sees Zhu Li sobbing at the desk. Korra walks up to her.

KORRA  
Zhu Li! What happened?! Are you  
okay?! Where's Varrick?!

ZHU LI  
(sobbing)  
He- He's gone crazy! He's obsessed  
with his work and he's been  
drinking cactus juice!

Korra has a questionable look.

KORRA  
Cactus juice? Oh no. He didn't!

ZHU LI  
(sobbing)  
He ran off into the city! I don't  
know where he is! If anything  
happened to him...

Korra holds Zhu Li's shoulder comfortingly.

KORRA  
Don't worry, Zhu Li. I'll make sure  
he returns safe and sober. Just  
wait here.

Korra runs out of the room.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - NIGHT

Korra flies around on her glider. Then she swoops down next to a building with some vines next to it. She retracts her glider and holds a vine with her hand closing her eyes.

Her vision trails through the inside of the vines and moves up to a point where she sees Varrick dazed and leaning against a garbage dump.

She opens her eyes and lets go of the vine.

KORRA  
Okay, good. He's not far from here.

She opens her glider and flies off close to the city streets.

After turning a corner and flying a bit, she lands next to an alleyway seeing Varrick looking filthy and leaning against a trash can smiling and drooling. Some tiny flying spirits are circling around his head. He is mumbling incomprehensible words.

KORRA  
Varrick. I found you.

She gently swipes the spirits away from his head. He looks at her completely dazed.

VARRICK  
 _Mommy?! Are we back home? Is this  
the Water Tribe?_

KORRA  
No, we're still in Republic City.

She picks up Varrick and puts his arm around her shoulders.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Come on. Let's get you sobered up.

She walks off dragging him along.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - NIGHT

Varrick is seated at a chair against the wall.

Korra is standing in front of two barrels of water. She stands next to the right barrel and stirs the water around by circling her arms. She waterbends until steam starts coming from it.

She walks over to Varrick and pulls him up to the barrels.

KORRA  
All right, buster, let's get you up  
and out.

She holds his head and dunks his head between the barrel with cold water and the one with hot water. He starts waking up a bit at one point his head is out.

VARRICK  
Ugh! HEY! Wait! Wait-

She dunks his head again and blows out bubbles from the water. She pulls his head out.

VARRICK  
AGH! KORRA! I-

She dunks him in the hot water and he breathes out bubbles sporadically.

He flails his arms around and pushes her out of the way. He gets his head out of the water.

VARRICK  
OKAY! OKAY! CUT IT OUT! I'M BACK!  
I'M BACK!

KORRA  
Well, it's about time! It took me  
several hours to get you back to  
normal. You starting to think  
clearly again?

He holds his head groaning.

VARRICK  
(tired)  
Ughh... I think it's wearing off...

He makes a sudden gag reflex and covers his mouth. He leans  
to the floor and vomits behind the barrel.

Korra makes a disgusted expression.

Varrick springs back up.

VARRICK  
(groaning)  
Yep! It's definitely coming out!

He sits back down on the chair.

Korra bends out some water to clean up the mess.

KORRA  
What is going on with you? Why were  
you drinking so much cactus juice?  
And how much did you drink, anyway?

She throws the water out the nearby window.

VARRICK  
Two bottles. I honestly didn't get  
that far before completely zoning  
out. I thought drinking that stuff  
would give me hallucinations  
leading to some radically great  
ideas. Turns out most of those  
hallucinations were on noodles.  
Go figure.

KORRA  
So is this just another one of your  
crazy brainstorming methods?

VARRICK  
Yeah. I've completely run dry on  
ideas and I'm at the end of my  
rope. I had this great high at my  
honeymoon, but I've lost it all  
since I got back.  
(looking down)  
I feel like I can't do _anything_  
anymore, and I've only made things  
worse for Zhu Li.

KORRA  
(sympathetic)  
That's too bad. I'm really sorry  
for you.

He looks up sadly at Korra.

VARRICK  
Say Korra, I know we don't usually  
talk with each other eye to eye and  
we're on completely different  
leagues... but... is it possible  
that... maybe you could give me  
some Avatar wisdom?

Korra smiles compassionately.

KORRA  
(softly)  
Of course.

She pulls up a chair and sits in front of him.

VARRICK  
Look, I probably will never be the  
genius I used to be, but I just  
want to set things right with my  
wife. I've been a terrible husband  
since we got back and she's  
probably still mad at me right now.

KORRA  
No, she's not mad at you. She's  
just scared that you might make  
everything worse for yourself.  
You're a brilliant person. You've  
made some great inventions in the  
past, and I know you still have it  
in you, but you need to take a  
break and put that aside to think  
about Zhu Li. She's your wife now,  
and you've made a commitment to  
look after her as her husband. I  
saw when she was working for you,  
and she is one of the most  
dedicated servants I've ever seen.  
What she's done for you, you need  
to do the same for her.

Varrick looks down thoughtfully.

VARRICK  
So... you're saying I should scrub  
her callouses and clean her toes?

She pauses looking at him oddly.

KORRA  
Well... not necessarily to _that_  
effect, but... maybe you should do  
something that _she_ really wants.  
Maybe ask her what she wants you to  
do for her.

Varrick looks off to the side considering.

INT. VARRICK INDUSTRIES / BEDROOM - MORNING

Korra and Varrick open up the door to see Zhu Li sitting on the bed looking down sadly. She hears the door open and looks anxiously at both of them. She stands up holding the end bed post.

ZHU LI  
(quietly)  
Varrick?

Varrick looks back at Korra who nods at him. He looks back at Zhu Li sadly.

VARRICK  
(apologetic)  
Look, Zhu Li. I think I might have  
gotten way too carried away with my  
business. I was so worried that I  
lost my stuff that I... lost my  
patience with you. I was being a  
complete idiot and I wasn't being  
the husband you needed... Zhu Li...  
can you ever possibly... _do the  
thing?_

Zhu Li smiles apologetically.

ZHU LI  
Yes... Apology accepted.

Both of them hug endearingly. Afterword, Varrick steps back and looks at her.

VARRICK  
So, uh... I've realized lately that  
some of the requests I have you do  
for me have been a tad...  
 _outlandish_. What do you say we play  
a little game of role-reversals? I  
will do any request for you today.  
How about I give you a pedicure,  
or, uh... How about I massage your  
kneecaps, or-

She puts her finger on his mouth.

ZHU LI  
Let's just keep it simple. How  
about a night out at Kwong's?

Varrick smiles comfortingly.

VARRICK  
(warmly)  
I wouldn't have it any other way.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Meelo is standing in front of Rohan. He looks back at Pema who is behind him.

PEMA  
Meelo, what do you have to say?

He looks back at Rohan and sighs pouting.

MEELO  
Well, I guess I better apologize,  
Rohan. Sorry for pushing too hard.  
You don't have to learn airbending  
anymore.

Rohan walks over to Meelo and hugs him adorably while smiling.

Meelo looks at him oddly and simply pats his head.

PEMA  
There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

MEELO  
Yeah, I guess I can go without an  
airbender sidekick. I mean, I still  
have Poki.

Poki flies onto Meelo's shoulder and chirps.

Meelo holds up his fist with dignity.

MEELO (CONT'D)  
But soon, I will have my life-long  
dream to make my own army of  
lemurs... and SKY BISON!

He spins and leaps up onto the rooftops laughing maniacally and running away.

Pema holds her head with her hand and groans.

INT. KWONG'S QUISINE - NIGHT

Varrick and Zhu Li are seated at a table. Varrick is laughing while holding a wine glass.

VARRICK  
Ha ha! I'm telling ya, I had _never_  
seen a mammoth-aardvark the size of  
a koala-pig before _that_ point!

ZHU LI  
(giggling)  
Wow! You really did see some  
strange animals in the circus!

VARRICK  
Yep. Part of the reason I became an  
inventor was because of the  
intermingling between the different  
animals I saw. I mean...  
(endearingly)  
If a platypus-bunny... and an  
eel-fox... can fall in love... why  
can't science... blend with magic?

He shrugs questionably.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
But, I had a _lot_ of crazy  
nonsensical thoughts as a boy.

He holds Zhu Li's hand on the table.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Speaking of inter-species mingling,  
remember the time we first met?

Zhu Li smiles romantically.

ZHU LI  
(softly)  
It was like love at first sight.

VARRICK  
It sure was. I remember it like it  
was just last month. It was the  
time you had that interview with  
me. Remember that?

FLASHBACK: INT. SOUTH POLE / VARRICK INDUSTRIES - DAY

Zhu Li, looking slightly younger and wearing a different uniform, follows an assistant through a hallway to a large double door. The assistant stands next to the door and holds her hand out.

ASSISTANT  
Sir Varrick will see you now.

Zhu Li is holding a notepad in her arms. She nervously approaches the door and pushes the right door.

As it creaks open, she peers through to look around. No one is in the room. She walks in and closes the door. She continues to scan the room.

ZHU LI  
Uh... hello?... Is anyone here?-

Varrick drops down in front of her hanging from the ceiling upside down. She gasps and flinches.

VARRICK  
(happily)  
Of course someone's here! This room  
is _never_ deserted!

Zhu Li looks up at him curiously. She tilts her head a bit to look at him upside down.

ZHU LI  
Mr. Varrick. I-It's an honor to  
meet you. I'm a huge admirer of  
yours.

VARRICK  
Please, call me Varrick. I like to  
go by my sir-name.

He holds out his right hand while still hanging upside down. She holds out her right hand but stops looking at the difference in hands.

Varrick considers for a bit and then switches to his left hand grinning. Both of them shake hands.

ZHU LI  
Well... Varrick... my name is Zhu  
Li Moon. I'm a student from Nunavik  
University, and I'd like to ask you  
a few questions about-

VARRICK  
Of course! The interview! Right  
this way, Miss Moon!

He pulls himself up and climbs across the bars on the ceiling. Zhu Li looks up at all the bars across.

ZHU LI  
Uh... If you don't mind me asking,  
why do you have bars on your  
ceiling?

VARRICK  
For hanging upside down, of course!  
This is one of Varrick Industries'  
secret means of development and  
research! In order to think big, I  
have to act like a monkey-  
chameleon! I have to be agile and  
blend in with my environment!

Zhu Li raises her eyebrows and writes down on her notepad.

Varrick climbs over to the ceiling above his desk, he points to the chair in front of the desk.

VARRICK  
Please, be seated.

She sits down at the chair while he still hangs above his desk.

ZHU LI  
Aren't you... going to sit down  
too?

VARRICK  
Nonsense! I won't be able to do the  
interview sitting normally! I'm  
doing the whole thing upside down!

ZHU LI  
Well... okay then...  
(looking at her notes)  
First question, what inspired you  
to expand your company to other  
locations on the world.

VARRICK  
Well why wouldn't I? I mean the  
Southern Water Tribe is _okay_ , but  
come on! I feel like I was born to  
live in _every_ nation! I'm an  
"everywhere" man!

His face starts to look disgusted.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Pah! This interview is boring! What  
about you?

ZHU LI  
Wh-What? Me?

VARRICK  
Yeah you! What are _your_ business  
plans?! Tell me about yourself.

ZHU LI  
Oh, well, um... I've been trying to  
find a career in manual assistance  
and accounting; possibly work in...  
Varrick Industries?

Varrick looks at her grinning and raises one eyebrow.

VARRICK  
You do, huh?

He flips over and lands in his chair behind his desk. He leans up close to her.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Then tell me, "Zhu Li". If your job  
required it... are you willing  
to... pick out neck hairs?

Zhu Li looks at him confused.

ZHU LI  
Neck hairs? Um, I-I guess... Sure.

He looks at her with a frowning squinted face. He immediately springs a huge open grin and wide eyes.

VARRICK  
YOU'RE HIRED!

Zhu Li jumps back and falls off her chair. Varrick runs up and shakes her hand vigorously.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Meet me in my office at noon  
tomorrow for your job requirements!

Zhu Li looks at him with surprise.

ZHU LI  
Really? Um... that's- that's great.  
Thank you!

VARRICK  
Certainly! When you come back in,  
bring some cotton swabs and a pair  
of tweezers!

INT. KWONG'S QUISINE - NIGHT

Varrick pauses looking forward with a confused expression.

VARRICK  
(flatly)  
Huh... I guess it wasn't as  
romantic as I remembered.

Zhu Li holds his arm gently.

ZHU LI  
(kindly)  
But it was worth it just to be with  
you. I was willing to do any  
unusual tasks just to be with the  
most brilliant mind in the world.

They look into each other's eyes romantically. Then Varrick looks to the right and frowns.

VARRICK  
(angrily)  
Sheesh! Where's our lychee nut  
sundaes?! I've been waiting over  
twenty minutes for them!

A waiter runs in frantically and places the two sundaes in front of them.

WAITER  
Here's you're deserts. Sorry for  
the delay.

He walks off.

VARRICK  
Well it's about time! The food  
service here is _lousy_! I bet a  
hand-tied waterbender could bend it  
faster than...

He suddenly stops and looks off wide-eyed. He slowly starts to form a smile and starts chuckling and progressively laughing louder.

VARRICK  
... he-he... he-he-he... he-he ha  
ha... Haha Ha Ha! HA HA HA HA!  
HAAHAHAHAHHAHHA!  
(gasps)  
AAAAHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
HA HA HAAAAA!

He laughs extremely and maniacally for a while. All the people in the restaurant eye him questionably. Zhu Li looks at him utterly scared and confused.

ZHU LI  
Varrick?! What is it?!

He grabs both of Zhu Li's arms and looks in her eyes with pure excitement.

VARRICK  
ZHU LI! I got it! I got and  
actual idea! It may not be  
something, but actually IS  
something!

He leans his head straight in front of hers.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
ICE-CREAM BENDERS!

Zhu Li looks at him wide-eyed.

INT. ICE-CREAM BENDERS BAR - DAY

Several men are lined up behind a bar wearing blue caps. They wave their arms in front of some ice-cream. They waterbend the different ice-cream swirling it around in the air and mixing it together. One waterbender passes a mixture for the next one to bend, and then passes it to the next, and so on.

One of them throws in some sprinkles and nuts and the one at the end of the bar bends it into a bowl. He takes some whipped cream from the side and bends it over on top of the bowl. He finishes by picking up a cherry with his fingers and gently places it in the middle.

The man slides the bowl across with his hand and Bolin catches it. Bolin takes a spoon, scoops a bit, and and eats it. He smiles with delight with his mouth full.

BOLIN  
(happily)  
MMMMM!

Varrick looks across at all the people ordering and sitting down in the restaurant with Zhu Li at his side. Korra and Asami are on either side of them.

VARRICK  
Look at it! The Ice-Cream Benders  
Bar is going to be a block-staller!

KORRA  
I have to admit, this is a great  
idea having waterbenders to mix and  
serve ice-cream.

ASAMI  
Yeah, I thought it was a strange  
idea at first, but it's really  
selling well.

Zhu Li hugs him at the side.

ZHU LI  
Everything looks like it's going to  
be great, sweetheart.

Varrick smiles at Zhu Li. He looks at all three of the girls.

VARRICK  
You were right, girls. I just need  
to let my brainstorming rest for a  
bit, and soon I would have a new  
idea in no time.

He holds his fist in front determined.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
Not to worry! There will still be  
more that's yet to come from  
Varrick Industries!

He holds his hands next to his mouth.

VARRICK (CONT'D)  
EVERYBODY! FREE ROUNDS ON THE  
HOUSE! ICE-CREAM FOR EVERYONE!

Everyone in the place cheers and swarms up to the bar.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	5. Chapter Five: Vacation in the West

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
Korra and her friends have been  
through thick and thin and had many  
perilous adventures making them  
come through being true allies.  
They have made many other friends  
through their journey and are now  
finally at a time of peace. In  
upcoming news, Korra is now looking  
forward to a another adventure with  
her friends. What place does she  
have in mind for her next journey?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER FIVE: VACATION IN THE WEST

INT. ICE-CREAM BENDERS BAR - DAY

Mako and Bolin walk into the bar viewing around the area. Asami walks in from behind them. They turn around to face her.

MAKO  
Asami. Are you here to see Korra  
too?

ASAMI  
Yep. She said she was interested in  
doing something fun.

Korra paces up to them from one of the tables.

KORRA  
Hey guys! You all came!

BOLIN  
Korra!... So... did you bring us  
here just to have ice-cream?

KORRA  
Come. Sit down. I'll tell you.

She walks over to a table next to the window. The others follow her. Mako and Bolin sit on the left side, Korra and Asami sit on the right.

KORRA  
I brought you all over because I  
wanted to know if you guys were  
interested in going with me on a  
vacation.

Bolin looks at her curiously.

BOLIN  
Vacation? Didn't you already just  
have one with Asami?

KORRA  
(shrugging)  
Yeah, but that was over a month  
ago, and I'm up for another one  
now. Besides, I really want to do  
one where you guys are with me too.

ASAMI  
I'm down for another vacation.

BOLIN  
So, you really want to go with me  
and Mako? Well that's great! I'm  
totally down for a vacation! So...  
where is this vacation, anyway?

KORRA  
Well, I figured that I've been all  
around the world, but the one place  
I haven't been to as much... is the  
Fire Nation. I got the idea to go  
from hearing about Varrick and Zhu  
Li's honeymoon. The last time I  
went there, it was very brief and I  
lost my memory to a dark spirit.

Bolin gasps exaggeratedly.

BOLIN  
(excitedly)  
We're going to the Fire Nation?  
That's awesome! I am _totally_ down  
for that!

KORRA  
That's good. Jinora, Kai, and Opal  
are coming too.

BOLIN  
Wait, Opal's going to be there too?  
YES! Ha-HA! This is going to be  
the best vacation EVER!

Korra looks at Mako.

KORRA  
Mako. You coming too?

Mako hesitates awkwardly.

MAKO  
Uh, well, um... I don't know.

KORRA  
What's wrong?

MAKO  
Nothing, I just have my work here  
and I don't know if I should come.

KORRA  
(desperately)  
Come on, Mako. Please! It won't be  
as fun without you.

He looks out of the window sternly. Bolin leans over to him smirking.

BOLIN  
Come on, Mako. Quit being so  
stingy! We're going to the _Fire_  
 _Nation_! There'll be firebenders all  
around! You'll feel right at home  
there! Also, we'll get to see where  
our mom grew up! Don't you want to  
see that?

Bolin puts his hands on Mako's shoulders and nudges him around.

BOLIN  
(playfully)  
Come on, Mako! You know you wanna  
come. You wanna see our mom's  
family? I know you do.

Mako sighs and looks back at Korra. He grins slightly.

MAKO  
Okay, I'll come. I'll just have to  
tell Beifong that I'm changing my  
break to be for the next two weeks.

KORRA  
Yes! Thank you, Mako. I promise  
this'll be fun.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Kai, Jinora, and Opal are packing up on each of their separate bison and getting ready to take off. Korra moves up next to Pepper and looks up to Jinora.

KORRA  
So how does it look?

JINORA  
We should be ready in just a couple  
of minutes.

Bolin walks up to Korra.

BOLIN  
So, we're almost ready to go? Where  
are we going to first in the Fire  
Nation?

KORRA  
Ember Island. It's a popular  
vacation resort _and_ it's the place  
where Aang and his friends hid  
before Sozin's Comet.

BOLIN  
Ember Island. So... is that the  
only place we're going to?

KORRA  
No. We're just going to be there  
for a couple of days. Then we'll go  
to Capital City and maybe some  
other places.

BOLIN  
(relieved)  
We are? Okay, good! Because I want  
to be sure that Mako and I will see  
our mom's family in Capital City.

KORRA  
Of course. We can stay as long as  
you need to for that.

Mako walks up from behind Korra.

MAKO  
So how exactly is this trip going  
to play out, and why aren't we  
simply taking a ferry ride or  
Asami's blimp?

KORRA  
Well, I want this trip to be nature  
driven where we fly across the  
world on sky bison, just like  
Avatar Aang did.

She pulls out a map from her bag and lays it flat on the bison's side next to her. She points at the different land marks trailing from Republic City to Ember Island.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
As far as our trip goes, we'll  
start off by trailing through the  
western peninsula and through the  
Wulong Forest. Then we'll have a  
non-stop flight across the ocean  
all the way to Ember Island.

She puts away the map.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
We'll figure out the rest of the  
vacation after we get there.

Asami walks up to them.

ASAMI  
Sounds like a vacation plan to me.  
I'm ready to go.

Kai looks over to them from on top of Lefty.

KAI  
This is going to be fun. Just the  
seven of us on vacation, with no  
worries in the world.

Opal calls out to the others on Juicy.

OPAL  
Okay. Everything is set up.

KORRA  
All right, everybody! Let's fly!

All of them board the bison and they take off flying side by side. Korra and Asami are seated with Opal on Juicy flying on the right side, Naga and Pabu are with Jinora on Pepper flying in the center, and Mako and Bolin are with Kai on Lefty flying on the left side.

All of them watch Republic City as they go farther away from it in the distance.

EXT. WULONG FOREST / CLIFF-SIDE - DAY

At last, the group come across the gigantic landscape of massive earth pillars. They land next to a cliff-side near a forest.

KORRA  
Okay, we're here at the Wulong  
Forest. Everyone who needs a  
bathroom break can go now.

Bolin leaps off of lefty frantically holding his hands together.

BOLIN  
(frantically)  
Thank you _so much_! I really need to  
go!

He runs strait into trees by the cliff-side.

Jinora and Kai look across the canyon ahead.

KAI  
Whoa. This is no Great Divide, but  
it still looks incredible.

JINORA  
Yeah. Legend says that these giant  
pillars were made by the very first  
earthbender; a woman who mourned  
the loss of her lover in a war.  
This was also the place where  
Grandpa Aang had his epic battle  
with Fire Lord Ozai.

Opal stands right next to the two of them looking on.

OPAL  
Even though it was a long time ago,  
you can still feel the weight of  
that battle even today.

The three of them continue to look across as the wind blows across them.

KORRA  
Okay, once we finish our breaks,  
we'll sight-see for a bit and then  
take off.

Bolin walks out from the forest sighing with relief.

BOLIN  
WHEW! I am _so_ glad... that I did  
this now. I can't imagine going  
across a whole ocean needing to  
pee!

Soon they get back on the bison and fly across the canyon eying it with wonder. They eventually make it to the ocean.

MONTAGE - THE GROUP FLIES ACROSS THE LAND

\- They cross over mountain ridges.

\- They pass over a forest.

\- They pass by a military dockside.

EXT. OCEAN - DAY

Three three bison continue to fly across the water.

On Lefty, Mako is leaning on the side and Bolin is laying flat on the luggage in boredom.

BOLIN  
UGH! I'm so BORED! Kai, are we  
there yet?

Kai looks back at Bolin smiling.

KAI  
Not yet, it should be a couple more  
hours.

BOLIN  
A COUPLE MORE HOURS?! I can't wait  
that long! How can you stand flying  
around like this all the time?!

Kai looks back in front.

KAI  
I don't know. I guess I just got  
used to it. Traveling across the  
world kinda became normal for me.

MAKO  
(bothered)  
Bolin. Just be patient. It's not  
going to be forever.

BOLIN  
Yeah, but it FEELS like forever!

On Juicy, Korra and Asami are sitting next to each other. Korra looks over to Naga resting on Pepper.

KORRA  
I'm gonna go check on Naga.

ASAMI  
Okay.

Korra leaps off with airbending from Juicy onto Pepper. She climbs onto the saddle, sits next to Naga, and pets her.

KORRA  
Hi, girl. You holding up okay?

Naga looks up at her tired and whines.

KORRA  
I know, but it's not going to be to  
much longer. Just you wait and  
you'll be running across the beach  
in no time.

Korra sees Bolin from across drooling in boredom. She smiles sympathetically and she leaps across to Lefty.

KORRA  
Hey, Bolin. Can't take the long  
ride?

BOLIN  
(exhausted)  
No. I didn't think it would be _this_  
long. I wish I had ridden with  
Opal. She would have made this  
interesting.

KORRA  
Well, how about I give you a lift  
over to Juicy.

BOLIN  
(surprised)  
Wait, seriously? You can do that?

KORRA  
(humorously)  
Of course! I'm an airbender! How  
else do you think I got over here  
to you guys?

BOLIN  
Oh yeah.

She grabs around him and picks him up.

KORRA  
Just hold on tight.

BOLIN  
Wait! No! Not now! I- AAAHHHH!

She leaps across with Bolin screaming and holding on for dear life. She lands on Pepper, runs across, and jumps across right on Juicy's saddle.

Korra puts down Bolin and she, Asami, and Opal laugh. He sits up panting.

BOLIN  
(panicking)  
Oh my gosh. Okay. That was scary. I  
don't _ever_ want to do that again!

KORRA  
Relax, you're fine.

Bolin calms down and moves up to sit next to Opal. He puts his right arm around her holding her waist.

BOLIN  
Opal. Sweetie. I missed you from  
over there.

OPAL  
(giggling)  
Hi, sweetie. I missed you too.

She leans her head against his shoulder while still holding on to the reigns. He sighs romantically. Then he looks over to Korra concerned.

BOLIN  
Say, Korra. Do you think you could  
get Pabu for me?

Korra immediately leaps away, then comes back handing Pabu over to Bolin.

KORRA  
Here you go.

Pabu crawls into Bolin and Opal's laps squeaking with satisfaction.

BOLIN  
Thanks. I owe you one.

The two lovers continue leaning against each other romantically.

Korra leaps across onto Pepper and sits next to Jinora.

KORRA  
So, Jinora, looking forward to this  
vacation? Aren't Ikki and Meelo  
bothered that they aren't coming?

JINORA  
I am; and don't worry about them.  
My mom and dad are taking them over  
to Ember Island shortly after we  
leave. It'll be nice to have a  
vacation with other grown-ups for  
once.

KORRA  
What are you going to do with Kai  
once we get there? Something really  
romantic, I hope.

JINORA  
(skeptically)  
Well, I guess so, but... I'm not  
sure if our relationship has gotten  
that far yet.

She blushes and her voice softens.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
(embarrassed)  
To be honest... we haven't even  
kissed yet.

Korra has a questioning look while smiling.

KORRA  
Really? You and Kai have never  
kissed?

JINORA  
No, but I _really_ want to. I just  
can't figure out the best time to  
do it.

KORRA  
Well don't worry, it won't take  
long before you two kiss. You're  
both a great couple. I wouldn't be  
surprised if he kisses _you_ first.

Both of them laugh.

JINORA  
Thanks, Korra.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND - SUNSET

The group approaches the Island in the distance.

KAI  
Look! We're here! Ember Island!

BOLIN  
(joyously)  
YES! FINALLY!

The group lands in and open area in the town next to a large building.

Naga happily leaps off Pepper and runs around in circles excitedly

Korra and the others start to get off on the ground.

ASAMI  
So this is the hotel we're staying  
at. Luckily I was able to make  
reservations. It gets pretty  
crowded around this time of year.

Bolin drops off of Juicy and happily falls flat on the ground.

BOLIN  
(relieved)  
Ahh! Land! Sweet land! I miss you!

Bolin looks up and notices Opal taking off some luggage. As she gets down, Bolin immediately springs up to pick up the bags.

BOLIN  
(politely)  
Say, Opal. Those bags look really  
heavy. Do you need me to... help  
you out?

OPAL  
Aw! Thanks, Bolin! You're such a  
gentleman.

He takes off with the bags and Opal leaps back up to get some more.

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / MAIN SUITE - NIGHT

The seven of them walk through the door to see their suite. The main room has a lounge with some couches. The whole area colored in red and dark red. There are some doors on the walls. In front of the lounge is a window door leading to a porch with a view of the beach and the night.

The team drops their luggage on the side.

ASAMI  
This is our suite. I made sure it  
was first class. All these doors  
lead to our bedrooms.

KORRA  
Wow! This couldn't be more perfect,  
Asami!

Bolin runs up to the porch as gazes at the horizon in awe.

BOLIN  
(whining happily)  
Oh wow! This IS perfect! It's more  
beautiful than I imagined!

Opal runs up next to him and leans on the porch gazing along with him.

OPAL  
(excited)  
I know! It's so wonderful! This IS  
going to be the best vacation ever!

They look at each other and embrace holding hands.

BOLIN  
(romantically)  
I love you!

OPAL  
(romantically)  
I love you, too!

They kiss romantically (pink hearts visually float from their heads).

Mako groans and rolls his eyes as he turns away from them.

Korra notices Mako briefly and has her eyebrow raised, but is interrupted by Kai who walks up to her.

KAI  
Well, I sure am excited. It's a  
shame that we got here so late. I  
wish we could check out the beach  
right now.

KORRA  
Me too.

She looks out to the ocean.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
First thing tomorrow, we head to  
the beach!

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / MAIN SUITE - DAY

Korra is waiting in the main room wearing a white two-piece swimsuit garment. The three boys walk out with their swimming trunks on.

KORRA  
Great! You guys ready for the  
beach?

BOLIN  
We sure are!

He flexes his biceps.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Got my trunks on and I'm ready to  
go!

Korra looks over at Mako who has is arms crossed and is looking to the side. She notices his left arm is still scarred. Her expression becomes concerned and she walks over to him to look at it.

KORRA  
(worried)  
Mako! Your arm! What happened?

Mako lifts up his left arm casually and looks at it.

MAKO  
What, this? It's nothing. I got it  
when I surged Kuvira's spirit  
energy.

KORRA  
It hasn't healed? Does it still  
hurt?

MAKO  
Korra, I'm fine. It's just a scar.  
No big deal.

KAI  
Yeah, I actually think it looks  
cool on you.

Asami walks in with her dark gray one-piece bathing suit.

ASAMI  
All right! I'm all suited up.

KORRA  
Where's Jinora and Opal?

ASAMI  
They're almost finished.

OPAL (O.S.)  
We're done!

Everyone looks over at the door. Opal and Jinora are both wearing brown two-piece Air Nomad bathing suits.

Bolin and Kai sigh in intoxication. Mako looks to the side grumpily.

Opal and Jinora giggle at their boyfriends.

Korra walks up to the center of the room.

KORRA  
All right everyone! Let's head out!

All four girls walk out of the door. Bolin and Kai are still intoxicated.

KAI  
(happily)  
Girls...

BOLIN  
(happily)  
Yeah... girls... seriously...

They follow the group from behind. Mako scoffs and follows last.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH - DAY

The seven of them walk along the side of the beach among the crowds of people, all of them wearing red swimsuits.

KORRA  
Wow, you were right, Asami! This  
place _is_ crowded!

ASAMI  
Yeah. It's going to be difficult to  
find a good spot.

Bolin looks around at the sand as they are walking.

BOLIN  
I wonder why the sand is so...  
 _gray_.

JINORA  
Apparently this sand is the result  
of the Fire Nation's volcanic  
terrain and a mixture of ash. It's  
completely natural.

BOLIN  
(curious)  
So... basically you're saying this  
sand was made by _lava_.

He nods agreeably.

BOLIN  
Okay. Sounds like this place was  
made just for me.

Jinora stops and points ahead at one open area.

JINORA  
Hey guys. How about _that_ spot?

They move up to the open spot and place their beach equipment down.

Asami lays her towel on the sand and lies down putting on some shades.

ASAMI  
Great. Now to get some sun.

KORRA  
(excited)  
Not me! I'm heading out to the  
water!

She runs over and jumps onto the water creating a surfboard of ice.

BOLIN  
SPLASH PARTY!

Bolin, Opal, Kai, and Jinora run into the water and start splashing each other. The three airbenders use their bending to make bigger splashes. Opal makes a large splash on Bolin with a gust of wind.

BOLIN  
(laughing)  
AHH! HEY! No airbending! Not fair!

Opal laughs and Bolin chases after her. All four of them continue to laugh and splash.

Mako walks up to Asami watching the four in the water and sits down next to her.

Asami turns over to Mako while laying on her back.

ASAMI  
You think you want to join them?

MAKO  
Uh, no thanks.

ASAMI  
Have you been doing okay? You  
haven't been in the best mood since  
we got here. Why don't you have  
some fun? Is something wrong?

MAKO  
No, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling  
in the mood for fun. I need some  
time to relax.

She lies back down on her back.

ASAMI  
All right. Suit yourself.

Korra rides against the waves. She moves up one and flips landing on her ice board. She the rides up on top of a breaking wave and uses her arms to bend the wave higher as she rides forward.

The others in the water stop playing and notice the giant wave approaching as a shadow covers them. Bolin is frozen in wide eyed shock.

BOLIN  
Uh oh...

KORRA  
TIDAL WAVE!

The wave crashes in and everyone is swept up onto the beach. The remainder of the wave splashes onto Mako and Asami as they flinch.

Korra's board dissolves as she lands perfectly on the ground.

KORRA  
WOO-HOO! Greatest waterbender  
ever!

The four others get up and laugh.

BOLIN  
Wow! That... was awesome!

Jinora looks at Kai and Opal.

JINORA  
Hey guys! Wanna play Airball?

KAI AND OPAL  
YEAH!

They run off farther back on the beach. Korra runs after them.

KORRA  
Ooh! Ooh! Count me in!

Asami watches them and laughs as Mako's expression remains stoic.

Jinora, Kai, and Opal walk across the beach as Korra catches up with them.

KORRA  
So, how exactly do we play Airball  
here? I don't see any tall poles  
anywhere.

KAI  
Maybe not, but we can at least play  
 _volleyball_ with airbending.

He points over to an empty volleyball field.

KORRA  
All right! Let's do it!

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH / VOLLEYBALL FIELD - DAY

The game is divided into two teams of two. The field is stretched out for a long distance Korra and Jinora on one side, Kai and Opal on the other. They pause and look across at each other intensely before starting the game.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin are standing to the side of the field watching. Bolin anxiously has his fingers up to his teeth.

Korra levitates the ball in her hand and throws it up. It flies high up in the air for a couple of seconds. Right as it drops to her, she jumps and slams it forward with her right hand with an air blast.

Opal jumps to the side and knocks it forward. On the other side Jinora jumps and hits it downward. At that moment, Kai slides on the ground and kicks it up for Opal to run in and knock it over. It hits the ground on the other side without  
being blocked.

BOLIN  
(cheering)  
Yeah! Team Avatar none; Team  
Airbender one!

As they continue to play, one guy sees the game in the distance and notices the fast moving ball. His jaw drops and he runs to the other people and calls out.

GUY  
Hey, Everyone! The Avatar and some  
airbenders are playing ball!

Everyone rushes toward the the playing field and stand out side to watch. They cheer as the match goes on.

Kai serves the next throw and launches it up forward to the other side. Jinora leaps to the side and hits the ball. Opal blocks the ball back to them and Korra strikes with a jump kick. Kai and Opal miss the block.

BOLIN  
FINAL TIE BREAKER!

For the next round, Kai throws the ball up and thrusts it forward when it drops. As it goes over the net, Korra jumps high up and does a spinning kick sending it at a slight downward incline. Kai runs up to the net and does a forward kick sending the ball straight down on Korra and Jinora's side. The crowd goes wild.

BOLIN  
AND TEAM AIRBENDER WINS! I CAN'T  
BELIEVE IT! THEY HAVE WON!

Both sides try to catch their breath. The people swarm around Kai and Opal who hold their hands up victoriously. Korra and Jinora take a moment while still panting, then look at each other and smile.

Bolin frantically pushes through the crowd.

BOLIN  
Excuse me. Coming through. Winner's  
boyfriend here.

He breaks through the crowd and looks at Opal.

BOLIN  
(happily)  
OPAL! HA-HAA!

They run toward each other and Bolin picks up Opal by her waist and spins her around. They stand still and they kiss while she's up in his arms.

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / WOMEN'S SPA

The four girls are in a hot spring. They are above the water from the shoulders up.

KORRA  
Opal, you and Kai were amazing! You  
really made that match fun!

OPAL  
Really? Thanks. You and Jinora were  
great too.

KORRA  
Thanks.

She reclines a bit.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Well anyway, It's good to just  
relax in the hot springs after an  
exhausting match like that.

JINORA  
Yeah, but how come we aren't  
hanging out with the boys in a  
unisex spa?

KORRA  
Well, I just wanted us to hang out  
in here and have some girl time.  
Just the four of us.

ASAMI  
Yeah. We can talk about boys,  
dates, life; you know, the usual  
stuff.

Asami looks across at Opal.

ASAMI (CONT'D)  
So, Opal, I've noticed your  
relationship with Bolin has really  
improved a lot in the past month.  
I'm really happy for both of you.

OPAL  
(happily)  
I know, right! He's just the best  
boyfriend ever! Everything is so  
perfect right now.

KORRA  
That's great. You both make a  
wonderful couple.

Korra and Asami looks across at Jinora.

ASAMI  
What about you, Jinora? How have  
things been with you and Kai?

Jinora looks down skeptically.

JINORA  
(worried)  
Um, actually, girls. Is it okay if  
I tell you a secret?

OPAL  
Of course.

ASAMI  
What is it?

Jinora blushes and looks up at them.

JINORA  
Well, I've already told this to  
Korra, but Kai and I have never  
actually kissed, and I don't know  
when we will... It's embarrassing.

OPAL  
(compassionate)  
Hey, Jinora, it's okay. Don't worry  
about it. We'll help you out.

ASAMI  
Yeah, there's nothing wrong with  
that. In fact, it's good that your  
relationship is going this steady.

JINORA  
Really? Well, when should we do it,  
then?

ASAMI  
Just be patient and it will happen  
very soon. Try going out with him  
tonight. Just nudge him a bit and  
he _might_ just give you a kiss.

OPAL  
Yeah, and with a place as beautiful  
as this island, I'm sure he might  
just do it.

KORRA  
Just... don't do the same mistake I  
did and rush into it too soon.  
Remember the time I asked you and  
Ikki on advice for approaching  
Mako?

JINORA  
(laughing)  
Oh yeah! Ha ha! That didn't go too  
well, did it?

All four of them laugh.

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / MEN'S SPA

The three boys are sitting in a hot spring above the water from the chest up. Mako's arms are crossed, Kai is sitting casually, and Bolin is sitting back with his arms on the edge.

BOLIN  
(relaxed)  
Ahh. This is just a perfect image.  
Just the three of us guys naked in  
a hot tub!

KAI  
You can say that again.

Bolin sighs happily and puts his hands behind his head. He looks over to Mako who is expressionless.

BOLIN  
Hey, Mako. Surely a grumpy face  
like yours has to be having a good  
time too, aren't you?

Mako has his eyes closed looking stoic.

MAKO  
Yeah... sure... everything's swell.

Kai looks over to Bolin.

KAI  
So... Bolin, I take it things are  
going well with you and Opal.

BOLIN  
Yep... she's pretty much the best  
girlfriend ever.

KAI  
Yeah. She seems pretty good, I  
guess... not as good as Jinora,  
though.

BOLIN  
(teasingly)  
Oh! So you're saying your  
girlfriend is better than mine,  
huh?

KAI  
(confidently)  
Pretty much. I mean, Jinora _is_ an  
airbending master, and she's  
incredibly smart, AND she has all  
those spirit powers.

As Kai and Bolin are talking, Mako just frowns with his eyes closed and grunts quietly looking annoyed.

BOLIN  
(boastfully)  
Oh yeah?! Well Opal is the sweetest  
sweet-heart in the world, is _also_  
great at airbending, and- oh, did I  
forget to mention... she's from one  
of the richest and strongest  
families IN THE WORLD?

Kai shrugs humorously.

KAI  
Tough call. I guess it would be  
pretty hard for _anyone_ to top _both_  
of us.

Bolin just grins and shrugs.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
So yeah, how about you and Jinora?  
Anything fun planned for today?  
(suave)  
I bet you're both gonna go into  
town later and do some smoochin'!  
Am I right?!

Kai's pauses and looks hesitant.

KAI  
(questionable)  
Oh... Uh... well, I guess... I  
don't know...

He looks down a bit awkward.

Bolin raises an eyebrow with curiosity.

BOLIN  
What? Is something wrong?

KAI (CONT'D)  
No, everything's fine... it's  
just... we've never actually kissed  
before.

BOLIN  
Wait, seriously? You haven't?

KAI  
No, not yet...

He looks up at Bolin optimistically.

KAI (CONT'D)  
... but I think I'm gonna do it  
tonight. I'm gonna ask her out to  
the town and see if I can kiss her.

BOLIN  
(excited)  
Ho ho, yeah! _That's_ my little  
brother! You go-

MAKO  
(angrily)  
Will you stop calling him that?!

Bolin flinches and looks at Mako a bit frightened.

BOLIN  
... calling him what?

MAKO  
Your "little brother"! He's not our  
little brother, he's probably  
getting annoyed by you saying it;  
Just stop calling him that!

Bolin pouts and looks sad.

BOLIN  
(whimpering)  
I'm sorry... I was just...

KAI  
(to Mako)  
It's okay, Mako. I don't mind it.  
Honest. In fact, you guys _are_ like  
brothers to me. After you saved me  
from being a thief and from the  
Earth Queen's prison, I owe you  
guys everything. I'm happy to be  
your little brother.

Mako pauses with surprise looking at Kai.

MAKO  
(understanding)  
Oh... well... okay then.

BOLIN  
Aw. That's nice of you Kai.  
(to Mako)  
See, Mako? He _does_ want to be our  
little brother!

KAI  
So what about you, Mako. Do you  
currently have some girl in your  
life?

He frowns while looking in a different direction.

MAKO  
(sternly)  
No, I'm single right now... Look,  
can we just not talk about it?

KAI  
(shrugging)  
Okay, that's fine.

There is a brief pause. Bolin interjects.

BOLIN  
... but seriously. Opal is the  
better girlfriend.

Kai raises his eyebrows at Bolin and smirks.

KAI  
You wanna bet?

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / LOBBY - SUNSET

People are walking around busily in the main lobby. Kai is looking around as Jinora walks out from one room. She walks up behind with her arms behind her back.

JINORA  
(blushing)  
Uh, hey, Kai...

Kai turns around to her.

KAI  
Jinora! I was just looking for you.

JINORA  
Uh, I just wanted to tell you that  
you were great in that match  
earlier.

KAI  
Thanks. You were really good too.

JINORA  
Really? I-I didn't do that much.

KAI  
Nonsense. You were great.

She looks down still blushing and fiddles with her hair.

JINORA  
Thanks.

KAI  
So, you want to go out in the town  
together?

Jinora looks up at him happily surprised.

JINORA  
Really?! Uh- I mean, I'd love to!

They walk out of the hotel holding hands.

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / MAIN SUITE - TWILIGHT

Mako is seated at the porch looking off at the ocean and the purple blue lit sky.

Korra walks into the room.

KORRA  
Mako. What are you doing here by  
yourself?

He looks back at her, then back outside.

MAKO  
(muttering)  
Oh. Hey, Korra.

She walks up next to him.

KORRA  
The rest of us are headed out to  
town. You want to join us?

MAKO  
Uh... no thanks...

Korra has a look of concern. She sits down next to him.

KORRA  
Mako, what's the matter? You seem  
depressed.

MAKO  
(softly)  
I'm fine. I just need some time  
alone.

KORRA  
You've been acting this way the  
whole time we've been here. What's  
wrong?

MAKO  
I just have a lot on my mind and I  
need some time to think it out.

KORRA  
Can you please tell me what it is?  
I can help you.

MAKO  
Look, Korra, do you think you could  
just leave me alone for a while.  
I'll come over to the town later.

Korra looks down sadly and gets up.

KORRA  
(softly)  
Okay...

She walks out of the room as he stays sitting and looking outside.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / MARKET PLACE - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora walk across the town with several shops and eateries. The place is decorated with paper lanterns and lights hanging from the roofs.

JINORA  
Wow. This is so beautiful.

KAI  
Yeah, this place never ceases to  
amaze.

JINORA  
It's hard to believe that the Fire  
Nation used to be the enemy of the  
entire world over seventy years  
ago.

KAI  
Yeah, this place seems rather  
friendly, especially considering  
we're airbenders.

Both of them laugh.

A little four year old girl walks up to Jinora.

LITTLE GIRL  
Excuse me, are you the Avatar?

Both Kai and Jinora look at each other surprised and smile. Jinora looks down at the girl.

JINORA  
(chuckling)  
What makes you think that?

LITTLE GIRL  
My daddy said the Avatar had an  
arrow on his head.

Kai and Jinora look up at Jinora's arrow tattoo. She looks down smiling at the girl apologetically.

JINORA  
Sorry, I'm not the Avatar, but I _am_  
the Avatar's granddaughter and a  
friend of the new Avatar.

A little seven year old boy runs up to the girl.

OLDER BOY  
Kiri! What are you doing?!

He grabs her arm.

LITTLE GIRL  
This girl is the Avatar _and_ the  
Avatar's friend.

OLDER BOY  
No! Don't say that! That's rude!

He looks up at Jinora and Kai looking embarrassed.

OLDER BOY  
I'm so sorry for my sister. She's  
never seen airbenders before.

KAI  
It's okay. No harm done.

The two children run off.

Kai and Jinora just look at each other and laugh.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / MARKET PLACE - NIGHT

Bolin and Opal are seated at a table next to the beach. They have their own plates of food.

BOLIN  
And now to try out some real Fire  
Nation food. Red Hot Komodo  
Chicken!

He starts stuffing his face with chicken.

OPAL  
Uh, are you sure you want something  
that's _red_ and _hot_ from the _Fire_  
 _Nation_?

Bolin catches himself and holds his mouth to prevent it from blowing up from the spice.

BOLIN  
AHH! HOT-HOT!

He composes himself and tries to smile.

BOLIN  
Yeah, I'm sure! It's delicious!

He covers his face with his hands.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(muffled)  
... and spicy!

Pabu crawls up to the chicken and licks it. He starts squealing and scratching his tongue rapidly.

OPAL  
You know what I've never noticed  
about you, Bolin?

Bolin returns to normal.

BOLIN  
Uh, no, what's that?

OPAL  
Your muscles. They're so huge! I  
can't believe I never saw that  
before.

Bolin's eyebrows are raised as he puts his arms up with his hands behind his head.

BOLIN  
(boastfully)  
Yeah, I guess their pretty big. I  
worked out a lot at the pro-bending  
gym. They must stand out because of  
my sleeveless vest.

She feels her hands around his bicep.

OPAL  
(sweetly)  
I really like them.

BOLIN  
You know, have I ever mentioned  
you're the sweetest girlfriend I've  
ever had?

OPAL  
I think you might have mentioned it  
once or twice.

Mako is walking by a couple of meters away. He stops to look at them at the table.

BOLIN  
I did? Well, did I ever mention  
that your the sweetest most  
amazing most beautiful airbender in  
the whole world?

OPAL  
(giggling)  
Not in that particular order, no.

Their faces come closer together.

BOLIN  
(romantically)  
I love you.

OPAL  
(romantically)  
I love you, more.

They kiss while still sitting down.

Mako grunts angrily and walks over toward the beach right as Korra is about to approach him. She looks over at Bolin and Opal, then runs after Mako.

KORRA  
Hey, Mako! Wait!

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH - NIGHT

Mako is walking toward the water as Korra catches up with him.

KORRA  
(annoyed)  
Mako, what's the big deal?! Why are  
you so upset all the time?!

MAKO  
(frustrated)  
It's Bolin. He's just really  
annoying right now!

KORRA  
Why? What did he do to you?!

MAKO  
Nothing! He's just overly obsessed  
with his girlfriend and acts like  
everything is perfect!

KORRA  
Well what's wrong with that? He's  
happy to be with Opal. I've never  
seen him happier before. You should  
be glad for him.

MAKO  
Well I'm not! He just keeps rubbing  
it in and acting like nothing is  
wrong when he _just_ seriously burned  
her a month ago! How can he just  
walk away from something like that  
as if nothing happened at all?!

Korra's face saddens as she pauses.

KORRA  
(softly)  
What's wrong with you?

MAKO  
(stoically)  
Nothing.

KORRA  
Are you jealous of Bolin?

MAKO  
No! I'm not jealous! Don't bring  
that up again!

He turns away facing the ocean.

KORRA  
(concerned)  
I think you are. You're upset that  
he has a wonderful girlfriend, and  
it saddens you that you don't have  
anyone right now... That's the  
reason you didn't want to come with  
us on this vacation.

MAKO  
(annoyed)  
... You know what? Yeah, maybe I _am_  
bothered that I don't have a  
girlfriend!

He turns back to Korra.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
(angrily)  
But maybe I wouldn't be in this  
position if you and I hadn't broken  
up with each other!

KORRA  
(upset)  
What?! I thought we agreed that it  
was for the best!

MAKO  
(shouting)  
We DID agree on it! But I always  
keep feeling like a failure because  
I can't keep one girlfriend for  
more than half a year! So why  
don't you stop trying to fix my  
problems with my love life and  
LEAVE ME ALONE!

He thrashes some blazes of fire on the ground next to him. He walks away angrily along the beach.

A single tear streams down Korra's face while she watches him walk away.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / MARKET PLACE - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora sit onto a rail looking at the beach. Kai takes out a red flower and hands it to Jinora.

KAI  
Here. It's not that much, but I  
want you to have it.

She blushes excitedly.

JINORA  
(softly)  
A fire lily! Kai, this is  
beautiful!

She smells the flower.

KAI  
I actually want to ask you a  
question, and I want you to be  
completely honest.

JINORA  
Okay. What is it?

KAI  
If you could have anything in the  
world... anything at all, what  
would it be?

She looks forward with her hand up to her chin.

JINORA  
Hmm... That's a really difficult  
one... and it can be anything?

KAI  
Anything.

JINORA  
Well...

She ponders for a bit, then lays her head low with her eyes closed.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
... you know what... forget it.  
It's stupid.

KAI  
Why? What is it?

JINORA  
I can't. It's impossible.

KAI  
Doesn't matter if it's impossible.  
It can be anything.

She looks ahead with a disappointed expression.

JINORA  
I guess... I've always wanted to  
meet my grandfather, Avatar Aang.

KAI  
Really?

JINORA  
You see? It's really stupid.

KAI  
No it isn't. Tell me about it. I  
want to know why.

JINORA  
Well, the thing is, he was the most  
amazing person I've ever heard and  
read about. He saved the world, he  
was powerful, but he was also kind  
and cared about everything and  
everyone. Not to mention, he's the  
reason why the airbenders still  
exist today.

She looks across the ocean.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Even though he died years before I  
was born, I thought it would be  
possible to communicate with him  
through Korra's past lives  
connection. However, it was lost  
when Unalaq destroyed her  
connections, and I don't know if it  
is ever possible to restore that.

KAI  
I'm sorry. That's really too bad.

JINORA  
I really wish I could have met him  
and asked him about his adventures  
like I do with Grandma Katara. If  
it wasn't for him, I would never be  
here... He's my hero... and I'll  
never be able to tell him that.

Kai looks over for a moment thinking. He looks back at Jinora.

KAI  
You know what? In that way, _you're_  
kind of like my hero, too.

Jinora looks up at him surprised.

JINORA  
Really? What do you mean by that?!

KAI  
Remember the time you and the  
others went to my village and did  
that funny airbending show?

JINORA  
(laughing)  
Oh yeah, that was Bolin's idea!

KAI  
Anyway, when you guys were doing  
that show, I honestly couldn't see  
anything because of the crowd, but  
what I _did_ see was _you_ flying on  
your glider.

Jinora smiles excitedly.

KAI (CONT'D)  
When I saw you fly up all around, I  
thought that was the coolest thing  
I'd ever seen. When I joined your  
group to become an Air Nomad, I  
wanted to be just like you.

JINORA  
(blushing)  
That's just... Wow... I don't even  
know what to say. That's the nicest  
thing you've ever told me.

She looks ahead and starts tearing up.

KAI  
Jinora? What's wrong?

JINORA  
I don't know. Ever since we escaped  
from the Sky Triad, I've been  
thinking a lot about something, and  
I know my dad probably thinking the  
same thing...

She looks up at Kai looking saddened.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Kai, do you think... our  
relationship is going well?

KAI  
Of course it is.

JINORA  
Well... what if... some time in the  
future... for some reason... we  
broke up?

Kai begins to look worried.

KAI  
(nervously)  
Wh-what are talking about?

JINORA  
That time when we were captured by  
the triad and it looked like you  
were turning against me... I know  
you were just acting... but... it  
just made me afraid... For a moment  
there... I was _terrified_... I  
thought I'd lost you.

She holds her arms together looking scared.

JINORA  
I don't know why, but I keep  
thinking that maybe something will  
ruin our relationship or that we  
may not be meant for each other...

She starts to cry.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
(sobbing)  
... but I don't want that to  
happen! I can't stop thinking that  
you'll betray me and leave me. I  
don't want to loose you, Kai!... I  
love you!

She holds her hands to her face and sobs. As she cries, Kai moves up to her and embraces her. As he holds her, she moves next to him and cries on his chest.

Kai's expression is worried and considering. Then his  
expression changes and looks determined.

He moves his hand up to her cheeks and wipe away her tears. Then, he moves her face up to look at him.

KAI  
Jinora... it's okay... I completely  
understand what you're saying. I am  
so sorry that I might have hurt you  
in that way. I would _never_... EVER  
betray you... To be honest, I'm not  
entirely sure if our relationship  
will work in the end either... but  
I _want_ it to work. I'm never going  
to give up on you. I will do  
everything to make our relationship  
works.

He looks deep into her eyes.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Jinora... I love you.

She looks back at him earnestly.

JINORA  
I love you, too, Kai.

He moves toward her and kisses her on the lips. She closes her eyes with tears still flowing down. She kisses him back as they share a lover's embrace.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH - NIGHT

Asami is leaning against a wooden rail on a porch as Korra walks up to her.

KORRA  
Asami, I really need your help with  
something.

ASAMI  
What is it?

KORRA  
It's Mako... he's really been  
having a hard time since we got  
here.

ASAMI  
I've noticed. He just seems very...  
brooding... more than usual.

KORRA  
The thing is, he feels really bad  
because doesn't have a girlfriend  
right now, and he feels like a  
failure for breaking up with us. I  
tried to talk him through with it,  
but he just blew up at me.

ASAMI  
I always had a feeling that Mako  
never truly got over his break-up  
with both of us.

KORRA  
Actually, I think he has, but I  
think he just hasn't forgiven  
 _himself_ for it.

ASAMI  
Maybe we should talk to him  
 _together_ and make him feel better.

KORRA  
But how do we do that? Even if we  
do cheer him up, it still doesn't  
solve his relationship problem.  
It's not like we can just find a  
girl for him within the next hour  
or so.

ASAMI  
Maybe not, but I think I have an  
idea for what we could do.

INT. EMBER ISLAND HOTEL / MAIN SUITE - NIGHT

Korra and Asami enter the dark room and see Mako sitting down with his face leaning on his hands. They approach him carefully.

KORRA  
Uh, Mako... is it okay if we talk?

Mako turns around and looks at her fearfully. He stands up and begins to walk over to her.

MAKO  
(sadly)  
Korra. I'm so sorry.

KORRA  
It's okay, Mako.

MAKO  
(sobbing)  
No! It's not okay! I shouldn't have  
yelled at you like that! I was so  
stupid and angry! How could I ever-

Korra grabs him in her arms and hugs him. He hugs back and tears up uncontrollably. He shutters and whimpers silently.

KORRA  
(softly)  
Shh. It's okay, Mako. I understand.

She rubs his back as he continues to cry. Asami is tearing up as she walks up and puts her arms around Mako.

MAKO  
You were right. Something's wrong  
with me. I'm just so angry with  
myself. I keep feeling as though I  
hurt both of you and there's  
nothing I can do to fix it.

They all release from hugging.

ASAMI  
No, that's not true. Even though  
our relationships didn't work out,  
you were still a great boyfriend.  
You still mean so much to us.

KORRA  
You're an amazing person, and I'm  
sure there's some girl out there  
for you who will love you even more  
than we do.

He looks down and sniffles.

MAKO  
I'm just so tired of feeling this  
way. I don't know if I'll ever find  
someone.

Korra holds his hand.

KORRA  
Well, I don't think we can help you  
with that, but we at least want you  
to feel better for the moment. Come  
with us.

They both walk him outside of the room.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH - NIGHT

Bolin and Opal are lying on the sand holding each other as they gaze into the sky. Kai and Jinora walk up to them. Bolin moves his head to see them.

BOLIN  
Kai! Jinora! Come join us for some  
stargazing. This is the perfect way  
to end this day.

The lay down a couple of meters to the right of Bolin and Opal. They hold each other and look up at the sky.

KAI  
You know, this has really been a  
life changing day for me.

JINORA  
Me too. I've read about Ember  
Island before. I heard that there's  
something about it that reveals  
one's true self, and then it  
smooths and refines them into _new_  
self. I kinda feel like that's just  
what happened to us.

KAI  
Yeah. I'm never going to forget  
this day.

JINORA  
Me neither.

Korra and Asami bring Mako up on the beach right behind the two couples on the sand.

KORRA  
So here it is!

MAKO  
You... brought us all out here to  
go stargazing?

ASAMI  
Not just that. There's something  
else.

KORRA  
Just go along with what we do. Lie  
down on the sand.

They have Mako lay on his back and position him.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Okay, now leave your arms open.

MAKO  
Uh... okay.

He does so. Then Korra and Asami lay next to him with their shoulder line right on top of his arms. Korra is at his right, and Asami is at his left. He start to look nervous and confused.

MAKO  
Um... girls... what are you doing?

KORRA  
Just play along with us. It's fine.

They both reach for his arms and place them around themselves as they turn to their sides facing him.

MAKO  
Are you... sure this is okay?

ASAMI  
Of course. It's just a bit of  
simple intimacy. Nothing serious.

They place their hands on his chest.

KORRA  
Yeah. We can't exactly be your  
girlfriends anymore, but we _can_  
still be there for you before you  
find one.

ASAMI  
We love you, Mako, and we all want  
the best for you.

They lay against his shoulder's and close their eyes. Mako simply smiles.

MAKO  
Thanks, girls.

Mako looks up at the stars. All three of the couples continue to lay together in the sand.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	6. Chapter Six: Welcome to Capital City

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
On a much desired vacation, Korra  
and her friends have recently  
traveled to the Fire Nation. Their  
first stop was the resort of Ember  
Island where Mako reveals his  
crisis of a love life. Korra and  
Asami have tried to comfort him in  
his time of depression and they now  
are to move on with their travels.  
Their next stop is the Fire Nation  
Capital City where Korra expects to  
meet the nation's leader, Fire Lord  
Izumi.

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER SIX: WELCOME TO CAPITAL CITY

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH - DAY

The group is hanging out on the beach near a cliff-side. Korra is riding on Naga across the sand. Kai runs up to Jinora and Opal.

KAI  
Hey girls! You gotta check out this  
new airbending technique I'm  
learning.

JINORA  
A new technique? What is it?

KAI  
Remember that exploding air sphere  
move that Goronzo used? I think I  
figured it out!

OPAL  
That's great! Let's see it.

KAI  
Okay.

He gets into a wide stance and holds his hand up.

KAI (CONT'D)  
You should step back a bit.

Jinora and Opal move back. Kai breathes in and creates an air sphere in his hands. As he is holding it, he moves his hands slowly together to compress it. He clenches his teeth as it gets harder. When the sphere is mid-sized, it suddenly blows up and Kai is thrown backwards into the sand.

Opal holds her hands up to her face trying not to laugh. Jinora runs up to him worried and helps him up.

JINORA  
Kai! Are you okay?

KAI  
Yeah, I'm fine. It's not perfect  
yet. I just need more practice.

OPAL  
Wow, that was really powerful. Keep  
working on it.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin walk up to the airbenders.

ASAMI  
Hey guys, I think we're ready to  
start packing up.

KAI  
We're leaving already? After only  
half a week?

MAKO  
We need to leave soon if we're  
going to visit more places in the  
Fire Nation. Our next stop is  
Capital City.

OPAL  
(sighing)  
It's too bad. I really love this  
place.

Bolin holds her hands.

BOLIN  
(endearing)  
I know! Me too! This is probably  
the most romantic island ever!

OPAL  
It _is_. I hope we come back here  
soon.

They hold each other romantically.

Mako looks at Jinora.

MAKO  
So, where's Korra?

JINORA  
She's riding on Naga circling  
around the island's perimeter. She  
should be coming in on the other  
side right about... now.

At that moment, Korra speeds in on Naga, stops right next to the group, and leaps off cheering.

KORRA  
YES! New record! Way to go girl!

Naga barks happily and Korra joins the group.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
So, are we ready to go?

ASAMI  
Yep. You came in just in time.  
Let's get going, everyone.

All of them start to walk across the beach. Korra looks at Mako.

KORRA  
Hey, Mako. Can you help me with  
something?

Mako stops and turns back to her.

MAKO  
Uh, sure. What can I do for you?

KORRA  
Well, as you know. I've been  
mastering all the different  
elements, and being in the Fire  
Nation has got me thinking. Do you  
think you could teach me how to  
bend lighting?

Mako hesitates and looks concerned.

MAKO  
Oh, well, um... I-I can't.

KORRA  
Why, what's the problem? You don't  
want to teach me?

MAKO  
No, that's not it. It's just  
that... when I sabotaged Kuvira's  
spirit energy, not only did I scar  
my arm, but... I also lost my  
ability to create lightning.

KORRA  
(disappointed)  
Oh, it did? I'm really sorry for  
that. Is it gone for good?

MAKO  
I don't know, I haven't really had  
it looked at, but it's not a  
primary concern. I'm just fine  
without it. Sorry I can't help you.

KORRA  
(optimistic)  
Well, you know what? That's okay.  
I'm meeting with Fire Lord Izumi in  
Capital City. Maybe _she_ can teach  
me how to lightningbend.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - DAY

The three sky bison fly in over a crater to see Capital City. Which has a traditional look with a few metallic buildings.

KAI  
Here we are at Capital City.

BOLIN  
Wow! This is the place where Mom  
grew up! I'm so excited!

KORRA  
All right! Let's head over to the  
Royal Palace!

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COURTYARD - DAY

The group lands in front of the Royal Palace. All of them dismount and are greeted by several fire sages who bow to them.

SAGE  
Greetings, Avatar Korra. Welcome to  
Capital City. It is an honor to  
have you visit us.

Korra bows back to them with a Fire Nation hand symbol.

KORRA  
Thank you. The honor is all mine.

The head sage looks back at the others sages.

SAGE  
Please direct the Avatar and her  
companions to their place of  
residence.

The other sages head over to the group to lead them back. As the head sage goes back to the palace, Korra walks up to him.

KORRA  
Excuse me, is it possible that I  
could meet with the Fire Lord?

SAGE  
As you wish, Avatar.

He bows and leads her inside.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / THRONE ROOM - DAY

Through the low lit hallways, they head through a red curtain into the main room. Fire Lord Izumi is seated on the throne. Korra looks offset by the ominous feel of the setting.

SAGE  
My lord, the Avatar requests an  
audience with you.

The Fire Lord raises her eyebrows and hold up her hand.

IZUMI  
Very well then. Leave us.

The sage bows and leaves to the side.

IZUMI  
Avatar Korra, good to see you  
again. What concerns do you have  
for me of which I may assist you?

Korra looks up at her curiously and steps closer skeptically.

KORRA  
(confused)  
Oh. Well, um... I don't... have any  
 _concerns_ , really. I just... wanted  
to meet you.

Izumi looks at Korra questionably.

IZUMI  
(imposing)  
Really? You... just wanted to meet  
me? Nothing more?

KORRA  
Well, actually, I _was_ wondering if  
you could... teach me  
lightningbending... maybe?

Izumi pauses and Korra continues to look worried.

IZUMI  
You came all the way from Republic  
City just for that?

KORRA  
(awkwardly)  
Um, yeah. I mean, if it's okay with  
you...

Izumi stands up with her arms folded behind her back.

IZUMI  
I will not teach you, Avatar.

KORRA  
What? Why won't you teach me?

IZUMI  
You already have mastered all four  
elements. You have no need to learn  
the specific subsets of each of  
them.

KORRA  
But I learned how to metalbend from  
Suyin Beifong in Zaofu. What's  
wrong with learning how to make  
lightning?

IZUMI  
Lightning is an incredibly  
dangerous element that only the  
most gifted and well balanced  
firebenders can control. If you are  
really desperate, you can learn it  
from any other masters in this  
nation. Why would you ask me  
specifically?

KORRA  
Well, I just figured that since  
you're the daughter of Lord Zuko  
who taught Aang firebending, it  
would only make sense that _you_  
would teach _me_ lightningbending.

Izumi squints her eyes.

IZUMI  
That is of little significance. I  
have no desire to indulge in your  
historical perfectionism. If you  
have no major concerns for me, I  
formally request that you leave my  
palace.

She walks off onto her deck to the left of the area. Korra leaps onto the deck and walks up to her.

KORRA  
(worried)  
Look, I'm really sorry. I _would_  
learn from my friend, but he's lost  
the ability. I wanted to learn from  
you because you come from such a  
great position and heritage.

She bows to her.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I would be honored if you would  
teach me.

Izumi looks back at Korra.

IZUMI  
Very well. Since you are clearly  
stubborn of mind, I will teach you  
the technique. Follow me.

Korra frowns with one eyebrow raised. Izumi continues to walk out and Korra follows her.

INT. PALACE SUITE / BEDROOM - DAY

The team walks into their the main bedroom with several individual beds spread across. Bolin lands on one bed happily.

BOLIN  
Ah! I love these Fire Nation bed  
sheets! So silky! So nice! This  
got to be the best country in the  
world!

ASAMI  
Well, I'm gonna head out to see the  
town. Anyone want to come with me.

JINORA  
I'm up!

KAI  
Me too!

MAKO  
Bolin and I are gonna split off.  
We're going to see our relatives.

Bolin springs up from his bed excitedly.

BOLIN  
Ooh! We're going to meet our  
family? Yes! Let's go!

OPAL  
Can I come with you?

BOLIN  
Oh! Absolutely! Our folks will love  
to see their future daughter-  
in-law.

Opal looks at him with one eyebrow raised. Bolin pauses just realizing his mistake.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(frantically)  
Oh, wait, no no- I didn't mean-  
Forget I said that. I meant to say:  
they'll love to see their cousin's,  
nephew's, grandson's _girlfriend_!  
Yeah... girlfriend...

He holds up his hands.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to  
imply-

OPAL  
(laughing)  
Bolin, it's fine. I understand.

BOLIN  
(sighing)  
You do? Oh, okay, that's good.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COMMON GROUNDS - DAY

Korra is standing on the middle of the grass as Izumi walks back and forth in front of her.

IZUMI  
Lightningbending is the most  
advanced form of firebending. It  
was first discovered by Fire Lord  
Azulon during the Hundred Year War.  
As I mentioned before, not every  
firebender has the ability to  
generate lightning. Even my own  
father falls short of this.

KORRA  
Wait. Lord Zuko never learned how  
to create lightning?

IZUMI  
No, he didn't. Even your past life,  
Avatar Aang, didn't learned it  
either. So don't be discouraged if  
you fail on this technique as well.

She stops and stands in front of Korra.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
To create lightning. Your mind must  
be at peace... and your emotions  
balanced. It is not generated by  
emotion... but rather by  
tranquility of spirit.

Korra inhales and exhales.

KORRA  
Okay. Peace of mind. Tranquility of  
spirit. I think I got it.

Izumi removes her spectacles and puts them away in her robe.

IZUMI  
Very well, then. Observe.

Korra steps back. Izumi holds her two fingers up on both hands and lightning sparks from them. She circles it around with her arms. Korra watches intrigued. In one moment, Izumi shoots her hand up to the side toward the sky. The lightning strikes out creating a massive thunder sound.

As it fades, Korra is in awe.

IZUMI  
All right. Now you try it.  
Circulate your arms until you  
create the spark.

Korra holds her stance and prepares.

KORRA  
Okay, I can do this.

She begins the form with no lightning coming from her. She circles her arms around with her two fingers pointed out.

KORRA  
Nothing is happening yet.

IZUMI  
Patience. Calm your mind.

Korra's face intensifies as she continues the process. After a couple of seconds, lightning starts coming from her fingers.

KORRA  
Hey! I've got it! I really got it!

IZUMI  
Good. Now, release it!

Korra holds it back and then shoots the lighting straight into the sky. After it calms down, Korra holds up her fists excitedly.

KORRA  
Yes! I did it!

IZUMI  
Congratulations, Avatar. You're a  
lightningbender.

Izumi bows to her.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
You are now dismissed.

She begins to walk away. Korra looks confused.

KORRA  
Wait, what? That can't be it. You  
have to teach me more techniques.

Izumi looks back at her.

IZUMI  
What else do you wish to learn?

KORRA  
Um, I don't know, maybe some  
specific way to bend the lightning,  
or maybe ways to manipulate it.

IZUMI  
There isn't anything else _to_ it.  
You create lightning and you are  
merely its guide. It is direct and  
deadly, and used for very singular  
purposes. However, if you insist on  
it, I can at least teach you  
lightning redirection.

KORRA  
Well, that's sounds good. Let's do  
it.

Izumi walks up in front of her.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - DAY

Mako, Bolin, and Opal enter into a garden entrance to a formal mansion.

BOLIN  
Wow. Our mom's family has a really  
fancy home. It's completely  
different from dad's home.

OPAL  
Are you sure this is where they  
live?

MAKO  
Our mom's name was Naoki. She came  
from an upper class family of  
aristocrats. I looked up our family  
records. This has gotta be the  
place.

Mako grabs the left door knocker and knocks on it. After a moment, the butler opens the door to the right. He looks at the three questionably.

BUTLER  
Um, can I help you?

MAKO  
Yes, we're Mako and Bolin, the sons  
of Naoki, the late daughter of the  
headmaster and we'd like to meet  
the with him.

The butler squints his eyes.

BUTLER  
The headmaster and his wife do not  
meet with foreign commoners.

MAKO  
But, we're his grandsons! We're his  
family!

BUTLER  
(sarcastically)  
 _Right_. You can go ahead and make  
those claims through postage.

He starts to turn away and close the door. Mako steps up and holds the door.

MAKO  
Wait! I have written evidence of  
our family's heritage! I can prove  
that we're his grandsons!

BUTLER  
Look, regardless of whether or not  
this is true, the headmaster does  
not wish to be disturbed by just  
anyone.

Bolin walks up the steps holding his hands up together.

BOLIN  
(begging)  
Please, sir! We've lost our parents  
and have lived our lives as  
orphans! Please! Won't you let us  
see our long lost family?!

The butler pauses and raises an eyebrow. Opal gently nudges Bolin to the side.

OPAL  
I'll handle this.

She looks at the butler.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Excuse me, sir. My name is Opal,  
and I am from the Beifong family.  
I'd like to formally request a  
meeting with the headmaster.

She takes out a formal postcard with a flying boar symbol and hands it to the butler. He looks at it.

BUTLER  
Hmm. A flying boar.

OPAL  
This should clarify it, right?

BUTLER  
(puzzled)  
Well, to be honest, I'm really not  
sure. This stamp is from the Earth  
Kingdom, and I don't know whether  
it registers in the Fire Nation.

From behind him, a nice formally dressed middle aged yet somewhat youthful looking woman appears from behind. She looks closely at them, then brightens up with excitement.

REI  
It can't be! Mako? Bolin?

She moves the butler to the side and stops in front of them.

REI  
Is it really you?

Mako smiles warmly.

MAKO  
It is.

She smiles brightly and hugs them.

REI  
Oh my goodness! I never thought I  
would actually see you!

BUTLER  
Um, Miss Rei, do you know these  
young men?

Rei looks at the butler.

REI  
Don't you see? These are Naoki's  
children!

She holds their hands and brings them inside.

REI  
Oh, please. Come inside.

The three of them follow her in the house.

INT. MANSION / HALLWAY - DAY

All of them are walking down the hallway behind Rei.

REI  
I can't believe you came all this  
way to see us!

BOLIN  
Yes! It's wonderful to finally meet  
you, uh... wait, what's your name  
again?

REI  
Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Rei. I'm  
your mother's sister.

Bolin gasps excitedly.

BOLIN  
Our Aunt Rei! We finally found our  
long lost aunt!

He hugs her and she hugs back.

REI  
I've heard so much about you and  
your adventures with the Avatar. It  
means so much to me that you're  
here.

MAKO  
Thanks, it means a lot to us too.

Rei looks over to Opal.

REI  
(embarrassed)  
Oh, I'm sorry! I've been completely  
ignoring you. What is your name?

OPAL  
I'm Opal. I'm Bolin's girlfriend.

REI  
You are? Oh my goodness! You are so  
beautiful! And you're an airbender?  
Bolin must be so lucky!

OPAL  
Why thank you.

Bolin puts his arm around Opal.

BOLIN  
Yeah, she's just the best.

She smiles at him and puts her hand on his chest.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COMMON GROUNDS - DAY

Korra is going through the movements of lightning redirection with Izumi. They finish and stand up straight.

IZUMI  
There you have it. In the off  
chance that you are attacked by  
lightning. You will know how to  
protect yourself.

KORRA  
Wow, that's cool. Thank you.

A young thirteen year old boy is walking through the pathway behind Korra. Izumi yells at him and he freezes.

IZUMI  
Lu Ten! You must know better then  
to walk in when I am speaking with  
the Avatar.

He stands up straight looking tense and turns to them.

LU TEN  
Yes, Ma'am! Sorry!

Korra looks at him and smiles.

KORRA  
(kindly)  
Hey, there. It's fine, nothing's  
wrong.

Izumi walks up next to Korra.

IZUMI  
This is my son, Prince Lu Ten. Lu  
Ten, this is Avatar Korra. Bow  
respectfully to her.

He bows to Korra.

KORRA  
Prince Lu Ten? I actually know your  
brother, General Iroh! It's nice to  
meet you.

Lu Ten warms up to her.

LU TEN  
Really? It's nice to meet you too,  
Korra.

Izumi yells at him and he freezes.

IZUMI  
"AVATAR" Korra! You must refer to  
her as the _Avatar_!

LU TEN  
(panicking)  
My apologies, Avatar- uh, I mean,  
Avatar Korra!

He walks out of the area frantically. Korra looks at Izumi.

KORRA  
You know, you don't have to be so  
hard on him. He's just a kid.

IZUMI  
I _must_ be stern with him. You are  
the Avatar and he must refer to you  
as such.

KORRA  
Well, yeah, but I'm still just a  
person. Maybe you should lighten up  
a bit.

Izumi's face hardens.

IZUMI  
Are you questioning my authority?

Korra hesitates timidly.

KORRA  
(shrugging)  
Well, it's just...

ZUKO (O.S.)  
Avatar Korra. It's nice to see you  
again.

Korra is surprised and turns to see Zuko walk up.

KORRA  
(happily)  
Lord Zuko!

All three of them bow to each other.

ZUKO  
Good day, Izumi.

IZUMI  
Good day, Father. I was just  
teaching the Avatar the techniques  
of lightning.

ZUKO  
You have? How has she been doing?

IZUMI  
She has been progressing well and  
has successfully learned the  
ability.

ZUKO  
Well, that's very good. May I speak  
with her alone, please?

IZUMI  
Of course, Father.

Korra walks off with Zuko.

ZUKO  
Come with me, Korra. I would like  
to have some tea with you.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / EATING ROOM - DAY

Korra and Zuko are seated at opposite ends next to the window holding cups of tea.

KORRA  
Thank you so much for bringing me  
out of that, Lord Zuko. Hanging  
around your daughter is really  
stressful.

ZUKO  
Just call me Zuko.

KORRA  
Why is Izumi so tense and upright  
all the time? I just want to get to  
know her, but she always talks down  
to me like I'm a kid. Can't she  
just take a break and live for a  
moment?

ZUKO  
My daughter has always taken her  
position as Fire Lord very  
seriously. Ever since she was a  
princess, she has always tried live  
up past her expectations. She can  
be... challenging to deal with  
sometimes.

KORRA  
Was there anything you did to her  
in the past to make her act this  
way? Uh, no offense.

ZUKO  
None taken. I'm not sure if I was  
ever being too hard on her as a  
child. I tried to love her as much  
as I could and she _does_ feels the  
same way about me. She just wants  
to maintain her image and right the  
wrongs of our ancestors.

He sips from his cup.

ZUKO (CONT'D)  
You must understand, Korra, that  
the Fire Nation has had a dark past  
since the Hundred Year War and has  
only been an ally to the world for  
the past 74 years. She does not  
want to compromise its recovery and  
image.

KORRA  
I can understand that.

ZUKO  
Just take your time, and she will  
warm up to you. It wasn't easy for  
me when I joined Aang and his  
friends.

Korra smiles and looks out the window. Her expression becomes more concerned.

KORRA  
Zuko... Izumi told me you you never  
figured out how to make  
lightning... Is it okay if I ask...  
why that is?

Zuko's face saddens and he looks down.

ZUKO  
It's true that I never could have  
the same capabilities that my  
family has. Creating lightning  
involves balance of emotions and  
spirit. But for some reason, I've  
never been able to achieve that  
myself. I had a very troubled past  
when I was young. I was constantly  
trying to figure out who I was and  
what was right and wrong, and I was  
never truly happy with anything.

He looks up at Korra and smiles.

ZUKO  
But I _am_ happy and content with  
where I am _now_. It doesn't matter  
if I cannot achieve the right  
mindset to create such a power.  
One's skills should never be the  
only defining aspect of their  
lives. I'm glad that you were able  
to do it as quickly as you did.

KORRA  
Thank you.

She sips from her cup.

ZUKO  
You know, my grandson, Lu Ten,  
hasn't learned the ability either.

KORRA  
I've noticed that he seems very  
timid and nervous around his  
mother.

ZUKO  
Maybe you should talk with him. I'm  
sure _he_ would appreciate having a  
friend.

INT. MANSION / DINNER ROOM - DAY

Mako, Bolin, and Opal are seated next to Rei on the left side of the table while other adults and children are seated on both sides. Their grandfather and grandmother are seated at the end of the table. They all eat their food in silence. Bolin looks across at everyone with wide eyes and anticipation.

BOLIN  
(awkwardly)  
So, wow. This is a... really great  
family we have here. Am I right?

He smiles awkwardly while most of them look at him. He looks across to see two teenage girls looking at him with intense frowns. He gulps and looks over at his grandparents.

BOLIN  
So, Grandpa. It must be... really  
tough for you since your daughter  
is gone.

Mako looks at Bolin questioningly.

GRANDFATHER  
Well, I must say I feel rather  
indifferent considering Naoki  
betrayed us and ran away from home.

GRANDMOTHER  
Dear! Don't talk about our daughter  
like that!

MAKO  
Wait. She ran away from home?

GRANDFATHER  
She was originally meant to marry a  
nice local gentleman, but when that  
goof of an earthbender named San  
came in, she was pitifully in love.  
We forbade her from marrying him,  
but she ran off with him anyway and  
fled to Republic City.

GRANDMOTHER  
(happily)  
She was the most wonderful  
firebender!

A man to their right of them moves up.

UNCLE #1  
I say the whole United Republic of  
Nations is a fraud and they should  
give that land back to the Earth  
Kingdom! It belongs to them!

UNCLE #2  
Oh, obviously you'd take the side  
of the Earth Kingdom.

UNCLE #1  
I'm just saying. Mixing different  
kinds of people together is  
confusing.

One of the girls from the other side moves up.

COUSIN GIRL #1  
(annoyed)  
So what are you guys anyway? Are  
you Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation?

BOLIN  
(confused)  
Uh... both... kind of?

COUSIN GIRL #2  
(rudely)  
Their from the United Republic,  
Stupid!

COUSIN GIRL #1  
Hey! I was just asking!

AUNT #1  
All right girls! Enough!

The group seems kind of muddled. Rei turns to Opal while trying to ignore the argument.

REI  
(enthusiastically)  
So, Opal, I hear you're originally  
from Zaofu. Is that right?

OPAL  
Yes, actually I-

GRANDFATHER  
(interrupting)  
Now my own grandchildren have  
inter-relationships? It's just  
preposterous!

GRANDMOTHER  
Dear! That is our guest you're  
talking about!

UNCLE #1  
Why are the airbenders even forced  
to be nomads?! They're just being  
enslaved!

The whole table starts bickering and arguing. Mako, Bolin and Opal look at the mass bewildered. Rei quickly walks next to them.

REI  
Quick! Come with me!

The three on them leave their tables and follow Rei out of the room as the family continues to bicker.

INT. MANSION / REI'S ROOM - DAY

The three sit on a couch next to a table and Rei sits on the couch on the other side pouring them tea.

REI  
I'm so sorry you had to see my  
family like that.

OPAL  
(humorously)  
It's okay, my own family can get  
pretty crazy too.

BOLIN  
Sheesh! This family _is_ completely  
different from Dad's family.

MAKO  
(to Rei)  
It must be difficult for you living  
with all of them.

REI  
Oh, this is just one of their _off_  
days. They're not so bad when you  
get used to them. When your mom  
left us, your grandparents were  
really devastated by it. I was sad  
too, but she never meant for me to  
feel that way.

MAKO  
Were you and our mom close?

REI  
Yes. She was the best sister in the  
world and we loved each other so  
much. When San came into her life,  
I knew she would have felt awful  
not to be with him. I told her that  
it was okay for her to leave and I  
never saw her since.

She looks up at Mako sadly.

MAKO  
What is it?

REI  
(tearing up)  
I'm sorry... It's just that... you  
look exactly like her... I miss her  
so much!

She begins crying and Mako move up to sit next to her.

MAKO  
I'm so sorry. She meant everything  
for us too. I'm just glad we got to  
see you. You have her resemblance  
too.

She looks up at him and smiles. Both of them hug.

REI  
Thank you so much.

Bolin walks over and hugs them too.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COMMON GROUNDS - DAY

Lu Ten is sitting on the grass next to the pond feeding the turtle ducks.

KORRA (O.S.)  
Hey, Lu Ten.

Lu Ten is startled and sees Korra sitting on the roof nearby. He stands up and bows quickly.

LU TEN  
Avatar Korra! I-I didn't see you  
come in!

KORRA  
Relax, kid. It's fine. Your mom's  
not here right now.

She leaps off and slowly descends to the ground next to him.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I just wanted to talk with you.

LU TEN  
(nervously)  
About what? Did I do something  
wrong?

KORRA  
(lighthearted)  
No. Not at all. I just want to get  
to know you.

LU TEN  
Really? But... you're the Avatar.

KORRA  
Yeah, and you're the Fire Prince.  
Don't take everything so seriously.  
You're a person, I'm a person,  
let's treat each other like that.

LU TEN  
Well, okay.

They both sit down.

KORRA  
So, your mom seems to be pretty  
rough on you. Is it because you're  
next in line for the throne?

LU TEN  
No, my brother Iroh is. My mother  
just wants me to be the best prince  
I can.

KORRA  
So where is your father? Is he...  
still around?

LU TEN  
He left a couple years ago. He and  
my mom had a difficult time  
together. They argued a lot and he  
said she was too hard and demanding  
of him. I haven't seen him since.

KORRA  
That's awful. How could your mom be  
so horrible like that?

He holds up his hands frantically.

LU TEN  
(concerned)  
No! She's not horrible! She's a  
good person and she cares about me.

KORRA  
But it doesn't look like she acts  
that way.

LU TEN  
(muttering)  
I don't know.

KORRA  
Tell you what. I need to head out  
now. How about I meet with you  
tomorrow morning and we do some  
stuff together and talk some more?

LU TEN  
Well, that sounds good, I guess.

KORRA  
Great! I'll see you then.

She leaps up on the roofs and out of the palace.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - SUNSET

Mako, Bolin, and Opal walk outside the mansion with Rei standing next to the door.

REI  
I'm so glad to have met you. Please  
come again soon!

BOLIN  
We will, Aunt Rei!

She hugs both Mako and Bolin. She turns to Opal.

REI  
Opal, it was so nice to meet you.

OPAL  
You too.

The two of them hug. Three of them exit and wave at Rei.

BOLIN  
Well, that was _some_ family reunion.  
It wasn't as good as we thought it  
would, but we still got to meet the  
best aunt ever.

MAKO  
You two love birds head back to the  
suite yourselves. I'm gonna walk  
around town for a bit.

OPAL  
All right. See you, Mako.

He turns into a side area and Bolin and Opal walk on holding hands.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY / DOWNTOWN - LATE EVENING

Mako heads into more of a populated area and looks around at the scenery.

He hears the sound of a little girl crying. He scans around and sees a seven year old girl sitting in a shaded area crying. Mako looks at her concerned. There are no adults around her. He looks to the side and points to her.

MAKO  
Uh, is anybody missing their...?

He stops and looks back at the girl who is still crying. He breathes out, walks over to her, and crouches next to her.

MAKO  
(compassionately)  
Hey, little girl, what's wrong?

The girl looks up at him.

AIKO  
(sobbing)  
I- I don't know- I don't know where  
my sister is.

MAKO  
It's okay, it's gonna be all right.  
Where are your parents?

AIKO  
(sobbing)  
I don't have my parents anymore.  
Just my sister.

MAKO  
Then I'll help you find your  
sister. What's your name?

She calms down a bit and sniffles.

AIKO  
Aiko.

MAKO  
I'm here to help you, Aiko. My name  
is Mako. I'm a police officer.

She looks a bit frightened.

AIKO  
Police? Are you a good cop?

Mako smiles comfortingly and nods.

MAKO  
(softly)  
Yeah, I'm a good cop. It's okay.  
Come with me.

He holds her hand and stands her up to walk.

INT. PALACE SUITE / BEDROOM - NIGHT

Korra walks into the room where everyone else excluding Mako is hanging out.

ASAMI  
So, Korra, how did your meeting in  
the in the Royal Palace go?

KORRA  
It was fine, I guess.

She plops on her bed.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I just finished my lightning  
training with Fire Lord "Bossy  
Pants". Everything is so serious  
with her and she treats her son so  
harshly. It's like I'm dealing with  
Beifong again.

ASAMI  
Eh, give it time. I'm sure you'll  
eventually turn her around with  
some Avatar wisdom.

KORRA  
I suppose so. It's difficult to get  
 _anything_ with her. Somehow, I get  
the feeling that If I had asked for  
her help during the Water Tribe  
Civil War, she probably wouldn't  
have given it.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT

Mako looks around at all the people.

MAKO  
Do you see her anywhere?

AIKO  
No. I don't see her.

He looks at the sky.

MAKO  
It's getting dark, and we're  
running out of time.

He crouches next to her.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Do you know where you last saw your  
sister?

AIKO  
I don't know. We were in a  
traveling circus and there were a  
lot of people.

MAKO  
(surprised)  
A circus?

His face becomes more concerned.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Then she must be long gone by now.

He stands back up.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Don't worry, we're going to find  
her. I promise. But it's getting  
dark right now and we need to wait  
until tomorrow. Okay?

She nods and he holds her hand.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Come on. I'll take you over to my  
place.

She limps against him tired.

AIKO  
I'm sleepy.

MAKO  
It's okay. I got you.

He picks her up, holds her on his side and walks.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
It's not too far from here.

She leans her head on his shoulder.

AIKO  
Why are you helping me?

He looks at her and pauses.

MAKO  
Because a long time ago, I used to  
be just like you. I was lost and  
alone, and didn't know where to go.  
But I want to help you find your  
family so you can be happy.

AIKO  
Thank you.

He smiles back and continues walking on.

INT. PALACE SUITE / BEDROOM - NIGHT

Asami walks up to Bolin and Opal sitting on a bed.

ASAMI  
(to Bolin)  
Hey, Bolin. I went with Kai and  
Jinora to visit a mover studio  
called Lightning Studios. They  
recently made movers like "Heart of  
a Nation" and they also made-

BOLIN  
(surprised)  
Wait! Heart of a Nation?1 That's  
the mover that me and Opal saw!  
Remember, sweetie?

OPAL  
Oh yeah! The one with the samurai!

He squees with his hands to his mouth.

BOLIN  
Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Can we see the  
studio too?

ASAMI  
Sure. Their next day of shooting is  
two days from now.

He holds Opal's hands and looks at her.

BOLIN  
Opal! We can see the people who  
made the mover and I can show you  
how the movers are made!

OPAL  
Really?! That sounds so cool! I  
want to see that!

Mako walks into the room with the girl asleep in his arms.

KORRA  
Mako? Where have you been? Who is  
this girl?

Everyone gets up and walks over to him.

MAKO  
This is Aiko. She's lost and  
I'm helping her find her older  
sister.

ASAMI  
Oh no. That's terrible. Is she  
going to be all right?

MAKO  
She'll be fine... assuming I find  
her sister by tomorrow.

He lays Aiko on a bed. As she is placed on the bed, she slowly opens her eyes to look at everyone.

AIKO  
Where am I? Who are _they_?

MAKO  
Aiko, these are my friends. Don't  
worry. They're very nice.

The three airbenders move up to her.

OPAL  
Aw, you poor thing.

JINORA  
It'll be okay. You're safe with us.

KAI  
Yeah, you have nothing to worry  
about.

Mako points her to Korra.

MAKO  
This is Korra. She's the Avatar.

Aiko's eyes widen.

AIKO  
The Avatar? For real?

Korra chuckles softly.

KORRA  
(friendly)  
Yep, it's me. You're going to  
be just fine, Aiko. Mako is a good  
friend of mine and he'll be sure  
you see your sister again.

Aiko begins tearing up.

AIKO  
(crying)  
I hope so. I miss her!

She cries into her own hands. Opal sits next to her, puts her in her lap, and holds her close.

OPAL  
(softly)  
There, there. It's okay. It's okay.  
Everything will be all right.

Pabu crawls up onto Opal's lap and cuddles next to Aiko.

Bolin tears up with his hands too his mouth.

BOLIN  
(somber)  
That's so sad.

Korra looks at Mako.

KORRA  
Thank you so much for doing this.  
How are you going to find her  
sister?

MAKO  
They were both in a traveling  
circus when they were separated.  
She's somewhere far outside of the  
city by now. Is it okay if I borrow  
Naga to track her down?

KORRA  
Of course. You can start first  
thing tomorrow.

EXT. PALACE SUITE - DAY

In front of the building, Mako takes Aiko up to Naga.

MAKO  
Aiko, this is Naga. She's going to  
help us find your sister.

Korra pulls Naga up to Aiko.

KORRA  
Naga, I need you to smell her scent  
and track down her sister.

Naga moves her head up to Aiko and sniffs her. Then she licks her and Aiko laughs.

Mako takes Aiko up in the saddle.

MAKO  
Okay. I'll call you on the  
telephone when I make it.

KORRA  
All right. Good luck.

Mako holds up Naga's reigns and they take off. They ride through the city, up the hills and out, of the crater. They ride off into the open field.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / GARDEN - DAY

Korra is walking with Lu Ten on the walkway.

KORRA  
So your grandfather told me that  
you haven't ever made lightning  
before.

LU TEN  
Yeah, I don't know what's wrong  
with me. I'm a failure.

KORRA  
Don't say that. You don't have to  
be a lightningbender to prove your  
worth. My friend doesn't know how  
to metalbend, but instead he found  
out that he's a lavabender. So you  
can still be a great firebender  
regardless. How good are you at  
firebending anyway?

LU TEN  
Uh, I guess I'm okay.

He stops and looks across at a high class family and their daughter about his age. He freezes as she walks toward him.

LU TEN  
Uh-oh.

KORRA  
What is it? Do you like her.

LU TEN  
No... Well... kind of...

KORRA  
Maybe you should talk to her. Just  
give it a shot.

He stammers as she gets closer to them.

KORRA  
Good day to you.

The girl stops to look at them.

GIRL  
Oh! Avatar Korra! It is an honor to  
meet you!

She bows and Korra bows back.

KORRA  
Nice to meet you too. Prince Lu Ten  
would like to say something to you.

The girl looks at Lu Ten.

GIRL  
Prince Lu Ten. Nice to meet you.  
You want to speak to me?

LU TEN  
(nervously)  
Yes, um... I, uh... You're looking  
very... nice... today.

GIRL  
Oh, why thank you.

She bows to him and walks off.

Lu Ten rubs his face shamefully.

LU TEN  
Ugh! That was so awkward! Why did I  
say that?!

KORRA  
(chuckling)  
Nonsense. You were fine. She really  
likes you.

LU TEN  
She does? Really?

KORRA  
Yeah. You just need to be a bit  
more confident. So anyway, I want  
to see how good of a firebender you  
are.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COMMON GROUNDS - DAY

They stand next to each other.

KORRA  
Okay. Just show me what you've got.

Lu Ten nods. He breathes in and punches forward lightly making a small flame appear. He drops his arms disappointed.

LU TEN  
That was terrible. Wasn't it?

KORRA  
Well, it could be a little better.

She moves his arms into position and shifts his stance.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
You have to be strong and not  
afraid to attack, but also be  
composed so you can control  
yourself.

She gets into her stance and throws two fast fire punches. Lu Ten watches her and does the same with similar results.

KORRA  
See? That was easy.

LU TEN  
You're right. Thanks, Korra.

IZUMI (O.S.)  
(yelling)  
Lu Ten! What are you doing?!

He flinches and both of them look at Izumi walking toward them.

LU TEN  
(worried)  
Uh, Mother! I was just, uh-

IZUMI  
You shouldn't be firebending at  
this time! It's not time for your  
training! I also heard you were  
speaking with the nobleman's  
daughter.

LU TEN  
Look! It's not what you think-

IZUMI  
That doesn't matter. Go to your  
room.

She looks up at Korra.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
And you! Why are you still here? We  
finished your training yesterday! I  
order you to leave my palace!

KORRA  
(upset)  
But I was just helping him to  
become a better firebender! Lord  
Zuko told me that-

IZUMI  
Never mind what my father said! My  
son doesn't need your rebellious  
influence!

KORRA  
(angrily)  
What's your problem?! I just want  
to be friends with you and your son  
and you keep rejecting me. Your son  
needs a friend, and all you're  
doing is being a strict and  
horrible mother to him!

IZUMI  
How DARE you!

She walks fiercely up to Korra.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
You leave this palace right now and  
leave my son alone! We don't need  
you in our lives!

She walks the other way. Korra clenches her fists and throws some fire at her. Right at the moment it's about to hit her, she holds up her hand and catches it. She swirls it around, throws it down, and it disappears.

Izumi stands up straight, removes her spectacles, and smirks slightly.

IZUMI  
Very well, then. Since you clearly  
prefer to deal with things  
irrationally, let us face against  
each other in an Agni Kai!

KORRA  
(angrily)  
Looking forward to it.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COURTYARD - DAY

On the area, Izumi and Korra are far apart from each other. They are crouched facing the opposite directions. They slowly stand up and turn around. Izumi disrobes and wears a thinner more regular outfit. Korra is wearing a red sleeveless vest with an exposed midriff and dark brown pants.

IZUMI  
In this duel, you may use only  
firebending to win!

KORRA  
I only need that to knock some  
sense into you!

Lu Ten watches both of them anxiously.

They hold their stance and face off with each other.

Korra starts off with two long fire punches and a butterfly kick throwing a large flame. Izumi deflects them by throwing her fists left and right for the first two attacks, then punches a large stream against the approaching flame. As it blows up and flares approach her, she moves her hands around to block them.

For Izumi's attack, she spin jumps and kicks twice in the air making two horizontal waves. Then she lands and backward flips forward making a large vertical wave of fire.

Korra looks overwhelmed by the large waves heading to her and she jumps and somersaults to the left avoiding them. At that moment, Izumi is looking at Korra and throws some fire right as she rolls. Korra blocks these attacks when standing up, and charges a large blast to throw at her.

As the flame stream approaches Izumi, she moves slightly to the side and redirects the blast straight to the ground with her hands. Korra uses this chance and runs up to her. She punches at her in close combat only to have her dodge the blows. Korra throws an outward curved punch of fire, Izumi ducks underneath it and blasts at her with her two palms.

Korra just manages to defend as the opposing blast throws her backwards. She tumbles back and gets on her feet. Izumi attacks Korra several as she's getting on her feet and throws her on her back. Korra kicks her feet up and throws herself on her feet. Korra pants and sweats in the brief moment of recovery.

Izumi spins her arms around creating a large build of fire and kicks forward at Korra. Korra throws a fire stream to the side and kicks the incoming fire blast to the side. In the middle of her block she guides the stream she sent to curve around to Izumi. Izumi throws another attack but then notices the curve fire heading toward her. She holds up her arm but is knocked to the side.

Korra throws some quick attacks and hits her throwing her on her back. Right as she is about to hit the ground, she catches herself and spin kicks around throwing herself back on her feet. Korra holds up her guard panting and sweating heavily.

IZUMI  
Good! Very good! You've mastered  
the manipulation of fire! Now let's  
see your manipulation of lightning!

She creates a spark with her fingers on her left hand, moves her arms around and shoots straight for Korra. Korra, shocked at this, holds up her right hand and catches the lightning. She is stunned by the impact for a moment, but holds in her arms and shoots the lighting back with her left arm. As the lightning goes around from Korra, Izumi holds up her right arm and catches it. Now the two of them are connected through two channels of lighting coming from their respective arms.

The two hold up their arms in a stand off, both glaring at each other. Korra tries to keep herself composed and start to slip out of her grips. She looks at the two streams of lighting and then at Izumi. She grins and holds her figures forward in a triangular position.

The two lightning streams combine at the point of intersection and charge straight at Izumi. When it gets to her, the lighting causes a small explosion throwing her backward. She tumbles back onto her feet.

Across the city, the lightning is shot up into the sky, and the rest of the group sees it in the distance when they are in the town.

Izumi slowly stands up panting and glares up at Korra, who throws several attacks at her. She is only able to block them and is constantly stepping back as a result of the impacts. Korra throws a combo, then finishes off with a double frontal flip kick. The fire wave sends Izumi straight into the ground and against the stairway behind her.

Lu Ten looks over at Izumi in utter shocked.

Korra runs up to her and holds her fists down over her. Izumi looks up, then smiles. She claps her hands slowly a couple of times. Korra looks at her confused.

IZUMI  
Well done, Avatar.

She stands up.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
That was quite a match. You've  
proven yourself to be a formidable  
opponent for me. I've never had a  
competition like that in a long  
time.

KORRA  
So that's just it, then?! You face  
against me, I beat you, and then  
you congratulate me like nothing is  
wrong at all?!

IZUMI  
Indeed, for you to defeat a fire  
lord is quite an accomplishme-

KORRA  
(angrily)  
I don't care! I still can't stand  
your prissy, ignorant, snobbish  
attitude! You still don't  
understand the importance of taking  
things easy and letting them happen  
normally! And you force your son  
into your high expectations when he  
just needs to be a kid! He doesn't  
need a stuck-up instructor, he  
needs you to be his mother!

Izumi looks over at Lu Ten who looks concerned, then he looks down sadly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
You know, when I came to see you, I  
just wanted to be your friend, but  
if you can't change your cynical  
attitude, I don't know if I really  
want to _be_ your friend.

She slowly turns around and walks away.

Izumi's eyebrows are raised in concern. She turns around to see Zuko standing on the top of the stairs looking at her sadly. He closes his eyes in disappointment and walks away. Izumi looks humiliated.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / EATING ROOM - DAY

Izumi is standing at the window looking out. Zuko walks up to her.

IZUMI  
What is it, Father?

ZUKO  
Izumi, I think it's time we talked.

Izumi is still looking out the window.

IZUMI  
(irritated)  
What is there to talk about? She  
has her issues with me and she  
unleashed them. What's the deal?

ZUKO  
Korra may have her own rash way of  
stating her thoughts, but it's  
clear that you're dealing with your  
own issues as well.

IZUMI  
All I am doing is trying to run my  
country the best I can, and then  
 _she_ comes in trying to intervene  
with my life for no reason.

ZUKO  
All she wants is the best of  
relations. She had no intention of  
correcting your ways until you  
reacted with hostility.

IZUMI  
But she was trying to influence my  
son. She has no right to tell me  
how to raise him!

Zuko put his hand on her shoulder.

ZUKO  
(apologetic)  
Izumi, what did I ever do to you to  
make you this way?

She looks at him angrily.

IZUMI  
What did _you_ do?! Maybe it has to  
do with the fact that the Fire  
Nation was hated by the world for  
over a century, and you always kept  
reminding me of what our  
forefathers did! I've had to carry  
the burden of all the terrible  
things _I_ never did, and _you_ kept  
expecting so much from me!

Her face hardens even more with anger.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
I don't want us to rely on the  
Avatar to always fix our mistakes!  
Why did I have to be born with such  
a terrible history?! I HATE who I  
am because of it!

Zuko looks at her wide eyed and heart-broken.

Her face softens and she begins to cry.

IZUMI  
(sobbing)  
Dad! I'm so sorry! What is wrong  
with me?!

She puts her arms around him and cries over his shoulder. Zuko gently rubs his hands over her back. A tear streams down from his scar.

ZUKO  
(softly)  
It's all right, my child. I've been  
through the same problems you have.  
We shouldn't let the actions of our  
past define us. I love you, and I  
couldn't be more proud of how  
you've lead our people. Your mother  
would have been proud too.

EXT. RURAL TOWN - NIGHT

Mako rides into a town area on Naga. They slow down and Naga sniffs around on the ground. She looks up at a lone house up ahead. She barks in that direction.

MAKO  
Is that the place, Naga?

Naga walks up near the house. Mako dismounts with Aiko in his arms.

MAKO  
(quietly)  
Aiko, wake up.

She opens her eyes and he stands her up.

AIKO  
(tired)  
Are we there yet?

MAKO  
Yeah, I think you're home.

They approach the door and Mako knocks on it.

After a brief moment, the door opens and they see a moderately dressed seventeen year old girl. She has a saddened expression, but widens in surprise at Aiko and tears up.

SUMI  
Aiko? I can't believe it! You're  
back!

AIKO  
Sumi!

She runs over into Sumi's arms and they both cry joyfully.

SUMI  
(sobbing)  
Aiko! I thought I'd lost you!

They continue to embrace.

Mako smiles at them compassionately.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	7. Chapter Seven: The Flame Dancer

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
Korra and her friends have visited  
the Fire Nation Capital City for  
the first time! Upon her arrival,  
she was trained to create lightning  
by the reluctant Fire Lord Izumi,  
but created a rift with her due to  
the fire lord's stubborn nature.  
Meanwhile, Mako found a stranded  
little girl in the city and sought  
to bring her home to her sister.  
Recently, he tracked down the  
girl's home and the two sisters are  
now reunited.

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE FLAME DANCER

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Sumi and Aiko hold each other joyously.

SUMI  
I missed you so much, Aiko! I  
promise to never lose you again.

She looks at her face.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
How did you ever find your way back  
home?

Aiko points up to Mako.

AIKO  
This policeman found you with his  
giant dog.

Sumi stands up and walks up to Mako.

SUMI  
Thank you so much for bringing her  
back. I owe you everything!

MAKO  
It was no big deal. I'm just glad  
she's home now.

SUMI  
Would you like to come inside? I  
was just making dinner.

MAKO  
Uh, no thanks. I don't want to  
intrude. I should probably get  
going back to Capital City.

SUMI  
No, I insist. You came such a long  
distance and it's in the middle of  
the night. Please stay for a while.

Mako shrugs happily.

MAKO  
Well, okay then.

All three of them walk inside the house.

INT. SUMI'S HOUSE - NIGHT

The three are seated at a square table. Aiko and Sumi are seated across from each other.

SUMI  
So, you're a Capital City police  
officer?

MAKO  
No, I'm actually a detective from  
 _Republic_ City.

SUMI  
Wait, so you're from the United  
Republic? Have you been to the Fire  
Nation before?

MAKO  
Actually, this is my first time.  
I'm on vacation with the Avatar and  
our friends.

SUMI  
The Avatar? Really?! How do you  
like it here so far?

MAKO  
Well, I gotta say, it's a pretty  
nice country.

AIKO  
(excitedly)  
Sumi! I got to meet the Avatar!

Sumi looks over at Aiko sternly.

SUMI  
Aiko, that's very rude of you. You  
don't interrupt our guest when he  
is talking.

Aiko looks down sadly.

AIKO  
Yes, Sister.

SUMI  
(to Mako)  
So, I can't believe you went all  
this way just to bring her back  
here. I'm so sorry for having to  
inconvenience you like that.

MAKO  
It's okay, I wanted to help her,  
and I don't mind traveling this  
distance. How did you both get  
separated in the first place?

SUMI  
Well, I'm a dancer, and my job had  
me temporarily transferred to  
perform in a circus going to  
Capital City. I couldn't get a  
babysitter for Aiko, so I had to  
bring her along. But after I  
finished performing and the show  
was done, they were packing up  
rigorously and I thought I had her,  
but she was lost in the crowd. I  
tried to see if I could get back to  
find her, but it's too far away and  
expensive to travel. Luckily you  
were there to bring her back.

She gasps in embarrassment.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
Oh my goodness! I can't believe I  
haven't asked what your name is!

MAKO  
(chuckling)  
That's okay. It's Mako.

SUMI  
(pondering)  
Hmm, Mako. That sounds like a Fire  
Nation name.

MAKO  
It is. It's actually short for  
"Makoto".

SUMI  
Makoto? That's such a nice name! Is  
it okay if I call you Makoto?

Mako looks at her questioningly.

MAKO  
Uh... sure, I guess.

AIKO  
(to Sumi)  
Is Makoto going to be our new  
brother?

SUMI  
Aiko! That's not nice of you. He's  
only staying for tonight.

AIKO  
Yes, Sister. I'm sorry.

Mako eyes both of them strangely.

MAKO  
Uh, actually, I wouldn't mind  
staying for tomorrow if it's okay  
with you.

SUMI  
You would? That'd be really nice.

MAKO  
So you said you were a dancer. What  
type of dancing do you do?

SUMI  
I do traditional arts dancing with  
firebending.

MAKO  
You're a firebender? So am I.

SUMI  
Wow! That's great! Actually, I'm  
performing tomorrow night. Would  
you like to see it?

MAKO  
Sure. I just need to call my  
friends tomorrow morning to tell  
them I'm here.

INT. DREAM

Jinora opens her eyes and looks around her. Her surroundings are a dark brown atmosphere. She has no hair and is wearing her outfit from her tattoo ceremony.

A bright white circle appears. She covers her face from the brightness with her arms. She lowers her arms and sees the tall figure of Aang several meters away. She is surprised to see him.

JINORA  
Avatar Aang?

She brightens up excitedly.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Grandpa! I never thought I would  
get to meet you!

He turns around and starts walking away into the white sphere. Jinora becomes worried and runs after him.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
No! Wait! Grandpa Aang! Come back!  
I have so many questions for you!

He disappears into the whiteness. Jinora runs in as the entire area turns white.

As Jinora is running, the brightness goes down and she is slows down to the revealed area. It is an open field next to a cliff side and ocean. The entire scenery has a variance of the colors pink, orange, and blue.

JINORA  
Where am I? What is this place?

A figure of a boy appears behind her. She turns around and sees Aang as a 12 year old boy standing in front of her with his eyes closed. He then opens his eyes and glares at Jinora. Both Aang and Jinora are standing in front of each other with the same height as if they are near reflections. The key difference is Aang's gray eyes contrasted with Jinora's brown eyes.

INT. PALACE SUITE / BEDROOM - MORNING

Jinora wakes up in her bed quietly. She sits up looks around at everyone else in bed. She looks down sadly and sighs with disappointment. She gets out of bed and walks out of the room.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - SUNRISE

Jinora is sitting the edge of the crater surrounding the city. She watches the sunrise over the ocean ahead.

Korra flies up on her glider. She lands next to Jinora.

KORRA  
Hey, Jinora. What brings you up  
here this early?

JINORA  
Hmm, nothing. I just tend to be an  
early bird sometimes. How about  
you?

KORRA  
I just got a call from Mako saying  
that he found the girl's sister and  
he's staying with them for a day.

JINORA  
That's great! I'm glad he made it.

KORRA  
Mind if I join you?

JINORA  
Sure.

Korra sit next to Jinora. Both of them gaze at the sunrise in the horizon.

KORRA  
(softly)  
It's beautiful, isn't it?

Jinora looks down, then at Korra.

JINORA  
Hey, Korra, can I ask you about  
something?

KORRA  
Sure, what's on your mind?

JINORA  
It's about Aang. When you still had  
your past lives connection, did you  
ever meet him?

KORRA  
I did... though it was only a few  
times.

JINORA  
Can you tell me what he was like?

KORRA  
Well, he was kind, peaceful,  
gentle, but very strong. I saw one  
memory where he stopped Yakone and  
took away his bending. He was  
amazing.

Korra looks over at Jinora.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
What makes you so curious about  
him?

JINORA  
To be honest, I've always wanted to  
meet him, and I thought it might  
have been possible through you, but  
then you lost your connections to  
the past Avatars, and I gave up  
hope for that.

KORRA  
(embarrassed)  
Oh... Sorry about that.

JINORA  
Do you think it might be possible  
somehow to reestablish your  
connection with your past lives?

KORRA  
Honestly, I don't know. I've been  
all throughout the Spirit World  
trying to find out if I can fix it,  
but I couldn't find anything.

They pause continuing to look off.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I don't know if I'll ever see Aang  
again, but whenever I look at  
you... I see him.

Jinora looks at Korra surprised.

JINORA  
Really? Why is that?

KORRA  
Well, for one thing, you look just  
like he did when he was a kid. For  
another, you have the same love and  
compassion he had for the world and  
all living things.

Jinora smiles warmly.

JINORA  
Thanks. That means a lot. It's  
interesting considering you're his  
reincarnation and I'm his  
granddaughter... and we're both  
friends.

KORRA  
Yeah, it's like even though he's  
gone, a part of him is still alive  
in both of us.

They move closer together and hug each other.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - DAY

Mako heads over the house as Sumi and Aiko head out of the door. Aiko is wearing a bright red school uniform.

SUMI  
Hey, Makoto.

MAKO  
Hey. I just called Korra at the  
police station in town. I'll be  
here until tomorrow morning.

Aiko looks up at Sumi.

AIKO  
I'll head to school myself.

SUMI  
Okay, I'll pick you up later.

Sumi kisses Aiko on the head. Aiko looks at Mako and waves as she walks off.

AIKO  
See you later, Makoto!

MAKO  
All right! See ya!

She runs off over to the town.

Mako looks at Sumi.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Wait, she's going to school? But  
it's the middle of the summer.

SUMI  
Yeah, the school system here is a  
bit different from the rest of the  
world. See, in the Fire Nation, the  
climate and seasons are more hot.  
So the vacation season is in the  
spring.

MAKO  
Oh, I see.

SUMI  
Well, I'm gonna head out to get  
some food in the market. You want  
to come?

MAKO  
Sure.

EXT. VILLAGE MARKET - DAY

Mako and Sumi walk through the market area. Sumi has a bag with some food.

SUMI  
Do you have any relatives in the  
Fire Nation?

MAKO  
My mom grew up in Capital City. She  
left for Republic City with my Dad  
who was from Ba Sing Se. So  
basically, I'm half Earth Kingdom  
and half Fire Nation. I inherited  
my mom's firebending and my little  
brother Bolin got my dad's  
earthbending.

SUMI  
So you're brothers with two  
different kinds of bending? That's  
so cool! I didn't know that was  
possible.

MAKO  
I gotta say, it made pro-bending  
practice a lot more interesting for  
us that way.

SUMI  
So what is the Avatar like?

MAKO  
Korra is a great friend. She's  
strong, caring, and determined...  
She's a bit stubborn at times, and  
we had our fights in the past, but  
we've all really pulled through as  
a team. Maybe I could introduce her  
to you sometime.

They walk up and she picks up two loafs of bread, and hands in some copper coins to the clerk.

SUMI  
Well, I guess I'm finished with  
shopping.

MAKO  
Really? It doesn't seem like you  
have that much.

SUMI  
My job doesn't always pay that  
much, so I can only buy a certain  
amount of things. I'm only just  
 _recently_ able to afford Aiko's  
school.

Mako looks over and picks up some vegetables and bread. He hands it to the clerk.

MAKO  
Could I have a bag with this?

The clerk puts the items in a handbag and gives it to Mako. Mako hands over some cash.

MAKO  
Thanks.

SUMI  
Oh, you don't have to do that.

MAKO  
(reassuring)  
No, I insist. I've been through  
hard times myself, and I want to  
help in any way I can.

SUMI  
Thank you.

They walk off.

MAKO  
My brother and I lost our parents  
to a firebender when we were young.  
So we had to live most of our lives  
on our own.

SUMI  
I'm so sorry. Is that how you got  
your scar?

MAKO  
My scar? What do you mean?

She looks down at his left arm.

SUMI  
That scar on your arm. Was it  
because of that firebender?

Mako holds up his arm and looks at his wrist.

MAKO  
(humorously)  
Oh, _that_ scar! Nah, I got this one  
recently from lightningbending some  
energy. It's nothing really.

SUMI  
You sure? Well, okay then.

INT. SUMI'S HOUSE - DAY

Mako and Sumi take the food in and place it on the table.

MAKO  
So, what ever happened to your  
parents?

SUMI  
I lost my dad in an industrial  
accident around the time when Aiko  
was born. So my mom was taking care  
of the two of us. When I was 14 and  
she was 4, my mom was sick and  
died. That was three years ago.

She takes the food and puts it in the cabinets.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
I've been struggling to support us  
both since then.

MAKO  
I'm really sorry. I know what  
you've been through.

SUMI  
It's difficult. I've had to be like  
a mother to Aiko.

MAKO  
Same here. I've always had to look  
out for Bolin, and he's always been  
this kid at heart while I had to  
grow up for him.

He hands over his bag to her. They look at each other's eyes for a moment. She grabs one handle, but then the food suddenly slips out on the floor.

SUMI  
Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!

MAKO  
No worries. I got it.

He bends over and puts the food in the bag. He hands it over to her and she grabs it.

She smiles while looking embarrassed.

INT. MOVER STUDIO

Asami is leading Bolin and Opal through a studio where several people are working on making props and moving equipment around.

ASAMI  
So this is Lightning Studios.

OPAL  
What are all these items and  
machines for?

Bolin points at all of the different sections in the studio.

BOLIN  
Well you see, everything here is  
made to be in the pictures. There's  
the sets over there, there's the  
lunch area, and that room over  
there is where they keep the  
extras. Sometimes, when setting up  
a scene, we have to wait around a  
lot for the crew to set things up.  
It can take FOREVER just to light a  
scene properly!

OPAL  
It's difficult to set up lights?

BOLIN  
Oh yeah! You'd think you'd just  
have to light it normally- but _no_!  
The have to add so many lights, I  
was almost BLINDED sometimes!

Asami walks up to a man talking to two others. He turns to her and she looks at Bolin and Opal.

ASAMI  
Bolin, Opal, I'd like you to meet  
Hideki Sugimori, the director of  
Heart of a Nation.

Bolin geeks out in front of him.

BOLIN  
Oh my gosh! It's an honor to meet  
you! Your mover was the coolest  
thing I'd ever seen!

HIDEKI  
Why thank you. You must be Bolin,  
star of the Nuktuk serials.

BOLIN  
(enthusiastically)  
Uh huh! That's me!

HIDEKI  
Well, don't take this the wrong  
way, but to be honest, those movers  
are terrible.

Bolin's expression shrinks and he pouts frowning.

HIDEKI (CONT'D)  
Don't get me wrong- your  
performance was fine, but I've  
never seen more amateurishly cut  
and produced films than those. The  
quality is laughable and Varrick is  
probably the worst director I've  
heard of.

Bolin holds up his pointer fingers.

BOLIN  
Okay, I admit, they're not the _best_  
in quality, but it's the heart that  
counts. Those movers were made to  
inspire people to be aware of the  
Northern Water Tribe's oppression  
of the South at the time.

HIDEKI  
(nodding)  
I can see that. I guess it's all  
subjective.

One younger man runs up next to Bolin.

CREW MEMBER  
Oh my gosh! You're Nuktuk! Can I  
have your autograph!

BOLIN  
Why certainly, my most endearing  
fan.

The man hands Bolin a pen and he writes on the man's poster of Nuktuk and Ginger kissing.

Opal looks closer at the poster and frowns.

OPAL  
(suspicious)  
Wait, who is that girl you're  
kissing?

Bolin frantically finishes his signing quickly, crumples up the poster, and hands it back to the crew member. He nervously turns back to Opal.

BOLIN  
Uh, NO ONE! She's no one! Just an  
actress I co-starred with!

Opal raises an eyebrow. Bolin sighs.

BOLIN  
Okay, she played Nuktuk's  
girlfriend and we _maybe_ kissed on  
set a couple of times, but we were  
never really together, honestly.

He looks down embarrassed.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Look, it's true, you're not the  
first girlfriend I've had. I've  
been in a few other relationships  
and it's been complicated. But  
you're the one I love now, and  
you're better than any of those  
other girls ever were.

She smiles and moves his chin up to look at her.

OPAL  
Bolin, it's okay, I know you well.  
I know you're not cheating on me  
and it's all just stuff from the  
past. Nothing you did can ever  
change the way I feel about you.

She leans forward to him and slowly kisses him.

OPAL  
(softly)  
I love you.

BOLIN  
(softly)  
I love you, too.

Hideki leans over to Asami.

HIDEKI  
Wow, this guy _is_ a good actor.  
Maybe I should give him a cameo in  
this feature.

EXT. SCHOOL - DAY

Children are let out of the school building. Mako and Sumi head over to Aiko.

AIKO  
Sumi! Makoto! You're here!

SUMI  
Hey, Aiko. How was school?

AIKO  
It was great! Makoto, I want you to  
meet my friends!

She grabs his hand and pulls him over.

MAKO  
(laughing)  
Okay. I'm coming.

She brings him over to a group of other kids.

AIKO  
Guys! This is my friend, Makoto.  
He's a detective!

All the kids look at him in amazement.

KIDS  
Oooohhh!

Aiko moves him up closer to them.

AIKO  
Makoto, tell a detective story!

All the kids cheer.

MAKO  
(hesitantly)  
Uh, I don't know if-

GIRL #1  
Come on! Tell us a story!

BOY #1  
Yeah! Tell us!

Mako pauses and looks around at the kids. He sees Sumi at the side smiling eagerly.

He looks down at the kids. Then he smiles and holds his hands up.

MAKO  
All right. I got a story for ya...

He walks over to a short stairway and sits down on it.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
... but you better have your hands  
and ears ready, because it's gonna  
be _pretty_ intense.

The kids sit down looking at him eagerly.

MAKO  
So I'm leading these cops on a  
mission to find the Red Monsoons; a  
triad of _evil_ bloodbenders!

The children gasp.

BOY #2  
What's bloodbending?

MAKO  
(intensely)  
The deadliest form of bending there  
is.

He holds up his hands like claws.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
(creepily)  
Instead of controlling the  
elements, they control the blood  
 _inside_ you, and control you like a  
puppet! These bloodbenders only  
like to control people for their  
own sick fun and amusement.

The kids look horrified as he sakes his hands in place. He holds up his finger.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
BUT, they can only do it when the  
moon is over half full. So all of  
us got together to find the  
hideout, and we went during a _new_  
 _moon_ , when there was no light from  
the moon.  
(quietly)  
So we found the hideout in an old  
village in the Earth Kingdom. We  
went on the day of the new moon and  
waited for just the right moment...

They look wide eyed in anticipation.

MAKO  
(loudly)  
... we BUST into the place!

He springs up and punches fire twice to the side, startling the kids.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
We attack the bloodbenders, and  
they were completely powerless! It  
seemed like we had won!

The children smile excitedly, but then he holds his hands up.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
However... there was one guy who  
could bloodbend... WITHOUT the  
moon!

He clutches his chest exaggeratedly.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
He started controlling me and I  
couldn't move!

The children gasp.

GIRL #2  
Oh no!

MAKO  
I tried my hardest, but my muscles  
ached, and my whole body hurt!  
(hardening his breath)  
There was nothing I could do! He  
was about to finish me off... but  
then...

He holds his two fingers out, and then he lunges that hand upward.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
I shot him full of lighting! And I  
blew him to the wall!

The children brighten up instantly.

MAKO  
(triumphantly)  
Then we had won, and the Red  
Monsoons were beaten!

He calms down, crosses his arms, and looks at the kids in a cool way.

MAKO  
(suave)  
So... if you ever hear about a  
crime that was solved in Republic  
City, just keep in mind... it was  
probably Makoto!

The children leap up and start cheering. They swarm around Mako happily. Excited from this, Mako looks around at them, then he looks over at Sumi who smiles while laughing endearingly.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - DAY

Mako, Sumi, and Aiko walk on the road back to the house.

AIKO  
That was amazing, Makoto! It was  
the best story ever!

SUMI  
(laughing)  
Did you really shoot that  
bloodbender with lightning?

MAKO  
Well, _that_ part was actually from a  
different story, but it basically  
happened.

As they approach the house, Naga runs up to Mako. He pets her head and rubs her neck.

MAKO  
Naga! How's it going?

Some motorcycles are heard in the distance. Naga looks ahead and then snarls.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
What is it, girl?

The three of them look back and see a gang on motorcycles in the distance.

SUMI  
Oh no. Not them... Aiko, get inside  
now!

Aiko runs into the house.

The gang swarms around Sumi, Mako, and Naga. They stop and the leader dismounts. He has tattooed sleeveless arms and a samurai sword sheathed on his back. His gang all have metallic weapons. He walks up to Sumi with a smug grin.

SHOU-JIN  
Sumi! My girl! Long time no see!

Sumi glares at him angrily.

SUMI  
What do you want, Shou-Jin?

SHOU-JIN  
Heard you lost your sister. Me and  
the boys want to help you find her.

SUMI  
She's fine. She's back in the  
house. Leave us alone!

SHOU-JIN  
(carefree)  
WHAT? Why are you so mean? I just  
want to help. I heard you were down  
on your luck. It must be hard  
always dancing for people's  
amusement with low pay. Maybe you  
can join us. We'll support you.

He reaches out and grabs her arm. She jerks back trying to get out of his grip.

SUMI  
NO! Get away from me! Let me go!

Mako walks in and breaks his grip throwing him back.

MAKO  
Hey! She said let go!

Shou-Jin holds up his hands.

SHOU-JIN  
Hey, hey. Calm down, tough guy. If  
she doesn't want to come, she  
doesn't have to.

He raises one eyebrow smiling.

SHOU-JIN (CONT'D)  
You know what? I have a _better_  
deal. Your sister has clearly been  
too much of a responsibility for  
you. Maybe we can take her off your  
hands and you can have a free life.

SUMI  
(shocked)  
What?! No! Why do you want my  
sister?!

The door to the house bangs open and two gang members are holding Aiko's arms restraining her.

AIKO  
SUMI! HELP!

Sumi is horrified to see her sister being held hostage. She runs to her but is grabbed by two other thug.

SUMI  
NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE HER!

MAKO  
Hey! Let GO of her!

Naga charges in and slams the two thugs holding Aiko onto the ground. They run away fearfully.

Mako pulls one guy away from Sumi. As the other one charges to punch him, he grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. He glares at Shou-Jin and creates some fire daggers with his fists.

MAKO  
Touch them again, and I'll have to  
burn you all to a crisp!

SHOU-JIN  
(angrily)  
Just who do you think you _are_  
messing with _us_ , fire boy?!

MAKO  
I'm the detective that's gonna have  
to file you in for harassing a girl  
and her sister if you don't get out  
of here!

The other gang members move closer in clutching their sheathed weapons. Shou-Jin glares at Mako, but then he stops and has a look of realization. She slowly grins and looks at his gang.

SHOU-JIN  
Stand back, boys! We don't want to  
make a mess here!

GANG MEMBER  
But Shou-Jin! He's just another  
firebender. We can totally take on  
him!

SHOU-JIN  
This isn't just _any_ firebender.  
He's Detective Mako of the Republic  
City Police Force. He's probably  
with the Avatar. We wouldn't want  
to get on his... bad side.

He slowly turns around and gets on his motorcycle. He and the rest of the gang ride off.

Mako looks at them as they ride off. Sumi runs to Aiko.

SUMI  
Aiko! Are you okay? Let's get  
inside.

All three walk in the house.

INT. SUMI'S HOUSE - DAY

Sumi sits next to Aiko holding her close. She looks up at Mako.

SUMI  
I can't thank you enough for  
scaring them off.

AIKO  
(happily)  
Yeah. Detective Makoto can take on  
any bad guys!

Mako smiles at Aiko.

MAKO  
Yep, I took on the bad guys.

He looks at Sumi concerned.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
So what was their deal with you?  
How do you know them?

Sumi looks down and pauses hesitantly.

SUMI  
To be honest, I used to be involved  
with them.

MAKO  
So were you that guy's girlfriend?

SUMI  
Yes, but that's only because I felt  
like I had to. It was after our mom  
died, we really needed help. So I  
got with him and his gang: The  
Sword Riders. But once I saw their  
crimes, I left them. I totally  
regret being a part of that gang.

MAKO  
It's okay. Bolin and I used to work  
for the Triple Threat Triad. We  
were in a gang too. I guess it's  
another thing we have in common.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / LU TEN'S ROOM - DAY

Lu Ten is sitting on his bed reading. Izumi walks into the room and he is startled.

LU TEN  
Mother?

IZUMI  
(earnestly)  
Lu Ten. Is it all right if I talk  
with you?

He nods and she sits on the bed next to him.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
I just want to apologize for my  
behavior the other day, and for my  
actions toward Korra. To be honest,  
I just didn't want the Avatar to  
fix my problems, and I didn't want  
to admit I had any.

She puts her hand on his shoulder.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
But I realize that she was only  
trying to be a good friend for you  
and I've been denying you a normal  
life. She was right. I've kept  
treating you like a prince, when I  
really should be your mother. I  
understand if you hold any disdain  
for me.

LU TEN  
No, I don't hate you. How can I?  
You only want me to be the best  
prince I can be.

Izumi smiles nicely at him.

IZUMI  
How about I make it up to you by  
inviting Korra back?

LU TEN  
That'd be good.

He looks up at her and smiles.

LU TEN (CONT'D)  
You know what? It was really cool  
seeing you fight against her. I  
didn't know how good you really  
were at fighting, Mom.

IZUMI  
Well, I _could_ have beaten her. She  
just momentarily had a slight  
advantage.

Both of them laugh.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - SUNSET

In the front yard. Aiko is playing around with Naga. Mako walks up to her.

MAKO  
So, I see you've taken a liking to  
Naga, huh?

AIKO  
Yeah, she's a great fun polar bear  
dog. I wanna puppy-cub just like  
her.

MAKO  
Well, you'd have to go to the South  
Pole for that.

He moves up to sit down next to her.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Last night, you said you wanted me  
to be your big brother, right?

AIKO  
(disappointed)  
Yeah, but Sumi says you can't  
because you're leaving tomorrow.

MAKO  
Maybe so, but you know what? I've  
never had a little sister before.

She looks up at him.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Do you think that just for today,  
you could be my little sister so I  
know what it's like?

AIKO  
I can be your sister? Really? YAY!

MAKO  
All right, then. Now come over  
here!

He grabs her in his arms and tickles her belly. She laughs and stumbles out of his lap running away. Mako gets up and runs after her.

MAKO  
(laughing)  
Hey! Come back! I'm gonna get you!

He scoops her in his arms and tickles her some more. Both of them laugh together, and then he hugs her while holding her up.

Sumi watches them happily through the window.

EXT. ROYAL PALACE / COURTYARD - SUNSET

Korra walks up the stairs up to Izumi at the entrance. She bows to her.

KORRA  
Fire Lord Izumi, you summoned me?

IZUMI  
Yes, I know that you are frustrated  
with me and I reacted to you with  
resentment, but I have realized my  
stubbornness and want to apologize.

Korra smiles and shrugs.

KORRA  
Eh, it's no big deal. I was hard  
too. I at least got to beat you in  
a fire duel.

Izumi smiles apologetically.

IZUMI  
I'm glad we can come to an  
understanding. Maybe I should make  
it up to you. I would like it if  
you and your companions would join  
me for breakfast tomorrow.

She holds out her hand and Korra shakes it.

KORRA  
Sounds great. I'll see you then.

General Iroh walks up to them.

IROH  
Avatar Korra, my lord, excuse my  
intrusion.

KORRA  
General Iroh! It's great to see you  
again!

Izumi holds her arms behind her back.

IZUMI  
(formal)  
Ah, General Iroh.

Iroh stands straight.

IROH  
Yes, Mother.

IZUMI  
At ease, General.

He loosens up. Izumi smiles, walks up to him and hugs him warmly. He hesitantly hugs back.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
It's good to see you again, my son!

IROH  
Mother? Why the sudden change of  
demeanor?

IZUMI  
The Avatar has helped me to  
understand a few _unfortunate_ errors  
of mine. I don't necessarily need  
to be so formal at _every_ moment.

Iroh grins slightly.

IROH  
Well... I'm glad to hear that.

Lu Ten runs up to Iroh.

LU TEN  
Iroh! You're back!

Both of them hug and Iroh ruffles up his hair.

IROH  
Hey, little bro! How's it hanging?

LU TEN  
It's great! I've been learning a  
new firebending move. Wanna see it?

IROH  
Sure!

Zuko exits through the entrance.

ZUKO  
Good to see you, General Iroh.

IROH  
Grandfather. It's good to be back  
home!

Korra smiles as she looks at all four of them together.

EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT

In the midst of a large crowd, Mako is holding Aiko's hand as she leads him through.

AIKO  
My sister's stage is really close  
to here.

They approach some seats and she takes him up to the front near the stage, then they sit down.

MAKO  
Just out of curiosity, are you a  
firebender like Sumi too?

AIKO  
No, I wish I was. I wish I could be  
just as amazing and beautiful as  
her.

MAKO  
Well, you don't have to be a bender  
just to be great. When you grow up,  
I think you'll be just as amazing  
as she is.

The seats fill up and the back lights dim.

AIKO  
(whispering)  
Shh! It's about to start!

MAKO  
(quietly)  
Okay.

The lights slowly turn on. Several dancing women come in from the left and right of the stage to cultural rhythmic music. They are bending fire around in circles facing the audience and manipulate it around as they dance along the stage. They form a space in the middle where Sumi walks in wearing a dress with an exposed midriff.

She moves to the center of the stage and holds up two wands crossed in front of her. The other dancers exit the stage. After a pause, she holds the wands out to the sides and the ends are lit on fire. She moves the wands around slowly creating progressive streams of fire starting from the first points that they were lit.

Once the streams become several meters long, they stop growing and they both follow her movements. She moves the wands all around her spinning the flames in a gorgeous display. She walks around and dances in circles simultaneously and she manipulates the fire.

Mako watches in amazement at Sumi's performance.

She jumps and flips a few times times moving the fire streams around. She spins several times in place and the flames spiral around her. When she stops, she drops the wands and bends the flame streams around with her hands, manipulating them in creative circles, even flipping and bending the flames with her feet. She finishes by circling around and holding her hands together as the fire disintegrates.

The crowd stands and applauds. She bows, picks up her wands, and exits the stage from behind.

EXT. VILLAGE CIRCLE - NIGHT

The people are gathered around the stage meeting the dancers. Mako approaches Sumi after she thanks some people.

MAKO  
Wow! What can I say? You were  
amazing! I've never seen  
firebending like that before.

SUMI  
Thanks, Makoto. I'm glad you stayed  
just to see me.

MAKO  
You know what? How about I make you  
some dinner back at the house? I  
got some food from the market just  
to cook something for you girls.

AIKO  
Wow! You can cook?

MAKO  
Of course. I had to take care of  
myself and my brother somehow.

INT. SUMI'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Mako hands them some plates of stir fry and hands it in front of Sumi and Aiko at the table.

MAKO  
So, I wouldn't say it's  
professional, but it's something  
from my home. I hope you enjoy.

Both Sumi and Aiko eat some of it.

AIKO  
Mmm! It's really good!

SUMI  
Yeah, this is good. Is this United  
Republic cuisine, or is this some  
style from the Earth Kingdom?

MAKO  
It's... kind of a mix of a lot of  
things.

He takes his own plate and sits down.

SUMI  
So what are you going to do when  
you get back with the Avatar?

MAKO  
We're probably going to see more of  
the Fire Nation. Maybe I'll meet  
the fire lord, see some landmarks.  
Then I guess after that, we'll head  
back to Republic City and I'll  
resume my work as a detective.

AIKO  
(sadly)  
Are you leaving tomorrow?

MAKO  
Yeah, very early in the morning.  
It'll take a while to get back to  
Capital City.

AIKO  
Couldn't you at least stay a little  
longer?

SUMI  
No, Aiko. He has a lot of things he  
needs to do.

AIKO  
(miserable)  
But we had so much fun! Now I'll  
never get to see you again!

MAKO  
(happily)  
Aiko, that's not true. Of course  
I'll see you again. Maybe I'll fly  
back here pretty soon with Korra  
and everyone else. I can't tell you  
how great it was to meet you two.

Aiko gets off her chair and walks up to Mako. She hugs him sadly.

AIKO  
I'll miss you, Makoto.

He warmly hugs her back.

MAKO  
I'll miss you, too. It's been great  
having you as a little sister.

AIKO  
Will you _always_ see me as your  
little sister?

MAKO  
Of course, as long as you promise  
to always see me as your big  
brother.

AIKO  
I promise.

They continue to hold each other. Sumi watches them tearfully.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT

Kai is surrounded by several kids in an open area. He waits as they stand off and they all hold their guards. He looks around at them on his guard and smiles.

KAI  
Okay! Now go!

All the kids firebend at him and throw flames. He rapidly evades all of them and blocks them with airbending. He flips and kicks at the attacks.

After a little while they stop and take their breaths.

KAI  
See? I told you I could dodge all  
of you at once.

KID  
(panting)  
Wow, you _are_ good!

Jinora approaches them and Kai notices her and runs up to her.

KAI  
(to the kids)  
I'll see you guys later!

He stops next to Jinora.

JINORA  
Kai, what are you doing?

KAI  
Hey, Jinora. Don't worry, this  
isn't an underground match. These  
are some kids I met from a school  
who wanted to challenge me with  
their firebending.

JINORA  
(smiling)  
Okay, I believe you.

The two of them walk off together.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora are on top of a roof. Kai is leaning back on the incline of the roof with his arms folded behind his head. Jinora is sitting up next to him.

JINORA  
So, you've been having fun all day  
here?

KAI  
I have. I went all around the city  
and met lots of different people.  
This city is great. It's honestly a  
lot better than Ba Sing Se.

They look out at the sky for a moment.

KAI (CONT'D)  
So... anything on your mind?

JINORA  
Not really. I'm just glad to relax  
is all. It's nice having no major  
concerns or conflict in the world  
for a change. Everything is so  
wonderful now.

After looking up for a bit, Kai turns over to Jinora. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

JINORA  
(giggling)  
Hey, what was that for?

KAI  
No reason. I just felt like doing  
that... you know... because I love  
you.

JINORA  
(blushing)  
Aw, that's so sweet of you... but I  
think you actually missed.

She leans over to him, turns his head to her, and kisses him on the lips. He holds her and they both kiss.

INT. SUMI'S HOUSE - EARLY MORNING

Mako walks out of a room. He goes into Aiko's room to see her asleep. He quietly sits next to her and pets her head and her side as he smiles.

Sumi walks up to the door smiling.

SUMI  
(quietly)  
Hey.

Mako looks over her.

MAKO  
(quietly)  
Hey. I just wanted to see her one  
more time. She's a great kid.

He leans down to Aiko and kisses her forehead. He walks out with Sumi.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - EARLY MORNING

The sky has a soft lavender appearance with partial clouds.

Mako walks up to Naga and shakes her gently.

MAKO  
(softly)  
Hey, girl. Sorry, but we need to  
get going.

Naga stands up slowly looking tired.

Sumi approaches Mako with her hands behind her back. He turns to her.

SUMI  
I know I've already said "thank  
you" so many times, but I can't  
thank you enough for what you've  
done for us.

MAKO  
You're very welcome. I'm glad I got  
to have this experience.

She holds up a bright red scarf to him.

SUMI  
Before you leave, I want to give  
you this. It's not much, but I hope  
it will help you remember us.

He takes the scarf looking surprised.

MAKO  
(skeptically)  
Wow, really? Thanks.

He looks at it curiously.

SUMI  
What is it? Is something wrong with  
it?

MAKO  
No, not at all. It's just that... I  
used to wear my dad's scarf after  
he died, before I gave it back to  
my grandmother. It reminded me of  
him.

SUMI  
(embarrassed)  
Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so stupid! I  
should have asked you before giving  
it.

MAKO  
No. You didn't do anything wrong.  
Actually, I love it.

He ties it around his neck and collar.

MAKO  
I'll always wear it. I used to wear  
my other scarf as a memento for my  
parents death, but I've put that  
behind me. Now, I'll wear _this_  
scarf as a charm to remember you  
and Aiko... for good luck.

She smiles and tears up.

SUMI  
Thank you... Makoto.

She holds up her arms hesitantly to hug him. He moves up and hugs her. They embrace warmly. They let go and he mounts onto Naga.

MAKO  
Well, I guess I'll see you later.

SUMI  
Yeah... see you.

He holds up Naga's reigns and she walks out away from the house. Sumi goes back inside.

EXT. VILLAGE - EARLY MORNING

As Naga walks through the town she wines sadly. Mako bends over while sitting on her and pets her side.

MAKO  
Hey, don't be sad, Naga. We may see  
them again soon... I hope.

He hears some motorcycle engines from behind. He turns around and sees the motorcycle gang in the distance going in the direction of Sumi's house.

MAKO  
Oh no. Not them again.

He turns Naga around and they start running back.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - EARLY MORNING

Mako and Naga are on the road quickly head back to the house.

MAKO  
SUMI! AIKO!

As he is getting closer to the house, the gang knocks the door down. Shou-Jin has Aiko locked in his arms screaming.

AIKO  
SUMI! HELP!

They get on their motorcycles and drive off in a different direction. Sumi runs out of the door.

SUMI  
NO! AIKO! GIVE HER BACK!

Mako speeds up on Naga with intensity.

MAKO  
NAGA! GO! FASTER!

They curve to the side and chase after the gang.

EXT. TRAIL - EARLY MORNING

Mako and Naga speed up through the trail in the forest and start to catch up with Shou-Jin and his gang. Aiko looks to the side at Mako.

AIKO  
MAKOTO! HELP ME! PLEASE-

Shou-Jin covers her face with a cloth while he's still riding and she struggles and passes out.

MAKO  
AIKO! I'm COMING!

He throws fire at them a couple of times and they dodge by swaying to the side. Shou-Jin signals and two riders slow down so they corner Naga at either side. They take out their swords and start hacking at Mako. This startles Naga and Mako tries to move around and dodge their attacks.

At one moment, the rider on Mako's right swings at him. Mako ducks and kicks the guy off and then spins onto the motorcycle. He gets on and speeds up past Naga who slows down. He appears next to the other rider and moves up to him to blast some fire at the guy's motorcycle. The rider jerks to the side and sways out of control falling off with his motorcycle. Mako speeds up after the others.

The trail leads out to where a river is below at the right of the road. The two other riders next to Shou-Jin back up next to Mako. One of them slashes at Mako. He dodges some of the swipes. The rider lunges at him and Mako grabs the sword  
pulling the rider off tumbling onto the ground. With the sword in his hands Mako throws it to his left into the rider's motorcycle which stabs it and blows a fuse. The rider frantically jumps off as the motorcycle catches fire. Mako rides past after Shou-Jin.

When gaining on Shou-Jin, Mako pulls speeds up and throws an upward flame toward him. Shou-Jin swerves to the left out of the way. Mako gets to Shou-Jin's right side and throws fire punches at him with one hand. Shou-Jin swipes at the fire  
with his sword to block it. Mako punches again and pulls up close reaching out to grab Aiko. Shou-Jin rams him to the side and Mako is pushed away. At that moment, Shou-Jin rides up a diverging incline up a hill. He is now above Mako who is still on the level path.

Mako grunts in frustration. Then he holds his arm back and blasts some fire behind him for a continuous boost. He turns to the left and trails up the steep incline all the way up and lands on the top.

When he gets to the higher ground he stops sees that Shou-Jin is farther ahead and facing toward Mako not moving. He revs up competitively and charges toward Mako. Mako's face intensifies as he speeds up and they both charge toward each other. Right as they get up close to each other, Mako throws a powerful charge straight at Shou-Jin, who ducks and slashes underneath right at Mako's motorcycle.

The engine blows a fuse. Mako is startled and jumps off. His motorcycle explodes and he blocks with fire but is blown back and screams as he tumbles down the side edge. He rolls down and lands on the lower ground. He struggles to get up but collapses.

His vision is blurred as he sees Shou-Jin is stopped up above and cheers. Shou-Jin then turns around and speeds off and two motorcycles both with two riders on each catch up with him. Everything for Mako goes black.

EXT. TRAIL - MORNING

Naga runs up to Mako and licks his face. He slowly wakes up and holds onto Naga to get back on his feet.

MAKO  
(worn out)  
Uh... Naga... good girl...

He stands up then looks worried as he sees some smoke from where his bike was.

Mako is riding on Naga as they climb up to the higher ground. He looks off sadly in the direction that the riders went off to with Aiko.

MAKO  
(sadly)  
No... Aiko...

He rides back disappointed to the other way.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - MORNING

Mako and Naga ride back to the house to see Sumi sitting on her knees sobbing in the middle of the front yard.

Naga stops and Mako leaps off to run up next to Sumi.

MAKO  
(disappointed)  
I tried to stop them... but they  
got the best of me... I'm so sorry.

SUMI  
(sobbing)  
No! I can't lose her! My baby girl!  
My sister!

MAKO  
(frustrated)  
I should have known Shou-Jin would  
do this! I'm so stupid! I  
shouldn't have left you two so  
soon!

SUMI  
(sobbing)  
I'm so sorry, Makoto! I lost her! I  
don't know where they took her!  
I'll never see her again!

He holds her shoulders comfortingly.

MAKO  
(determined)  
Yes you will. Don't you give up so  
soon. We can still track them down  
with Naga.

She looks up at him with wide eyes.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
I brought Aiko back to you once,  
and I'll do it again.

He holds her up and they both stand up.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
I promise you. I will never stop  
until both of you are back together  
safely.

She hugs him and resumes crying.

SUMI  
Thank you so much! Thank you!

MAKO  
She'll be okay. I promise, but we  
need to get going now if we're  
going to catch up with them and  
make up for lost time.

He lets go and walks up to Naga.

MAKO  
You should come with me. I need all  
the help I can get in order to save  
her.

She pauses and then nods.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Okay. Be sure to get the things you  
need from inside and we'll be off.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / DINING ROOM - MORNING

Korra and all of her friends are sitting at a large square table with the Fire Lord Izumi, General Iroh, Prince Lu Ten, and Lord Zuko eating breakfast.

KORRA  
It's good for all of us to just  
hang out and be together, excluding  
Mako, of course. He's still coming  
back from his temporary detour.

IZUMI  
Indeed, but there is also another  
reason I requested you all to come.  
Would you be interested in working  
on some business matters?

KORRA  
Sure, fire away.

ASAMI  
I'm all about business. Let's hear  
it.

IZUMI  
Well, to be honest, this mainly has  
to do with Bolin.

Everyone looks surprised and look over to Bolin who is stuffing his face. He pauses and looks at everyone awkwardly. Then he looks at Fire Lord Izumi.

BOLIN  
(mouthful)  
Wait, you're talking about me?

IZUMI  
Yes. A month ago, I had a meeting  
with President Raiko to negotiate  
for earthbenders to transfer over  
into the Fire Nation. My son,  
General Iroh, had just escorted  
them here yesterday. I'm interested  
in starting a lavabending division  
for excavation and warfare.  
However, they need instruction on  
how to lavabend. I would be pleased  
if you, Bolin, would teach them the  
skill since you are the only known  
lavabending master in the world.

Bolin swallows his food and clears his mouth.

BOLIN  
So... you want _me_ to teach a whole  
bunch of earthbenders how to  
lavabend?

IZUMI  
That is correct.

He scratches his head awkwardly.

BOLIN  
(hesitantly)  
Oh, um, well, I don't know if I  
could do that, your honor.

KORRA  
(to Bolin)  
Why not? You'd be a great teacher!

BOLIN  
Yeah, but, I don't know if I want  
to teach them.

OPAL  
Bolin, what's wrong? You could do  
it.

IZUMI  
The decision is yours to make. I  
will give you time to consider my  
offer.

BOLIN  
(doubtfully)  
Yeah, thanks. I just need some time  
to think about it. That's right.

He gets out of his seat and walks out of the room. Opal looks to the others.

OPAL  
I'll go talk with him.

She gets up and runs out.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / HALLWAY - MORNING

Bolin is walking through the hallway downtrodden. Opal catches up with him.

OPAL  
Wait. Sweetie, what's the matter?  
Why are you so skeptical about  
this. It's a great opportunity.

BOLIN  
I don't know. I don't feel like I  
should be teaching anyone  
lavabending.

She gently holds the side of his face and turns his head over to her.

OPAL  
Why not? Tell me about it.

BOLIN  
Well... ever since I hurt you, I've  
never wanted to lavabend again.  
When I first discovered it, I  
thought that it was a great  
ability. But I've realized how  
dangerous it is and I don't want to  
do something that could end up  
hurting people.

He gently grabs her hand holding his face.

OPAL  
(sadly)  
You're still hurt by what you did  
to me. Aren't you?

BOLIN  
Yeah, I'm sorry, but I just don't  
want to lavabend anymore. I learned  
it from Ghazan, and I realize now  
how terrible it really is.

OPAL  
No it isn't. You have a great power  
that you just need to be careful  
with. That's the reason why you  
would be the perfect lavabending  
teacher, because you know how easy  
it is to hurt anyone.

They look at each other and pause for a moment.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Please don't give it up just  
because of me. I'm healed now, and  
I know you will be careful with it.

Bolin sighs and smiles up at her.

BOLIN  
(softly)  
You're right. Thanks, Opal.

He kisses her cheek. They walk back into the room.

INT. ROYAL PALACE / DINING ROOM - MORNING

Bolin and Opal walk back in and everyone looks up at Bolin.

BOLIN  
(determined)  
Fire Lord Izumi, I've made my  
decision... I'll do it. I'll teach  
them lavabending.

EXT. SUMI'S HOUSE - MORNING

Sumi exits out of the house dressed up and with a bag Mako comes up next to her riding Naga.

MAKO  
Are you ready?

SUMI  
I'm ready.

He holds out his hand to her. She grabs it and he helps her on Naga sitting behind him.

MAKO  
Okay, Naga. We need you to track  
down Aiko's scent. We're going to  
find her and stop the Sword Riders!

Naga barks and charges off through the road.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	8. Chapter Eight: Earthen Fire

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
Aiko has been kidnapped! After  
reuniting the little girl with her  
sister, Sumi, Mako befriended the  
two of them only to have Aiko  
abducted by a gang known as the  
Sword Riders with Mako and Sumi hot  
on their trail. Meanwhile, Bolin  
was offered a task by Fire Lord  
Izumi to train earthbenders to  
lavabend. After considering  
hesitantly, he accepted the job,  
but will he be able to teach these  
recruits?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER EIGHT: EARTHEN FIRE

EXT. TRAIL - DAY

Mako and Sumi are riding through quickly on Naga. They come across some skid marks on the ground.

They stop and Mako dismounts and looks at the ground.

MAKO  
They've definitely been through  
here. We might be getting close.

He stand up and looks across at a town far off in the distance.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
They might have gone through that  
town over there. Let's go over and  
look around.

EXT. TOWN - DAY

They walk into the town on Naga who sniffs around as she walks.

MAKO  
I think we should stock up before  
moving on.

They head up to a shopping area and dismount.

SUMI  
Do you really think we'll be able  
to catch up to them and save Aiko?

MAKO  
We will. I've handled many cases of  
kidnappings and missing persons.  
This should be no problem for us.

They star walking and looking around.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Once we find out where their  
hideout is, we'll sneak in and take  
Aiko back without causing any  
trouble. If they notice us coming  
in, we'll need to use force and  
fight them off by any means  
necessary.

SUMI  
Wait, fight them off?

MAKO  
Of course. We're both expert  
firebenders, I think we can take on  
these guys if we need to.

Sumi stops walking and holding her arms nervously.

SUMI  
(hesitantly)  
I-I don't think I can do that.

Mako stops and turns to look at her.

MAKO  
Why not?

SUMI  
Well, it's just... I've never used  
my firebending to hurt people... I  
don't think I could fight these  
guys.

MAKO  
Sumi, you _have_ to. These people  
stole your sister. You have to do  
whatever you can to get her back.

SUMI  
I know, but the thing is... I don't  
know how to fight... and I don't  
think I want to. While I hate  
Shou-Jin and those guys for  
everything they've done to me, I  
would never use my power  
forcefully, even against them.

Mako pauses and considers.

MAKO  
I understand where your coming  
from, and I know you would never  
want to oppress anyone, but this  
isn't about getting revenge. It's  
about protecting the ones you love.  
As firebenders, we need to use our  
ability wisely and for self  
protection, not just for offense.  
When we get close to them, I will  
teach you how to fight.

Sumi looks up at him hopefully.

INT. ACADEMY - DAY

Izumi leads Bolin and Opal up to an open classroom room with cushions as seats.

IZUMI  
(to Bolin)  
This will be your classroom. Your  
students will be arriving within a  
couple of hours. You can use that  
time to prepare for your methods of  
instructions. Does everything seem  
suitable for you?

BOLIN  
(nervously)  
Uh... yeah. No problem.

IZUMI  
Very good.

She holds out her hand and points to the floor other side of the room.

IZUMI (CONT'D)  
This floor was specially designed  
to have an open area of soil for  
you to earthbend. You can use that  
to demonstrate your lavabending. I  
wish you well.

He bows to her and she walks off. He looks around and chatters his teeth nervously.

Opal moves up next to him.

OPAL  
So, you think you can teach them?

BOLIN  
(sighing)  
I don't know. I've never had to  
teach a whole group of people  
before. What do I say to them? What  
if I screw up? How do I teach them?

OPAL  
Relax, you've got this. These are  
very experienced and well trained  
earthbenders. Teaching them should  
be no problem for you.

BOLIN  
Do you think you could help me know  
what to do?

OPAL  
Sure. Let's start with the basics.  
First off, what is it you do in  
order to trigger your lavabending.

BOLIN  
Well, the thing is... I tense up my  
arms to melt the earth, like I'm  
getting angry... only I'm _not_! So  
basically, it's like I get angry  
without actually _being_ angry.

OPAL  
Well that's it, then. Just tell  
them how to do that, and they'll  
get it just fine.

BOLIN  
(relieved)  
Really? Oh, thanks, Opal. Will you  
be my assistant for this?

OPAL  
Sure. I'd love to.

EXT. HILLS - DAY

Naga runs across the hills for some time. At a certain point she slows down to stop and starts panting.

SUMI  
What's wrong? What's the matter  
with Naga?

MAKO  
Nothing. She just needs to rest for  
a bit. We should take a break for  
now. We'll get going soon.

They both dismount and walk over to the open field.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
So, this looks like a good place to  
practice. How about I show you how  
to fight?

SUMI  
Right now? Um... okay.

They stand a couple of meters from each other.

MAKO  
Okay, in order to be a fighter, you  
need to be precise and evasive. You  
have to be able to direct your  
attacks at just the points you want  
to target, but you also want to be  
quick enough to dodge your  
opponents attacks.

He turns to the side and throws two quick fire punches and a side kick of fire.

MAKO  
Let's start off with that. Try to  
do some basic firebending attacks.

Sumi breathes in and out.

SUMI  
Okay...

She holds her fist back for a moment charging in, but then she lets go and her arms go down.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
No, I can't do it.

MAKO  
Why not?

SUMI  
It just doesn't feel right. It's  
not like me.

MAKO  
It doesn't matter. You don't have  
to be too aggressive. Just show me  
a simple punch.

She gets in a stance, holds her fist back, and lunges forward. A small bit of a flame bursts from her fist. She looks up at Mako embarrassed.

SUMI  
So... how was that?

MAKO  
Uh... it's... something, I guess.  
Let's try that again, but a little  
stronger this time.

She continues punching forward with small flames.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Bolin and Opal are standing at the end off the room.

BOLIN  
Okay, I actually think I'll be able  
to do this.

The doors at the entrance slide open and some young men in red and green outfits walk in.

OPAL  
Oh look. Here they are.

Bolin turns over to the recruits and holds out his hand in the direction of the mats.

BOLIN  
Hello, students! Greetings! Please,  
take your seats!

The men walk up and sit on the mats. Opal holds his side.

OPAL  
I'll be sitting in the back if you  
need me.

She quickly kisses his lips.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
Good luck.

She walks over to the back corner to the left side of the classroom.

Korra enters the room and walks up to the front.

KORRA  
Hey, Bolin! Ready to teach your  
class?

BOLIN  
(confused)  
Korra? What are you doing here?

KORRA  
(enthusiastically)  
I'm one of your students! I want to  
learn how to lavabend from you!

BOLIN  
You are? Uh, okay. That's good.  
Just take a seat.

Korra sits down on a mat and Bolin turns to the side.

BOLIN  
(to himself)  
Okay, so I have to teach a bunch of  
students _and_ the Avatar... I think  
I can handle this.

All of the men finish sitting down.

BOLIN  
All right, students. If you can  
make yourself comfortable, we are  
about to begin our class.

He looks at Opal and holds his hand out facing her.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
May my _lovely_ assistant Opal  
please close the doors.

Opal smiles and nods her head.

OPAL  
(politely)  
Why certainly, Bolin.

She walks over to slide the doors closed and moves back to sit in the corner.

Bolin holds up his hands.

BOLIN  
Welcome, class! You are now about  
to learn the great and powerful  
technique... of _lavabending_!

He pauses and looks around. Korra, Opal, and the rest of the  
recruits look at him in anticipation.

Bolin stands up straight and clears his throat.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(epically)  
So, as you know, lavabending is a  
great art form... that has passed  
down from several generations!  
(informally)  
Well, okay, that's technically not  
true. I actually learned it from  
this crazy guy from the Red Lotus  
when he... completely destroyed  
the... Northern Air Temple...

He freezes and looks across at everyone who look questionably at him. A cough is heard from somewhere in the back.

He gets back into his mode and holds up his finger.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(firmly)  
But regardless! That is why you are  
going to learn it today! To learn  
how to make lava from earth, and  
to... uh... to learn how to...  
uh...

He slows down and begins to look nervous. He looks at Opal who looks at him with worry and concern. He drops his arms and sighs.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(under his breath)  
Okay, let me try this again.

He stand up straight and takes a breath.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(sincerely)  
To be honest, lavabending is very  
dangerous, and it's easy to be  
careless with it and hurt people. I  
actually once hurt someone I love  
because of it.

Opal looks down sadly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
But the thing is, I want to teach  
you all how to lavabend because I  
don't want you to make the same  
mistake that I did. I want you to  
learn how to control it responsibly  
and to use it to help the world.  
(toughening up)  
With this power, we can be one of  
the greatest bending teams in the  
world and show what we're made of!

He holds his fist up in the air.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(pumped up)  
Do you all have what it takes to be  
LAVABENDERS?!

All the recruits cheer and hold up their fists excitedly.

BOLIN  
All right! Let's start training.  
(standing up straight)  
So, let me give a demonstration and  
each of you will take turns to do  
it yourself.

He earthbends a large rock from the ground and levitates it between his hands.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Okay, your goal is to try and melt  
this rock. Observe...

He has his left hand underneath the rock and his right hand above it. He tenses up his hands and the rock slowly starts to turn into lava. Once the entire rock becomes orange, he starts spinning it around as a disk.

The entire room applauds and Bolin hardens the lava back into a spherical rock.

BOLIN  
(to Korra)  
Korra, as the Avatar, will you be  
first to try?

Korra gets up happily and walks next to him.

KORRA  
With pleasure.

He tosses the rock to her and she levitates it between her hands.

BOLIN  
Okay, so to do this, you need to  
tense up your arms and get heated  
up, like you're getting angry, but  
not really.

KORRA  
So... like this?

She tenses her hands and spins the rock into lava. Everyone applauds.

BOLIN  
Yes! Very good! Thank you, Korra!

He points to one of the recruits in the front row.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
You in the front. You're next.

The young teenage recruit stands up nervously.

RECRUIT #1  
Uh, sir, I'm not sure if I'm good  
at lavabending. I've never been  
able to figure it out.

BOLIN  
(enthusiastically)  
That's okay. No problem. That's  
 _exactly_ why I'm here. You know, a  
wise woman named Su Beifong told me  
once that the only thing that  
limits you... is your attitude.

Opal smiles excitedly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
I believe that ANY earthbender can  
lavabend! So what do you say? Let's  
give it a shot.

The recruit walks next to Bolin, he hands him over the rock and he tries to rotate it. As it is moving, grunts clenching his hands. As a bit of time passes by, it starts to heat up and melt.

RECRUIT #1  
(surprised)  
Ha! I'm doing it!

BOLIN  
YES! Ha-HA! Way to go, recruit!  
Now... who's next?!

All of the other recruits raise their hands.

EXT. HILLS - DAY

MAKO  
Okay, let's try it one more time.  
Give me everything you've got.

Sumi charges for a punch and lunges forward, but only makes a slightly bigger flame than before.

SUMI  
Ugh! I can't do it! I'm not getting  
anywhere!

MAKO  
No, you _have_ been improving...  
just... not by much.

SUMI  
(sighing)  
I'm so sorry, Makoto. I don't know  
what's wrong with me. I'm not  
normally this bad at firebending.

MAKO  
It's okay. You just need to get  
past this block. You need to  
connect with your inner fire. You  
desperately want to save Aiko,  
right?

SUMI  
More than anything. The problem is,  
it doesn't feel natural to me. I'm  
sorry, but I just don't feel like  
I'm meant to be a fighter.

MAKO  
You know what? It's okay. If you  
can't do this, we can still find  
another way. We just need to find  
these guys and call the police  
force to raid their hideout and  
save Aiko.

Naga moves up to Mako and nudges him and he pets her.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
It looks like Naga is ready to go.  
We'll resume your training later.  
If you still can't do it, it's no  
big deal. Okay?

SUMI  
(disappointed)  
Well, okay.

They both get onto Naga and they set off through the valley.

EXT. MOUNTAIN SIDE - DAY

Bolin, Opal, Korra, and the recruits are standing between a mountain tip on one side and a deep crater on the other side.

Kai and Jinora fly up onto an edge nearby, retract their gliders, and watch from a distance.

BOLIN  
All right, recruits! For your next  
exercise, you will liquefy this  
mountain top into this crater  
WITHOUT collapsing it too quickly  
and causing a landslide.

Korra leans over to Opal.

KORRA  
Are you guys sure we're allowed to  
do this here?

OPAL  
Fire Lord Izumi gave them special  
permission to practice in this  
area. It's completely legal.

Bolin walks a few steps up standing straight with his arms folded behind him.

BOLIN  
Everyone get into position!

The recruits split into two groups that form two lines making a path between the mountain top and the crater. Korra is in front on the left group.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Okay, let's clear a path!

The two groups face each other and thrust their hands downward making a wide trench on the path.

Bolin holds up his fist forward.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
LAVABENDERS! LET'S SLIDE!

All the lavabenders hold there hands forward in claws as they melt the edge of the mountain into lava. They begin pulling it downward and it trails through the trench. The lava crawls past them and they continue to bend by pulling their fists down at an angle and then holding them up and pulling down in a repeated cycle. The lava slowly flows into the crater.

BOLIN  
Steady! Keep it coming!

As they continue to take from the mountain top, they walk up step by step to make sure the edges of the formation are held. They move in more from the peak and the crater fills up more than halfway.

OPAL  
(worried)  
It's getting too full. Maybe you  
should stop.

BOLIN  
No, we've got this, just a little  
more.

He looks at the crater being filled up.

The lavabenders get the last bit of the peak and the lava gets closer to the brim of the crater.

BOLIN  
Come on. Just... a little bit  
more...

Right as they finish filling right up to the edge. The crater is completely filled.

BOLIN  
YES! HA-HAA! Great job,  
lavabenders! Let's finish it off!

Korra and all the recruits circle around the lava and hold their fists back hardening the lava making a flat solid circular area.

Kai and Jinora smile excitedly while watching them.

KAI  
Wow! _That_ was cool!

All of the recruits gather around Bolin.

BOLIN  
Great work, team! Now, who's ready  
for lunch?!

Everyone cheers and heads down the hill.

EXT. CLIFFSIDE - DAY

They ride up to a cliff-side and see a town next to the ocean and Naga barks loudly.

MAKO  
Is this it girl? Are we close.

Naga barks in affirmation.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
(to Sumi)  
Sumi! I think we might be getting  
close to them.

SUMI  
Yes! Finally!

They ride off to the town.

EXT. TOWN - DAY

They ride into the town. Naga slows down and starts to sniff the ground to find a trail. She goes around and they eventually come across a dockside. She walks to the edge of the dock, looks up and stops. She lets off a disappointed whine.

MAKO  
What's wrong, Naga?

Mako and Sumi look out over the water. They look concerned. He dismounts and she follows.

MAKO  
They must have taken her across the  
sea.

SUMI  
No. How are we going to get to her  
now?

They run back to the deck where the dock keeper is leaning behind a counter.

MAKO  
Excuse me, sir. I'm Detective Mako  
of the Republic City Police. Did  
you happen to see a gang of  
motorcycle riders come by and take  
some boats off to sea.

MANAGER  
Oh yeah, that gang of rough riders.  
They parked their boats at this  
dock a week ago and they just left  
this morning.

MAKO  
They did?! Where are they now?!

MANAGER  
Can't say. They just came and left.  
I have no idea who they are or  
where they went.

Mako pauses and contemplates.

MAKO  
Okay, thank you for your help.

He looks over at Sumi.

MAKO  
We need to find some clue as to  
where they headed off to. Let's ask  
some people around town.

Mako walks back to the town and Sumi and Naga follow.

INT. TAVERN - DAY

Mako and Sumi are seated in the middle of the tavern where there are many rowdy people talking at their own tables.

MAKO  
Okay. We at least know they went to  
the sea. They couldn't have gone  
far, so we need to find out if  
anyone has any information about  
them. You said they're called the  
Sword Riders. Are they well known?

SUMI  
Sort of. Any crime organization in  
the Fire Nation knows about them,  
but they haven't been convicted for  
any crimes yet. So if any  
authorities know about them, they  
don't necessarily see them as  
outlaws.

Mako steps up from his seat and starts to walk off.

MAKO  
I'm gonna go ask if they were here.

He approaches the bar and leans against the counter with his elbow on the surface.

BARTENDER  
What can I do for you, son?

MAKO  
I need your help with identifying  
someone. I'm a detective and I'm  
hot on the trail for some thugs.  
You wouldn't have happened to see  
some guys with swords come in  
recently? Their leader has short  
hair and tattoos on his arms.

BARTENDER  
Oh yeah. Those pesky Sword Riders.  
They come to this place often.  
Caused a lot of bar fights and  
messes in the past. If you could  
get rid of them, I'd be much  
obliged.

MAKO  
Do you know where they're from or  
anyone who knows them?

A large man walks up from the left of the counter.

LARGE MAN  
Hey, I know about them. I'm willing  
to spill some info... for a price.

Mako looks over at the man and frowns.

MAKO  
I don't bribe for information. I  
need to you to tell me anything you  
know about them.

LARGE MAN  
(rudely)  
What, my info isn't good enough for  
you?! You should accept my terms  
and pay up, bub!

He throws his fist at Mako. He grabs his arm and slams him against the bar. The noise startles everyone. The guys head is on the bar's surface and Mako holds him down with one arm and holds a fire dagger near his face with the other.

MAKO  
(menacingly)  
Look, I've been having a rough day  
and I might just snap! If you don't  
want to get stuck in my crossfire,  
you'll give me the information I  
need right now! I have no time to  
waste with your garbage deal!

LARGE MAN  
(stammering)  
Look, a-all I know is that they  
hide out on some deserted island  
with large cliffs! That's it!

Mako's eyes widen in realization.

MAKO  
Black Cliffs Island?!

BARTENDER  
Hey! No bending in here!

Mako lets his fist go and the fire goes away.

MAKO  
My apologies, sir. This was just a  
brief interrogation.

He lets go of the man and stands him up.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
(to the man)  
Thank you for your cooperation.

He walks past Sumi.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Let's get out of here, I think I  
know where they are.

She gets up and follows him out of the tavern.

INT. EATERY - DAY

Bolin, Opal, Korra, Jinora, and Kai are sitting at a table in the midst of the other recruits at their own tables.

KORRA  
I'm impressed, Bolin. You're really  
a great instructor.

BOLIN  
(excitedly)  
I know! This has been the coolest  
job ever! I just say, "LAVABENDERS,  
LET'S SLIDE!" and they do exactly  
what I tell them to. I've had a lot  
of jobs in the past, but I think  
this is the most fun job I've had.

OPAL  
I'm glad for you, and you know how  
to do it well. You're serious  
enough to take responsibility, but  
you also know when to take things  
easy.

KAI  
Yeah, it's like it's a tough job,  
but you also know how to make it  
fun for all of them.

BOLIN  
(relaxed)  
Yeah, it's pretty great.

He looks at all the recruits oddly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
But you know what? I don't think  
I'm feeling these red and green  
outfits.  
(brightens up)  
Ooh! I know! Maybe we could give  
them all outfits that have orange!  
You know, because lava is orange!

JINORA  
That sounds like a good idea. Maybe  
you should talk to the fire lord  
about it.

BOLIN  
Wait, really? I can do that?

JINORA  
Of course. Just suggest the idea  
and she might be able to make  
arrangements.

BOLIN  
(skeptically)  
Uh, Jinora, you do realize this is  
the FIRE LORD we're talking about,  
right? I mean, what if she like- I  
don't know- _blows up_ at me for  
inconveniencing her?

KORRA  
Relax, Bolin. She's cooled down  
since we first got here, and I  
think she would be happy to help  
you out. I mean, it's worth a shot  
at least.

He considers for a moment, breathes out and puffs up his chest.

BOLIN  
You know what? I should! I'll go  
ask her right now!

He gets up and walks out of the area.

INT. POLICE OFFICE - DAY

Mako and Sumi head up to a desk where an officer is seated. He takes out his badge and shows it.

MAKO  
Sir, I'm a detective from the  
Republic City Police. There's an  
organization of mercenaries that  
has abducted a young girl and is  
possibly hiding on Black Cliffs  
Island. We need to send a rescue  
unit to investigate and save this  
girl.

OFFICER  
(nonchalant)  
Wait, Black Cliffs Island? Isn't  
that place deserted?

MAKO  
Normally it's uninhabited, but it  
is probably the hideout of the  
Sword Riders.

OFFICER  
Well, gee, I don't know if we can  
really do that.

MAKO  
What?! Why not?!

OFFICER  
It's just, this island is far off  
out of the bounds of our area. We  
can't just have some units sail  
over. And also, are you even sure  
that's where these "Sword Riders"  
are?

MAKO  
Not entirely, but could you at  
least send a search party over to  
investigate?

OFFICER  
Uh, no... sorry but we're not  
capable of doing that kind of  
procedure.

Mako slams his hands on the desk.

MAKO  
(yelling)  
Not capable?! The safety of a  
little girl is in jeopardy, and  
your just going to let these  
criminals get away with it?! What  
kind of police force are you?!

OFFICER  
Look, I'm sorry, mister, but this  
is just a local police force. We're  
not the Capital City Police.

Mako sighs in frustration. He stands up straight and turns around.

MAKO  
Okay, I understand. Thank you for  
your time.

Both Mako and Sumi exit the building.

EXT. POLICE STATION - DAY

Mako and Sumi stand outside in the front.

SUMI  
So, what are we going to do now?  
Are we going to contact the Capital  
City Police?

MAKO  
I don't know. It might take too  
long before they get to the island,  
and we're still not sure if the  
the gang is actually there or not.

He looks up at Sumi looking concerned.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
I think we're gonna have to do this  
on our own.

INT. FIRE LORD'S PALACE / HALLWAY

As Fire Lord Izumi is walking through, Bolin skeptically walks out through a corner behind her. He gulps and clears his throat.

BOLIN  
Um, excuse me... Mrs. Fire Lord...  
Ma'am...?

Izumi looks back at Bolin. He flinches. She walks over to him.

IZUMI  
Bolin, good to see you. How has  
your training gone with the  
recruits.

BOLIN  
Uh, it- it's been going well. It's  
just that I wanted to make a minor  
request... for you- I mean- if you  
can't do it that- that's fine...  
that's fine...

IZUMI  
Certainly. What can I do for you?

BOLIN  
Well it's just with the outfits- I  
mean, don't get me wrong, there's  
nothing wrong with them. I just  
think the colors of their outfits  
should be more... _fitting_ for their  
element. So, you wouldn't happen to  
have any orange and brown uniforms  
in store, would you? I just want to  
give them a good _feel_ for what they  
stand for as lavabenders.

Izumi ponders with her hand at her chin.

IZUMI  
Hmm... Well, I could arrange for  
the production of new uniforms, but  
it will take a couple of weeks to  
produce and distribute them. Right  
now, all we have are some brown  
construction uniforms with orange  
patches. Will that suffice?

BOLIN  
You know what- Actually, that's  
perfect! They can use those outfits  
as practice, and then they can get  
the real ones later!... I mean...  
if that's okay with you.

IZUMI  
Of course. I will have them given  
right away. Glad to be of  
assistance.

He bows to her.

BOLIN  
Thank you, your honor.

IZUMI  
Your welcome. By the way, I was  
just about to send you and your  
team a message. There is an active  
volcano near a village outside of  
the city. I need you and your  
recruits to be relocated to that  
town to aid in the possible  
emergency of an eruption. Do you  
feel as though you are all capable  
of handling this task?

BOLIN  
We get to work on a volcano?!  
That's awesome! I mean, uh...

He clears his throat and stands up straight.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(dignified)  
My lavabenders and I have been  
learning swiftly, and we would be  
 _honored_ to take on such an  
 _honorable_ task, your _honor_.

INT. EATERY - SUNSET

Bolin enters the area among all the recruits.

BOLIN  
(shouting)  
Excuse me, recruits! May I have  
your attention!

They all stop talking and stand up.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Now, I have been very impressed  
with your progression. You have all  
gained control of lavabending and  
all within one day. You are some of  
the most competent workers I have  
had the honor of working with.  
Recently, the fire lord has given  
us the opportunity to manage an  
active volcano outside of the city.  
The train for the village takes off  
tonight. You are expected to leave  
tonight and you will be given new  
uniforms. Now, are you all ready  
for this task?!

All of the recruits cheer.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Great! Now let's get moving!  
Everyone starts to exit the room.

Bolin turns toward the exit, but is approached by a young teenage recruit.

RECRUIT #1

Excuse me, sir. May I have  
permission to speak?

BOLIN  
Certainly, my young student. What  
can I do for you?

RECRUIT #1  
Well, I just want to say that I've  
been a great admirer of yours. I  
heard about all of your adventures  
with the Avatar, and it's an honor  
to work with you.

BOLIN  
It is? Well, thank you very much. I  
appreciate it.

Korra walks up to Bolin excitedly.

KORRA  
So, we get to stop a volcano from  
destroying a village. This'll be  
fun!

A guard walks into the room.

GUARD  
Excuse me, I have a message for the  
Avatar. Detective Mako is on the  
telephone line nearby.

Korra approaches the guard.

KORRA  
Great, take me to the phone.

INT. FIRE LORD'S PALACE - SUNSET

Korra sits at a table and picks up a radio speaker.

KORRA  
Mako? Are you all right? How is  
everything?

MAKO  
(radio)  
I'm fine. Sorry I can't be in  
Capital City, but there's been an  
emergency. Aiko was kidnapped by a  
gang, and her sister and I are  
chasing them down.

KORRA  
Oh no. That's awful. Are you  
getting close to them?

MAKO  
(radio)  
I think so. I found a source that  
says they're on Black Cliffs  
Island. Is it possible for you and  
the rest of the team to fly over  
and help us out.

KORRA  
Well, we would, except we're kinda  
busy with a job given by the fire  
lord. However, we could send Kai  
and Jinora to fly over to you and  
help out.

EXT. POLICE STATION - SUNSET

MAKO  
Great, I sent over a telegram of  
the coordinates of our location.  
They should be able to find us from  
that.

KORRA  
(radio)  
All right. I'll tell them to meet  
you at that point and they'll be  
over there tonight.

MAKO  
Okay. Thanks, Korra.

KORRA  
(radio)  
No problem.

Mako hangs up the phone and he turns to Sumi.

MAKO  
Okay, so we should have two  
airbenders to fly us over and sneak  
in. In the meantime, we should work  
on your firebending.

SUMI  
All right. Let's do it.

EXT. FIELD - TWILIGHT

Both of them are standing a few meters away.

MAKO  
All right. We need to figure out  
how to trigger your firebending to  
use it in combat.

SUMI  
But how do we do that? I can't make  
fire strong enough to fight.

MAKO  
What about when you're dancing? You  
have no problem firebending that  
way.

SUMI  
Well sure. When I dance, I feel  
like I can express myself in a way  
I can't normally.

MAKO  
So maybe we could channel the drive  
you have when dancing and use it  
for fighting. What was it that  
originally made you want to be a  
dancer?

SUMI  
My mother. She was a flame dancer  
in the same way I am. I always  
wanted to be as great as she was.  
So I guess... whenever I dance...  
it's like she isn't gone anymore...  
like she's right there with me.

MAKO  
Then that's it. Maybe you should  
use your firebending as if you were  
doing it for your mother. If she  
saw you now, she would be proud.

SUMI  
Well, I guess that would work.

MAKO  
Let's try it. How about you start  
by just dancing and you use your  
firebending that way.

Mako walks a couple of steps back to give her some space.

Sumi starts by slowly waving her hands around. She creates some flames and circles them around her. She spins around and makes it go move faster.

MAKO  
All right. That's great... now  
unleash it!

She spins her arms forward and throws in across an open area with great power as a horizontal vortex. She finishes as the fire disintegrates.

Mako looks at it with excitement and pumps his arms.

MAKO  
YES! You did it!

She looks back at him beaming.

SUMI  
(ecstatic)  
Really?! I can't believe it! I  
did it!

MAKO  
Okay, let's keep working on it!

EXT. TRAIN - NIGHT

A train speeds across the Fire Nation plateau. Opal is flying on Juicy following alongside the train.

INT. TRAIN - NIGHT

All of the recruits are seated and wearing the orange and brown construction outfits. Asami, Korra, and Bolin are seated in the left row at the front. Bolin at the window seat, Korra in the middle, and Asami at the other end.

Bolin grips his fists excitedly.

BOLIN  
Wow! This is so exciting! We get  
to work on an _actual_ volcano  
tomorrow!

KORRA  
I'm glad you're excited about this  
job.

ASAMI  
So... you think you might just have  
this as a permanent job?

Bolin starts to look more pondering.

BOLIN  
You know what?... I've been  
thinking a lot about that. I've  
done so many different careers, and  
I always did them just to figure  
out who I am...

He looks ahead sadly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Now that I've found out what I'm  
great at, I feel more confident  
than ever... but if I take on this  
role for good, I'll have to stay  
here and leave my home. I'll leave  
Republic City _and_ the Earth  
Kingdom... for good.

He looks over at Korra and Asami earnestly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
What do you girls think I should  
do?

KORRA  
Well, you don't _have_ to make the  
decision right away. Remember,  
we're still on vacation. You can  
still come back home afterwords and  
come to a decision later.

ASAMI  
Yeah, and after you get everything  
together, you can come back to be  
the leader of this group.

Bolin sadly looks down.

BOLIN  
But what about Opal? I'll have to  
leave her too, right?

KORRA  
(laughing)  
Bolin! She's an Air Nomad! She can  
just come along _with_ you!

Bolin brightens up at Korra.

BOLIN  
Wait, seriously?! Do you really  
think she would?!

KORRA  
Absolutely! She loves you! She'd be  
willing to go to the ends of the  
earth with you!

He looks at the window to his left and sees Opal fly next to the window. She turns over to him and smiles waving. He smiles back.

She puts her hand on the window glass and he puts his hand on as well so both of their hands are flat against each other.

Opal takes her hand off and blows him a kiss. He blushes and blows a kiss right back at her.

EXT. FIELD - NIGHT

Sumi continues her training and does several complex techniques with some fire whips. She lashes them around making large waves of attacks.

Mako hears a bison growl and looks back above to see Kai and Jinora fly in on Lefty. He walks up to Sumi as she finishes a technique.

MAKO  
Okay, you're training is done. Kai  
and Jinora are here to pick us up.  
You've been doing great.

Lefty lands right next to them. Kai and Jinora leap off and descend slowly landing right in front of them.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Hey guys. Thanks for helping us  
out.

KAI  
No problem. Any time.  
(to Sumi)  
Don't worry. We'll be sure to get  
your sister back safely.

JINORA  
I checked on Black Cliffs Island on  
the way over here, and you're  
right. The gang is hiding out over  
there. When we head over to the  
island, I'll use my astral  
projection to find a route to get  
in.

MAKO  
(nodding)  
Right! Let's move!

EXT. FIRE NATION TOWN - NIGHT

The train stops in at a station and all of the recruits exit along with Bolin, Korra, and Asami. Opal flies over on Juicy, lands next to them and descends off next to them.

The town is in a square area nearby a volcano. They all look across at the scenery.

KORRA  
So this is the town we're going to  
help out.

OPAL  
Great. So we'll head over to our  
apartments and get started  
tomorrow.

Suddenly, and giant explosion and rumbling happen.

BOLIN  
AHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!

The all look over at the volcano which starts bursting out lava. They gaze at it in shock.

KORRA  
No! It's erupting already?!

ASAMI  
Looks like we came just in time!

All of the people in the town start screaming and running around. Bolin toughens up and runs up nearby holding up his hands.

BOLIN  
(calling out)  
People of the town! Fear not! My  
lavabenders and I have come to save  
you! We will have this situation  
under control!

He looks back at the recruits and holds his his hand strait forward.

BOLIN  
LAVABENDERS! LET'S HEAD OVER TO THE  
VOLCANO!

All of them charge off across the town.

EXT. BLACK CLIFFS ISLAND - NIGHT

The Island has gang members stationed all around the borders. Lefty silently flies in next to a large cliff side on the island near a forest area.

Jinora finishes drawing a map on a piece of paper and hands it to Mako.

JINORA  
These points are where the gang  
members are. If you cut through  
these trees, you'll find Aiko  
chained up next to the weaponry.

Mako scans the map and puts it in his pocket.

MAKO  
All right. Thanks, Jinora.

JINORA  
You head on in. We'll come in for  
back up if anything goes wrong.

Mako and Sumi walk on the cliff and run into the forest.

Later, they peer through the trees to see some thugs walk by. They wait for them to pass and walk across the path to the other trees.

They enter in one area where Aiko is chained up to a tree looking down miserably. Mako and Sumi walk up next to her.

MAKO  
(whispering)  
Psst. Aiko. We're getting you out  
of here. Just be quiet.

She looks to the side and sees both of them. She smiles with relief.

AIKO  
(quietly)  
Makoto! Sumi! You came to rescue  
me!

MAKO  
That's right. Just a moment.

He makes fire from his two fingers and slowly breaks the chain. He takes off the chain from Aiko's hands and she runs over to Sumi where they hug warmly.

AIKO  
Sister!

SUMI  
It's okay, Baby. You're safe now.

Mako looks around at the weapons stacked. He sees one sword with a _black_ metal blade. His eyes widen and he walks over to pick up the black sword.

MAKO  
Wait... Isn't this...?

SHOU-JIN (O.S.)  
I didn't figure you'd be _this_  
relentless, firebender!

Mako turns around suddenly and the three of them see they're surrounded by thugs with swords appearing from the trees. He runs over next to Sumi and Aiko who look at them fearfully. Mako snarls and holds up a fire dagger with one hand and the  
sword in the other.

Shou-Jin appears next to the thugs. He grins with his teeth.

SHOU-JIN  
(sly)  
You both should have come during  
the day... when you're firebending  
is at it's best.

MAKO  
Let us out, Shou-Jin! You shouldn't  
have abducted Aiko! What reason do  
you have for taking her?!

SHOU-JIN  
That's none of your business! Just  
give us the girl and get out of  
here before we cut you to pieces!

Sumi waves her hands and brings out some fire streams. She holds them in her hands.

SUMI  
(angrily)  
Never! You're not getting to her!  
I've had it with you taking  
advantage of me! I'm not afraid to  
attack all of you!

Shou-Jin holds out his sword.

SHOU-JIN  
RIDERS! ATTACK!

The thugs all charge for them with their swords.

As Mako and Sumi prepare to attack, Aiko runs up in front of them.

AIKO  
NO!

She thrashes her arms out and blasts a huge wave of wind knocking all of the thugs off their feet. Mako and Sumi look down at Aiko shocked.

SUMI  
Aiko! What did you...?

Aiko looks back at Sumi tearing up.

AIKO  
Sister! I'm so sorry!

MAKO  
You're an _airbender_?!

Shou-Jin gets back on his feet.

SHOU-JIN  
Are you honestly telling me that  
you guys didn't know? When we saw  
that she had airbending, we figured  
we would take her in and raise her  
in the gang. Airbenders are a  
valuable asset!

MAKO  
So _that's_ why you took her!

All of the other thugs get up.

SHOU-JIN  
Whatever! We can still take on you  
anyway!

Just then, Lefty flies in, and Jinora and Kai jump on the ground to blast at the thugs with airbending. Both Kai and Jinora hold their guard up fiercely.

JINORA  
You don't realize this yet, but  
you're all completely out-matched!

KAI  
Yeah! If it's airbenders you want,  
it's airbenders you'll get!

The fight is on. The two airbenders and two firebenders face off against all of the Sword Riders.

EXT. VOLCANO BASE - NIGHT

Bolin, Korra, Opal, and the other lavabenders run up and stop at a point looking up at the volcano's eruption. Several magmatic meteors fly everywhere. Some of them fly straight toward the group.

Korra and Opal run in front and throw their arms up making a giant wind shield from above blocking the meteors and causing them to harden and fall to the side.

After they all flinch, Bolin looks out at the approaching lava flow and turns back to the recruits.

BOLIN  
EVERYONE! WE NEED TO REDIRECT THE  
LAVA AWAY FROM THE TOWN! WE'LL  
FORM A GIANT TRENCH AND HAVE TWO  
TEAMS MAKE A TRAIL ON BOTH SIDES  
MAKING IT FLOW TO THE OUTSIDE!  
LET'S MOVE, PEOPLE!

He gets in front and several recruits line up beside him. They trust their arms downward and burst a wide slope and trench. The two teams on the right and left sides of Bolin continue forming the trench by walking along their respective directions and dragging with their fists. As the two divisions move out, Bolin, Korra, and another division focus their strength on the ground they're standing on and elevate it up to make a larger wall adjacent to the trench.

As they lift their ground up, a blast of the approaching lava splashes and flies straight at them. Three lavabenders run up from behind and throw their fists up and stop the incoming lava sparks. They harden them into rocks and they drop into the trench.

Bolin, Korra, and the others finish lifting their wall and observe the progress. The wall is now several meters up.

BOLIN  
OKAY! IT LOOKS LIKE THAT SHOULD BE  
ENOUGH FOR NOW!

They look ahead as the lava flow comes crashing in. All the lavabenders get in a side stance holding their hands back in preparation. The lava impacts and splashes upward against the curve of the trench making a giant wall in front of them. Right before the lava falls on them, the lavabenders throw their hands up and slow down the movements of the lava wall. They move it back and the lava starts to progress in a reverse movement.

They channel the lava to flow down the trench on either sides. After they move it with their arms. They stand up straight.

An explosion happens and they flinch as yet another massive eruption occurs at the volcano.

BOLIN  
THERE'S GOING TO BE TOO MUCH! WE  
WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP IT!

Korra walks up in front looking determined.

KORRA  
YOU AND THE OTHERS KEEP WORKING  
HERE! I'M GOING UP CLOSE!

She leaps up with airbending across the lava. She blasts a section of lava below her to cool it down and makes a platform to land on. She leaps up again even farther.

OPAL  
I'M GOING WITH HER!

As she is about to run up, Bolin grabs her hand stopping her.

BOLIN  
OPAL, NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!

She looks back at him.

OPAL  
I HAVE TO HELP KORRA! LET ME GO!

BOLIN  
NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET HURT  
AGAIN!

OPAL  
BOLIN, I'LL BE FINE! I KNOW WHAT  
I'M DOING! TRUST ME! I'LL BE OKAY!

He looks at her worried, then lets go of her hand and nods skeptically. Opal leaps up across on the platforms that Korra made.

EXT. BLACK CLIFFS ISLAND - NIGHT

In the middle of an open space, Sumi spins her flames around at her several opponents knocking most of them over. Two remaining fighters take out their shields from their backs and hold up blocking her next attacks. She vertically swipes at one guy knocking him over and does a horizontal swipe to the side of the other guy.

As she knocks them over, Shou-Jin charges at her from behind and swipes his sword at her. She turns and dodges his attack. She swings a flame at him, but he ducks and knocks her with his arms and she falls over. He holds his sword up and swings down, but Mako hits him from the side and he tumbles over. He rolls onto his feet and Mako kicks a barrage of fire attacks while holding the black sword. Shou-Jin moves back and forth to evade the attacks. He charges at Mako and swipes, but Mako holds his sword up to block the attack and pushes Shou-Jin back.

SHOU-JIN  
What are you doing with my sword?!  
Give it back!

MAKO  
This sword belonged to Sokka of the  
Water Tribe! Where did you find  
it?!

SHOU-JIN  
I got it from a merchant who found  
it in the Wulong Forest! You  
shouldn't be taking my things!

MAKO  
Funny! I could say the same about  
you stealing a little girl!

Shou-Jin charges at him.

Over at a different area, Jinora holds up her stance while effortlessly evading sword attacks from a thug. Every direction he swings, she dodges in the exact right direction.

Another thug runs at Jinora from the other side and she flips over behind him as he swings down. He unintentionally knocks the sword out of the other guys hands and Jinora blasts forward at both of them blowing them away.

Kai is nearby facing another thug who lunges at him but keeps missing. Kai simply sways from side to side while smiling. He swoops underneath him and springs up behind. The thug frantically looks around while Kai keeps hiding behind his back. He lifts him with a sudden breeze and flip kicks him away.

Kai and Jinora group together as several thugs run at them. They blast at them from different directions knocking all of them over. Aiko watches them in nearby and is in awe of their airbending techniques.

At that moment, another thug runs up to Aiko. She screams and thrusts her arms forward airbending him against a tree. Aiko looks at her hands surprised by her own actions.

Mako is fighting off Shou-Jin who dodges his fire blasts. He charges at Mako with a several swipes. Mako deflects them with his sword and knocks him away for a moment.

Mako holds up his sword and grips it harder causing fire to ignite around the blade. He spins it and swings a horizontal wave at Shou-Jin who takes his shield from his back to defend against it.

Right as he is move back another fire swipe comes him from the side against him. Sumi comes in next to Mako and both of them strike at Shou-Jin's shield until he is cornered against a wall. They both fire blast at him simultaneously and he slams at the wall falling over. He groans and collapses.

Mako and Sumi stand over him grinning victoriously.

MAKO  
Shou-Jin... you and your gang...  
are under arrest.

EXT. VOLCANO HILL - NIGHT

Korra lands on a patch of land near to the large funnel of the volcano. As a wave of lava rushes right at her. She thrashes her arms right and left redirecting the wave to both sides of her.

Opal catches up and lands right next to Korra. They both look up at the volcano top.

OPAL  
WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!

KORRA  
FOCUS ON COOLING DOWN THIS AREA!  
I'M GONNA USE MY POWER TO STOP THE  
VOLCANO!

Korra leaps up and bends the lava up to make a curved incline. She lands on the slope, hardens the section she is standing on, and bends the lava while riding it all the way up the volcano.

Opal spins her arms above her several times and blasts air to the right all the way across the lava. It splashes a wall up right as it hardens. Then she does another blast to the left. Afterword, she looks behind her at the lava all around. She takes a deep breath, holds her arms back, and blows wind out of her mouth while simultaneously thrusting her arms forward. The wind blows all across the lava immediately hardening it all.

Korra rides up the lava slope right up to the level of the volcano mouth. She holds still right next to it still standing on the slope. She pounds one fist into her hand a glows her eyes into the Avatar state.

The volcano makes another gigantic eruption right in front of her. At that moment, she throws her arms up and catches the lava from the eruption. She grips it intensely and slowly moves it all back inside. When it all is moved in the volcano, she claws her hands downwards and grips it very hard. The lava from the top hardens and the constant rumbling noises slowly fade away.

Everything becomes quiet and Korra exits the Avatar state looking down at top of the volcano.

Farther down, Bolin and the other lavabenders start cheering triumphantly.

EXT. FIRE NATION TOWN - DAY

The lavabender recruits are scattered across the town greeting all of the excited civilians who are meeting them.

Bolin and Korra are looking across at the crowds as Fire Lord Izumi approaches with four guards on either side of her.

IZUMI  
Congratulations, Bolin. You and  
your recruits have done a fine job  
at stopping the volcano and saving  
this town.

BOLIN  
(disappointed)  
Yeah, but we weren't able to save  
them by ourselves. If it wasn't for  
the Avatar, we wouldn't have been  
able to stop the volcano. Our force  
wasn't enough. We would have  
failed.

Korra smiles and puts her hand on Bolin's shoulder.

KORRA  
(reassuring)  
Hey, don't get yourself down. You  
can't expect to do things perfectly  
within the team's first day of  
lavabending. Besides, you handled  
the situation very well. You kept  
your head up and you showed great  
leadership.

IZUMI  
(to Bolin)  
Indeed. I'm quite sure that in  
time, your lavabenders will be one  
of the finest forces in the Fire  
Nation as well as the world.

Bolin looks up at Izumi and smiles brightly.

Izumi walks up to Korra.

IZUMI  
Korra, I have to thank you as well  
for your assistance. You have  
proven yourself to me as a true  
ally. From now on, you are welcome  
into my palace, and if there is  
ever a time where you need my aid,  
I will be happy to provide it.

Korra nods smiling.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY - DAY

In the middle of an open area, the lavabenders are standing in a formation with Bolin standing in front looking at them. Korra, Asami, and Opal watch from behind.

BOLIN  
(dramatically)  
Fellow lavabenders, regrettably...  
I must part ways with you all.  
Though our escapades have led to  
triumph, I must temporarily step  
down as your leader and resume my  
vacation with my fellow comrades  
and return... to Republic City.  
(holds up his finger)  
But fear not, for I am not entirely  
abandoning you. I am merely taking  
a leave of absence. In the  
meantime, I hope that you will hone  
your skills and aid the Fire Nation  
as well as the rest of the world in  
whatever matters they need you for.  
And when the time comes... _I shall_  
 _return_.

He walks up to a tall sturdy recruit in front.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
You sir... What is your name?

The recruit holds his chin up.

RONIN  
Ronin, sir.

Bolin nods importantly.

BOLIN  
Ronin, you have been one of my most  
enduring students, and you have  
progressed faster than any other  
recruit.

He puts his hand on Ronin's shoulder.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
I would like for you... to be my  
second in command. In my leave of  
absence... you... are the leader of  
this group.

Ronin smiles and nods.

Bolin steps back and looks at all of them.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
From now on... all of you shall be  
known as... the Earthen Fire Squad!

All of them cheer and gather around Ronin as they all walk off.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Not to be mistaken for the Earthen  
Fire _Refinery_! Which I learned _also_  
exists!

Up above a Bison flies in. Korra and the others walk up in front.

KORRA  
It's Mako and the others! They're  
back!

Lefty lands near them and Naga leaps off from the saddle running up to Korra excitedly licking her.

Jinora and Kai leap off to the others. Mako, Sumi, and Aiko climb off Lefty and walk up to Korra.

KORRA  
Mako! Did you stop the gang?

MAKO  
We did. We apprehended them and I  
called the Capital City Police  
Force to take them into custody.

Sumi walks up next to Mako.

SUMI  
Avatar Korra, pleased to meet you.  
My name is Sumi.

KORRA  
Nice to meet you, Sumi.

SUMI  
I would never be with my sister  
again if it wasn't for Makoto.

Korra and Bolin look at Mako strangely.

KORRA  
Wait... _Makoto_?

BOLIN  
(suspiciously)  
Uh, bro... why is she calling you  
by your real name?

Mako looks embarrassed and stammers.

MAKO  
Uh- I- well, um...  
(clears his throat)  
Anyway, we also discovered that  
Aiko is an airbender.

Korra looks over to Sumi and Aiko. She smiles at Aiko.

KORRA  
Really! Wow! That's great!

Aiko shies back and looks down nervously. Sumi turns to her and crouches in front of her.

SUMI  
Aiko? What's the matter?

Aiko begins to tear up.

AIKO  
I'm so sorry, Sumi...

SUMI  
(kindly)  
For what? You're an airbender!  
Why didn't you tell me this before?

Aiko sniffles and starts to cry.

AIKO  
Because... I didn't want you to be  
disappointed that I'm not a  
firebender like you.

Sumi holds Aiko's arms.

SUMI  
Aiko, I'm not disappointed. I'm  
happy! You have an amazing ability!  
You have a power I can never know!

Opal, Kai, and Jinora walk up in front of them.

OPAL  
If you want, you can come with us  
to learn airbending. There are many  
other airbenders just like you from  
the Fire Nation at the Western Air  
Temple, and they'd be happy to  
teach you.

Aiko looks up at them hopefully.

AIKO  
You mean... I can be just as good  
at airbending as you guys?

Opal crouches in front of her.

OPAL  
The choice is yours. Only if you  
want to.

Aiko looks back at Sumi who smiles.

SUMI  
I think it's a great idea.

Aiko considers, then nods optimistically.

The three airbenders smile and look at each other.

EXT. CAPITAL CITY BEACH - DAY.

The group is gathered on the beach near the trail to Capital City. Opal is packing up some things on Juicy.

Nearby, Aiko and Sumi both hug each other and tear up.

AIKO  
I'll miss you, Sister.

SUMI  
I'll miss you too, Baby. Don't  
worry, I promise we'll see each  
other again.

Opal picks up Aiko and leaps onto Juicy's saddle. She gets in front and looks back at the others.

OPAL  
I'll take her to the Western Air  
Temple. I'll meet up with you guys  
later. Yip-yip!

Juicy flies off and the group watches them go as Aiko waves at them and Sumi waves back.

Mako steps up to Sumi.

MAKO  
Are you gonna be okay?

SUMI  
Yeah... I'll just... have to get  
used to living without her... and  
being alone...

She begins to cry.

Mako looks around hesitantly, then to Sumi.

MAKO  
(hesitantly)  
Uh... Sumi?

She looks back at him with tears in her eyes.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
You know... you don't have to... be  
alone... maybe you could... come  
with us to Republic City?- I mean-  
not to impose or anything, but...  
i-if you'd like to...

She smiles brightly and gasps ecstatically.

SUMI  
Really?! I could?! Thank you so  
much, Makoto! Thank you!

She hugs him excitedly. He smiles warmly and hugs her back.

MAKO  
I know the Fire Nation is your  
home, and it'd be hard for you to  
leave...

SUMI  
It's okay. There's not much left  
for me here. I'd love to come with  
you all to start a new life in  
Republic City.

Sumi looks over to Korra.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
Would be okay if I joined you?

KORRA  
Absolutely. We just need to finish  
our vacation first.

SUMI  
Sure. A vacation would be fun.

KORRA  
(excitedly)  
Okay then! Let's get on with the  
vacation! And then back to Republic  
City!

All of them climb onto the two other bison and fly over to Capital City.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	9. Chapter Nine: Chasing the Wind

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
Korra is a fully realized Avatar  
with tremendous power and  
experience, but ever since Harmonic  
Convergence, she lost all her  
connections to her past lives from  
her battle with Unavaatu. Even  
throughout her long vacation into  
the Spirit World, she was still  
unsuccessful in regaining her  
connections. Recently, Jinora  
expressed her interest in meeting  
Avatar Aang and the subject is  
fresh in Korra's mind. Will she  
ever find a way to see any of the  
past Avatars again?

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER NINE: CHASING THE WIND

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

Mako, Asami, Bolin and Sumi dismount the bison on a sidewalk and Korra leaps in front of them.

KORRA  
(to Mako)  
Thanks for coming, guys. Are you  
sure Sumi will be all right living  
here?

MAKO  
Not a problem. I'm going to find  
her an apartment and have her  
settled in.

Sumi walks up to Korra.

SUMI  
Thank you so much for bringing me  
here, Korra. I look forward to  
seeing you again.

KORRA  
You too, Sumi. I hope you like your  
new home in Republic City.

The four of them wave while walking away as Korra jumps back on Pepper and the three bison take off in the other direction.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / SKY - DAY

The three bison fly with Kai on Lefty, Opal on Juicy, and Jinora and on Pepper with Korra riding with her.

Korra is leaning against the saddle's edge pondering. She looks over to Jinora.

KORRA  
Hey, Jinora, if your not busy when  
we get back, could you help me with  
something?

Jinora turns back to Korra.

JINORA  
Sure. What can I do for you?

KORRA  
I've been thinking a lot about the  
time when you asked me about Avatar  
Aang, and I want to see if there's  
any way to reestablish my past  
lives connection. It's a slim  
chance, but I want to see if it's  
possible. Do you think you could  
help me figure something out?

Jinora pauses and nods at her.

JINORA  
After we unpack our things, meet me  
in my room. We might be able to  
find something in one of my books.

INT. JINORA'S ROOM - DAY

Korra enters Jinora's room which has more of an open space and large shelves on each wall. Some books are stacked on her desk.

Korra looks around the room with interest.

KORRA  
Wow. I forgot how much of a library  
you have.

JINORA  
Sorry if it's a bit of a mess.

KORRA  
So, which of these books are on  
Aang?

Jinora walks over to a shelf and points at one section.

JINORA  
Right here.

There are three large books in blue, green, and red respectively with several smaller books next to them.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
These are the three books Gran Gran  
wrote about Aang and his friends'  
journey to defeat the Fire Nation.  
Book One: Water, Book Two: Earth,  
and Book Three: Fire. The rest are  
their adventures afterword.

Korra walks up and looks closely looking amazed.

KORRA  
Katara wrote all of those? Wow. I  
should probably read them at some  
point.

JINORA  
Yeah, I've also been writing my own  
books on _your_ adventures.

Korra turns to Jinora excited.

KORRA  
Really? That's so cool! Can I see  
them?

JINORA  
(skeptically)  
Um, I don't know. They're not  
finished and I'm only in the middle  
of writing Book Two. Plus, I'm not  
sure if they're really that good.

KORRA  
Nonsense. You're a very smart girl.  
I'd love to read them when you're  
finished. Plus, if you need to know  
any details of my life to write  
about, just ask me and I'd be happy  
to help you out.

JINORA  
Thanks.

KORRA  
So anyway, where do you think we  
should start looking?

Jinora starts taking out some books from her shelves.

JINORA  
I'm going to look at every book on  
any Avatar I have. There were a lot  
of cases of severed connections  
with past lives as well as the  
Avatar's spirit. Maybe we can  
figure something out from there.

KORRA  
I get it. So if we look at how my  
past lives got through this kind of  
block, maybe I could use the same  
means of getting through _my own_  
block.

JINORA  
More or less.

INT. APARTMENT - DAY

Mako opens the door and enters the empty apartment with Sumi.

MAKO  
So... uh... I rented this apartment  
for you. I can help you to start  
looking for a job tomorrow. This  
place isn't much, but...

Sumi looks around for a little bit. She then looks back at Mako endearingly.

SUMI  
It's perfect. I can't express how  
grateful I am, Makoto-

She catches herself and holds her head embarrassed.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be  
calling you that since your friends  
just call you Mako.

MAKO  
Nah, it's fine. I really don't mind  
it. When I was going by that name  
in the Fire Nation, it was like I  
had a different identity and I  
could reestablish myself.  
Honestly... I really like that you  
call me Makoto.

She smiles at him. She looks around the room again and tilts her head down sadly.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
You miss her, don't you?

SUMI  
Yeah...

She holds her right arm.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
... it's going to be tough living  
without Aiko and not having to take  
care of her anymore.

Mako holds her shoulder.

MAKO  
Your sister is in good hands. The  
people at the Western Air Temple  
will take good care of her. I'm  
sure she's going to be an amazing  
airbender the next time you see  
her.

She looks back at him hopefully.

SUMI  
I look forward to that time.

INT. JINORA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Jinora's is sitting up at the end of her bed against the wall looking at all the open books beside her. Korra is sitting on the floor leaning over and looking at some open books on the ground.

KORRA  
Ugh. There's just too much  
information! How are we going to  
narrow it down to something a case  
similar to my own?

JINORA  
According to what I've found,  
whenever an Avatar loses a  
connection, it's a spiritual or  
emotional block that needs to be  
overcome by a change of mentality  
or by means of deep meditation.

KORRA  
I don't think its my _mental_ state  
that's my problem. I've tried _so_  
hard to meditate, but nothing comes  
from it. Also, I think it's  
something physical, not mental.  
When Unalaq ripped Raava out of me,  
he attacked her and killed her  
 _physically_. With every strike he  
made, I felt each of my past lives  
disappearing from my mind.

Korra looks down sadly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
What if they really _are_ dead and  
there's no way to ever bring them  
back?

JINORA  
I don't think so. You were able to  
bring _Raava_ back, right? So they  
should still be alive. Have you  
tried talking to her about it?

KORRA  
I have, but even _she_ doesn't know  
what's wrong.

They pause and think for a bit.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Wait a minute, during Harmonic  
Convergence, you used some kind of  
spirit energy to help me when I was  
fighting Unalaq, and that somehow  
resurrected Raava. What was that  
thing you did at that point?

JINORA  
I'm not sure. I just felt some sort  
of spiritual energy come over me,  
and I felt as though it would help  
you in some way.

Korra looks up at Jinora excitedly.

KORRA  
That's just it then! Maybe if you  
use your light energy on me, I  
might be able to bring back my past  
lives in the same way you brought  
back Raava!

Jinora look down muddled.

JINORA  
I don't think I can do that.  
There's not as much spiritual  
energy as there was during Harmonic  
Convergence. Even if I could do it,  
I'm not sure if I could channel it  
directly to your past lives  
connection.

Korra looks down.

KORRA  
(bothered)  
Well there goes _that_ option.

They pause once again and both sigh simultaneously.

KORRA  
We're not getting anywhere with  
this. We need to figure out where  
to look.

Jinora smiles and looks over at Korra.

JINORA  
I have an idea where to look. We  
could go to Wan Shi Tong's library  
in the Spirit World. There's  
endless sources of information  
there, and he has a guide to help  
us find what we're looking for.

KORRA  
(smiling)  
Sounds like a good place to look,  
and I'm up for another trip to the  
Spirit World.

JINORA  
Great. We'll head off on Pepper  
tomorrow morning.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

Korra and Jinora ride on Pepper ahead to the Central Portal. The wall that was formerly surrounding the portal is mostly taken down with only construction vehicles at the remaining base. Some tourist groups are walking in and out of the portal's base.

KORRA  
I'm glad the wall has been taken  
down. The portal looks so much more  
lively now.

They fly across the base and into the portal from a higher point.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / CENTRAL PORTAL

Pepper flies out of the portal. People are spread all across the ground wandering around intrigued by their environment. Korra and Jinora continue on past them.

KORRA  
Do you know where this library is?

JINORA  
I went there once when we were  
looking for the Northern and  
Southern Portals and we were  
separated. It's the perfect place  
to look up information on the past  
Avatars.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

They flies over the plains for some time. Jinora points up ahead.

JINORA  
There it is!

Korra looks up and sees the giant library upside down and hanging from a large formation of vines.

KORRA  
Whoa! How come I never went to _this_  
place before?!

Jinora looks back to Korra.

JINORA  
All right. When we get inside, make  
sure you don't upset Wan Shi Tong.  
He's a very stubborn spirit and we  
don't want to get on his bad side.

Korra holds out her hand limp-wristed and confident.

KORRA  
(easygoing)  
No worries. I've dealt with crazy  
spirits before. How hard can it be  
to deal with this one?

Jinora flies Pepper up and they twist around so their side underneath is facing the temple. They descent into the crossed balcony in the center.

INT. WAN SHI TONG'S LIBRARY

As pepper lands in the center, Korra and Jinora descend off the saddle and walk across. The giant owl spirit swoops up from below and slams on the ground right front of them.

Korra jumps back startled and screams for a moment. Her expression is slightly terrified. Jinora holds her ground calmly as the wind blows at them.

Wan Shi Tong leans his head in near both of them.

WAN SHI TONG  
Well, if it isn't the Avatar. I had  
a feeling we would meet again  
sometime. What brings you here to  
see Wan Shi Tong, "He who knows ten  
thousand things"?

Korra gulps. She holds a big nervous grin.

KORRA  
(nervously)  
Uh... Hey... Wan Shi Tong... I  
heard about your library... so I...  
just wanted to... stop by?

WAN SHI TONG  
If you know about my library, then  
you should know that I am no friend  
of the Avatar! Get out of here!

He turns around and walks toward the hallway.

KORRA  
Wait! Please!

Korra holds out her hand anxiously.

He stops and turns his head to her.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry. Just give us a chance.  
There's some information we _really_  
need to learn about.

He turns his whole body towards Korra and Jinora.

WAN SHI TONG  
And what pray-tell might that be?  
Some information about how to  
eliminate your enemies, I presume.

KORRA  
What? No! We're not trying to  
eliminate anyone!

Jinora steps up and bows politely.

JINORA  
Great spirit of the library, we  
come here seeking knowledge on the  
past Avatars. We are here for no  
other reason.

Wan Shi Tong tilts his head to the side.

WAN SHI TONG  
Ah. You're the little airbender  
girl who came to learn about the  
spirit portals.

JINORA  
Yes, and we've come here to present  
you with some new knowledge to add  
to your collection if you let us  
inside.

Jinora takes out some books from her bag and holds them out.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
These are some copies of the books  
my grandmother wrote about Avatar  
Aang.

WAN SHI TONG  
That won't be necessary for a  
remedy, but I will gladly take  
these as an addition to my vast  
collection.

He swipes his wing over Jinora's books and takes them.

WAN SHI TONG (CONT'D)  
You may enter my library.  
(to Korra)  
You need not to prove your worth,  
Avatar. I've heard about your  
travels in the Spirit World and  
your understanding and respect for  
the spirits... unlike Unalaq, who  
was merely using us as _tools_ for  
his selfish means to an end. From  
now on, you are welcome into here.

Korra smiles understandingly and bows.

KORRA  
Thank you. I'm glad we can come to  
an agreement. I've lost my  
connection to my past lives, and I  
want to know if there are any  
manuscripts here that can help me  
figure out how to reconnect with  
them.

WAN SHI TONG  
You've lost your past lives, huh?  
Since you are the Avatar, I would  
have figured you'd have already  
reconnected with them by now.

Korra frowns looking annoyed.

WAN SHI TONG (CONT'D)  
But by all means. My assistant will  
direct you to your desired  
information.

He looks back at the spirit fox behind him.

WAN SHI TONG  
I hope that you will enjoy your  
visit here.

He smoothly walks past them to the other side.

Korra and Jinora look back at the spirit fox who walks on down the hall. They look at each other, then follow after the fox.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

Sumi exits a large building down a stairway up to Mako.

MAKO  
So... how did it go?

SUMI  
They seemed really interested in  
hiring me. I'm going to the  
audition in a couple of days and I  
might just be able to work as a  
performer for them.

MAKO  
That's wonderful. I have no doubt  
that you'll leave them breathless.

She blushes at him. She then looks around at the city.

SUMI  
Say, Makoto, are you on duty today?  
Because I've always wanted to see  
around Republic City and what it's  
like.

MAKO  
Well, I don't start work again  
until tomorrow, so I'd be happy to  
show you around.

They walk along the sidewalk.

SUMI  
Do also you think you could also  
tell me more about your adventures  
with Korra?

MAKO  
Oh, you'd like to know? Well  
there's a lot to tell about that.

SUMI  
I've got time.

INT. WAN SHI TONG'S LIBRARY

Jinora is sitting next to a shelf with large stacks of books next to her. Korra is walking along the side of one shelf looking at the different assorted books. She takes out one, then puts it back. She looks at the cover of another book looking annoyed.

KORRA  
Ugh! We've been here for hours! Why  
can't we find anything?!

JINORA  
I'm sorry, but every time I find  
something on an Avatar with a  
spiritual block, it's always the  
same thing.

KORRA  
I don't get it! If they've all gone  
through the same problems, what is  
wrong with _me_ then? I must be the  
first Avatar to lose my connections  
in _this_ way.

Jinora puts down her book and stands up.

JINORA  
Perhaps looking into your past  
lives' history isn't the answer.  
We're gonna have to find a new way  
for you to reconnect with them.

KORRA  
(bothered)  
Great. _Now_ what are we going to  
do? We have no clues as to what we  
should be doing.

JINORA  
Maybe not, but let's try finding  
something basic to assist us. In  
all your travels with Asami, what  
was the most spiritual place you've  
been to?

KORRA  
As in a place flowing with  
spiritual energy? I guess there was  
this one place that was especially  
beautiful and unlike anything we  
saw in the Spirit World. _The_  
 _Ethereal Plains_. It's a large open  
field blue flowers and a pink sky.

Jinora's eyes widen with curiosity.

JINORA  
Wait. Is this place next to a large  
cliff side and an ocean?

KORRA  
Yes. How do you know?

JINORA  
When we were in the Fire Nation, I  
had this dream that I saw Aang. I  
ended up in this huge field with a  
pink sky and vast ocean next to it.  
It might just be the place you're  
talking about!

Korra smiles brightly.

KORRA  
Then maybe that's what we're  
looking for! There might be some  
connection between Avatar Aang and  
the Ethereal Plains! Do you think I  
might be able to connect with my  
past lives there?

JINORA  
I guess it's worth a shot.

Korra holds up her fists in excitement.

KORRA  
All right, then! Let's go to the  
Ethereal Plains!

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / AVATAR KORRA PARK - DAY

Mako and Sumi walk over to the fountain area. They stop walking and Mako looks around the area.

MAKO  
This was where we found the  
protester and posters for the  
Equalist movement. If it wasn't for  
Korra's determination, we wouldn't  
have found out about the revolution  
and saved Bolin from Amon.

SUMI  
Wow. It must have been scary... the  
very idea of losing one's bending.  
Korra was really brave.

MAKO  
She was. I might have given up if  
Korra didn't keep pressing us on.  
That's why I didn't want to give up  
on helping _you_ save Aiko.

Sumi pauses for a moment.

SUMI  
This... Equalist leader, Amon...  
was he the bloodbender you were  
talking about back in the Fire  
Nation?

MAKO  
Yeah. It was only out of sheer luck  
that I was able to zap him with  
lightning when he was controlling  
me.

SUMI  
What ever happened to him?

MAKO  
He escaped and sped off with his  
waterbending. We thought he was  
still a threat, but a United Forces  
search party found his remains  
along with Councilman Tarrlock's in  
an exploded speed boat wreckage.  
They're gone for good.

They walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
We made so much progress in Team  
Avatar stopping the Equalists, it  
made me realize my true calling. I  
wanted to work for the police to  
fight crime in Republic City.

She moves her arm over and holds his hand.

SUMI  
That's really great. I think you're  
the exact right person for this  
job. You're different from other  
police officers. Republic City  
needs people like you.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / VALLEY

Korra and Jinora fly across the Spirit World on Pepper. Korra is in front holding Pepper's reigns.

JINORA  
How far away is this place? We've  
been traveling for several hours.

KORRA  
Sorry. This is place is actually  
the farthest point Asami and I  
went. We stopped there because of  
the ocean.

JINORA  
How do you know if this place is  
even going to help us? It could be  
just a coincidence that I saw it in  
my dream.

KORRA  
No. There has to be a correlation.  
If you saw Avatar Aang there, it  
has to be a sign I'll be able to  
find his spirit at that location.

JINORA  
Well, okay. If you think so...

After a moment, a giant serpent spirit flies out from the forest area at the side from a distance. It flies straight toward them.

JINORA  
Look out! Dark spirit!

Korra frantically pulls Pepper's reigns back and curves upward right as the serpent spirit dives for it. They curve around to behind, but the serpent circles back and hits Pepper, causing her to spin around, throwing Korra and Jinora off.

The two of them scream as they fall to the ground. They airbend around themselves to straighten out and land softly on the edge of a hill.

Jinora looks off worriedly at Pepper who flies away back the direction they came.

JINORA  
PEPPER! NO! COME BACK!

Pepper keeps flying on out of sight.

The serpent spirit looks down at Korra and Jinora fiercely. Korra and Jinora look back up at the spirit holding their stance. The spirit charges down at them.

KORRA  
Don't worry! I'll handle this  
spirit!

Jinora runs forward down the hill toward the spirit.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
WAIT! JINORA! COME BACK! JINORA!

The serpent charges toward Jinora roaring. Right as it is almost going to attack her. She spins and airbends to leap up and flips twisting over the spirit. She blasts her hands downward forcing it against the ground.

She lands right behind it, twists her arms and lunges them forward to push the rest of it's body over to it's head. The serpent throws it's tail up and whips it right at Jinora.

She aerial flips to her right and over to the side of the serpent dodging the whip. She blasts it over a bit and leaps forward dodging the tail being thrown to the side at her.

She flips over the serpent to the other side of it and hits it with some air again as she lands.

She turns facing toward it and circles her arms around making some air streams rotate around the serpent who is now bunched together in one circle area. She continues her movements as the spirit begins to light up golden from the ground up.

Korra watches from the distance wide eyed and speechless.

Jinora finishes by holding up her arms and moving them down as the spirit disintegrates into gold sparkles that fly into the air. She holds her hands against each other as two fists.

JINORA  
Go in peace.

Korra runs down the hill up to Jinora still looking at the light of the spirit in the sky.

KORRA  
Wow. Jinora, that was amazing. I  
forgot that you knew how to do a  
spirit cleansing.

Jinora looks up at the sky.

JINORA  
Why was that spirit attacking us?

KORRA  
I honestly have no idea. One thing  
you'll learn about the spirits in  
the Spirit World is that they are  
 _very_ unpredictable.

They both look back at the area they came from.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Great. Now how are we going to get  
anywhere without Pepper?

JINORA  
Don't worry. I'll call her back.

Jinora reaches for her pocket, but has a moment of shock and realization. She frantically searches all over her clothes and on the ground.

JINORA  
Ahh! Oh no! Where is it?!

KORRA  
Where's what?

JINORA  
(worried)  
My bison whistle! It's not here! I  
must have left it at the air  
temple!

KORRA  
WHAT?! So we really _are_ stranded?!

Jinora grips her head in frustration.

JINORA  
ARGH! Of all the times to forget my  
whistle, it _had_ to be this time!

Korra looks up the hill disappointed.

KORRA  
Shoot! And we're just so close to  
the Ethereal Plains!

JINORA  
Don't give up now. We can still  
make it.

Korra looks back at Jinora.

KORRA  
But what about Pepper? We need to  
find her.

JINORA  
I don't think we can. She's  
probably long gone by now. And  
don't worry about her. She probably  
just just flew back to the Central  
Spirit Portal. Sky bison tend to be  
pretty smart. I'm sure she'll be  
fine.

KORRA  
So... what do we do now?

JINORA  
Either we keep on going to the  
plains, or we head back to Republic  
City. You're the Avatar. It's your  
choice.

Korra looks down concerned.

KORRA  
We've made it this far... I want to  
take any chance to bring my past  
lives back. What do you say? Should  
we keep on going?

Jinora nods and walks up to hill. Korra walks alongside her.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOREST

Korra and Jinora leap up from a lower ground onto a tree root with airbending and they walk along the higher ground. They move the tree branches out of the way and they go on. Korra is leading in front of Jinora.

JINORA  
Are you sure you know your way from  
here?

KORRA  
Not exactly, but I think if we get  
through this forest we should be  
able to find it.

Korra stops walking and looks back at Jinora.

KORRA  
Say, Jinora, you wouldn't happen to  
have any snacks on you?

JINORA  
When we lost Pepper, we lost all  
our supplies and food. Sorry. We  
don't have anything to eat.

KORRA  
Not a problem. We can eat some  
spirit fruit in the forest. Asami  
and I learned which fruits are the  
best to eat.

Korra looks ahead and sees an enormous tree ahead with fruit. She brightens up and runs forward.

KORRA  
Look! Speaking of which, there's  
some fruit over there!

Jinora runs and follows her. They stop to look up at the reddish purple fruit hanging high above.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
We can eat this.

She leaps up high and grabs a fruit. Jinora does the same and gets her own piece. When she lands, she looks at the fruit fascinated.

JINORA  
What kind of fruit is this?

KORRA  
I have _no_ idea...

She bites into it.

KORRA  
(mouthful)  
... but it tastes great!

Jinora eats some bits of it.

JINORA  
Mmm. This _is_ good.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
You'd be surprised what you _can_ and  
 _can't_ eat in the Spirit World.

They both sit against the large tree trunk.

JINORA  
Do you think we can rest for a bit?  
I'm getting pretty tired.

KORRA  
Sure. Good idea.

They finish off their food and pause for a bit. They look at each other awkwardly then look down.

KORRA  
So... uh... what do we do now?

JINORA  
I don't know... I guess we could...  
talk some more...

KORRA  
(shrugging)  
Um... okay... about what?

JINORA  
Well... maybe we could talk about  
ourselves and our lives or  
something.

KORRA  
(nodding)  
Okay... That's... something...

Their silence continues.

KORRA  
(awkwardly)  
So... Jinora... how's your life  
been?

JINORA  
Uh... it's good... I guess.

Korra pauses for a moment.

KORRA  
Have things been different since  
you got your tattoos and became an  
airbending master?

JINORA  
Kind of. My dad has me more  
involved with political situations,  
but things are not too different.

KORRA  
I bet Ikki and Meelo have to treat  
you differently now that you're a  
master.

Jinora holds up her knees to her face frowning.

JINORA  
Not really. They're always keep  
teasing me saying that I'm too  
bossy. Ever since I became a  
teenager, they've just been more  
annoying than usual. I don't know  
what's wrong with them.

Korra looks at her smiling sympathetically, holding one knee up and leaning her arm over it.

KORRA  
It sounds like you're probably just  
growing up.

JINORA  
I don't know. Things have been  
complicated now that I have a  
boyfriend and I'm responsible for  
holding our culture. And I still  
have to deal with my pesky  
siblings. Most of the time, I just  
like being alone.

Korra looks straight ahead.

KORRA  
When I was a teenager, things  
weren't easy for me either. I kept  
striving to be away from my parents  
not letting them run my life. I  
trained to master the elements as  
hard and quick as I could just so I  
could leave my prison of a home and  
get out into the world.

JINORA  
I know what that's like. When I was  
a kid, my dad wouldn't let any of  
us off the island, except to visit  
you and Gran Gran in the South  
Pole. I always wanted to see what  
Republic City was like up close,  
but he kept us stuck on the island  
just to become Air Nomads.

Korra looks over to Jinora and smiles simply.

KORRA  
I guess we were _both_ pretty  
sheltered as kids.

Jinora chuckles a bit.

JINORA  
Yeah, I guess we were.

Korra and Jinora look off forward.

KORRA  
Your dad may have been strict on  
both of us, but even though he  
wasn't always in the right  
attitude, he still knew what was  
best for us... for you. It's the  
same with my parents. They were  
just looking out for me. I owe them  
everything for where I am now.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - NIGHT

Mako and Sumi are walking along the sidewalk getting close to her apartment building.

MAKO  
So do you think you're going to  
like your life in Republic City?

SUMI  
I think so. It's really enormous  
and a tad overwhelming, but I think  
I'll get used to it.

They stop in front of the building.

MAKO  
Well, here we are at your apartment  
building.

SUMI  
Yeah, thanks for taking me around.

MAKO  
No problem. Anytime you need some  
help with anything, just give me a  
call. See ya later.

He turns away and starts to walk up.

Sumi holds up her hand at him hesitantly.

SUMI  
Uh- Makoto, wait!

He stops and turns back at her.

MAKO  
Yes?

She stammers and blushes nervously.

SUMI  
D-Don't go yet.

MAKO  
Why? What is it?

SUMI  
Well- it's just- I... um...

She looks down while trembling. She immediately moves up to him and kisses him quickly and briefly on the lips. She turns around quickly looking embarrassed.

Mako appears surprised and slowly moves his fingers up next to his mouth.

SUMI  
(embarrassed)  
Ugh! I'm sorry! That was so stupid  
of me! I'm such an idiot!

Mako smiles warmly and gently grabs her shoulder to turn her to him.

MAKO  
Hey, hey, Sumi, it's okay. You did  
 _nothing_ wrong.

SUMI  
But we've only known each other for  
a week. I shouldn't be so forward  
with you.

He moves her chin up with his fingers to look at him.

MAKO  
You know what? It may have been a  
week, but it feels like we've known  
each other for longer than that.

She looks up into his eyes. She holds his hand and slowly approach and kiss each other on the lips. They finish and he looks at her smiling.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
Goodnight, Sumi.

Sumi smiles back nicely.

SUMI  
Goodnight... Makoto.

She waves at him as he walks off. She opens the door to her building and walks inside.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOREST

KORRA  
So, what was it like for you being  
bald after you got your tattoos?

JINORA  
Honestly... it was really awkward.  
Ikki and Meelo would never stop  
making fun of me, and I was so  
embarrassed in front of Kai. It  
took years to grow my hair back to  
normal. I never want to go back to  
that point in my life.

KORRA  
(chuckling)  
That's too bad. I'm glad that  
Tenzin never made me shave _my_ head  
during my airbending training. I  
would have left Air Temple Island  
for sure!

Both of them laugh hardily.

Jinora stretches her arms and yawns.

JINORA  
I'm tired. This is a really long  
day. I wonder when nightfall will  
come.

Korra's eyes widen and she gasps in embarrassment.

KORRA  
Oh right! I forgot! There's no sun  
in the Spirit World! Let me fix  
that.

She stands up looking at the sky. She holds her hands up and spreads her arms open. The light the bright blue sky becomes dimmer and turns into a night-like scenery.

JINORA  
Wow! You can control the day and  
night?! That's incredible!

KORRA  
I know, right? It's crazy what I  
can do in here.

Korra sits back down next to her.

KORRA  
So that should help you sleep  
better. Trust me, you _don't_ want to  
get midnight sun madness. I'm from  
the South Pole. I know what that's  
like.

JINORA  
Yeah. Thanks Korra. You really are  
an amazing person. I'm glad we got  
to have this conversation.

KORRA  
Me too. We'll start walking again  
as soon as I wake up. Pretty soon,  
we'll be seeing Avatar Aang.

They lie next to each other in a gap at the tree trunk.

KORRA  
Goodnight.

JINORA  
Goodnight.

They both close their eyes and fall asleep.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOREST

The atmosphere is still in a night time display as Korra and Jinora are leaned against each other sleeping. The day time starts to arise as Korra slowly wakes up and yawns stretching her arms.

She smiles and sees several tiny flying spirits descend onto them. Korra gently nudges Jinora on her side.

KORRA  
(softly)  
Jinora. Wake up. Look.

Jinora moans a bit when opening her eyes. She looks around at the spirits surrounding them.

Her expression brightens and she starts giggling as she pets them.

Korra holds her arm out as they float around it and onto her arm.

JINORA  
It's so pretty!

The spirits start to fly in one direction.

Korra looks down at Jinora excitedly.

KORRA  
Hey, I think they might know the  
way out. Let's follow them.

She nods happily while still looking slightly asleep.

JINORA  
Okay.

Korra stands up and holds Jinora's arm to pick her up on her feet. The walk outside of the area away from the tree following the spirits.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / ETHEREAL PLAINS

Korra and Jinora walk out of the forest into an open area.

KORRA  
Look! We're here!

They look across at a huge open field with magenta colored grass and blue flowers. The sky is a bright pink with white clouds. A vast array spirits dwell all around the area.

Jinora looks across the place in complete awe and wonder.

JINORA  
Oh my gosh!

She runs across the field over to a nearby cliff side to see some orange rock formations across and a vast bright blue ocean.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
This is the most beautiful place  
I've ever seen in my life! It looks  
just like the place in my dream!

Korra walks up right next her.

Jinora holds up her hands in front of her and makes spiritual energy glow from them.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
And you're right! This place is  
 _flowing_ with spiritual energy!

KORRA  
(laughing)  
See? I told you so!

Korra turns to Jinora.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
So, do think we might be able to  
use this energy to recover my  
connection with my past lives?

JINORA  
I guess we could try. I'll try to  
connect with all the spiritual  
energy and transfer it to you.

KORRA  
All right! Let's do it!

They sit down in front of each other in the lotus position on top of the cliff side.

They both close their eyes and concentrate.

KORRA  
Great Avatars of the past. I need  
your guidance. Reveal yourselves to  
me.

She breathes in and out. She enters the Avatar state and her eyes glow white.

Jinora holds up her hands together to make a ball of light and makes it bigger. She releases it and it floats over Korra. Korra stands up while still in the Avatar state and touches the light with her hand. It expands and spreads across the whole area.

When the light goes away, Korra's eyes return to normal and she looks around.  
Jinora stands up in front of her.

JINORA  
How do you feel?

KORRA  
I feel... and enormous surge of  
energy. Let me try focusing it.

She closes her eyes tightly.

INT. KORRA'S MIND

Inside her thoughts. Korra is on the cosmic energy pathway to her giant spiritual self. She turns back to the other way and the whole scenery rushes past her. All of the images of her memories fly by her. Hundreds of things are happening all at once. She closes her eyes and clenches her teeth as the sounds get louder and louder.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / ETHEREAL PLAINS

Korra's eyes open and she gasps. She falls to the ground on her knees panting.  
Jinora crouches next to her.

JINORA  
Korra! What happened?!

KORRA  
They aren't anywhere! I searched  
through my entire mind and  
memories! The past Avatars aren't  
anywhere!

She stands up and screams in frustration.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
AGH! NO! WHERE ARE THEY?!

She steps up to the edge looking out at the ocean. She starts to tear up.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
AANG! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE!  
YOU CAN'T BE GONE!

Jinora grabs her arm.

JINORA  
Korra! Please calm down!

Korra gets out of her grasp and walks over to the field.

KORRA  
No! There has to be a way! They  
can't be gone!

JINORA  
Korra! Stop! It's over. They're  
gone. I'm sorry. There's nothing  
you can do about it.

Korra falls on her knees and hands.

KORRA  
(sadly)  
I'm so sorry, Jinora. I failed. I  
don't know why I can't do it.

Jinora sits next to her.

JINORA  
You don't need to apologize for  
anything. It's not your fault.

KORRA  
But I brought you all this way for  
nothing. I know it's your greatest  
dream to meet Aang. I don't want to  
let you down on seeing your own  
grandfather.

JINORA  
It's okay, Korra. Maybe it's just  
meant to be. We need to accept  
that.

She puts her hand on Korra's back.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
I probably will never know Aang and  
tell him what he means to me, but  
it's okay... because I know _you_.

Korra turns her head to look at Jinora.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Anyone would be lucky to know _any_  
of the Avatars. The fact that I  
know you means so much to me.  
You're the closest thing I'll ever  
have to meeting Aang, and I'm so  
grateful that you're my friend.

Korra smiles while still looking sad. She leans over and both of them hug. A tear streams down Korra's face.

KORRA  
Thank you, Jinora. I just feel like  
I've let you down.

JINORA  
You could _never_ let me down.

Both of them stand up.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Come on. Let's go home.

Jinora walks away. Korra looks off to the ocean. She squints and sees a small speck of an island far away in the distance.

JINORA  
Korra?

Korra looks back at Jinora who is looking at her earnestly.

KORRA  
(sadly)  
Right. Let's go home.

The walk away together.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

The sky is grey as Korra and Jinora walk along.

JINORA  
So, what do think you'll do when we  
get back.

KORRA  
I don't know, I'm pretty tired as  
it is. I think I just need a couple  
of days of rest.

Korra's eyes trail to the side. Then she sees a man from behind far off to her right in brown rags and partly dark grey hair.

She gasps and stops in place. She grabs Jinora's shoulder.

KORRA  
Jinora. Wait.

JINORA  
What? What is it?

Jinora looks over and sees the figure. He turns around and they see his intense face.

Korra's expression becomes fierce.

KORRA  
ZAHEER!

Korra and Jinora hold their guard.

Zaheer squints his eyes. His surroundings shift around and he ends up sliding right in front of them.

ZAHEER  
So... it's about time we crossed  
paths again.

KORRA  
(angrily)  
What do you want, Zaheer?! Have you  
been following us this whole time?!

Zaheer raises his eyebrows curiously.

ZAHEER  
As a matter of fact... no. I was  
simply going about my way and we  
just happened to run into each  
other.

KORRA  
Likely story!

JINORA  
Just stay away from us! We have our  
bending and you're powerless here.

ZAHEER  
If that's the case, then you're  
being overly aggressive for no  
reason. It would be meaningless for  
me to attack you both in this  
state.

KORRA  
(gripping her teeth)  
Then get OUT of our way and don't  
EVER show your face to us again!

Zaheer raises one eyebrow.

ZAHEER  
I can clearly see that you are  
dealing with yet another conflict.  
Perhaps we could discuss it over  
some tea.

KORRA  
We didn't come all this way just to  
sip tea with you! Besides, you  
won't be able help me with this.

ZAHEER  
I _did_ help you enter the Spirit  
World and save your friend here.  
Did I not?

Korra and Jinora raise their eyebrows then look at each other.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
I understand your abhorrence of me,  
but maybe we could once again put  
that aside for a simple discussion.

The scenery slides around and they end up next to a stump with two small seats on one side and one on the other.

Zaheer holds his hand out to the area.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
Please. Be seated.

Korra and Jinora look at each other pondering. Then they look back at Zaheer.

KORRA  
Fine. We'll talk.

Korra and Jinora sit down at their seats. Korra on the left and Jinora on the right.

Zaheer sits down on his seat and picks up a cup of tea.

ZAHEER  
So... what brings you into the  
Spirit World?

Korra looks down intensely then looks back up at Zaheer.

KORRA  
I've been trying to reconnect with  
my past lives since Unalaq severed  
my connections. I thought that  
coming to the Spirit World would  
give us some answers... but we  
haven't found anything yet.

ZAHEER  
It's unfortunate that Unalaq had to  
destroy your connection to an  
endless source of knowledge, but  
it's probably for the best.

JINORA  
Easy for _you_ to say, since you were  
trying to rid the world of the  
Avatar forever!

ZAHEER  
All I'm saying is that the Avatar  
shouldn't need to rely on the  
one-sided perspective of all the  
past Avatars. You need to develop  
your wisdom independent from theirs  
and decide a better path for the  
world.

KORRA  
(sarcastically)  
Well, good to know that you have  
absolutely _no_ interest in helping  
me get them back!

ZAHEER  
If I did know the solution to your  
problem, I would probably consider  
giving it to you, but I'm sorry to  
say that I don't have the answers.

KORRA  
I don't think I would want your  
answers even if you had them. Of  
all the things that happened  
because of Harmonic Convergence,  
you're the one thing that makes me  
regret leaving the portals open.  
How could _you_ possibly be one of  
the people to receive airbending?  
You inherited this great gift just  
so that you could kill the Earth  
Queen and lead the world into an  
era of chaos!

JINORA  
And you used your airbending to  
choke her _and_ Korra! I can't  
believe you would use your power in  
such a disgusting and evil way! How  
could you ever do something like  
that?!

ZAHEER  
(to Jinora)  
I was merely using an unexplored  
extension of my abilities. You  
could use your own airbending for  
so many possibilities if you and  
the other airbenders would just  
simply open your minds.

JINORA  
Like you care about _any_ of the  
other airbenders... after you held  
all of us hostage as leverage for  
Korra. Were you going to kill us  
too after killing her?

ZAHEER  
I had no intention of killing _any_  
of the airbenders. If I simply had  
my way, none of you would have been  
harmed and you would have preceded  
with your lives.

JINORA  
But you _would_ have killed my father  
since he _is_ a world leader.

Zaheer pauses for a moment.

ZAHEER  
Yes... I would have killed him.

Jinora's expression intensifies with anger.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
But you are mistaken about my  
indifference of the airbenders,  
Jinora. On the contrary, I have a  
deep respect for both your people  
and culture.

Jinora's expression loosens and she raises her eyebrows.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
When I was on Air Temple Island  
with your sister and brother and  
all the other new airbenders, it  
was like a dream come true. I never  
thought I would see so many  
airbenders within this day and age.

Jinora looks down understanding.

Zaheer turns to Korra.

ZAHEER  
Korra, I've heard about your defeat  
of the Great Uniter and the  
creation of the Central Portal.  
That is quite an achievement. It's  
good to know that you've put this  
ruthless dictator in her place.

KORRA  
Kuvira may have gone to extremes in  
attacking Republic City and doing  
horrible things, but she was at  
least well intentioned with trying  
to bring the Earth Kingdom back  
into balance.

ZAHEER  
Is that so? I was under the  
impression that you were _against_  
her plans.

KORRA  
Well, I am... but... after I  
defeated her, something changed in  
her and she realized her mistakes.  
At least she was trying to bring  
stability... unlike you, who just  
wants to ruin the lives of people  
by destroying monarchs and  
threatening lives! So much for your  
"natural order of disorder"!

Zaheer looks down concerned.

ZAHEER  
What you say is true... I too have  
learned the error of my ways.

KORRA  
What are you talking about?

ZAHEER  
I joined the Red Lotus because  
wanted to create a new path for the  
world that was free from leaders  
and monarchies. But I realized that  
my actions led to the rise of a  
this woman taking advantage of her  
leadership and oppressing her  
subjects. You were right when you  
once said I led to that injustice.

Korra and Jinora look surprised.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
I also realized that the Avatar is  
the only one who can truly keep the  
world at peace. I should have never  
tried to destroy the Avatar cycle.

She looks at him questionably.

KORRA  
Wait, you're not serious, are you?

ZAHEER  
I am. I want to make amends with  
you. Perhaps, if it's possible...  
we could be friends?

Korra is shocked and surprised.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
Maybe your friendship is too much  
to ask at this point. So I'd like  
to request something simpler... All  
I want is my freedom... I'm not  
asking for your forgiveness, and I  
understand your distrust of me, but  
if you have me released from my  
prison, I give you my word that I  
will not try to end you. The last  
time I attempted that, I was  
drastically unsuccessful. Trying to  
take you out again would be just a  
pointless attempt. You are far too  
powerful for me. If you have the  
White Lotus release me, I will  
simply wander across the world  
without interfering with your life  
or threatening the world.

Korra looks to the side thoughtfully. She looks back at Jinora who appears concerned.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
So... is it a deal?

Korra looks back at Zaheer.

KORRA  
No... I can't do that. I still  
don't entirely trust you. Even if  
it's true and you _have_ changed, you  
still need to answer for your  
crimes against the world. Nothing  
you say will make me change my  
mind.

Zaheer squints his eyes hard. He takes a sip from his cup.

ZAHEER  
I understand your thoughts... It  
seems that you leave me with no  
choice...

He suddenly lunges toward Korra attempting to grab her. Korra flinches and Jinora quickly blasts him to the side.

He is thrown over and flips to land on his feet way over to the side.

Korra and Jinora get up and hold their guard up.

KORRA  
Zaheer! I knew you were still a  
no-good liar!

JINORA  
Don't try to attack us! Remember,  
you still don't have your bending  
here!

ZAHEER  
Both of you forget that I was not  
always an airbender. After Harmonic  
Convergence, I merely adopted the  
skill into my technique... but  
before that... I was the most  
formidable non-bender the world had  
ever known!

He begins to run straight toward them. Korra punches some blasts of fire and him and Jinora throws some wind blasts. Zaheer side flips over the fire blasts and slides underneath the wind. He ends up right between both of them and spins his legs to throw himself up. Korra and Jinora flip backwards on either side of him.

Korra throws two streams of fire and Zaheer twist around to evade them. Jinora blasts and him and he ducks under it. Korra lifts up a trail of earth toward and he aerial flips to the side. He back flips twice and right as he lands on his feet, Korra lifts a small slab of earth and throws it at him. He spins and physically kicks it to the side.

Korra spins her arms up and makes a landslide upward. It trails to Zaheer who jumps on top of the end edge and slides down. Jinora creates two vertical wind slashes. Zaheer double butterfly kicks over both of the consecutive blasts.

Korra bends out some water spontaneously from the ground and whips it straight at Zaheer. He jumps to the side to dodge, but Korra immediately throws another whip which hits he shoulder. He grunts at the attack as some bits of his shoulder burst off into blue spirit energy. His body reforms as he tries to dodge Korra's following water attacks.

She charges one blast and throws a massive stream of water straight at him. He is thrown back in the air, but then suddenly vanishes.

Korra and Jinora hold back looking confused.

KORRA  
Wait. Where did he go?

Zaheer reappears right behind Jinora charging at her. She turns around screaming briefly as he punches at her. She blocks his punch to the side with her arms, but he back kicks her right in front, knocking her down on the ground.

KORRA  
JINORA!

Korra throws two quick streams of water at Zaheer. He runs toward Korra and evades both streams. Korra unleashes a large blast of air but he leaps to the side of her. He leaps toward her griping her torso with his legs. Right as he is about to flip her over. They both vanish.

Jinora holds her hand out while trying to get back up.

JINORA  
NO! KORRA!

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOG OF LOST SOULS

Zaheer and Korra reappear on a cliff side as he finishes his maneuver in the air and throws her straight into the abyss.

Korra screams as she helplessly disappears into the fog.

ZAHEER  
You are now my prisoner! You will  
stay here until I make a deal!

He then vanishes.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

Jinora is frantically looking around as Zaheer appears a couple meters away from her.

JINORA  
What did you do with Korra! Where  
is she?!

ZAHEER  
I'm not telling you that! You will  
give an order to the White Lotus to  
release me from my prison! When you  
do so, I will release Korra!

JINORA  
Never! I know _exactly_ where you  
imprisoned her! The Fog of Lost  
Souls! I'm going over there to  
rescue her right now!

ZAHEER  
I can't let you do that! I've  
suffered my life in a prison cell  
for far too long!

He warps straight in front of her. She throws some blasts only to have him redirect them to the side of him. He hits her arms up with his wrists and thrusts both palms forward hitting her front and throwing her back. She tumbles backward on the ground.

She struggles a bit to get back up.

ZAHEER  
You know, Jinora, _you_ are the  
reason I ultimately failed my  
mission! If it wasn't for you, the  
Avatar would be dead from the  
poison and I would have succeeded  
in my goals! YOU OWE ME A LIFE!

He charges at her with pure rage.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOG OF LOST SOULS

Korra opens her eyes as she lay on the ground. She immediately gets up and looks at her surroundings frantically.

KORRA  
(angrily)  
ZAHEER?! ZAHEER, WHERE DID YOU  
TAKE ME?!

She begins to look worried and panting.

KORRA  
JINORA! WHERE ARE YOU?!

She looks to the side and screams as she sees an old man in a withered appearance moaning.

OLD MAN  
Uuuuggghhh, help meee...

Korra backs up to behind but bumps into two other figures. She jumps and looks behind frightened.

In front of her are two crazy looking women with clawed hands.

CRAZY WOMAN  
(creepily)  
Soon! One day you'll be OURS!

KORRA  
AHH! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

She runs on far away from them. As she keeps running, she sees several disgruntled people all around her. She suddenly bumps into a familiar bald man who looks at her wide-eyed and terrified.

AIWEI  
AHHH! STAY AWAY! I AM A TRUTH  
SEER! I MEAN IT!

Korra looks at him in shock.

KORRA  
AIWEI?! It's you!

AIWEI  
WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY  
NAME?!

KORRA  
Aiwei! It's me, Korra! The Avatar!

He takes some steps away from her looking insane.

AIWEI  
NO... YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE ALL  
LYING! EVERYTHING I EVER HEAR IS A  
LIE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
AAAAHHHHHH!

He runs away from her like crazy.

KORRA  
NO! AIWEI! COME BACK! AIWEI!

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

The whole area becomes a dark brown as clouds spread across the sky.

Jinora throws some wind at Zaheer in several areas where he keeps vanishing and reappearing. He appears in front and runs toward Jinora. She creates a wind sphere all around her and blasts it in all directions throwing Zaheer far back.

JINORA  
ZAHEER! STOP THIS MADNESS! YOU'RE  
THROWING THE SPIRIT WORLD OUT OF  
BALANCE!

Zaheer glares over at her intently.

ZAHEER  
I will never stop until I have my  
FREEDOM! I am unstoppable in this  
world as well as the Material  
World. I have unlocked spiritual  
powers that even a master like _you_  
will never achieve!

He starts to float off the ground into the air. He progressively floats higher and higher into the sky.

ZAHEER (CONT'D)  
Even in the Spirit World, I HAVE  
BECOME WIND!

Jinora looks up at Zaheer in absolute fear. She throws some air behind her and runs into the nearby forest.

Zaheer adjusts himself in the air and flies with full speed into the forest.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOG OF LOST SOULS

Korra keeps running and pants fiercely looking everywhere.

KORRA  
JINORA! JINORA! ANYONE!  
PLEASE! HELP!

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	10. Chapter Ten: Spiritual Amendments

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

OPENING:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
Zaheer has been unleashed! After  
Korra sought out with Jinora to  
regain her past lives, they  
traveled across the Spirit World,  
but to no avail. They later engaged  
in a conversation with the  
airbending menace, Zaheer, only to  
have him assault them following it.  
Now Zaheer has imprisoned Korra in  
the Fog of Lost Souls and is  
attacking Jinora in an act of rage.  
Will Korra be able to escape her  
prison and save Jinora before it's  
too late?!

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER TEN: SPIRITUAL AMENDMENTS

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOREST

Jinora runs through the forest in terror as the surroundings are dark and menacing. She hides behind a tree heavily panting and hyperventilating. She slowly looks around the tree only finding a clear path.

She looks back in front. Zaheer is right in front of her with a menacing expression.

She screams and blasts wind in front of her only to have him disappear. She hears an echo of laughter over the forest. She looks from side to side completely scared.

ZAHEER (O.S.)  
HA HA HA HA! I can't believe how  
easy it is to take on you! When I  
was facing against your father, my  
allies and I had no problem beating  
him to a pulp! But I'm not going  
to be as merciful to you as I was  
with the Earth Queen. I'm going to  
make sure you have an excruciating  
and _painful_ DEATH!

Jinora screams and runs off through the forest. Zaheer continues to laugh maniacally.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOG OF LOST SOULS

Korra runs through the fog and stops to bend over catching her breath.

KORRA  
Come on! How long is this mist?!

She spins around and airbends herself high into the air. While high up, she still sees nothing but fog. She falls and softens her landing on the ground.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
No! This can't be!

She moves her hands around in circles and blasts air in all directions. The fog is blown away momentarily but immediately settles back.

She then tries to wave her arms around and waterbend, but to no effect.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
It's not made of water! I don't get  
it!

She holds her hands to the side of her head.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I can't be stuck here! I have to  
save Jinora! She needs me. The  
world needs me!  
(doubtfully)  
... _but it doesn't need me anymore._

Her eyes widen and she starts freaking out.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
AHH! What's going on?! What am I  
saying?! Of course the world  
needs me!... _but the world is at  
_ _peace and no one needs the Avatar.  
_ _Nothing matters anymore. It's over._

She starts struggling and gripping her head harder.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
AGH! UGH! NO! What's happening?!  
I can't control what I'm saying!  
Am I going insane?! I GOTTA GET  
OUT OF HERE! AAAAHHHHH!

She screams and thrashes her arms everywhere and trows fire in all directions. She continues this and throws her fists to the side bursting out fire while she screams and breathes fire upward.

The fire she makes dies down and she holds her pose. She slowly drops down on her knees and lands on her hands. She starts to cry.

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
Jinora... I'm so sorry... I can't  
do it... I failed you...

She sobs bitterly and moves her arms inward and cries with her head down.

As she continues to cry, a man with dark red robes and a hood approaches from behind her. He leans over and gently holds her shoulder. His voice is that of a kind young man.

WAN  
(softly)  
Hey... are you okay? What's the  
matter?

Korra sniffles and wipes her face still looking down.

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
I... I'm lost... I don't know where  
I am... my friend is in danger...  
and it's all my fault...

He crouches next to her and holds both her shoulders comfortingly.

WAN  
It's okay. Don't cry... you're just  
in the Fog of Lost Souls. Lots of  
people get lost in here and they  
loose sight of who they are... but  
I know that you will make it out.

Korra sniffles some more.

KORRA  
How?

WAN  
Because you're the Avatar... and  
you will never loose your way. You  
will always find the light within  
yourself. Raava will always be with  
you.

Korra turns a bit to the side.

KORRA  
Who are you?

He holds her and moves her up on her feet.

WAN  
Someone you know from ten thousand  
years ago.

She looks up at his face and she sees what he looks like. She smiles with amazement and her eyes flood with more tears.

KORRA  
Avatar Wan!

She wraps her arms around him and he hugs back warmly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I finally found you!

WAN  
It's good to see you again, Korra.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOREST

Jinora holds up her hands up in an airbending stance. She fearfully treads through the forest. She turns from side to side carefully. Her breathing is hard and afraid.

Zaheer is slowly revealed to be floating above her. He dives down and she looks up right at that moment. She leaps forward as he slams his fist on the ground. He moves up a flies strait at her. She blast some air at him but he swerves around it and grabs Jinora from the middle. She screams as he speeds through carrying her outside the forest.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

Zaheer flies out and curves high into the air. He holds Jinora and throws her at a downward incline to the ground. As she gets close to the ground, she makes a shield of wind below her and barely lands on her feet.

Zaheer loops around in the sky and zips toward her. She creates a massive section of wind below her and rides on it along the ground. He curves right before hitting the ground and trails along chasing Jinora. She races away while turning around and throwing blasts at him only to evade them while flying.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FOG OF LOST SOULS

Korra stands in front of Wan who puts his hood down.

KORRA  
How did I find you? I've been  
trying so hard to contact my past  
lives. How did I do it just now?

WAN  
Actually, you _didn't_ find me. I  
found you. I've been in the Fog  
since your battle with Vaatu.

KORRA  
Are the other Avatars here too?

WAN  
Yes. We spawned here since your  
connection was severed, and we've  
been lost just like every other  
soul here. We've been waiting for  
you to finally find us.

KORRA  
All this time, you've been in the  
Fog of Lost Souls? I can't believe  
I never thought of coming here.

WAN  
(lighthearted)  
It's understandable. No one really  
likes being stuck in this place. I  
can't blame you for not coming here  
first.

KORRA  
So... how do I get out of here?

Avatar Kuruk appears behind Wan.

KURUK  
You must accept your identity and  
purpose. Never forget who you are.  
You are the Avatar.

Avatar Kyoshi appears from Korra's left behind her. Korra turns back toward her.

KYOSHI  
As long as there is life, you will  
be needed to maintain balance in  
the world.

Avatar Roku appears from Korra's right.

ROKU  
Even during times of peace, you  
will always be relevant to purge  
the world of darkness.

Avatar Aang appears behind Korra. She turns around to him and beams with happiness.

AANG  
As long as you keep sight of the  
light within you... you will  
always... find the light... in the  
dark.

Her smile changes to concern as she looks down. She toughens up with determination and looks at Aang.

KORRA  
I need to save Jinora. Will you all  
help me?

The part of the fog behind Aang is lifted and Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and all the thousands of Avatars are standing there. All their eyes light up and their spirits morph and stream right into Korra. She has her arms out as the Avatars all fly into her. She has her eyes closed as they all finish.

RAAVA (O.S.)  
We are now all united.

Her eyes spring open and the light of the Avatar State glows. She holds out her arms and the fog swirls a circle surrounding her that increases rapidly in size. The entire fog vanishes and Korra is lifted into the air by her massive airbending power.

She looks over to a horizon across the Spirit World. She charges and blasts herself across the world at full speed.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

Jinora continues to speed away from Zaheer while attacking him with gusts. In one movement, she circles her arms around and blasts a sphere in all directions.

Zaheer flies straight into the sphere and disappears right before he touches the edge. He reappears inside and flies straight to Jinora. He grabs her and they both disappear.

They reappear next to a tree at the edge of the field. He slams her onto the ground. As she is immobile, he grabs her and holds her against the tree with one hand. He holds back his other hand as a fist.

ZAHEER  
Now you will pay for ruining my  
plans, Jinora of the Air Nomads.

Right as he is about to strike with his hand, Korra flies across in the Avatar state and grabs him pulling him away from his grip of Jinora who lands on her feet.

Korra still flies with Zaheer in her grasp. She flies up and holds him up with airbending to throw him straight down to the ground. He slams straight down and his spirit mostly disintegrates. He reforms and struggles to get up. Korra descends in front of him and traps him in a vortex of wind. They slowly ascend into the air.

When Korra speaks, it is as if a thousand voices are speaking at once.

KORRA  
ZAHEER! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SUFFERING  
AND CHAOS INTO THE WORLD! YOU WILL  
NEVER AGAIN ENTER THE SPIRIT WORLD!

She circles her arms and blasts him all the way across the world. He screams as he is thrown across.

INT. ZAHEER'S PRISON

Zaheer wakes up while levitating and is thrown backwards slamming onto the ground. He sits up and growls angrily.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / FIELDS

Korra descends and turns around to face Jinora. She lands and exits out of the Avatar state. She runs up to Jinora and they both hug happily.

KORRA  
Jinora! Are you all right?

JINORA  
I'm okay. I knew you would save me.

KORRA  
I'm just glad you're safe.

She steps back and smiles in anticipation.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Jinora... there's someone I want  
you to meet...

She moves to the side and Aang is revealed behind her. Jinora gasps in amazement.

Aang looks at her and smiles warmly.

AANG  
Hello, Jinora.

She steps up hesitantly and makes nervous vocal noises.

JINORA  
Oh my gosh... Aang? Is it... is it  
really...?

He nods still smiling.

Jinora's hands quiver as she looks up at him in complete awe and wonder.

JINORA  
(stuttering)  
I can't belie- I just- I can't  
even- how did you- I mean... I...

Aang just simply laughs kindly.

AANG  
It's great to finally meet you, my  
child.

Jinora pauses nervously, then suddenly wraps her arms around him. Aang hugs her back and caresses her hair with his hands. Tears stream down her face.

JINORA  
I can't believe it's you! I never  
thought I would actually get to  
meet you!

AANG  
It's truly a wonder to see what  
you've become. I couldn't be more  
proud of my own granddaughter.

Korra is looking at them smiling with satisfaction.

Jinora looks up at his face.

JINORA  
How come you look so young? I  
thought you would be much older.

AANG  
I am the way Korra remembers me  
from the visions she saw of me.

She nuzzles against him with tears still in her eyes.

JINORA  
I have so many questions... I don't  
know where to start.

Aang wipes away her tears with his hands.

AANG  
Anything you want to know, I will  
answer. I have all the time in the  
world.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / NORTHERN AND SOUTHERN PORTALS

Aang walks across the blue wastelands with Jinora walking at his right and Korra at his left.

JINORA  
(to Aang)  
I've always wanted to know... since  
you were raised by the monks and  
you never knew your parents, did  
you ever feel like you were missing  
them? Did you feel lonely? Did you  
even know who your parents were?

AANG  
(happily)  
It's funny you should ask that. I  
never knew my parents, but I never  
felt like I was an orphan. The  
monks were basically my caretakers  
and essentially my parents. Monk  
Gyatso looked after me as a son. I  
didn't really miss my parents, but  
there's some part of me that was  
kinda curious as to who they were.

Korra raises her hand.

KORRA  
I have a question. I was always  
sheltered in the South Pole for my  
Avatar training as opposed to  
traveling around the world. You  
didn't order the White Lotus to do  
that to me, did you?

AANG  
(laughing)  
What? Are you kidding? Of course I  
didn't do that! I don't know _what_  
was going through their minds, but  
it was stupid. I am so sorry they  
did that to you, Korra. Traveling  
the world is the best part of _any_  
Avatar training! I'm telling ya,  
you missed out on a lot of fun  
adventures!

Korra laughs happily.

KORRA  
Ha ha! I'm glad you understand me.  
You're so different from your son,  
Tenzin. He never let me do much of  
anything fun during my training.

AANG  
(teasingly)  
Oh, Tenzin is always like that! He  
never knows when to just have fun.  
Funny thing is that since I see and  
experience everything you do, I  
knew what it was like being  
sheltered in the South Pole, and  
when Tenzin was training you, it  
was like _he_ was being my father.

All three of them laugh.

They stop walking right in front of the Tree of Time.

AANG (CONT'D)  
We're here.

KORRA  
The Tree of Time?

JINORA  
Grandpa Aang, why did you bring us  
here?

AANG  
I figured that if you both were  
curious about my past, it would be  
best if I were to just show you my  
actual memories.

He walks on past them. Korra and Jinora look at each other and beam with excitement. They run up and catch up with Aang.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / TREE OF TIME

Aang walks inside and Korra and Jinora follow and stand next to him.

KORRA  
So what memories are you going to  
show us, Aang?

AANG  
You two are my successors. If you  
are to carry on my will and lead  
the world into this new age, you  
must first learn some things about  
your past.

The entire inside floods with images all around. They show sequences of all of Aang and his friends' journeys and adventures when he was a kid. [Sequences from the first three seasons of Avatar are shown in these memories.]

All of the memories match with Aang's words.

AANG (CONT'D)  
One hundred seventy-four years ago,  
the Fire Nation started a war with  
the entire world and used Sozin's  
Comet to wipe out my entire people.  
I ran away from home and was  
helpless to stop them. I entered  
the Avatar state and was sealed of  
from the world for one hundred  
years. Raava had preserved me, and  
I was woken up by Katara and Sokka.  
With the help of all my new  
friends, I traveled across the  
world to master the elements and I  
defeated the Fire Lord by the time  
the comet arrived again. The war  
was over. With the help of Fire  
Lord Zuko, we sought to bring the  
world into an era of peace and  
harmony.

The memories disappear and entire surrounding changes into a bright blue sky.

Korra and Jinora gaze around in complete wonder. Aang looks back at them and smiles.

AANG  
The memories I want to show, you'll  
find quite interesting.

They zoom over in the sky to a village in the Southern Water Tribe.

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - DAY

Korra, Jinora, and Aang become blue astral projections within the memory world.

Korra and Jinora's spirits look around and the town with several houses under construction.

(JINORA)  
The Southern Water Tribe!

(KORRA)  
It's my hometown! But it's before  
many of the places were  
constructed!

She looks over to the giant palace with missing sections.

(KORRA)  
Look! It's the palace!

(AANG)  
This was during the time we were  
rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe  
as one of the great nations of the  
world.

Up from above a sky bison flies in. Korra's spirit looks at it wide eyed and excited.

(KORRA)  
Appa!

Appa flies over and lands in front of a certain house. Aang, age 26, leaps off of him and enters the house.

INT. KATARA'S HOUSE / PRACTICE ROOM - DAY

In a circular room, Katara, who almost 9 months pregnant, is standing and slowly bending a stream of water with several students around the room bending their own stream of water.

Aang walks into the room behind Katara. She looks behind and smiles.

KATARA  
Aang! You're home!

She puts down her stream of water. She moves over to Aang and they embrace warmly.

KATARA (CONT'D)  
I missed you, sweetie. Welcome  
home.

AANG  
I missed you too, Katara.

They look at each other and kiss.

AANG (CONT'D)  
Am I interrupting you?

KATARA  
Of course not. My students have  
been doing well.

AANG  
Then is it all right if I join you  
all?

KATARA  
Absolutely.

He gets into the circle with Katara and he waterbends his own stream as well as her.

INT. KATARA'S HOUSE / KITCHEN - DAY

Aang and Katara walk over to the kitchen area.

KATARA  
How are things in Republic City?

AANG  
It's been great. I just got  
permission to create an island near  
the city. I'm going to build a new  
Air Temple just for our family.

KATARA  
That sounds wonderful, Aang. I'm  
looking forward to living there.

AANG  
Do you think we can leave soon?

KATARA  
I don't know. I don't think I'm  
currently in a condition to travel.  
I think that I might be having the  
baby soon.

AANG  
Speaking of which, how is the baby?

She looks down and gently moves her hand across her belly.

KATARA  
It's been kicking a lot. Quite a  
jumpy baby. I think this one _might_  
just be an airbender.

AANG  
Really?! Let me feel it!

He puts both of his hands on her belly and moves them around. After a moment, Katara jumps with surprise.

KATARA  
Oh! I feel it! Right here!

She puts her hand on his and moves it to the front of her belly. Both of them start laughing with delight.

AANG  
(laughing)  
Wow! You're right! It's like a  
leaping hog-monkey inside you!

They laugh for a bit. She turns her head to kiss him on the lips as he rubs her belly.

Korra, Jinora, and Aang's spirits are watching across the room. Korra and Jinora smile endearingly.

(KORRA)  
It's so wonderful. You both were a  
such a romantic couple.

(JINORA)  
Gran Gran used to be so beautiful,  
even while she was pregnant.

(AANG)  
Even when I see Katara now through  
Korra's eyes... she never stops  
being beautiful to me.

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE / KATARA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

During a stormy night, a White Lotus sentry walks up to the house and knocks on the door.

Katara opens the door and looks at the sentry anxiously.

KATARA  
The White Lotus? Is something  
wrong?

Aang walks up to the door.

SENTRY  
I have some troubling news to  
deliver to Avatar Aang.

He hands over a scroll to Aang who opens it up.

SENTRY (CONT'D)  
One of our high ranking members,  
King Bumi of Omashu... has passed  
away.

Aang and Katara's eyes widen in devastation.

KATARA  
(softly)  
Oh no...

The sentry bows to them.

SENTRY  
I am terribly sorry.

He walks away to the village.

INT. KATARA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Katara closes the door with tears in her eyes. She looks back to see that Aang has already walked over to the kitchen.

Aang sits at a chair and pauses. Then tears start to flood to his eyes. He lays his face in his arms flat on the table and sobs quietly.

Katara sits next to him and holds his shoulders with tears still in her eyes.

KATARA  
(quietly)  
Aang... I'm so sorry...

He gasps, whimpers, and continues to cry while covering his face. Katara holds him closely.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
On that day... I had lost the last  
true friend from my childhood. He  
was 125 years old. At that point, I  
felt like everything I had known  
from my time... was gone.

INT. KATARA'S HOUSE / BEDROOM - DAY

(AANG) (V.O.)  
A few days later, our first son was  
born.

Katara is holding a baby in her arms with several Water Tribe midwives around her.

Aang sits next to her and looks at his son endearingly.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
We named him Bumi, after my old  
friend.

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - DAY

Aang is flying on Appa with Katara in the saddle holding the baby.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Soon, we left the Southern Water  
Tribe to start our new family in  
Republic City.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / SHORE - DAY

Aang and Katara walk up to the edge of a shore near the developing city. They stop and look across at the enormous open bay. Katara is holding the baby.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
It was there that I made our home  
outside of the city grounds. So I  
made an island in the bay to keep  
watch as the United Republic of  
Nations developed.

Aang spins and leaps into the air and onto the water. He throws his arms back and rides the water with great speed. He speeds over to a middle point and creates a vortex around his waist lifting him high up.

He closes his eyes as his tattoos glow. His eyes spring open glowing in the Avatar state. He steadily moves his arms up and raises a massive amount of land from the water. Huge waves are spread across the water as the land formation rises.

After the land mass ha appeared, he flies across and waves his arms around bending specific areas to make a balanced formation.

He slowly lands on the island and exits out of the Avatar state looking around and grinning.

AANG  
Yeah... that should do it.

Several boats are seen cruising across toward the island.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
On that day, I had the Air Acolytes  
start construction of the temple on  
our new home... Air Temple Island.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

The Acolytes are scattered all around moving equipment and wood around and building the temple framework which only is built a few stories from the ground.

Aang walks around observing the construction.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Within a few short years, we had  
completed the temple.

Katara walks up to Aang holding Bumi, now 1 year old, in her arms. Aang turns to them excitedly, picks up Bumi, plays around with him and throws him high up with airbending, catches him, and repeats throwing him up as Bumi coos and laughs.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Our family was living at a time of  
peace, and I was eager to rebuild  
the Air Nation...

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

Katara walks into a room to see Aang leaning against the window seeming disappointed and looking outside. He sadly lowers his head into his hands.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
... but when Bumi was 3 years old,  
we realized that he was not a  
bender, and my dream for the new  
Air Nation had become more distant.

Katara walks over him concerned and puts her hand on his arm. He doesn't look at her and slowly walks away and out of the room. Katara tears up while looking at him walking away.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / HALLWAY - DAY

As Aang is walking down the hall, 3-year-old Bumi runs up to him laughing playfully. Aang doesn't notice him and keeps on walking. Bumi stops and looks at him seeming confused.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Aang is sitting on the short stairs next at the walkway looking saddened. Bumi runs up to his side and cuddles up with him.

Aang looks over at him and pauses for a moment. He then smiles and grabs him playfully. He laughs along with his son.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
But despite his shortcoming, Bumi  
was still my son, and he meant the  
world to me.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - DAY

Aang, now 30, is running around with Bumi, age 4, chasing each other around and playing. Katara watches them with content while she is pregnant.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Even though Bumi wasn't an  
airbender, I could still see the  
spirit of airbending in him. For  
the first time in my life, I saw  
myself... and I was a normal kid...  
just like I had always wanted.

Bumi runs up to Katara and hugs her with his head next to her belly. Aang walks up to them as well.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / BEDROOM - NIGHT

Katara is sitting in a chair holding her baby girl. Aang leans right next to her, and Bumi steps up next to them to look at the baby.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Not long after that, we had our  
baby girl, Kya; named after  
Katara's late mother.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / KITCHEN - DAY

Katara is giving baby Kya a bath in the sink and playing with her happily.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
We later found out that Kya was a  
waterbender, but I didn't mind  
that. It made sense that Katara  
should have a successor of her own.

Aang walks up to them and plays with Kya as well. Kya abruptly sneezes and the waters from the sink sprays everywhere. Aang and Katara are covered in soap bubbles and they laugh.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / TABLE ROOM - DAY

Aang, Katara, and Kya, age 4, walk into the room up to the table. Katara is pregnant and holding Kya's hand. Bumi, age 7, runs through the door excitedly, but then trips over and falls on his arms.

Katara turns around frantically and crouches next to Bumi to pick him up.

KATARA  
Bumi, be careful! You'll end up  
hurting yourself!

BUMI  
(happily)  
Who me? Nah! I'm indestructible!

AANG  
(chuckling)  
You sure are, son.

Aang and Bumi sit on one side, and Katara and Kya on the other. Katara gasps slightly and looks at her belly. She smiles and feels it.

KATARA  
Kya! Quickly! Your baby brother is  
moving!

Kya excitedly moves over and puts her head against Katara's belly. After a brief moment, she smiles brightly.

KYA  
YAY! HE MOVED! HE MOVED!

BUMI  
About time! He _never_ moves!

AANG  
Hold on a second, Katara. How do  
you even know it's even a boy?

KATARA  
(teasingly)  
Oh... mother's intuition.

BUMI  
I bet he's going to be an airbender  
like Dad.

Kya gasps and looks up at Katara hopeful.

KYA  
(excited)  
He's going to be an _airbender_?

KATARA  
Now, now, kids, we don't know for  
sure whether he is an airbender.

AANG  
Really? What ever happened to your  
 _intuition_?

KATARA  
(sarcastically)  
Oh "ha ha". Very funny, Aang.

She looks at both kids.

KATARA (CONT'D)  
Look. I know we all want the new  
baby to be an airbender, but we  
can't keep our hopes too high. Even  
if he's not, we still have to love  
as a member of our family.

Kya pouts sadly.

KYA  
But... I still am going to be a big  
sister... right?

Katara giggles and cuddles with Kya.

KATARA  
That's right, Kya. You _are_ going to  
be a big sister!

BUMI  
(to Aang)  
But he has to be an airbender...  
right, Dad?

Aang considers for a moment.

AANG  
You know what, Bumi? I think you  
might just be right.

He stand up and walks over to Katara and Kya.

AANG (CONT'D)  
It's a slim chance, but I think  
this might just be it. It's about  
time we have a new airbender in our  
family.

He crouches next to Kya and kisses her on the forehead.

KYA  
So... he _is_ gonna be an airbender?

Aang nods happily.

AANG  
Yes, Kya... I guarantee it.

Kya jumps up and down excitedly.

KYA  
YAY! HE'S AN AIRBENDER!

Katara laughs and smiles.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

The whole family poses for a photograph in front of a camera and photographer. Aang and Katara are standing next to each other with Bumi standing at Aang's right. Kya is standing on a small table in front of them and Katara is holding a baby in her arms.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Soon, my son Tenzin was born. He  
seemed like my last hope for the  
future of airbenders... and at  
first... I thought it was lost.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - SUNSET

Aang is standing out in the middle of the courtyard looking off at Republic City. He sighs sadly and looks down.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Tenzin was different from my other  
children. He was quiet and not very  
active, and he showed no signs of  
airbending.

Tenzin, age 3 with short black hair, peers out from behind a pole on the porch. He looks over at Aang looking concerned. He steps out onto the stairs. Suddenly he trips over and screams.

Aang turns back terrified and runs over.

AANG  
TENZIN!

Right as Tenzin is about to fall face first on the stairs. He waves his arms and blows himself back up with air and tumbles back on the porch.

Aang runs up to him with a shocked expression. Tenzin looks up at him confused.

TENZIN  
Daddy? What happened?

Aang slowly starts to brighten up with sheer excitement and joy. He starts to laugh and get progressively more excited.

AANG  
(stammering)  
I-I can't believe it! You're-  
You're an AIRBENDER!

He picks him up and continues laughing with joy. Tenzin smiles back at him. Aang looks over to the side.

AANG  
KATARA! BUMI! KYA! COME QUICK!  
TENZIN IS AN AIRBENDER.

Katara runs up with Bumi, age 10, and Kya, age 7, next to her. She smiles and with excitement.

KATARA  
OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

She runs up to Aang and Tenzin and hugs them. Bumi and Kya join with their group hug.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
From that moment on, my life had  
changed and I was no longer the  
last airbender. Anything was  
possible at that point.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - DAY

Aang is speeding around on an air scooter with Tenzin on his shoulders. Both of them laugh as they speed around in circles.

Bumi sees them and runs up excitedly, but as he gets closer to them, they speed off in a different direction not noticing him.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
However, my enthusiasm for Tenzin  
caused me to ignore my other  
children. I'm sorry to say that I  
never found time for them any more.

Bumi looks down with disappointment as Sokka walks up to him and holds his shoulder.

SOKKA  
Hey kid, why the long face?

Bumi looks up at Sokka and starts to tear up a bit.

BUMI  
Uncle Sokka... Dad never plays with  
me any more. It's because I'm not  
an airbender. I wish I was too.

He looks down and wipes his face sniffling briefly.

Sokka gesture teasingly and limps his wrist.

SOKKA  
(teasingly)  
Pfft! Let them blow all the air  
they want! You don't want to join  
their pointless bending games.  
There's nothing fun about it.

He crouches on his knee and turns Bumi toward him.

SOKKA (CONT'D)  
I'll let you in on a secret that  
all benders never tell us _non_ -  
benders... We can do _anything_ a  
bender can.

Bumi brightens up with hope at Sokka.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Several years later, when Tenzin  
was 8, he was ready for me to start  
his nomadic training.

Tenzin, age 8 with no hair, peers out from the door skeptically. He then walks out on the courtyard. Kya, age 12, jumps out at him and startles him.

KYA  
(mocking)  
Hey, mister airbender! Looks like  
Dad finally shaved your head. You  
always did act like an old man. Now  
you look like one too!

He holds back and pouts.

TENZIN  
(annoyed)  
I'm not an old man, Kya. It's an  
airbender tradition.

KYA  
Since Dad is finally teaching you  
airbending, how 'bout we have a  
rematch?

She bends out the water from her pouch.

KYA (CONT'D)  
Bet I won't water-whip your butt  
this time!

TENZIN  
No! Leave me alone!

He sternly walks away up to the porch. Bumi, age 15, jumps off the roof and stands in his way.

BUMI  
(mocking)  
What? You're too _chicken_ to fight a  
girl?!

TENZIN  
No! Airbenders are not supposed to  
fight _anyone_!

BUMI  
You know you're never gonna master  
airbending if you don't fight. And  
if you don't master airbending,  
Dad's gonna take away your bending  
 _forever_!

He holds up his thumb near Tenzin's forehead. Tenzin dodges runs the other way frightened.

TENZIN  
AHH! STOP! DON'T SAY THAT!

Aang sternly walks up to the three kids from outside.

AANG  
Kya! Bumi! Knock it off!

Tenzin runs up to Aang's side looking scared.

AANG (CONT'D)  
Stop making fun of your brother!  
You know how sensitive he is.

Tenzin looks up to Aang with a fearful expression.

TENZIN  
Dad! Bumi said you would take away  
my airbending if I don't get better  
at it!

Tenzin glares up at Bumi intensely. Bumi shrugs indifferently.

BUMI  
Come on. It was only a joke.

AANG  
(angrily)  
Bumi! That's not funny! Do you both  
realize how important Tenzin is?!  
He represents the future of an  
entire culture, and you're just  
putting him down by making him  
afraid of failure?! SHAME ON YOU!

He kindly kneels down in front Tenzin.

AANG (CONT'D)  
(softly)  
Come on, Tenzin. We need to start  
packing.

He looks over to Kya and Bumi sternly.

AANG (CONT'D)  
You two, get back in the temple.

He gets up and walks away with Tenzin. As they are walking, Tenzin looks back at his siblings. Kya sticks out her tongue and Bumi makes a goofy face. Then they both walk inside.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - SUNSET

Aang finishes up packing on Appa and leaps down to Katara and Tenzin. He hugs Katara and kisses her. Katara kneels down to Tenzin and smiles with a tear in her eye.

KATARA  
You look just like your father when  
I found him in the iceberg. I know  
that you will soon be an airbending  
master just like him.

She hugs him endearingly and he starts to tear up.

KATARA (CONT'D)  
I'll miss you so much, Tenzin.

TENZIN  
(sadly)  
I'll miss you too, Mom.

She lets go and he climbs up on Appa. Aang leaps up in front and whips the reigns.

AANG  
Appa, yip-yip!

Appa takes off as Katara, Bumi, Kya, and the rest of the Air Acolytes wave at them.

Tenzin waves back with tears in his eyes.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
That day, we set off on his long  
training. We traveled all across  
the world as well as back home. It  
was a hard time for Tenzin to  
leave.

EXT. SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE - DAY

Appa flies in toward the Southern Air Temple with Aang and Tenzin riding on him.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
We traveled to all the Air Temples  
so that Tenzin could learn his  
history and culture. Our first stop  
was my old home in the Southern Air  
Temple.

They land on a platform high up in the temple next to a statue. Aang jumps off the side of Appa and lands softly. He looks up at Tenzin.

AANG  
(enthusiastically)  
Come on, Tenzin! You can jump off,  
can't you?

TENZIN  
But what if I hurt myself again?

AANG  
You can do it. I believe in you.

Tenzin hesitates for a moment, then jumps off. He bends some air underneath him with his hands, but is momentarily caught off balance.

TENZIN  
(falling over)  
Whoa- UH! AHH! OOF!

He lands face first on the ground. Aang walks up and lifts him on his feet.

AANG  
That was much better. I think  
you're getting the hang of it.

TENZIN  
(disappointed)  
Dad, why am I so bad at airbending?

AANG  
(chuckling)  
Tenzin, you're not _bad_ at  
airbending. You just need more  
practice. There's nothing wrong  
with that. Even _I_ didn't master all  
the elements instantly.

He stands up and walks up to the statue.

AANG (CONT'D)  
This man here... was my teacher,  
Monk Gyatso. He taught me  
everything I know about airbending  
and our culture. And now I'm going  
to pass down his wisdom... to you.

Aang turns around and walks up to the railing and Tenzin walks up next to him. They look across at the Air Acolytes all around the temple and the sky bison and lemurs flying around.

AANG (CONT'D)  
Look at all of this... my son. One  
day, we will no longer be the last  
airbenders, and the temples will  
once again be filled with people of  
our kind. Your descendants will be  
the new Air Nomads, and you will  
lead them into the new age.

Tenzin looks up at Aang concerned.

TENZIN  
Dad, if you're an airbender, why  
can't _you_ lead the Air Nation?

AANG  
Because as the Avatar, my duty is  
to the entire world and to every  
nation. _Your_ duty is to restore our  
people.

He tilts his head slightly downward.

AANG (CONT'D)  
One day, I will no longer be in  
this life.

He looks down to the side at Tenzin.

AANG (CONT'D)  
When that time comes, I need you to  
instruct the new Avatar in  
airbending and keep the cycle  
alive.

Tenzin looks down worried.

TENZIN  
But what if I fail?... What if I  
can't bring back the airbenders?

Aang puts his hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

AANG  
I know how you feel, my son. I also  
felt pressure when I first had to  
be the Avatar and fulfill my  
responsibilities to the world...  
It's a curse we both share.

He kneels down next to him, smiles and looks into his eyes.

AANG (CONT'D)  
But, I have no doubt that you will  
one day be strong enough to take on  
your responsibilities and protect  
the world.

Tenzin looks at Aang hopefully.

TENZIN  
Do you really think I can do it?

Aang nods his head.

AANG  
You will. I have complete faith in  
you.

Tenzin smiles and they both continue to look out at the temple.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Despite my encouragement, Tenzin's  
training was more difficult that I  
could have imagined.

EXT. MOUNTAINS - DAY

Aang is circle walking with Tenzin on a green cliff side.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
For some reason, airbending was  
very hard for Tenzin to understand.  
I realized very quickly that  
airbending was never a natural  
element to him.

Aang performs one technique where he moves spins his arms above his head and swirls wind around him. Tenzin attempts to replicate the movement, but looses control and the power of the wind knocks him off balance causing him to fall over. Aang sighs and picks him back up.

The spirits of Aang, Korra, and Jinora are watching them as they practice.

(AANG)  
It took a long time for Tenzin to  
develop the airbender's instinct. I  
can't tell you how many times we  
drilled through the same forms.

(KORRA)  
(sympathetically)  
Wow. And I thought _I_ had a hard  
time learning how to airbend.

(JINORA)  
I can't believe I never knew Dad  
had such a hard time learning. I  
was always under the impression it  
was natural to him.

(AANG)  
Tenzin has never been the best at  
expressing himself. It sometimes  
takes a while for him to understand  
things he is unfamiliar with.

EXT. FIELD - DAY

Aang and Tenzin are in front of a herd of bison. Aang nudges Tenzin forward who is holding and apple. He skeptically walks up to one of the bison calves.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
It wasn't just airbending, but also  
other aspects of our culture and  
environment were difficult for him  
to adjust to. Even for something as  
simple as meeting his bison...

The baby bison looks at Tenzin. Tenzin flinches and holds out the apple. The bison charges at him playfully. Tenzin screams as it knocks him over and licks him. He cringes in fear.

Aang laughs, gently moves the bison off, and helps Tenzin on his feet. He holds out his hand toward the bison and Tenzin does the same. The bison slowly moves up to his hand and he pets the calf.

Both Tenzin and Aang smile at each other.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
... but as time went on, he _did_  
eventually warm up, and I was  
starting to see him becoming a true  
airbender.

EXT. KYOSHI ISLAND / BAY - DAY

A giant elephant-koi emerges from the water. Aang is riding along its fin with Tenzin holding his side. Both of them are laughing as they speed across the water.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Through all the times we left home,  
I took him to my favorite locations  
in the world.

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / BEACH - DAY

Both Aang and Tenzin are working on a large sand castle. Aang moves his arms and earthbends a large amount of sand on the castle. Tenzin airbends himself up onto the higher point of the castle pats down the post.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
As an Air Nomad, I had never had  
more fun in my entire life, finally  
being able to share my adventures  
with someone of my own kind...

EXT. EMBER ISLAND / MEADOW - SUNSET

Aang leaps across the open field and hills while Tenzin chases him and leaps after him. They laugh and chase each other using airbending.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
... and we made the greatest  
memories together.

At one moment, Tenzin charges forward and tackles Aang. They both fall over and roll down a hill. They stop rolling and embrace while still laughing happily on the ground.

(JINORA)  
It's a shame that Uncle Bumi and  
Aunt Kya missed out on this.

Aang's spirit closes his eyes and tilts his head down sadly.

(AANG)  
One of my greatest regrets is that  
I didn't spend more time with my  
other children. If I could go back  
and fix that... I would.

He turns around and his face hardens.

(AANG)  
(frustrated)  
How could I be such a horrible  
father to Kya and Bumi?

(KORRA)  
Aang, you weren't a horrible father  
to them. You were just... really  
focused on helping Tenzin to carry  
out your legacy. If anything, I  
think Tenzin _needed_ all that  
attention. It really helped him to  
be a stronger person.

Aang looks back at Korra and smiles.

EXT. MOUNTAIN SIDE - DAY

Aang and Tenzin are on a peak holding their staffs. Aang takes out his glider and flies over a long distance to land on another peak across the ravine. He turns back to Tenzin.

AANG  
(calling out)  
Tenzin! Come on! You can make it  
over here!

TENZIN  
(hesitating)  
Dad! I don't know if I can do it  
yet!

AANG  
Oh come on! You've been able to fly  
around every other time we  
practiced. Just let go of your  
fear.

Tenzin steps up to the edge of the cliff. He looks down at the steep ravine. He gulps and takes out his glider. He takes off and starts to fly over to Aang.

AANG  
Awesome, Tenzin! You're doing  
great!

Tenzin smiles as he is flying on his glider. Suddenly, an eagle swoops by and tears one side of his glider fin. He starts veering out of control and spins down to the ground.

TENZIN  
AAHHH! DAD! HELP ME!

AANG  
NO! TENZIN!

Tenzin speeds over to a nearby patch of grass and airbends a shield beneath him. He crashes softly into the ground. in front of a cave. He hears a deep echo from the cave. Suddenly, a saber-toothed moose-lion charges at him. He screams and starts frantically running off in fear.

TENZIN  
DAD!

AANG  
TENZIN! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!

He leaps off his peak and glides over to the area. He retracts and slides off a mountain edge.

Tenzin is being chased by the moose-lion when two other ones appear in front of him. He stops and tries to leap over to the side with airbending to avoid them, but one of their antlers swings and hits his leg injuring him. He screams as he crashes near an edge.

Tenzin is now cornered by the three moose-lions. He panics in complete horror. They all charge at him and he flinches, but Aang leaps in front of him and and blows an air shield blowing them back a bit.

The moose-lions charge at him again and he attacks them with large bursts of earth and yells fiercely. When the center moose-lion charges, he spins and firebends a giant fire shield in front of them. Aang directs a fierce and angry  
scowl at the moose-lions.

AANG  
(shouting)  
GET AWAY FROM MY SON!

The moose-lions run away in fear. Aang disperse the flames in front of him. He looks back at his son with concern.

AANG  
Tenzin! Are you hurt?!

Tenzin burst out crying on the ground. Aang immediately runs up to him and holds him tightly.

TENZIN  
(sobbing)  
DAD! I WAS SO TERRIFIED! THEY COULD  
HAVE KILLED ME!

AANG  
Shh. Tenzin. It's okay. You're all  
right. I'm not going to let  
anything happen to you.

Aang has tears in his eyes as Tenzin continues to cry. It starts to rain around them.

MONTAGE - TENZIN'S TRAINING

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Over the years, Tenzin had advanced  
in his training. He had soon become  
an even better master than I had  
expected.

\- At age 12, Tenzin and Aang are flying across the sky on their gliders with complex maneuvers.

\- At age 15, they practice very complex airbending techniques in a circle.

\- Tenzin maneuvers through the spinning gates in the bagua circle with complete natural spiral movements.

INT. AIR TEMPLE

Tenzin is wearing a robe in front of an audience of Air Acolytes, Katara, Bumi, and Kya.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
By the time he was 17, I deemed him  
to be a true airbending master.

Aang takes off Tenzin's hood and reveals his arrow tattoo. The audience applauds.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - EVENING

(AANG) (V.O.)  
All of my old friends and their  
families had come to celebrate  
Tenzin's ceremony.

Aang is talking and laughing with Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Suki in one area. Tenzin is walking around one area seeing Kya, Bumi, Princess Izumi, Sokka's twin children who are a boy and a girl dressed as Kyoshi warriors, and Lin who is angrily chasing her kid sister Su.

Lin stops and sees Tenzin ahead. He walks towards her and smiles. She smiles back nicely and blushes looking off to the side.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
Tenzin also met up with Lin, who  
was his friend since they were  
young children and fell in love.

INT. CITY HALL - DAY

Aang, age 64, and Tenzin, age 32, are sitting at the table with other members of the council and talking.

(AANG) (V.O.)  
As the years went by, Tenzin moved  
his focus to helping Republic  
City's development. And I realized  
that he was naturally gifted in  
politics, soon becoming a member of  
the city council when he was 32.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

Aang and Tenzin are walking through the city importantly.

AANG  
So. It looks like you're turning  
out to be a great councilman.

TENZIN  
It certainly does, Dad. I feel as  
though I should spend most of my  
time helping to maintain stability  
in Republic City. It is desperately  
in need of guidance.

AANG  
(humorously)  
Well in that case, maybe you should  
settle down and find a girl to  
marry. There are plenty of girls in  
this city for you to meet.

TENZIN  
Dad, what are you talking about? I  
don't need to search for a girl.  
I'm already dating Lin.

AANG  
You are? I haven't seen you dating  
her in a while.

TENZIN  
Well, we... we've been very busy  
with our different careers and we  
haven't had much time to spend  
together.

AANG  
Come on! That's no excuse. Let's go  
get her some flowers.

They walk over to a girl at a nearby flower stand.

AANG  
Excuse me, can I have some of your  
best flowers?

The bright young girl giggles and smiles at both of them.

PEMA  
Good day, Avatar Aang. Good day,  
Councilman Tenzin. Coming right up!

She pulls out a bouquet of various flowers and hands it to Aang. He hands her some coins. Aang and Tenzin begin to walk off. The girl looks nervous.

PEMA  
(hesitantly)  
Um... e-excuse me... Councilman  
Tenzin?

Tenzin stops and turns back to her.

TENZIN  
Yes?

She fiddles with her fingers and blushes.

PEMA  
Are you still dating the chief of  
police?

Tenzin looks at her strangely.

TENZIN  
Uh, yes, I am.

The girl's face turns to disappointment and she looks down.

PEMA  
(sadly)  
Well... then I hope it goes well  
for both of you.

Tenzin seems a bit confused.

TENZIN  
Oh... um... thank you.

He walks off. The girl resumes her work sadly.

Korra's spirit looks at her curiously.

(KORRA)  
Wait. Is that Pema?

Jinora's spirit gasps.

(JINORA)  
(happily)  
Oh my gosh! You're right! It _is_  
Mom! That's so romantic!

Tenzin catches up with Aang.

AANG  
Hey, Tenzin, did you see the way  
that girl was looking at you? I  
think she likes you.

TENZIN  
What? That's ridiculous.

AANG  
I don't know. Maybe you should talk  
to her some more.

TENZIN  
Dad, why are you telling me this? I  
already told you, I'm with Lin  
right now. Besides, that girl is  
far too young for me. And why do  
you keep pressing this on me  
anyway?

AANG  
I'm just hoping that soon you'll be  
able to start a family and continue  
the line of airbenders.

TENZIN  
Dad, you don't need to worry about  
that. I have everything under  
control.

AANG  
Are you even sure that you and Lin  
are happy together?

TENZIN  
(frustrated)  
What is your problem with Lin?!

AANG  
Nothing.

TENZIN  
It's because she's a bender, isn't  
it? What about you and Mom? You  
didn't have any problems marrying  
 _her_ even though she's a bender.

Aang puts his hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

AANG  
Look, Tenzin, when your mother and  
I got together, we weren't...  
necessarily thinking about our  
future. I just... don't want you to  
make the same decisions without  
fully thinking things through.

Tenzin sighs sternly.

TENZIN  
I know you're just looking out for  
me, but I can make my own  
decisions. I know what I am doing.  
Lin and I are in love, and I'm  
absolutely certain we're meant for  
each other.

He takes the flower bouquet and walks off. Aang looks down sadly.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - EVENING

Aang flies in on his glider and lands near the temple. He hears some arguing behind the walls. He sidles next to a wall and listens in on the argument.

LIN (O.S.)  
(angrily)  
You think you can just give me a  
nice bouquet and pretend everything  
is all right!

TENZIN (O.S.)  
Lin! Please! You have to calm down-

LIN (O.S.)  
Don't you EVER tell me how to  
behave! You ignore me for several  
weeks and only just _now_ begin to  
talk to me?!

TENZIN (O.S.)  
I'm sorry, Lin! I have my duty to  
Republic City to-

LIN (O.S.)  
Oh! YOUR duty?! What about MY  
duty?! I have to lock down the  
craziest nut-jobs in the entire  
city to prevent anyone from getting  
hurt, and you're saying that  
sitting around all day at council  
meetings talking about nothing but  
 _boring_ politics is more significant  
than MY job?!

TENZIN (O.S.)  
(frustrated)  
It's not like that! I have to deal  
with the pressures of keeping the  
stability of the nation as well as  
rebuilding an entire culture!

LIN (O.S.)  
And that automatically makes it  
more important than our  
relationship?!

TENZIN (O.S.)  
You know what?! YES! I've had it  
with you! You're always so  
impatient and angry at me! I can't  
rebuild the Air Nation with you  
yelling at me all the time!

LIN (O.S.)  
Well if that is all that's  
important to you, then let's see  
how you like it!

Lin screams and Aang hears the whip of a metal cable. Suddenly, he hears crashes and smashes of wood. He cringes awkwardly.

TENZIN (O.S.)  
LIN! NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT  
YOU'RE DOING!

An even louder smash is heard. Aang continues to cringe.

TENZIN (O.S.)  
THIS IS MY FATHER'S TEMPLE!  
PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!

Another enormous crash is heard that rumbles the whole area. Aang runs in the courtyard and sees the temple structure, the pavilion, and everything else completely in pieces.

Lin retracts her cables and walks off angrily.

LIN  
Try rebuilding the Air Nation  
without _my_ help!

Aang looks over at Tenzin in the middle of the wreckage. He slowly turns his head from Lin's direction over to Aang's with his jaw dropped. Aang just looks at him sadly.

Tenzin appears completely devastated and bursts out into tears. He collapses on the ground sobbing into his hands. He whimpers and cries without any reply.

Aang walks over to him and kneels over in front of him. Tenzin looks up at him with a face full of tears in complete fear in his eyes. Aang just stares at him for a moment.

Aang immediately wraps his arms around Tenzin as he continues to cry. They hug each other.

TENZIN  
DAD! I'M SO... SORRY! MY WHOLE  
LIFE I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A  
DISAPPOINTMENT TO YOU! YOU ARE AN  
OLD MAN, AND I'VE LEFT YOU WITH NO  
GRANDCHILDREN! I'VE DESTROYED YOUR  
HOPE FOR THE FUTURE!

Aang starts to have tears come from his eyes.

AANG  
Tenzin... You have _never_... been a  
disappointment to me. You have  
constantly surprised me all your  
life... You have done more good for  
me than you know... I love you, my  
son...

They continue to embrace each other.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

Tenzin is walking through the city and passes by the flower stand. Pema walks out and runs up to him nervously.

PEMA  
Uh... T-Tenzin?

Tenzin turns back to her.

TENZIN  
Yes?

He quivers and hesitates.

PEMA  
Um... I, uh...

TENZIN  
Is there something you need?

She immediately stands up straight.

PEMA  
Tenzin, I just wanted to say that I  
love you and I always have!

She quivers with embarrassment. Tenzin pauses for a moment in surprise.

TENZIN  
Oh... you... you really think that  
way about me?

Pema closes her eyes and nods awkwardly.

Tenzin smiles and walks up to her.

TENZIN  
That's very nice of you. I'm glad  
you feel that way.

He moves he chin up with his hand. She looks up and sees him smile endearingly. She smiles back with hope in her eyes.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - NIGHT

A wedding is taking place with a large audience. Tenzin and Pema are standing at the alter. They kiss each other and everyone applauds. Aang slowly claps his hands and smiles warmly.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - SUNSET

Tenzin, age 34, is happily walking through the field with Pema, age 19.

Aang, age 66, walks in from one side and approaches them.

TENZIN  
Hey, Dad. It's good to see you.

Aang holds his head with his hand and groans. He slowly drops to the ground and collapse.

TENZIN  
Dad?! DAD!

PEMA  
OH NO!

They run up to him and lift him off the ground.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / BEDROOM - NIGHT

Aang is lying on the bed with several acolytes and medics surrounding him. Bumi, Kya and Katara are standing nearby. Katara is sobbing while Kya holds her.

Tenzin and Pema walk into the room sadly. Tenzin looks over to one of the medics.

MEDIC  
I'm sorry, sir. We don't know  
why... but he is dying. There's  
nothing we can do.

Tenzin's eyes flood with tears and he rushes up kneeling next to Aang at his bed.

TENZIN  
Dad! Please! Don't give up!

Aang turns his head over to him looking frail.

AANG  
(weakly)  
I'm sorry, Tenzin... It seems my  
true age has finally caught up with  
me.

TENZIN  
Dad! I can't let you go! I still  
don't have any children for you to  
see.

AANG  
It's okay... my son... I have no  
doubt that you will rebuild our  
nation.

He weakly holds up his hand to him.

AANG (CONT'D)  
When I go... make sure you train  
the new Avatar in airbending.

Tenzin holds his hand crying.

TENZIN  
I will, Father.

Aang smiles at him.

AANG  
(quietly)  
Remember... You... are my son...  
You are the hope for future  
generations of airbenders... You  
are... _the last_... _airbender_...

Aang slowly shuts his eyes and his hand goes limp. He remains completely still and lifeless.

Tenzin sobs bitterly over on Aang's body.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / TREE OF TIME

Aang, Korra, and Jinora watch the vision of Tenzin crying over Aang's body. Korra and Jinora both have tears in their eyes. The vision disappears and everything goes white.

Korra sniffles and looks over at Aang.

KORRA  
That was so amazing... thank you  
for showing this, Aang.

Aang just smiles at her.

AANG  
Wait... there's still more I want  
to show you...

The whole scenery changes again and Korra and Jinora look forward in anticipation.

INT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE / HOUSE - DAY

Korra and Jinora's spirits look around at the room.

(KORRA)  
Wait... where is this?

(AANG)  
Just look...

Korra and Jinora look down.

Katara is sitting next to Tonraq. Both are next to Senna in bed.

(KORRA)  
Mom? Dad?

Tonraq is holding a crying newborn baby and hands her over to Senna.

TONRAQ  
Look Senna. It's our new baby girl.

Senna holds the baby and looks in her eyes tired and happy.

SENNA  
Korra... she's so beautiful...

Immediately, Korra's spirit starts to cry tears of joy.

(KORRA)  
That's... that's me...

She covers her mouth with her hands and balls out crying.

(KORRA) (CONT'D)  
(crying)  
Oh my gosh! That's- That's me!  
THAT'S REALLY ME!

She whimpers and continues to cry into her hands. Jinora tears up as well and smiles. Aang's spirit holds Korra and Jinora's shoulders.

(AANG)  
There's one more memory I want to  
show you. This one is very  
important to me.

The whole scenery morphs around again.

EXT. SOUTH POLE / TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY

Aang, Korra, and Jinora's spirits see Korra, age 9, practicing waterbending next to Katara.

(KORRA)  
Wait. This was during my  
waterbending training with Katara.

(JINORA)  
Oh my gosh, Korra! You were so  
cute!

Young Korra is bending a stream of water. She starts out slow, but then starts swinging it around rapidly and throws the stream forward.

KORRA  
YES! I'm the greatest waterbender  
of all time!

Katara chuckles happily and holds Korra's shoulders.

KATARA  
(laughing)  
Now Korra, calm down. We have some  
visitors to see you.

Korra strikes a fierce pose and looks around.

KORRA  
Who dares come to the presence of  
the Avatar?!

Katara points over in one direction. Korra looks and sees Oogie land nearby. Tenzin and a pregnant Pema walk up with Jinora as a toddler at age 2.

(JINORA)  
My goodness! It's me!

(KORRA)  
(laughing)  
 _Now_ who's the adorable one?

Tenzin, Pema, and Jinora walk up to young Korra.

KORRA  
Tenzin! You're here!

Tenzin smiles warmly.

TENZIN  
It's good to see you again, Korra.

I want you to meet our daughter.

He looks down at their little girl Jinora who is timidly holding his cloak.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
Jinora... this is Korra.

Jinora hides behind Tenzin shyly looking at Korra.

PEMA  
(sweetly)  
Come on, Jinora. Don't be shy. Say  
hello to her.

Jinora slowly starts to walk towards Korra. Korra bends over in front of her with an enormous adorable smile.

KORRA  
(loudly)  
My name is Korra! What's yours?!

Jinora flinches a bit.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Don't worry. I'm friendly.

Jinora slowly starts to smile.

KORRA  
All right! Check out my awesome  
Avatar powers!

She holds her fist up and bursts a stump from the ground throwing Jinora high up in the air screaming. Tenzin and Pema are struck with complete terror.

TENZIN  
NO! JINORA!

PEMA  
MY BABY!

As Jinora is falling, she starts laughing and slowly descends to the ground with airbending. She lands softly on the ground. Tenzin and Pema sigh with relief.

TENZIN  
Oh, thank heavens.

Korra and Jinora's spirits laugh.

(KORRA)  
I remember this! Jinora, this was  
the first time we met each other.

Jinora's spirit looks over to Aang's spirit.

(JINORA)  
Grandpa Aang, why are you showing  
us _this_ memory?

(AANG)  
Because this was the first time I  
ever saw you. When I met you  
through Korra, I knew that my dream  
for the future would soon truly be  
realized.

She smiles brightly at Aang.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / TREE OF TIME

They fade back to the Tree of Time and Aang looks at both Korra and Jinora.

AANG  
Throughout Tenzin's life, I was  
always pressuring him of the fate  
he was destined to live up to. I  
didn't realize that I shouldn't  
have been so demanding of him to  
fix the world. I should have just  
let him do it naturally.

He walks up to them and holds both of their shoulders.

AANG (CONT'D)  
Now, because of the two of you, the  
world is now filled with  
airbenders. I am so proud of the  
both of you.

Korra and Jinora look at him confused.

KORRA  
Wait. _Both_ of us? What do you mean?

JINORA  
Yeah. Korra opened the spirit  
portals during Harmonic Convergence  
causing the airbenders to appear. I  
did nothing at all.

Aang laughs softly.

AANG  
Oh, Jinora. I think you did so much  
more than you realize. Let me show  
you something that you're both  
familiar with.

The whole scenery changes again.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - HARMONIC CONVERGENCE

The giant spirit Korra is facing off with Unavaatu. Unavaatu shoots an enormous purple laser beam that blasts right into Korra and throws across the water. She lands on her back into the water.

Aang, Korra, and Jinora's spirits are floating in the air.

(KORRA)  
This was my battle with Vaatu  
during Harmonic Convergence!

Unavaatu Moves his arms in circles and bends some spiral streams around Korra lifting her into the air. The dark purple energy rises up almost completely consuming Korra.

UNAVAATU  
(loudly)  
With you out of the way, I will be  
the one _true_ Avatar!

A sphere of light descends from the sky lowering in front of Korra, revealing to be Jinora.

(JINORA)  
Look! There I am!

As Jinora moves down in front of Korra, she holds a ball of spirit energy. She opens her arms and the spirit light spreads all across the entire area.

Korra and Jinora's spirits look around as the light becomes blinding. It spreads like a wave all across the world passing by everyone. They see certain individuals in the city absorb the light into them without noticing.

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE - HARMONIC CONVERGENCE

Kai is looking around among the crowds where the sky is purple with green aurora beams. They see the bright yellow light coming in the horizon. It speeds right by them and they cover their eyes. As Kai covers his eyes with his arms, the light passes through him and he absorbs the energy into himself.

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - HARMONIC CONVERGENCE

The golden light passes over the city of Zaofu watch as the Metal Clan watches. They all cover their eyes. The energy passes through Opal and she absorbs it into herself.

INT. HIGH MOUNTAINS / ZAHEER'S PRISON - HARMONIC CONVERGENCE

Zaheer is meditating in the middle of his cell. A small bit of light peaks through the shut doors. Suddenly the light passes into his cell and Zaheer absorbs the light without making any moves. After the light passes, he opens his eyes and grins.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - HARMONIC CONVERGENCE

The has passed by and giant spirit Korra is in the middle of pulling Raava out of Unavaatu's chest.

Jinora's spirit just looks over the city and horizon and slowly drops her jaw. She holds her mouth open and Korra's spirit looks at her with complete shock.

(KORRA)  
Jinora...

The whole scenery fades to white.

INT. SPIRIT WORLD / TREE OF TIME

They fade back to inside the tree. Aang walks up to Jinora. She looks up at him completely dazed and surprised.

JINORA  
You mean... that energy shift  
causing all the airbenders... that  
was _me_?!

Aang simply nods his head smiling warmly.

AANG  
Because of Korra opening up the  
Spirit World... and Jinora's  
light... non-benders across the  
world have received the ability of  
airbending. Both of you have made  
my greatest dream come true. And  
you have restored balance to the  
Air Nomads... and to the world.

He puts his hand on their shoulders.

AANG (CONT'D)  
Since you are both my successors...  
I offer you my wisdom... continue  
my work in this world... and  
sustain this era... of peace.

He starts to vanish from them. Jinora holds up her hand worried.

JINORA  
Wait! Grandpa Aang!

He completely disappears from their sight.

They hear a bison call from outside the tree. They turn around and see Pepper fly straight toward them. Jinora beams with happiness.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
Pepper!

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

Korra and Jinora fly back to the Air Temple and see Tenzin and Pema in the courtyard. They look up and see the bison land in front of them. Korra and Jinora leap off and run up to them.

TENZIN  
Jinora, Korra, you're back.

Jinora slams into Tenzin wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him with tears coming from her eyes.

JINORA  
(quickly)  
DADDY, I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT  
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU MEAN THE  
WHOLE WORLD TO ME! I MISSED YOU  
SO MUCH!

Tenzin hugs her back and looks at her a bit baffled.

TENZIN  
Jinora? Are you all right?

Korra runs up to him.

KORRA  
Tenzin! I have some great news!  
I've now have regained my  
connection with my past lives!

Tenzin looks up at her.

TENZIN  
You have?! That's wonderful!

KORRA  
I've got more great news! We found  
out what cause the airbenders to  
appear during Harmonic Convergence!  
It was Jinora's light!

Tenzin's eyes widen in surprise.

TENZIN  
What?!

Jinora lets go of Tenzin.

JINORA  
It's true! When I helped Korra  
revive Raava, I also created the  
energy shift that caused people to  
gain airbending.

Tenzin slowly turns his head to Jinora in complete shock. He then suddenly wraps his arms around Jinora tightly and she hugs him back. Tears instantly fill his eyes.

TENZIN  
After all these years... my  
father's dream for the future has  
finally been realized...

He lovingly caresses Jinora's hair.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
... but only now have I realized  
myself that... _you_... are his dream  
for the future.

Tears continue to flow from their eyes.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
(sobbing)  
I love you so much, Jinora.

JINORA  
(sobbing)  
I love you too, Daddy.

EXT. AANG MEMORIAL ISLAND - SUNSET

Jinora walks on the island and looks up at the giant statue of Aang. She smiles at him. She looks behind her and sees Kai. He pauses for a bit and then smiles. Both Kai and Jinora run up too each other and embrace. They gaze into each other's eyes and kiss romantically as the sun sets in the horizon.

INT. ZAHEER'S PRISON

Zaheer is meditating floating off of the ground in the lotus position. He opens his eyes when he hears muffled sounds of fighting and struggling behind the metal walls.

Some brief grunts are made with smashing and blasting. For a moment everything is silent. Zaheer squints his eyes with curiosity.

The door slowly opens and he sees the feet of one man. As the door lifts up more, three others are shown behind the man. All four men are completely shown wearing black robes. When the door is completely open, they walk inside.

Zaheer is shocked when he sees the man in the front's face. He is and old man with streaks of black in his grey beard on a scowling face with dark tan skin.

ZAHEER  
It can't be... Rukhirim?!

Rukhirim removes his hood.

RUKHIRIM  
Zaheer... my young friend.

Zaheer glares at him angrily.

ZAHEER  
It's impossible! You were dead!

RUKHIRIM  
Perhaps not as dead as you thought.  
Death is merely a rite of passage  
into new life.

Zaheer lunges toward him fiercely with chains stopping him in place. He stops right in front of Rukhirim who doesn't flinch and has no reaction.

RUKHIRIM  
A free spirit like yourself chained  
to the immobility of the ground...  
What a fitting prison for you.

Zaheer growls at him.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
I have no need to explain my  
intentions; you already know what I  
am going to do.

ZAHEER  
You can't defeat the Avatar! She is  
far too powerful! Not even _you_ are  
strong enough to stop her!

RUKHIRIM  
You assume far too much, Zaheer.  
And yes, I've heard about your  
failures with destroying Avatar.  
That is why I am using it as an  
example for _my own_ plans to  
succeed.

ZAHEER  
Then why are you here?! Do you  
honestly think I am going to help  
you?!

RUKHIRIM  
I don't... but the offer is still  
stands if you wish to join me.

He holds up his hands and bends the metal cuffs open falling off Zaheer.

ZAHEER  
You've made a _grave_ mistake.

Zaheer hits his fists together and airbends a massive wave. Rukhirim naturally lifts an earth shield but his three accomplices are knocked over.

Zaheer make an aerial loop and jets straight towards Rukhirim.

Rukhirim lowers the earth shield and simply holds up his hand.

Zaheer heads straight at him but stops motionless a few centimeters from Rukhirim's hand. He grunts struggles from Rukhirim's control. Rukhirim holds up both of hands and bends Zaheer around holding him straight up.

Zaheer continues to struggle and gasp.

RUKHIRIM  
So pitiful of you... I have trained  
and waited so long for this time...  
I will be the one to bring new  
order and establishment to the  
world... and I will _crush_ anyone  
who opposes me... then once I get  
to the Avatar... everything will  
fit into place.

He clenches his fist intensely and a enormous combination of SNAPS and CRACKS are heard. He holds his arm down and Zaheer's lifeless body thumps on the ground.

Rukhirim walks out of the room with the three hooded men following him. The two metal doors slam down shut.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Assassins

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
While Korra and Jinora were facing  
off with Zaheer in the Spirit  
World, Korra discovered her past  
lives in the Fog of Lost Souls and  
successfully reconnected with them.  
After Avatar Aang showed them his  
memories of training Tenzin, Korra  
and Jinora happily returned to  
Republic City. Meanwhile,  
unbeknownst to the Avatar, a  
dangerous man named Rukhirim broke  
into Zaheer's prison and removed  
him from the picture! Who is this  
shaded menace and what is he and  
his mercenary accomplices up to?!

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE ASSASSINS

EXT. WHITE LOTUS FORTRESS - NIGHT

During the pitch black night, lotus sentries are positioned all around the fortress walking back and forth on top of the walls or standing in position next to the various doors.

One sentry on top turns to the side to see three black hooded silhouettes standing in a row almost blending into the darkness. He leans over and squints his eyes looking ahead at the figures.

A mist floods up from beneath their feet, quickly rising up and filling the entire space. They vanish from sight within the fog.

The sentry's eyes widen in confusion and worry. The controlled mist moves closer to the fortress. It streams up the walls and fills the whole space around the fortress.

The sentry frantically looks around the fog not being able see anything.

The three hooded figures leap across quickly, silently and out of sight and the sentry only hears a short WHOOSH. He quickly turns back to look at the outside area.

SENTRY #1  
Who's there?! Who are you?!

He eyes around the area and begins sweating.

Right behind him, a hooded man slowly approaches the sentry and stops behind him. The man holds out his finger and bends an extremely thin and long needle of ice at the tip.

SUDDENLY, he grabs the sentry with his other arm and covers his mouth with his hand. The sentry struggles momentarily and makes a brief muffled grunt. The hooded man sticks his finger to the side of the sentry's head.

SHHNK! - The ice needle stabs through his skull and all his actions come to a complete dead stop. The hooded man thrashes his ice needle out and lets go of him. The sentry slowly lands on his knees, then collapses face down.

At the base level in the fortress, a sentry next to an entrance hears the thud sound come from on top of the wall. He turns his head up frantically looking in the direction of the sound.

SENTRY #2  
Hello? Who's that?!

Behind him, another hooded figure walks up from behind him. As he gets close to his side, the man lifts up his arm and bends the air completely out of the sentry's lungs. The sentry quickly grabs his own neck gasping and wheezing for a short moment. Just then, the hooded man wraps his sleeved arms around the sentry's face. The sentry convulses and struggles eventually slowing down and stops.

A nearby sentry is walking around the fog holding his hand over his eyes trying to see.

SENTRY #3  
Hey! What's going on?!

He walks a few more steps. He freezes in horror when he sees the body at the door.

SENTRY #3  
Everyone! We have a-

WHAM! - Another hooded man drops straight down on him. He turns the sentry around as he is on the ground holding his head. The hooded man holds up his other hand and makes lightning spark from his two fingers and thumb. With his electricity, he suddenly touches the sentry's forehead and jolts him for a split second.

Two sentries walk out of the nearby door and look around in the mist. They hear muffled grunts from all around the area.

SENTRY #4  
What is happening?!

The other sentry looks forward and sees the hooded firebender slowly stand up above the corpse.

SENTRY #5  
HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!

The sentry throws some water at him. The firebender punches two fire strikes to the side knocking the water blasts away. He then strikes lighting straight at the sentry electrocuting him and he collapses.

The other sentry throws a barrage of fire swipes at him. The hooded firebender blocks the attacks. He strikes lightning twice at the sentry's direction who flips and dodges both of them

The hooded waterbender jumps in and throws a streams of ice at him. He fire punches it melting it and runs straight into the door down some stairs.

INT. WHITE LOTUS FORTRESS - NIGHT

The sentry pants frantically while running inside the hallway. The hooded firebender runs up and stops at the beginning of the hallway and jabs some lightning to the side straight at the light switch on the wall.

Instantly, all the lights on the ceiling blow out and everything goes black. The sentry gasps and stops running. He holds out his fist with a flame coming from it as his only light source. He looks around panting with terror and slowly looking around.

Right in front of him, the light reveals the hooded airbender. The sentry jumps and screams throwing the fire. The airbender thrusts his hand forward blasting the sentry on the floor and blowing the fire out.

As the sentry tumbles back, the entire area is pitch black momentarily. He gets back up and throws some fire forward. The three hooded men are surrounding him from all sides.

The sentry throws a punch but is immediately stopped. His arm becomes motionless. Suddenly, his entire body moves around without resistance. He grunts and strains as his arms are held to the side and he is lifted off the ground.

Out of the darkness. Another hooded man walks out with his hand held out to the sentry. His arm is quivering with intensity. The old man's face is revealed.

Rukhirim glares up at the sentry as he bends the sentry's body and moves him up against the wall. The hooded firebender is holding up a flame to give light.

SENTRY #5  
(begging)  
WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!

RUKHIRIM  
Nothing at all... but I assure you,  
it will all be over very soon.

He thrusts his hand right at the sentry's face.

EXT. WHITE LOTUS FORTRESS - NIGHT

Rukhirim walks out of the door and surveys the area. His three accomplices walk out next to him. The airbender drags one of the bodies away Rukhirim looks at the hooded firebender.

RUKHIRIM  
Yviron, your lack of stealth nearly  
cost our reveal.

Yviron bows on one knee.

YVIRON  
Apologies, Lord Rukhirim. But I had  
to stop one of them from calling  
out. There was nothing else I could  
do.

Rukhirim nods at him.

RUKHIRIM  
Very well. Your actions are  
justified.

He turns to the waterbender.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Qoronus, have you scouted the area?

QORONUS  
I have, my lord. No one was able to  
escape. Everyone has been taken  
out.

RUKHIRIM  
Excellent. If all goes well, this  
should garner the right reaction.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

Kai flies in on his glider in the middle of the courtyard. He looks around for a bit. As Ikki is walking by he runs up to her. She smiles and giggles a bit.

IKKI  
Hey Kai. Watcha doin'?

KAI  
Ikki, have you seen Jinora  
anywhere?

Ikki looks off playfully in a different direction and tilts her head with her arms behind her back.

IKKI  
(playfully)  
Hmm... Gee, I dunno. Why do you  
ask?

KAI  
Uh, no reason. I just wanted to  
tell her something.

JINORA (O.S.)  
What do you want to tell me?

He looks behind and she is standing right behind him. He jumps back startled. Ikki starts laughing and runs off.

KAI  
(chuckling)  
Jinora! You scared me! Why do you  
always have to sneak up on me?

JINORA  
(giggling)  
Oh, I've just been practicing a few  
things I learned from you.

She smiles and holds up a wallet in her hand. He looks at her surprised.

KAI  
Wait... My wallet? How did you...?

She tosses him his wallet. He looks up at her and smirks.

KAI (CONT'D)  
Ah! I see what you did there! Good  
one, Jinora! You are learning well!

JINORA  
So what's the thing you wanted to  
tell me?

KAI  
Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to  
thank you again for giving me  
airbending and all that.

JINORA  
(modestly)  
Oh come on. I didn't _really_ do  
anything. It was mostly Korra.

KAI  
No seriously. I mean it. Now you  
really _are_ my true hero.

She blushes while looking down.

JINORA  
Well... you're welcome.

He moves up and kisses her on the lips and she kisses back.

TENZIN (O.S.)  
Jinora!

Both of them suddenly turn to Tenzin who has just run up and stopped on the walkway.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
Come quickly! Something is wrong!

JINORA  
What is it, Dad?

TENZIN  
Something terrible. I'll tell you  
on the way.

She runs off with with him and they speed off.

INT. MAKO AND BOLIN'S APARTMENT - DAY

Mako is cooking in the kitchen when Bolin walks up next to him.

BOLIN  
(suave)  
Hey, bro! How's it going with you  
and your firebender girlfriend?

MAKO  
(humorously)  
What? What are you talking about?

BOLIN  
Oh, I think you know who I'm  
talking about Officer... " _Makoto_ ".  
Eh? EH?!

Bolin nudges Mako's side. Mako simply smiles.

MAKO  
Okay, you got me. I do have a thing  
for Sumi.

BOLIN  
Yeah, I see what you did then;  
Saving her sister, convincing her  
to come here, getting her a job-  
It's all in the plan to get the  
girl, isn't it?!

MAKO  
Come on! I wasn't doing it just to  
"get the girl". I genuinely wanted  
to help Sumi and Aiko... and it  
just turned out that Sumi and I  
both have feelings for each other.  
Besides, we're not officially  
dating yet.

BOLIN  
Well, If you need any dating  
advice, just ask me since I'm the  
bigger ladies' man.

MAKO  
Says the guy who burned his  
girlfriend with lavabending.

BOLIN  
Okay, seriously?! Cut that out,  
Mako! That hurts! You know I've  
learned my lesson!

The phone rings and Mako picks it up.

MAKO  
Detective Mako speaking...

He listens for a moment. His eyes widen in shock.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
WHAT?!... How is that possible?...  
... I'll be right there, Chief!

He hangs up the phone and runs out of the room.

BOLIN  
(happily)  
See you later, bro! Have fun with  
whatever case you're solving!

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - DAY

Korra is standing in the middle of an open field. She gets into a stance and starts bending several elements.

She spins around a water stream, pulls up an earth slab and kicks it, kicks two blasts of fire, thrusts a gust of air with her two arms, spins and whips her two metal cables, clenches the ground and swings up some lava, and finally ignites one hand with lightning and strikes in the sky.

Asami, who is watching in the distance, claps her hands and walks up.

ASAMI  
Bravo! Quite an impressive display!

Korra jumps up and down excitedly.

KORRA  
WHOO-HOO! All right! I've mastered  
every element I possibly can!

Jinora and Tenzin fly up on their gliders and land nearby.

JINORA  
Korra! We have a serious problem!  
Something happened at Zaheer's  
prison! We have to get there now!

Korra quickly picks up her glider with determination and flies off with them.

EXT. ZAHEER'S PRISON - DAY

Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora fly in and land near the giant gate where several police officers are talking and investigating. They run up to Mako and Lin who have just walked out.

KORRA  
Mako! Lin! What happened to  
Zaheer?!

LIN  
I'm afraid you will find this a bit  
troubling. Zaheer is dead.

Korra's eyes widen in astonishment.

KORRA  
What?! He's DEAD?! How?!

LIN  
We had a coroner examine his body.  
It appears that his entire skeleton  
was shattered. I don't recommend  
you look at the mess inside.

MAKO  
We don't know how, but we assume  
that this was a murder of some  
kind.

KORRA  
I can't believe this!

MAKO  
That's not all. We've heard recent  
reports across the United Republic.  
All the sentries from three  
different White Lotus bases were  
completely wiped out!

KORRA  
WHAT?! THEY WERE _ALL_ KILLED?!

MAKO  
Yes. It appears that we've got a  
serious manslaughter going on.

Korra starts fretting fearfully.

KORRA  
What is going on here?!

TENZIN  
When did this all happen?!

LIN  
The reports say that the deaths  
might have happened a few days ago.  
We've got no leads as to who is  
committing these murders, and we  
don't know when or where they're  
going to strike next.

MAKO  
We've currently got several other  
teams investigating the murders at  
the White Lotus bases.

All of them ponder for a moment.

TENZIN  
This is troubling news. At this  
point, no one will be safe. We have  
to get back to Republic City.

INT. REPUBLIC CITY / POLICE HEADQUARTERS - DAY

All of them are standing in the main lobby.

KORRA  
How exactly have these White Lotus  
members been killed?

MAKO  
That's the strange thing. Almost  
all the victims have no signs of  
visible injuries.

KORRA  
How do you know whether these  
killings are connected to Zaheer's  
death?

MAKO  
There was one sentry whose bones  
were shattered in the same way as  
Zaheer's. Also, all of the White  
Lotus guarding Zaheer's prison were  
killed. It's gotta be the same  
killers, or at least different  
killers across the country.

JINORA  
Who are these people, and why are  
they killing White Lotus members?

KORRA  
Maybe it's more members of the _Red_  
Lotus doing the killings.

MAKO  
I don't think so. If they killed  
Zaheer, these guys are probably not  
on the same team as him.

KORRA  
Do you think it might be one of the  
triads?

MAKO  
If it is one, it's not any triad  
I'm familiar with. Their methods of  
killing are far too specific and  
clean for any triad I know of.

An officer calls out from one of the phone lines.

OFFICER  
Chief Beifong. We've received a  
message from the Earth Kingdom that  
four recently elected state  
governors have collapsed dead.

Everyone is in complete shock.

LIN  
No! It can't be!

KORRA  
This is really bad!

TENZIN  
Send a message to all the world  
leaders that they are in danger!  
And alert the Fire Lord and the  
chiefs of the Water Tribe to a  
council meeting with the president!

OFFICER  
Right away, sir!

The officers tap some coordinates into their machines.

Tenzin turns to Korra.

TENZIN  
Korra. I need you to come to this  
council meeting! It is of utmost  
importance that you attend it.

KORRA  
So... I'm actually _invited_ to a  
council meeting?

TENZIN  
Yes. We have a serious crisis at  
hand, and we need the Avatar to be  
involved in the discussion of this  
matter.

INT. CITY HALL / COUNCIL ROOM - DAY

The Avatar and the different world leaders are seated at the table. Raiko is at one end and Izumi is at the other. Tenzin is seated at the back of the table with Lin standing next to him. Korra is sitting at the front side with Tonraq on her left and Desna and Eska on her right.

RAIKO  
I trust that we all understand the  
matter at hand. The world is on the  
verge of a mass genocide, and we  
need to find out who these  
assassins are and what their  
objective is. I say that Chief  
Beifong and the White Lotus send  
search parties for a manhunt.

LIN  
It's not that simple. We have  
absolutely no leads and evidence as  
to who the assassins are. And we  
can't have the White Lotus help us  
since they are one of the victims.  
They have since gone in hiding. We  
won't be able to rely on them.

TONRAQ  
If these tensions escalate and the  
killings continue, it will cause  
chaos and confusion, and we might  
be dealing with a possible war.

TENZIN  
I agree. At this point we, can only  
take the defensive before anything  
else is revealed.

KORRA  
Okay, so right now, we have to  
focus on protecting our world  
leaders. If the assassins have been  
attacking the Earth Kingdom after  
its recent reformation, I think  
it's safe to say they're after the  
other world leaders too.

IZUMI  
Not only the world leaders, but it  
seems that they are after the  
military organizations as well. If  
they've been attacking the White  
Lotus, one of the strongest forces  
in the world, they might also be  
after the United Forces to take out  
all of our strongholds.

RAIKO  
These anarchist moves sound an  
awful lot like the works of those  
Red Lotus criminals three years  
ago.

KORRA  
We're still not sure if it is even  
the Red Lotus since they took out  
Zaheer. It could be a completely  
different organization for all we  
know.

RAIKO  
So then what? What moves can we  
make to advance our knowledge on  
this matter?

LIN  
I'm afraid we're at a stalemate.  
All we can do right know is wait  
for them to make another move.

RAIKO  
Then we must use some means of  
baiting them into striking their  
next move.

KORRA  
But we can't let anyone else die.  
We need to make sure everyone is  
secure.

RAIKO  
(frustrated)  
But what do we do?! We can't just  
sit around and do nothing!

Eska's lays her head flat on the table. Desna leans his head on his hand looking completely bored.

DESNA  
(flatly)  
This is ridiculous. Nobody has _any_  
clue as to what is happening and we  
can't do anything about it.

KORRA  
Look, right now we just don't have  
enough information. We need to find  
out anything we can about these  
assassins before we make any more  
moves. The best we can do is keep  
ourselves safe for the time being.

TONRAQ  
I agree.

TENZIN  
So do I. We must wait until the  
next meeting to make a proper  
decision. It is clearly too early  
for us to determine anything.

Raiko nods his head sternly.

RAIKO  
Very well. Until then, this meeting  
is adjourned.

INT. CITY HALL / PRESIDENT'S OFFICE - DAY

Raiko and his guards walks into his office and close the door. They walks over to his desk.

RUKHIRIM (O.S.)  
A pleasure to meet you... Mr.  
President.

Raiko looks around and sees Rukhirim and his henchmen with all with their hoods on walking out from the shadows.

Raiko points at them fiercely.

RAIKO  
Intruders! Guards, take them out!

The two guards run at them and take out their water and fire. Qoronus and Yviron counter their attacks. Qoronus brings out a stream of water and slams the firebender against the wall to his right knocking him out.

Yviron spins some fire around the waterbender's stream and instantly dissolves it. He grabs him and slams his head into the ground unconscious.

All four of them stand up in place. Raiko has a look of utter fear. He slowly steps backward and bumps into his desk.

RAIKO  
Wh-Who are you people?!

RUKHIRIM  
I... am Rukhirim... and these are  
my disciples.

He and the others remove their hoods and their faces are revealed.

Qoronus has a clean shaven tan face with long dark grey hair tied in a tail. Yviron has a sharper triangular middle-aged face with black hair, a pointed goatee, and a thin gapped mustache. The airbender looks somewhere in his mid-thirties with short brown hair and three thin braids from the back of his head.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
You should consider yourself lucky,  
Mr. President. Not many people see  
us and live.

RAIKO  
(fearfully)  
What do you want from me?! Are you  
the assassins?!

RUKHIRIM  
(raising his eyebrows)  
I think you obviously could have  
deduced that for yourself.

He puts his hands behind his back.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
But I assure you, Mr. President, we  
are not here to take your life.

He slowly walks up to Raiko.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
I am here to make a proposition for  
you in the wake of this anarchy...  
 _in the wake of devastation_... If  
you abide by my request, you will  
remain unharmed.

RAIKO  
(angrily)  
You think you can just bully me  
into doing your evil deeds?! I will  
not give in to terrorism, and you  
can KILL ME first before I do  
anything on your behalf!

Rukhirim glares at him. He simply twitches his head to the left. The airbender from behind Rukhirim walks to his right and circles his arms around creating a spherical vortex around Raiko's head.

Raiko gasps and clenches his throat struggling. He starts wheezing and slowly bends over lower to the ground.

RUKHIRIM  
Yes. As a matter of fact, I _could_  
just simply kill you right now...

He turns around and walks a few steps forward.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
... and in the end, it would  
ultimately benefit my plans.

Raiko drops on his hands and knees, clenching his throat with one hand.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
However, I have a very _specific_  
vision for the future. And in order  
for me to obtain that future...

He looks down behind him at Raiko and smiles wickedly.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
... you will have to comply to my  
orders.

He looks over to the airbender.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Xu-Xing, release him.

Xu-Xing lets his arms go down and the vortex disappears. Raiko gasps for breath and breathes heavily on the ground.

Rukhirim turns back to Raiko.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
So... do we have an agreement?

Raiko slowly looks up angrily at Rukhirim.

RAIKO  
(gasping)  
I will never help you!

Rukhirim looks at him indifferently.

RUKHIRIM  
Qoronus, seize him.

Qoronus shoots out two water blobs that grab Raiko's hands and drag him to sit on a nearby chair. The water freezes into ice locking his hands on the arm rests. Qoronus throws two more ice blobs at Raiko's feet.

Rukhirim walks up to Raiko sitting down.

RUKHIRIM  
It appears we will have to use our  
 _alternative_ methods.

He bends out several small rocks from his cloak and rotates them in his hands.

INT. MAKO AND BOLIN'S APARTMENT - DAY

Korra is talking with Mako and Bolin.

KORRA  
Since we have some crazy assassins  
running around, there's a  
possibility they might be after me  
too. I need for you guys to be my  
bodyguards for the time being.

BOLIN  
(excited)  
All right! No problem, Korra! We  
got your back!

MAKO  
Whoever these murderers are, we'll  
fight them to the death before they  
get anywhere close to you.

BOLIN  
(skeptically)  
Well, uh, okay not to, I mean-  
(clears his throat)  
-not to THE DEATH, I mean because,  
'cause that's a little too extreme,  
I mean we'll be all right... right?

KORRA  
I still don't understand why these  
people would attack the White  
Lotus. What do they gain from it?  
It still does sounds an awful lot  
like the Red Lotus.

MAKO  
It's still a possibility, but since  
they were not with Zaheer, that  
just makes it a bit tougher to  
figure out. Maybe they're Red Lotus  
members that are opposed to  
Zaheer's particular ideals.

BOLIN  
Ooh! Guys! Guys! I think I have an  
idea! Maybe... if these guys  
enemies of the _White_ Lotus, but  
they're not with the _Red_ Lotus,  
maybe they're part of a completely  
new organization... called the  
BLACK Lotus!

Korra and Mako look at Bolin strangely.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Just throwing out possibilities.

KORRA  
For all we can figure out, your  
guess is probably more accurate.

She begins to look worried.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I'm just afraid this might actually  
be to much for me... that I might  
actually lose this fight.

Mako puts his hand on her shoulder.

MAKO  
Don't worry, Korra. We'll figure it  
out. We always do.

INT. CITY HALL / PRESIDENT'S OFFICE - DAY

Tenzin, Lin, and some other officers run into the office where Raiko and his guards are lying on the floor. Tenzin runs up to Raiko helps him sit up.

TENZIN  
Raiko! Raiko, are you okay?

Raiko groans and opens his eyes.

RAIKO  
I'm all right. I'm not hurt. We  
were ambushed earlier.

TENZIN  
Who was it? Who attacked you?

RAIKO  
I... I don't know... It all  
happened so fast that I... I didn't  
see what they looked like. I guess  
if they were the assassins, I would  
have been done for. I'm not sure  
what they were after.

Tenzin looks at him a bit curiously.

Lin and the other officers are helping out the guards.

LIN  
Take these men to receive medical  
attention! The rest of you search  
the entire building!

A couple other officers nod and run out of the room.

Tenzin and Raiko stand up. Raiko dusts off his shoulders.

TENZIN  
We need to get you outside of the  
city to safety immediately.

RAIKO  
No... no, I'll be just fine... I'm  
going to the press conference today  
and announce our stance on these  
recent murders.

TENZIN  
Are you sure you can do it right  
now? We're not sure if the city is  
safe at this point.

RAIKO  
I'll be fine... Besides, I have  
some... _specific_ plans that I mean  
to announce.

He walks out of the room. Tenzin and Lin look at him puzzled. Then they look at each other.

LIN  
Something fishy is going on here.  
Why would some vandals go into the  
president's office without doing  
anything to him?

TENZIN  
I agree. We should probably keep an  
eye on the president for anything  
else that might happen.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CITY HALL - DAY

The president is standing in front of a podium in the midst of the press taking pictures and muttering to each other. Tenzin, Jinora, and Lin are standing to the left of Raiko. Korra is standing to the right with Mako and Bolin at either side of her.

RAIKO  
I'm sure you're all finding the  
recent news of the genocide attacks  
against the White Lotus as well as  
the deaths of the Earth Kingdom  
governors to be very distressful.  
But I assure you that we are going  
to do everything we can to discover  
the identities of these mysterious  
assassins and bring them to  
justice. Chief Beifong will lead  
the investigation to find out what  
they can about these murderers and  
further our knowledge.

INTERVIEWER #1  
Mr. President! Are these possibly  
attacks by the Red Lotus?!

INTERVIEWER #2  
Are they going to attack Republic  
City next?!

RAIKO  
At this point we only know as much  
as you do... but one thing is for  
certain... The White Lotus's  
reaction to these attacks... is  
 _rash_ and _cowardly_!

The crowd gasps at his remark. Tenzin eyes the president suspiciously.

RAIKO (CONT'D)  
They have since gone into hiding  
due to these attacks and have done  
 _nothing_ to retaliate! They are  
doing nothing but fearing for their  
lives and are not fighting back for  
their stability! If they had a true  
sense of bravery, they would have  
stayed at their posts and awaited  
these attackers!

He holds the microphone with his hand and has an intense expression.

RAIKO (CONT'D)  
If any of you out there are White  
Lotus members, you should be  
willing to sacrifice yourselves for  
the safety of the world! You  
should be ashamed of your  
cowardice!

The crowd starts muttering between themselves. Everyone standing near the president looks at him strangely. Korra looks at him utter confusion.

RAIKO (CONT'D)  
This is why I've come to my  
official decision as to our next  
move. We will use soldiers from the  
United Forces to pose as White  
Lotus sentries at their forts. If  
everything goes as planned, it will  
draw out the assassins and bait  
them into attacking where we will  
make our move.

The crowd becomes more agitated. Korra and the others look at the president in pure shock.

RAIKO (CONT'D)  
I understand the risk at hand, and  
I cannot guarantee the safety of  
these men, but they are brave and  
willing to sacrifice themselves for  
such a noble cause.

He lets go of the microphone and starts to turn around.

RAIKO (CONT'D)  
There will be no more questions for  
today.

He walks off with his personal guards into City Hall. There crowd starts complaining and yelling. Korra and the others just look at the president completely stunned as he walks away.

INT. REPUBLIC CITY / POLICE HEADQUARTERS - DAY

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Jinora, and Lin are standing at a table.

KORRA  
What is the president doing?! Has  
he gone _insane_?!

MAKO  
If things continue like this, the  
United Republic will be compromised  
be will become enemies with the  
White Lotus!

LIN  
It's not like the president to make  
a notion like this without the  
consent of the council. Something  
is out of place.

TENZIN  
This is very troubling. The  
president isn't allowed to make  
this kind of move with the United  
Forces. If he doesn't recant his  
statement, then he must be removed  
from office.

LIN  
I think those assassins might have  
something to do with this. Either  
he's under their control or they  
blackmailed him to make this move.

She stands up from leaning against the table.

LIN (CONT'D)  
I'm not waiting to find out. We  
have to raid in his office and stop  
him from making any further moves.

KORRA  
Are you sure you can do that? Won't  
it cause further chaos in the  
public.

MAKO  
Considering how chaotic things are,  
it seems we have no choice.

LIN  
We'll have to enter his office and  
demand he amend his previous  
statement. If he resists, we'll  
have to take him into custody.

Korra nods sternly.

INT. CITY HALL / PRESIDENT'S OFFICE - DAY

Some officers open the door and charge into the place to look around. The rest of the group runs into the room.

OFFICER  
He's not in here, Chief!

KORRA  
No! We're too late!

LIN  
Search the building and alert the  
city patrol! FIND THE PRESIDENT!

The officers run out of the room. Jinora turns to Korra.

JINORA  
Korra, try connecting with the  
vines to locate his energy!

KORRA  
Right! Let's give it a shot!

Korra walks over to the large vine tree in the office and puts her hand on it. Her vision passes through the vines and trails through the city. She sees a vision of Raiko running up a stairway into the train station.

She opens her eyes and looks at the others.

KORRA  
He's headed for the train station!  
He's trying to leave the city!

LIN  
We have to get there before he  
leaves!

KORRA  
I'll go after him!

TENZIN  
Korra, I'll take care of it. You  
just need to remain safe.

KORRA  
But I can catch up with him!

TENZIN  
These culprits attacked Raiko's  
office earlier today. They might  
still be in the city right now. For  
your own safety, you have to remain  
anonymous. Head back to police  
headquarters. We'll be able to  
catch the president.

She pauses and nods reluctantly.

KORRA  
All right.

Lin looks over to Mako and Bolin.

LIN  
Mako, since you and your brother  
agreed to be her bodyguards, I  
suggest you stay with her.

MAKO  
Aye, Chief.

Tenzin looks over to Jinora.

TENZIN  
Jinora. Head back to Air Temple  
Island and make sure that everyone  
is safe.

JINORA  
I will, Dad.

Everyone runs out of the room.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - EVENING

The president is walking across a station walkway looking worried. There are little to no other people present.

Tenzin flies in from the roof opening on his glider. He lands on a balcony. He sees Raiko off across.

TENZIN  
Raiko! What are you doing!

Raiko turns and sees him across the area and starts freaking out.

RAIKO  
NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

He starts running frantically.

TENZIN  
RAIKO! COME BACK!

Tenzin leaps across the balconies with airbending and chases after him.

Lin and the other officers drive in from outside and bust through the doors. They see Raiko and Tenzin far across the station.

LIN  
THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!

They shoot their cables up at the balconies and throw themselves upward.

Raiko runs ups some stairs onto one station which is empty. He frantically stops and looks across. Tenzin spins up from one edge and lands several meters near Raiko. He holds up his hand looking worried.

TENZIN  
Raiko! What is going on with you?!

Raiko turns around to Tenzin and steps back terrified.

RAIKO  
PLEASE! DON'T GET NEAR ME! I  
DON'T WANT TO BE REMOVED FROM  
OFFICE!

TENZIN  
Your not going to be! I just want  
to talk to you! Please, calm down!

Lin and the other officers swing themselves up from the lower floor and somersault and land at the station cornering Raiko.

LIN  
MR. PRESIDENT! YOU'RE UNDER  
ARREST!

RAIKO  
AAAHH! PLEASE! I'M AN INNOCENT  
MAN! DON'T HURT ME!

TENZIN  
Mr. President, calm down! We know  
those men are blackmailing you and  
threatened you to make those  
announcements!

RAIKO  
I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING  
ABOUT! I'M JUST TRYING TO RUN MY  
NATION AND PROTECT MY PEOPLE!

He backs up to the edge of the platform and nearly falls off. He looks back in terror.

TENZIN  
This does not have to be  
complicated! You can trust us!  
Please, come with us! We can help  
you!

They all hear a horn from far away. Raiko looks to the side at the line ahead to see the train coming in the distance.

TENZIN  
It does _not_ have to end in madness!

Raiko turns back to them.

RAIKO  
YOU CAN NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

LIN  
Don't try to escape! If you set  
ONE FOOT on that train, we'll have  
to detain you by any means  
necessary!

RAIKO  
I DON'T WANT TO GO! I DID NOTHING  
WRONG!

TENZIN  
Raiko! You're not making any sense!

The horn gets louder as the train gets closer.

RAIKO  
YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

TENZIN  
Raiko! Don't do this!

The horn goes again and the train speeds in closer.

RAIKO  
REPUBLIC CITY IS DOOMED!

He suddenly turns and jumps over the track.

TENZIN  
RAIKO!

WHAM! - The train whooshes by as the president is leaping over the track and SLAMS into him. The train rushes through the station and the president is completely out of sight. Tenzin, Lin, and the other officers are stunned with their jaws dropped in absolute horror.

INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS / OFFICE ROOM - EVENING

Mako is sitting at his desk, Korra is leaning on the front, and Bolin is pacing back and forth.

BOLIN  
Ugh! I'm so bored! Mako, do we _have_  
to wait here in this office?!

MAKO  
I'm following Chief Beifong's  
orders. We have to keep Korra safe  
here.

BOLIN  
I know, but isn't there a more  
productive way of doing it?!  
(to Korra)  
Korra, surely _you_ can't be willing  
to stay here doing nothing!

KORRA  
As much as I don't like it, I have  
to agree with Tenzin and Beifong  
with this.

She looks down to the side with concern.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I don't like what's going on, and I  
don't feel like _anywhere_ is safe.

The phone rings and Mako picks it up.

MAKO  
Police...

After a moment his eyes widen in shock.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
WHAT?!... THIS CAN'T BE!

Korra and Bolin turn to his desk looking anxious.

KORRA  
Mako, what is it?!

BOLIN  
(worried)  
Uh oh! That definitely sounds bad!

Mako continues to listen in tension.

MAKO  
All right, Chief, you have my word!  
It won't get out!

He hangs up the phone and looks up to Korra and Bolin intensely.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
The president just commit suicide  
at the train station!

KORRA  
WHAT?! Oh no!

BOLIN  
Okay, that is really REALLY bad!

MAKO  
We have to make sure that no one  
finds out for the time being!  
Otherwise it will cause an uproar!

Bolin freaks out with his hands beside his face.

BOLIN  
WHO IS CAUSING ALL THESE BAD THINGS  
TO HAPPEN?!

Korra's expression intensifies and she starts to walk out.

KORRA  
I'm not waiting any longer to find  
out!

MAKO  
Korra! What are you doing?! You  
have to stay here!

BOLIN  
Yeah, I thought you were _for_  
staying here!

KORRA  
Well I'm not anymore! I can't let  
these murderers get away with more  
of these crimes!

She exits the room and the brothers run after her.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY - SUNSET

Korra walks along the streets at a brisk pace while Mako and Bolin follow beside her.

MAKO  
Korra, this is a suicide mission!  
You can't just face against a bunch  
of assassins you don't know about!  
They could attack you at any point!  
And how do you even know they're  
even in the city?!

KORRA  
I know they're in the city. If  
they attacked the president,  
chances are they're after me too.

MAKO  
I know that you're strong enough to  
take on anyone, but could you at  
least wait to know who we're  
dealing with?

KORRA  
I'm pretty sure I know who we're  
dealing with, a bunch of tyrants  
who led to the death of the presid-

Bolin immediately covers her mouth.

BOLIN  
Uh, Korra, maybe we shouldn't use  
the words "DEATH" and "PRESIDENT"  
in the same sentence in the middle  
of the city.

MAKO  
He's right. We can't let word break  
out about the recent events.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / DOWNTOWN - SUNSET

Some people are talking in an area. Yviron runs up to them in casual clothes. He pants wearily as he gets to them.

YVIRON  
THE PRESIDENT IS DEAD! THE  
PRESIDENT IS DEAD!

The people look at him startled and mutter to each other concerned. He stops in front of them and catches his breath.

CIVILIAN #1  
What? What are you talking about?

He looks up at them with wide eyes.

YVIRON  
(worried)  
I saw it myself... at the train  
station! He jumped in front of a  
train... and took his own LIFE!

The people gasp and talk amongst each other.

CIVILIAN #2  
No! This can't be true!

Another civilian runs up.

CIVILIAN #3  
It _is_ true! I've been hearing it  
all around! The president is dead!

CIVILIAN #4  
That COWARD! First he makes that  
those wretched announcements and  
then he abandons Republic City!

The crowds start screaming amongst each other and panicking. Yviron has a wicked smile and walks away into an alley. He takes out his robe from a corner and swings it on himself. He finishes by putting the hood on and disappearing into the shadows.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / STREETS - NIGHT

Korra, Mako, and Bolin continue walking.

MAKO  
So why are we headed to City Hall?  
How do you know they'll be there?

KORRA  
I don't. My gut is just telling me  
that I should start looking there.

They stop and hear some chaotic commotion nearby.

BOLIN  
Wait, what's going on?

They start running and approach City Hall.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / CITY HALL - NIGHT

Korra and the others run from one street and see people running around the courtyard in front of City Hall.

KORRA  
What is with all the panic?!

A civilian runs by screaming.

CIVILIAN #5  
THE PRESIDENT IS DEAD! He took his  
own life!

MAKO  
Oh no! The word broke out already!

Another civilian runs up to them.

CIVILIAN #6  
AVATAR KORRA! WHAT WILL WE DO?!  
PLEASE SAVE US!

BOOM! - A giant explosion comes from City Hall and the entire building catches fire. The enormous vines surrounding it start to go crazy and spread all around entirely collapsing the building.

The screaming increases and Korra and the others watch in shock.

BOLIN  
AHH! THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE!

KORRA  
COULD IT BE THE ASSASSINS?! ARE  
THEY ATTACKING ALREADY?!

Suddenly, they hear distant explosions all over the city. They look and see some bits of fire over the buildings in the distance.

BOLIN  
AAHHH! THE _WHOLE CITY_ IS ON  
FIRE!

MAKO  
THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Korra spins with airbending and launches herself high up in the air. She floats on top of the vortex and sees the fires across the city. They are sparse and scattered and separated by miles. Korra descends to the ground in front of Mako and Bolin.

KORRA  
There's not too many of them, but  
they're still all across the city  
at separate buildings!

MAKO  
Someone must have rigged those  
explosions nearby.

Korra pauses and has a moment of realization.

KORRA  
I have an idea! If the killers are  
not too far from the fires, I can  
find them with my spiritual  
connection if I look there!

She gets on one knee and places her hand on the ground. (A yellow light transfers from her hand to the ground and trails through the city). Her vision passes through the vines and she passes by all the different people who are in terror. She views the several different fires on the buildings and stops at one where she sees a hooded man. Yviron walks up to a building and snaps his fingers lighting a fuse on the building wall. He runs away as the building explodes.

Korra wakes out of her vision and stands up.

KORRA  
I saw someone set off an explosion!  
It was a firebender wearing a black  
cloak! I know where he is! Let's  
get him!

She runs and the two brothers follow her.

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY / DOWNTOWN - NIGHT

The fires are across the city causing smoke to rise in the air reflecting the city lights and the fire.

Korra and the others run past some screaming people. They stop and look around the area. Amongst the crowds, Korra sees the hooded man walking among them.

KORRA  
There he is!

MAKO  
Let's sneak up on him.

The man walks into through one alley not noticing anything. Korra and the others run up near the wall and hide behind it. Mako is at the edge and peaks around.

The man keeps walking and stops in the middle of the alley. He looks left, and then right, but not behind. He suddenly starts running the direction to his right.

MAKO  
He's running! We have to stop him!

Mako runs out and the others follow. They chase after Yviron. They run down the corner and follow Yviron through several different turns.

BOLIN  
We're losing him!

Korra leaps on the wall of a building to the right of her, then kicks off it leaping onto the edge of the building to her left. She sees Yviron on top of the building and runs after him.

KORRA  
STOP! WE KNOW YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!

She throws an fire swipe down at him. While running, he naturally dodges the blast by aerial cartwheeling to the left, and the blast blows to the right of him cutting off only a small lower corner of his cloak.

He runs down another way. Mako and Bolin run around the corner and see him only several meters away.

MAKO  
YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!

He throws a large fire blast straight at Yviron. As the blast approaches him, he stops running, swings his fist at the blast catching it, spins it around to throw it back at Mako and Bolin as an even bigger flame.

Mako punches the flame disbursing it. He throws two fire punches and a spinning fire kick. Bolin throws two rocks and launches a slab of concrete from the ground.

Yviron rapidly swipes at the fire bursts and rocks, flips over the fire wave, and side kicks the slab of earth exploding it with fire with his foot still in the air.

Korra leaps off from the building charging some fire in her hand. Yviron stands back, creates a small but rapid fire in his hand, charges the flame, and launches it up at Korra right as she fire punches at him.

The blast from Yviron creates a powerful surge that blasts straight at Korra overwhelming her. She defends herself from it with her fire but is blasted up across the buildings screaming.

Mako and Bolin throw another deluge of attacks at Yviron. Yviron starts waving his arms with no firebending, but the attacks bounce of from him. He continues to move his arms around. Mako and Bolin stop attacking for a moment in confusion.

Yviron finishes up by launching his arms forward. Suddenly an invisible wave starts moving toward them making the scenery appear as if it is a mirage.

Mako's eyes widen as he notices the heat wave.

MAKO  
BOLIN! WATCH OUT!

Mako bends a wall of fire in front of them, but the heat wave blasts at them and blows them backwards screaming and off balance. They crash into some trash cans and fall on the floor.

Yviron ignites lightning from his fingers and strikes straight at the two brothers on the ground.

Korra leaps in front and catches the lightning with her two fingers. She spins and shoots it back at Yviron. Yviron barely dodges the attack.

Korra continues shooting lightning and zaps two bolts straight at him. He deflects the two sequential bolts with his palms. He double flips and spins two heat waves at Korra. She airbends at both heat waves successfully defending herself.

She is about to throw some more fire at Yviron, but just then, Qoronus runs in front of him and shoots two blobs of water at her hands.

Korra's hand which is bursting with fire is suddenly covered with water immediately dousing the flame. The other blob covers her other hand, and Qoronus bends the blobs to throw Korra straight backward next to Mako and Bolin.

As Korra and the brothers get up, they start to attack, but Xu-Xing leaps down and airbends a huge blast knocking them backwards again.

The three assassins stand up straight and look at them. Yviron has a wicked smile.

YVIRON  
You can't stand against _us_ , Avatar!  
We already have the upper hand!

They run off to the street. Korra throws herself back up and chases after them.

KORRA  
NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!

She runs after them down the streets as they run with their arms behind them. They immediately leap into the up to the top of the buildings to the side. Xu-Xing uses airbending, Yviron blasts some heat beneath him, and Qoronus uses the water from his cloak to make momentary bursts of steam.

Korra continues to run down the street following them as they run along the buildings and leap across from one to the other.

They leap up even higher to a building at the end of the road. Korra stops to look up at them. She sees Rukhirim standing on the edge at the center with his hands behind his back. The tree assassins land right behind him.

Korra glares up at the four of them angrily.

RUKHIRIM  
(calling out)  
YOU HAVE QUITE THE DETERMINATION,  
YOUNG AVATAR.

Mako and Bolin catch up with Korra and stand off next to her.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
I EXPECTED YOU WOULD BE THIS  
HEADSTRONG.

KORRA  
(angrily)  
YOU'RE THE ONES RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL  
THESE MURDERS! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE,  
AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

RUKHIRIM  
MY NAME IS RUKHIRIM. TOGETHER, MY  
FOLLOWERS AND I WILL REFORM THIS  
WORLD AND LEAD IT INTO THE NEW  
ORDER... THE RED LOTUS... IS  
RISING. YOU WILL _NEVER_ STOP US.

KORRA  
SO YOU _ARE_ PART OF THE RED LOTUS! I  
KNEW IT! YOU MONSTERS WILL NEVER  
GET AWAY WITH THESE CRIMES!

RUKHIRIM  
OUR PLANS ARE ALREADY IN PROGRESS.  
THE DEVASTATION AND REFORM OF THE  
WORLD... IS ONLY BEGINNING!

KORRA  
NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! COME  
DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!

RUKHIRIM  
WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT... WE WILL  
SEE YOU AGAIN, AVATAR!

He thrusts his hand down on the floor, and a shockwave surges down the building from the roof to the base. The building then detonates from the ground up and the fires blast all the way up from each floor to the roof.

As the whole building explodes, the blast heads straight for Korra, Mako. and Bolin. Korra gets in front of them and airbends around them jumping into the Avatar state.

The massive explosion engulfs them and debris flies everywhere. After a bit of time, the explosion subsides and Korra is still holding the air shield around them.

She releases the shield and exits the Avatar state looking across the wreckage angrily.

Several police blimps fly across the burning city with sirens echoing.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - NIGHT

In the table room, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are seated with Tenzin, Lin, and Asami.

KORRA  
So the Red Lotus still lives. I had  
a feeling that there were still  
more members out there.

MAKO  
These guys clearly don't share  
Zaheer's exact same ideals. So we  
don't know for sure what they're  
planning.

LIN  
Considering the toll of damage they  
caused upon the city, I'm honestly  
surprised that they didn't just  
conquer or destroy it completely.

TENZIN  
And now with the loss of the  
president, it will be difficult to  
calm down the citizens.

KORRA  
What are we going to do about the  
city? How is it going to recover?  
Who will take over after President  
Raiko?

TENZIN  
The United Forces will arrive to  
aid and rehabilitate the injured  
and distressed citizens as well as  
set up a blockade surrounding the  
city for security. As for the  
presidency, the position will be  
filled by Vice-President Hong for  
the rest of Raiko's unfinished  
term.

ASAMI  
If the Red Lotus attacked Republic  
City, then they must be after the  
other world capitals and leaders as  
well. How are we going to stop  
them?

Korra stands up with her hands on the table.

KORRA  
I'll go after them.

TENZIN  
What? Korra, what are you thinking?

KORRA  
I have to stop these guys. They've  
already caused so much damage to  
the world. I'm not letting them get  
away with any more.

TENZIN  
Korra, are you sure it is a good  
idea to take on these criminals?

LIN  
You're getting ahead of yourself,  
Korra. These maniacs are a league  
of the most powerful and villainous  
benders in the world. They captured  
you before and nearly destroyed you  
last time.

KORRA  
That was different. The Air Nation  
was held captive and I had no  
choice but to surrender. But now,  
as long as the rest of the world is  
safe for the time being, there's  
nothing stopping me from defeating  
them.

ASAMI  
Are you sure that you're powerful  
enough to take on them? We still  
don't know what these guys are  
fully capable of.

KORRA  
At this point, I feel like a  
stronger Avatar than I ever have  
been in my life. I think I can do  
it.

Tenzin looks to the side pondering and stroking his beard.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Tenzin, I know that this may sound  
rash and stupid coming from me, but  
I have to do this to stop another  
war before it happens.

Tenzin looks up at Korra considerably.

TENZIN  
Korra, you are a wiser woman than I  
ever expected you would become. I  
completely trust your decision.

She smiles at Tenzin.

KORRA  
All right. Thanks for understanding  
me. I'll be sure to stop these  
enemies.

BOLIN  
(concerned)  
So... Korra, we're all going to  
help you out too, right?

KORRA  
(enthusiastically)  
Of course. I don't need to tell you  
guys that.

LIN  
Very well. So how are you going to  
locate the Red Lotus then?

Mako holds up a torn black piece of cloth.

MAKO  
When we were chasing one of the  
assassins, we were able to get a  
piece of his cloak. We'll use Naga  
to track them down their scent.

KORRA  
All right. We'll all head out first  
thing in the morning.

INT. SUMI'S APARTMENT - MORNING

A knock is heard at the door. Sumi walks up and opens it to see Mako. She gasps and hugs him. They embrace each other endearingly.

SUMI  
Makoto! You're okay! I was so  
terrified and worried about you!

MAKO  
I'm all right. Are you okay?

SUMI  
I'm fine.

She looks into his eyes.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
What is going on?

MAKO  
The city has been attacked by the  
Red Lotus. They took out the  
president and bombed several  
buildings.

She gasps in fear.

SUMI  
Oh no.

MAKO  
Don't worry. The attacks have  
subsided, and the United Forces are  
arriving to protect the city.

SUMI  
Is everything going to be okay?

MAKO  
I'm not sure. The city is going to  
be secure, but I don't entirely  
trust that it is going to be safe.  
You have to leave now before things  
get more complicated.

SUMI  
Are you coming with me?

MAKO  
No. I'm sorry, but I can't. I have  
to help the Avatar hunt down the  
Red Lotus. The acolytes at Air  
Temple Island can fly you over to  
the Western Air Temple to meet up  
with Aiko. You'll be safe there.

SUMI  
What about you? Will you be okay.

MAKO  
I don't know. These criminals are  
extremely dangerous. But I've been  
through many dangerous situations  
before. I'm so sorry that I have to  
leave you like this, but I don't  
want you to be at risk.

She smiles slightly while still looking worried.

SUMI  
It's okay. I know you have to do  
this. I wish you the best of luck.

Mako nods.

MAKO  
I promise I'll return.

She holds his face and they both kiss.

SUMI  
Take care... I love you.

MAKO  
I love you too.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - MORNING

A bison flies off with Sumi sitting in the saddle.

Korra walks out of the pavilion next to Naga and sees Mako, Bolin, and Asami packing their bags.

Mako attaches a sheathed sword to his back. Asami has some cases with different equipment.

Korra attaches a belt with some metal cables, bends on some metal plates, and latches on two blue pouches bending streams of water into them.

ASAMI  
You seem really prepared and suited  
up.

KORRA  
If I'm going to face against the  
Red Lotus again, I'm going to need  
every element at my disposal.

The three bison fly in. Jinora, Kai, and Opal leap off and walk up to Korra.

KORRA  
Jinora, are you sure you, Kai, and  
Opal want to join us?

JINORA  
The Red Lotus defeated and captured  
us before. Now things are  
different. We're not as vulnerable  
and unprepared as we used to be.

Kai enthusiastically hits his fist into his hand.

KAI  
Yeah. It's time for the airbenders  
to kick some Red Lotus butt!

Mako looks over to them and smiles.

MAKO  
Good. We're gonna need your help.  
Airbenders are a valuable asset.

Bolin runs up to Opal earnestly.

BOLIN  
Opal, I don't think you should come  
with us. It's too dangerous.

OPAL  
Bolin, you don't have to worry  
about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I  
want to make sure that you make it  
out okay.

BOLIN  
Wait, you're worried about _me_? But  
you're-

She interrupts him and kisses him on the mouth. They then gaze into each other's eyes.

BOLIN  
(softly)  
I love you.

Jinora is talking to Pema and Tenzin. She hugs Pema endearingly.

PEMA  
I'm so proud of you, sweetie.  
Please make it home safely. I love  
you so much.

JINORA  
I will, Mom. I love you.

Jinora walks over to Tenzin and hugs him.

JINORA  
I love you, Dad.

TENZIN  
I love you too. Take care.

Jinora walks off. Tenzin walks up to Korra.

TENZIN  
I will stay in Republic City to  
make sure the Vice-President is  
sworn into office. If you need any  
assistance, radio me and I will  
bring the other airbenders.

KORRA  
Thank you. If anything goes wrong,  
we'll rendezvous over at Zaofu's  
stronghold. We'll message you there  
if we need help.

Tenzin and Korra hug each other.

TENZIN  
I hope this won't take too long. Be  
safe.

KORRA  
I will, Tenzin.

Korra runs over to the others as they finish packing.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
All right, Team Avatar! Let's chase  
after these anarchists and stop the  
Red Lotus!

All of them fly off on the three bison as Tenzin and Pema watch.

EXT. OPEN FIELD - SUNRISE

The three bison fly very close to the ground. Korra, who is riding on Pepper, holds the black cloth up to Naga's nose.

KORRA  
Okay, Naga! Let's track them down!

Naga sniffs the cloth and barks. Korra gets on Naga's saddle and they leap off of Pepper on the ground.

KORRA  
NAGA! GO!

Korra rides off on Naga and leads the way for the rest of the team.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Pursuit

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
The entire world is in jeopardy! A  
new leader of the Red Lotus named  
Rukhirim and his team of assassins  
have taken out hundreds of White  
Lotus sentries as well as some of  
the world leaders, INCLUDING  
PRESIDENT RAIKO HIMSELF! In a  
shocking move, the president took  
his own life with an attack on the  
city by the Red Lotus following his  
demise! Now Korra and her friends  
are hot on the trail of these newly  
revealed savages! Will Team Avatar  
be able to stop them before they  
cause more destruction?!

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE PURSUIT

EXT. WHITE LOTUS FORTRESS - DAY

Korra rides on Naga across the fields with the three bison flying close behind her. They ride up to a fortress and Naga stops in front of the entrance.

She sees the White Lotus symbol on a banner partly torn.

KORRA  
This must be one of the White  
Lotus's bases.

They run through the partly open giant doors.

Naga stops in the middle of the base area and Korra dismounts her to look around. The other three bison land and the rest of the party jumps off.

ASAMI  
The whole place is deserted.

KORRA  
Let's try and see if we can find  
any clues they left behind.

Everyone wanders around. Kai, Jinora, and Opal fly on their gliders up and land on top of the walls. Mako crouches next to one spot and examines a single drop of dried blood on the floor.

MAKO  
This is definitely one of the  
places the Red Lotus attacked. It  
seems these guys are good at  
leaving no marks. Their killings  
were nearly bloodless.

ASAMI  
Guys, I'm not sure if we're going  
to find anything on these guys  
here. Maybe we should keep moving  
and follow their trail.

Korra nods.

KORRA  
Right, let's check through the  
whole place and get going.

MONTAGE: TEAM AVATAR'S JOURNEY

Korra continues riding on Naga as the others follow her. They travel through various different terrains. They even pass through the United Republic/Earth Kingdom border.

EXT. FIELDS - DAY

Korra and Naga stop in the middle of the field. Korra dismounts and crouches next to the ground and looks at some footprints.

KORRA  
We're definitely on their trail.

Mako walks up and looks at it.

MAKO  
They must be using different means  
of transportation. First there were  
tire tracks, then they used  
ostrich-horses, now they're  
traveling on foot.

Korra stands up and looks up ahead.

KORRA  
We must be gaining on Rukhirim and  
the Red Lotus. If we keep it up,  
I'm sure we'll catch them.

Bolin walks up next to them looking ahead excitedly.

BOLIN  
Ha-HA! This is so exciting! Team  
Avatar is once again on another  
adventure to stop the _evil_ forces  
from bringing doom and destruction  
to the world! It's so fun to  
finally be doing this again!

Mako looks at Bolin and frowns.

MAKO  
(annoyed)  
Oh, so you're saying it's fun that  
we're facing against an extremely  
dangerous group of psychopaths that  
kidnapped the entire Air Nation,  
poisoned Korra nearly killing her,  
murdered hundreds of White Lotus  
sentries, assassinated some Earth  
Kingdom state governors, bombed  
Republic City, and drove the  
president to his demise! Does THAT  
sound like fun to you?!

Bolin quivers and pouts fearfully at Mako's remarks. Mako walks ahead of him.

BOLIN  
(whimpering)  
No... I was just saying the  
 _adventure_ was going to be fun.

Opal puts her hand on Bolin's shoulder and smiles.

Korra looks ahead with Asami and Kai a few meters next to her.

ASAMI  
(to Korra)  
Are you sure they're not just  
leading you on? We could be heading  
straight into a trap.

KORRA  
I don't know. They easily could  
have captured me back in Republic  
City, and they didn't. I don't  
think these guys share the exact  
same plans as Zaheer.

She looks down concerned holding her chin with her hand.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
 _Rukhirim_... who is he?... What are  
these guys planning?

KAI  
Whatever it is... we need to stop  
them before things get worse.

Jinora walks up to Korra who turns to look at her.

JINORA  
So what are we going to do once we  
find them?

KORRA  
We fight them with everything we've  
got and take them out. If we all  
work together, we can put an end to  
them once and for all.

JINORA  
Wait, are you saying that we're  
going to _kill_ them?

Korra looks at Jinora awkwardly.

KORRA  
(stuttering)  
What?! Uh... I... well...

JINORA  
You do realize that if we kill  
them, we're no better than they  
are.

KORRA  
But Jinora, these guys are  
murderers that are threatening the  
world. We have to stop them.

JINORA  
I know, but we can't just use  
violence to end them. As an Air  
Nomad, I can't go along with this.

KORRA  
Jinora, no offense to your  
 _airbender philosophy_ , but we're  
doing this to save the world.

Jinora looks at the others.

JINORA  
You guys can't be along with this  
too, can you?

ASAMI  
Sorry, Jinora, but I think we don't  
have a choice. They're just too  
dangerous.

MAKO  
Even if we lock those guys up, the  
might still be able to break out.  
We can't risk that anymore.

JINORA  
But you weren't for killing Zaheer  
and his allies before.

BOLIN  
Actually, technically we _did_ end up  
killing them. Su killed P'Li, Mako  
zapped Ming-Hua full of lightning,  
and then _I_... well, actually Ghazan  
took _himself_ out- But basically,  
yeah, we all killed them. Except  
for Zaheer, because those other Red  
Lotus guys... well... you know...

Jinora looks over at Opal and Kai with concern.

JINORA  
Kai, Opal, what about you two?

OPAL  
Those guys threatened to wipe out  
the entire Air Nation before. I  
think we don't have a choice.

JINORA  
But it completely goes against our  
oath of non-aggression! Kai, you  
can't do this too?!

Kai looks down disappointed.

KAI  
I'm sorry, Jinora, normally I'd be  
on your side, but I think the  
Avatar is right about this.

Jinora frowns angrily at all of them.

JINORA  
Then if that's what you want, I  
want no part in this! Count me  
out! I'm heading back home!

She sternly starts walking back to the bison. Korra runs up to her.

KORRA  
Wait! Jinora, please don't bail on  
us! We need you!

Jinora stops walking.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Look, maybe we don't have to _kill_  
them. I can still just take away  
their bending and they will be  
powerless to escape from prison.  
Does that sound okay to you?

Jinora looks up at Korra apologetically.

JINORA  
I guess that sounds fair.

Asami walks up to them.

ASAMI  
Guys, I don't mean to interrupt our  
conversation, but we're running low  
on time. We can't just argue about  
this dilemma all day. Let's just go  
with Korra's idea of taking away  
their bending. I think everyone can  
agree on that.

Jinora pauses considering, then nods her head.

JINORA  
All right. I'll stay with you guys.

MAKO  
Let's head back on the road.

EXT. MEADOW - DAY

As Naga is running down the trail, she runs up and comes to an abrupt halt sniffing around.

KORRA  
What is it, girl?

She sniffs up to the end of the track and sniffs up in the air.

Korra and the others stop off and look at an ended trail.

KORRA  
Look, the trail ends here!

Mako looks closely at the spot.

MAKO  
This doesn't make sense! What  
happened to them? They couldn't  
have just _vanished_ like that! And  
there's no sign of them erasing  
their trail ahead.

Asami looks up in the air.

ASAMI  
Maybe they switched to aerial  
transportation. They could have  
caught a ride on a blimp or  
something.

Korra clenches her fists in frustration.

KORRA  
AGH! We lost them! I knew they  
would figure out we're following  
them!

She drops and sits on the ground.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Now what are we going to do?! We  
can't track them with Naga if  
they're flying in the sky! We can't  
lose them now!

Jinora walks up to her.

JINORA  
It's okay. Maybe we can use this  
time to think out our strategy of  
facing against them before finding  
their trail again.

KORRA  
But we can't risk the safety of the  
world! Every second we waste,  
they're getting closer to their  
next destination! Who knows WHERE  
their next target is! Ba Sing Se?  
Zaofu? Capital City?

MAKO  
I don't think we'll need to worry  
too much about them. Everyone is  
alerted to the Red Lotus' attacks  
and are all on their guard with  
military security.

OPAL  
Yeah. They'll be able to protect  
themselves while you figure this  
out.

Korra looks down considering.

KORRA  
All right.

She stands up and looks at everyone.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
We'll make our camp here for the  
rest of the day and start looking  
tomorrow.

EXT. MEADOW / CAMPSITE - DAY

Mako is taking off his bags from one of the bison and laying it on the ground. Bolin walks up to him.

BOLIN  
So Mako, why did you bring a sword  
with you? Since when have you been  
into swords?

Mako looks at the hilt over his shoulder and smiles.

MAKO  
I don't know. I got interested ever  
since I faced off with Shou-Jin and  
the Sword Riders.

He grabs the hilt and pulls out the sword with a normal metal blade. He lightly brandishes it around.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
I bought my own sword and started  
practicing with it. I guess I just  
like the feel of it.

BOLIN  
So wait, what ever did you do with  
Sokka's space sword?

MAKO  
I returned it to the Southern Water  
Tribe Cultural Center. It wasn't  
mine to keep.

BOLIN  
(disappointed)  
Aw man! You could have had an  
awesome black meteor sword!

MAKO  
It doesn't matter. A sword is just  
a sword. But check this out!

He tightens his grip on the sword and the blade lights up in flames. He swings in around creating some massive flames and swipes it in one direction blasting a huge wave.

BOLIN  
WOW! _That_ was some awesome  
firebending!

MAKO  
I even learned some techniques from  
Sumi. Hopefully they'll come in  
handy.

EXT. MEADOW / CAMPSITE - EVENING

Korra is sitting on an earth bench as Opal and Jinora bring some wood to the bonfire. Kai is feeding hay to the three bison nearby. Asami sits next to the left of Korra.

KORRA  
The thing we need to keep in mind  
is what kind of benders we're going  
to be fighting against.

ASAMI  
So, what kind of benders are they?

KORRA  
Well, since Rukhirim took down a  
whole building, I'm assuming he's  
an earthbender. The other three are  
all the other elements. I didn't  
get the best look at each of their  
abilities... except for the  
firebender.

Korra looks forward looking uneasy.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
When we faced him, he used a  
firebending technique I never saw  
before. It was like his fire was  
invisible... like he was bending  
 _heat_.

Opal and Jinora walk up to Korra.

JINORA  
So... he's a heatbender?

KORRA  
Not just that. He can also create  
lightning. I've rarely seen a  
bender so diverse and agile as him.

OPAL  
If he's has that much potential  
power with his bending, what are  
the other members capable of?

KORRA  
Not sure. But if we're going to  
face against them, I think it's  
best to expect the worst and assume  
they all have even more strange  
abilities.

ASAMI  
When we get close to them. We'll  
definitely need a strategy to take  
them out.

Korra nods sternly.

EXT. MEADOW / CAMPSITE - NIGHT

A campfire is lit and everyone is taking out their sleeping bags. Korra is looking around anxiously.

JINORA  
Korra, are you gonna get to bed?

KORRA  
I just keep feeling like those guys  
will attack us at any point... like  
they're watching us.

ASAMI  
That's ridiculous. Naga would have  
sniffed them out if they were  
nearby.

KORRA  
I know, but they've always been  
able to sneak up on us. Not to  
mention these are dangerous  
assassins who murdered a bunch of  
people without being noticed.

KAI  
Maybe we should head over to some  
town nearby. You think you might  
feel safer there?

KORRA  
I don't think _anywhere_ is safe at  
this point. They could easily  
strike at any time.

Bolin starts to quiver in fear.

BOLIN  
Okay, I think I'm starting to get  
scared too! Now I won't be able to  
sleep!

He picks up Pabu and squeezes him in his arms.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(whining)  
Pabu! Please, give me comfort!

Pabu squeaks loudly and uncomfortable as Bolin squeezes him. He slips through Bolin's arms and runs over to the bison.

BOLIN  
NO! PABU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN  
THE NIGHT!

Opal walks up to him and holds his arm.

OPAL  
(gently)  
Bolin, calm down. You're gonna be  
okay.

He looks over to Opal earnestly.

BOLIN  
Opal! Will you look after me and  
keep me safe?

She laughs softly.

OPAL  
Of course I will, sweetheart.

He immediately holds her tightly and lovingly. She smiles humorously and pats his back.

Mako walks up to Korra.

MAKO  
Don't worry, Korra. I'll stay up  
and watch over the campsite through  
the night. Then someone else can  
take the next shift.

Asami walks up to him.

ASAMI  
I'll switch with you once you get  
tired.

Korra smiles endearingly.

KORRA  
Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.  
We'll start our search again  
tomorrow. We'll find them soon.

EXT. MEADOW / CAMPSITE - NIGHT

Mako is sitting next to the campfire while everyone else is in sleeping bags.

Bolin is in his bag turned to the side shivering and whimpering in fear. Opal notices and walks up behind him.

She sits beside him and puts her hand on his side.

OPAL  
(softly)  
Shh. Bolin, it's okay. I'll be  
right by you.

Immediately he stops shivering and sighs romantically.

BOLIN  
I love you.

OPAL  
I love you too.

She leans over and gently kisses him on his cheek. She stands up and walks over to the campfire to Mako.

OPAL  
Hey Mako, mind if I join you?

MAKO  
Sure. Go ahead.

She sits down on the bench next to him.

OPAL  
You holding up okay?

MAKO  
I'm fine. I'm used to late shifts.

He looks behind him over at Bolin.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
You seem to really care about  
Bolin.

She looks over to Bolin and smiles warmly.

OPAL  
Yeah, he's great, isn't he?

He looks forward at the fire.

MAKO  
I don't know how you can deal with  
him being so childish all the time.

OPAL  
I honestly think it's really sweet.

She looks over at Mako.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
It's a very... _human_ side to him. I  
don't ever see any guys who express  
their emotions like he does.

MAKO  
So it never annoys you when he acts  
that way?

OPAL  
Not really. It's just one of the  
things that makes him unique.

Mako smiles.

MAKO  
I'm glad he's with you. My brother  
couldn't have found a more perfect  
girl than you.

OPAL  
(giggling)  
Thanks.

Mako pauses for a moment and looks forward apologetically.

MAKO  
Say, Opal, I have a confession to  
make. When we were on Ember Island  
and you and Bolin had your date, I  
wasn't feeling my best and... I was  
kind of jealous of both of you at  
the time. And... well, I don't  
know, I just felt like I should  
tell you and apologize for that.

OPAL  
It's okay, Mako. I understand...  
I'm glad you're doing better. So  
how are things with you and Sumi?

MAKO  
Everything is great. We're not  
dating yet, but I think we're  
getting to that point soon.

OPAL  
What things do you like about her  
the most?

MAKO  
I don't really know. I guess it's  
that nothing ever seems too  
complicated in her life, and she's  
very sweet and simple. With my  
relationships with Korra and Asami,  
there were always complications and  
tensions. But with Sumi, she's very  
open and she doesn't hide anything.  
She is kind, caring, and  
responsible. I feel like she needs  
me, and I love supporting her.

He looks ahead thoughtfully and leans forward.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
But also... in a way... she reminds  
me of my mother.

Opal widens her eyes in curiosity.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
My mom was the most caring and  
supportive person in my life before  
she died... and Sumi is exactly  
like her. It's like when I'm around  
her... I feel like my mom is still  
alive, and I feel like I can  
protect Sumi in a way that I  
couldn't for my parents.

Opal smiles sympathetically and puts her hand on Mako's shoulder.

Over with the others, Korra fidgets around in her bag and looks around. She sighs, gets out, and walks away.

She walks over to the animals and pets Naga as she walks by. Naga wakes up a bit and coos at Korra.

She walks up next to Lefty where Kai is leaning on him. She leans against the bison right next to Kai. He look at her and smiles.

KAI  
Hey, Korra. Still can't sleep?

She sighs and looks down sadly.

KORRA  
No. I have a bad feeling that this  
whole pursuit of the Red Lotus  
might be a mistake. I've always  
made rash decisions in the past and  
could never tell whether or not I'm  
doing the right thing.

She looks over at Kai earnestly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Kai, do you think I'm making the  
right decision by doing this?

Kai looks off pondering and considers for a moment.

KAI  
I can't say for sure. But I think  
that we still have to do something  
about this crisis.

KORRA  
It's just that, I've had so many  
people tell me that I make rash  
decisions that I shouldn't do, and  
in some cases... they've been  
right. I always make mistakes.

She looks up at the sky.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I don't even know what I'm truly up  
against. I don't know how powerful  
Rukhirim is or even if I can take  
on him right now.

KAI  
I think we can never really know  
whether all our choices are good.  
But in the end... we have to make  
them at some point.

He looks over at her.

KAI (CONT'D)  
As the Avatar, you've always had to  
make tough choices, and most of  
them pulled through. I mean, you  
saved all of the airbenders before,  
right? If your heart is in this  
mission, then we all trust you.

She smiles warmly at him.

An icicle zips over them without noticing. They hear a WSHH sound and look around startled.

KAI  
Korra! Did you hear that?!

KORRA  
Yeah! What was that?!

They look frantically around as everything remains quiet. Korra looks forward, she sees something and gasps.

KAI  
Korra? What is is?

She starts panting in fear. Kai looks forward.

A hooded silhouette is standing straight in the distance blending in with the darkness of the ground and horizon.

KAI (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
Is that one of them?!

KORRA  
(fearfully)  
I think so.

They pause for a moment. The silhouette continues to stand still.

KAI  
What should we do? Should we attack  
him?

KORRA  
I don't know. There might be more  
of them surrounding us.

KAI  
We have to do something.

After a brief moment, the figure throws out his hand shooting a thin icicle forward.

Kai's eyes widen in horror as he sees it heading strait at Korra's head.

KAI  
KORRA! LOOK OUT!

He runs in front and swipes some air deflecting the icicle.

KAI (CONT'D)  
EVERYONE! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!

Everyone turns over to their direction in surprise and starts running over.

Qoronus runs towards them. When getting close. He spins and whips out water from his sleeves creating a frighteningly massive display of waterbending.

Kai thrusts a blast forward with his hands. Qoronus flips himself with the water over the air blast. He rolls to the side and grabs Kai's foot. He rolls up and whips Kai up over the campsite as he screams.

Korra punches some fire at Qoronus who swipes at the fire. Qoronus low kicks a water stream at Korra's legs knocking her over. As she falls, he thrusts his hands forward at her and blasts her away on the ground.

As Qoronus makes his next move, some fire and air attacks strike from the side and he naturally blocks them.

MAKO  
YOU'RE NOT GETTING TO KORRA!

Mako and Opal run up with Asami behind them. Mako flip kicks several strikes while Opal leaps in the air throwing air blasts. Qoronus spin kicks water at the fire and throws a blob forward at his torso which grabs him and pushes him back falling over. Immediately after that, Qoronus kicks a stream upward and hits Opal as she is falling at him. She flips back and lands away on her back.

Asami charges at him with her electric glove and swipes at Qoronus, jerks to the side and swipes some water with his hand. Asami ducks underneath and thrusts her palm forward directed at his torso. At this moment, he latches a blob of water surrounding Asami's glove. Electricity sparks from the water. With it in control, Qoronus manipulates Asami's hand back at herself. She screams as she is electrocuted by her own gloved hand and collapses.

Qoronus turns over and sees Korra get up and run to him. He suddenly runs away from the direction he came from.

KORRA  
STOP! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM  
ME THIS TIME!

She runs up to Naga and mounts her to run after Qoronus. As it seems like Korra is catching up to him, Qoronus throws out some water from his sleeves and jumps on it riding it with his feet as it jets across the ground. He speeds up faster than Korra. Korra whips Naga's reigns.

KORRA  
NAGA! GO! FASTER, GIRL! FASTER!

Naga speeds up a bit and they run into a nearby forest.

INT. FOREST - NIGHT

Korra rides in on Naga as the area is entirely surrounded by trees. The moon is the only source of light. They lose sight of Qoronus and Naga starts to slow down. She sniffs around the area and Korra looks around suspiciously. After a moment she looks up and sees Qoronus hiding standing on a branch. He walks away behind the trunk.

KORRA  
THERE YOU ARE!

She leaps off Naga and airbends herself up on the branches. She leaps across in pursuit of Qoronus who is jumping across with pressurized steam.

Korra jumps from one branch to the next and flips two air swipes at him with her arms. Without looking back, he jumps down and latches onto a branch with a water arm avoiding the first wave. He swings himself up and flips going right above the second wave.

As he leaps to the next branch, he strips a large amount of water from the upper tree trunk and slices it with the water he collected. The tree section topples over in front of Korra as she is jumping right at it. She hits the tree with her upper body and is sent flying down. At that moment, she whips out one of her metal cables from her belt and latches onto the fallen tree section swinging herself up.

As she is flying up, she shoots her other metal cable at Qoronus snatching onto his foot as he is jumping. He grunts as she throws him straight into the ground. She lands nearby and runs up to him.

At that moment, Qoronus throws an explosion of water on the ground which bursts into steam and floods the area with a mist. He vanishes from sight.

Korra runs up to the area and stops, she holds her arms up in airbender form and walks around the area cautiously. She airbends at the area clearing some fog and holds her guard anxiously.

Right behind her, Qoronus runs up to her, but she turns right at that moment and firebends at his water propelling him backwards. He flips onto his hands and flips back on his feet. He shoots straight bursts of steam at her. She earthbends a wall up and blocks a strike, jumps to the side and punches the sections of the wall at him. He knocks the wall sections out of the way and streams a large amount of water at her.

Korra holds her ground and waterbends at the oncoming stream catching it and bending the water around herself. She throws the water forward and whips at Qoronus. He blocks the whips with his own water arms. Korra gathers water from the grass and nearby trees and launches a massive deluge at him.

Qoronus jumps double spin kicks at the water bending it around him. He lands on his foot and kicks the water over with his other foot. Korra is firebends at the water stream, but it swerves around the fire and continues at Korra she punches and kicks at it defending herself while Qoronus bends the water with only his leg and foot. He kicks around with complete precision and latches onto Korra's legs. He kicks and flips himself forward spinning Korra slamming her onto the ground.

While Korra is immobile, Qoronus walks up and latches some some small blobs of water at Korra's hands and feet holding her to the ground as they turn to ice.

QORONUS  
You are in no position to fight us,  
Avatar. We are more powerful than  
any of your previous adversaries.

Korra grunts struggles to get up.

KORRA  
My friends and I can take on all of  
you!

QORONUS  
If you wish to survive... stay out  
of our affairs.

He turns his head up and sees Korra's friends running up to him. He fills the area with steam and vanishes.

MAKO  
KORRA! KORRA!

They run up to her on the ground. She melts the ice on her own hands and feet and grips her head.

ASAMI  
Korra! Are you all right?!

KORRA  
I'm fine. I'll be okay.

BOLIN  
Why didn't this guy just take you  
when he had the chance? Why didn't  
he kidnap you?

KORRA  
I guess whatever these guys' goals  
are, it doesn't involve capturing  
the Avatar.

They look up ahead at the empty space in the forest.

EXT. FIELDS - DAY

Korra walks back and forth pondering as everyone stands around.

KORRA  
Since we ran into that guy, Naga  
will be able to track them down  
again and we'll have a new trail.  
Then we'll find out where they're  
headed.

MAKO  
Are you sure you want to continue  
following them? It seems like they  
really are setting up for a trap.

KORRA  
Didn't you hear what that one guy  
said? They clearly aren't going  
after the Avatar.

ASAMI  
But maybe he was saying that to  
goad you on. What if they are using  
that to capture you and they're  
just bluffing.

KORRA  
It doesn't matter. Normally, I  
would just wait and prepare our  
alliance, but there are lives at  
stake and we have to stop them  
before their next move.

JINORA  
Korra's right, we have to continue  
the mission before any more damage  
is done.

OPAL  
But how are we going to take on  
them? Maybe they _are_ too powerful  
for us.

KORRA  
Every time they took us out, we  
faced them individually, but if we  
team up and face against them as a  
group, they will be no match for  
us.

MAKO  
In that case, we'll need to think  
of a battle strategy. Everyone  
gather around.

They gather in a circle and Bolin bends up a small round table of earth. Mako places a sheet of paper on it and draws different marks on it.

MAKO  
Assuming we're facing against all  
of them at once, we need to stay  
close in an immediate circle and  
not get separated by them. Jinora  
and Opal will be our defense and  
create air shields to defend us  
from any massive attacks, Kai,  
Bolin and I will be the offense  
throwing attacks at each of these  
guys. Korra is our powerhouse that  
will amass any strong attacks on  
them and use the Avatar state if  
necessary. While their down or  
distracted, Asami will strike at  
them with her equipment and zap  
them unconscious.

Korra looks over at Asami concerned.

KORRA  
Asami, are you sure that you'll be  
able to attack them considering  
that water guy redirected you  
before?

ASAMI  
Don't worry, I'll be prepare in  
case any attack like that happens.  
Besides...

She pulls up an electric stick and some bola nets.

ASAMI (CONT'D)  
... before we left, I came prepared  
with some more Equalist weapons at  
my disposal.

Korra smiles determined.

KORRA  
You always know how to suit up and  
get ready.

KAI  
So what do we do if these guys are  
setting up a trap.

KORRA  
We'll need to scout ahead before  
heading into their location. We'll  
see where they are stationed and  
have Jinora and Kai fly in to have  
a closer look. We'll be able to  
hear their conversations and plans.  
At the right moment, we'll ambush  
them.

BOLIN  
All right! I like this plan! This  
is exactly the kind of fun I've  
been waiting for! It's just like  
this Western I recently saw where  
this group of samurai waited until  
sundown to attack their foes at  
their camp! It was EPIC!

Everyone looks at Bolin with confused looks.

MAKO  
Western?

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
What? Don't you know what a _Western_  
is? That's mover-speak for a mover  
made in the _Fire Nation_. Come on!  
Get with the times, guys!

Opal walks up to Bolin smiling with her arms behind her back.

OPAL  
Speaking of movers, I actually _did_  
get the chance to see a few of your  
Nuktuk movers, Bolin.

Bolin expresses wide eyed embarrassment.

BOLIN  
(awkwardly)  
Oh... uh... You did? What, uh,  
what- what did you think of them?

OPAL  
Well, actually to be honest...

Opal blushes, looks down, and twiddles her fingers.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
... I kinda... really like them.

Bolin starts to blush himself.

BOLIN  
Wait, really? You do?

OPAL  
I mean, okay, I admit the quality  
isn't very good and I absolutely  
can't STAND Ginger- Ugh! She's so  
annoying!

She looks up at Bolin dreamily and holds her hands together. She precedes to geek out in front of him.

OPAL  
(happily)  
But Nuktuk is SO _dreamy_! And I  
love his animal sidekicks, they're  
so cute and adorable! He's so  
heroic and funny and sweet and  
kind! Just like you- I LOVE YOU SO  
MUCH, BOLIN!

Bolin suddenly beams and gasps with happiness.

BOLIN  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DATING THE  
BIGGEST NUKTUK FAN IN THE WORLD!  
YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST GIRLFRIEND  
EVER!

He immediately holds her close and kisses her long and hard on the cheek. She giggles as he kisses her. Both of them happily and romantically hold each other.

After a moment, Bolin and Opal pause to see everyone else looking at them with strange looks. Both of them straighten up in embarrassment.

OPAL  
Sorry about that, guys. I just  
kinda got lost in the moment.

BOLIN  
Yeah, yeah, me too. Sorry, guys.

Korra looks back at everyone.

KORRA  
Back to the mission at hand; Let's  
get going and find the Red Lotus!

EXT. AREA NEAR RED LOTUS HIDEOUT - DAY

Near some jagged edges, Korra ride up slowly on Naga with the other bison behind. She looks ahead nearby and sees a large open cave.

KORRA  
That must be their hideout. It's  
just like the one that was near the  
Northern Air Temple.

She looks back at Kai and Jinora holding their staffs.

KORRA  
Okay guys, sneak up and make sure  
you're not noticed. Jinora, I need  
you to project your spirit inside  
and see if you can overhear them.  
Kai, wake her up or get her out if  
anything go's wrong. We'll be  
watching from the distance.

Both Kai and Jinora nod. They take out their gliders and fly to the cave.

EXT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT - DAY

Kai and Jinora fly up over the entrance and land high up on a ledge. They lean against the wall. Kai looks over at Jinora determined and nods. Jinora sits down in a meditation position and breathes in and out closing her eyes.

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT

Jinora's spirit warps inside a cross up curved hallways in the cave. She hears some footsteps from down one direction and hides behind a different hall.

Xu-Xing walks past stoically and does not notice anything. When he passes by, Jinora peers out from the corner to look. She walks down the hall cautiously and hears a conversation.

RUKHIRIM (O.S.)  
Did they follow your trail after  
you left?

QORONUS (O.S.)  
No. They stayed back after my  
assault during the night. I erased  
any trail I made.

Jinora's spirit peers from behind a wall to see the four Red Lotus members standing in the middle of the room.

RUKHIRIM  
Good. There is no way that the  
Avatar will meddle with our plans.  
We'll be gone before she even gets  
here. We will head to Ba Sing Se to  
take out the newly elected  
officials.

YVIRON  
I still don't see why we couldn't  
have taken out one of the Avatars  
allies.

Qoronus looks at him curiously.

QORONUS  
What do you mean?

YVIRON  
(smugly)  
I'm saying that if we are causing  
destruction across the world, why  
can't we just bring that into the  
Avatar's inner circle by killing  
one of her friends?

Jinora's eyes widen in fear and shock.

YVIRON (CONT'D)  
It would make her suffer horribly  
and speed things up quite nicely-

Rukhirim angrily grabs Yviron's collar and pins him against the wall fiercely.

RUKHIRIM  
You do NOT speak out against my  
plans! Everything is going  
according to plan, and I will not  
make any revisions unless we are  
absolutely compromised! DO YOU  
UNDERSTAND?!

YVIRON  
(nervously)  
Yes! Yes, of course, my lord! It  
was merely a suggestion!

Rukhirim lets go of him.

RUKHIRIM  
Yviron, you should know better than  
to question my orders. You have  
given me trouble more frequently  
than the others.

He walks over to the other two assassins.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Why can't you be like Qoronus? He  
has been my loyal accomplice for  
the longest time and constantly  
proves his allegiance effectively  
in his work.

He walks next to Xu-Xing.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
And Xu-Xing! He has been a servant  
for only three years and has  
already proven his worth.

Xu-Xing stands up straight.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
He is silent, obedient, and  
uncompromising, and never gives me  
any trouble.

He steps up in front looking at Yviron.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
If we are to accomplish our goal of  
new world order, we must do it  
exactly as I dictate. Am I clear?

Yviron bows respectfully.

YVIRON  
Of course, Lord Rukhirim. I will  
never speak out again.

RUKHIRIM  
Good. Now we must prepare. We leave  
at dusk for Ba Sing Se.

Jinora hides behind the wall and starts to disappear. Right after she vanishes, Rukhirim looks to the side and smiles.

RUKHIRIM  
They are here...

EXT. AREA NEAR RED LOTUS HIDEOUT - DAY

Jinora and Kai are back with the rest of the group.

JINORA  
He's planning to head to Ba Sing Se  
at sundown.

KORRA  
Then that will give us plenty of  
time to plan our ambush.

MAKO  
We need to think about how we will  
attack Qoronus, Yviron, and Xu-Xing  
before attacking Rukhirim.

Korra sits down and looks down worried. Jinora looks at her expression.

JINORA  
Korra? What is wrong?

KORRA  
I just wish I knew more about these  
guys before attacking them. If I  
could only talk to someone who  
knows about the Red Lotus...

She gasps excitedly and jumps on her feet.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
That's it! I have an idea.

ASAMI  
What is it?

KORRA  
I know just the person to talk  
about the Red Lotus... Aiwei! I  
found him in the fog of lost souls  
when Jinora and I were attacked by  
Zaheer. If I could talk with him, I  
could find out everything about the  
Red Lotus.

She sits down with crossed legs.

KORRA  
I'll go into the Spirit World to  
find him.

JINORA  
I'll go with you.

KORRA  
No. I can handle this on my own. If  
anything goes wrong, I need you to  
go inside and wake me up.

Korra closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD - FOG OF LOST SOULS

Korra appears above at the edge of the Fog of Lost Souls. She walks down the incline up to the edge of the fog. She inhales and breathes out as she moves her arms around and lifts them up. The fog subsides and disappears.

Korra can see everyone in the area standing still and motionless with their eyes closed. She walks among them looking across anxiously. Then she sees Aiwei standing still up ahead. She runs up, grabs his arm and they walk away.

They exit the area and the fog reappears covering all the souls as they vanish from sight.

Korra walks high up to a flat area near the border of the Fog and sits Aiwei down and sits herself down as well. He gains consciousness and holds his head groaning.

AIWEI  
(groaning)  
Uggh. Where am I?

KORRA  
Aiwei. It's me, Korra.

Aiwei turns his head to Korra and his eyes widen.

AIWEI  
Korra?! Where's Zaheer? How long  
have I been in the Fog?

KORRA  
Three years; and Zaheer is dead,  
him and the other three.

He holds his head with both hands in shame.

AIWEI  
I can't believe he would betray me  
like that. And now I will never  
reconnect with my physical body. I  
have lost everything, and it's all  
my fault.

KORRA  
(sympathetic)  
I'm really sorry for what Zaheer  
did to you. I wish I could have  
stopped him in time.

Her face turns from apologetic to anxious.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
But right now I need your help,  
Aiwei. Zaheer was killed by some  
rogue Red Lotus members who are  
trying to take over the world. Can  
you give me any information you can  
about the Red Lotus's motivation  
and plans?

Aiwei looks down concerned.

AIWEI  
The Red Lotus was established by a  
man named Xai Bau as an antithesis  
to the White Lotus. Our plans were  
to bring world order by means of  
eliminating dominant figures.

KORRA  
What are their plans for the  
Avatar?

AIWEI  
Originally, our plan was to use you  
when you were young and raise you  
up on our side. But our plans had  
changed since Zaheer and his allies  
were captured. He decided the best  
beginning of new order was to  
destroy you while triggering the  
Avatar state, thus eliminating the  
cycle.

KORRA  
These new members we're up against  
aren't after taking me out. If they  
don't want to destroy the Avatar,  
what are they going to do?

AIWEI  
I'm not sure. One of the  
complications of the Red Lotus was  
the debate among our leaders. Our  
plans were never absolute and it  
was difficult for most of us to  
agree on anything. As a result, we  
all split into separate divisions,  
each with their own ideals for new  
world order. Zaheer was part of the  
Liberty Division, dedicated to the  
interest of the common man.

KORRA  
These members we're facing are led  
by an old guy named Rukhirim. Do  
you know him?

Aiwei looks at Korra with pale and completely fear-filled expression. He stares at Korra in shock.

AIWEI  
(terrified)  
No... It's not possible... How is  
he still alive?

KORRA  
So you _do_ know him! Tell me  
everything you can so I can defeat  
him.

AIWEI  
I'm afraid this man is far beyond  
your abilities, Avatar.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Why? Tell me.

AIWEI  
Rukhirim was a close friend of Xai  
Bau and one of our oldest and  
highest ranking members before he  
was corrupted by power and greed.  
He is as old as the aftermath of  
the Hundred Year War itself. After  
the death of Avatar Aang and before  
we even knew you were the Avatar,  
we discovered his diabolical  
intentions to start a Supremacist  
Division of the Red Lotus and  
learned of his inconceivable deadly  
new skill. We excommunicated him  
from our order and tried to kill  
him. He ended up killing most of  
our members and we just barely  
succeeded by causing a landslide in  
the Earth Kingdom. We assumed he  
had fallen to his death... until  
now. He is a threat to entire world  
and he plans to use the Red Lotus  
as supreme leaders to enslave all  
of mankind, going completely  
against our original philosophy of  
equality... He is the most powerful  
earthbender I've ever seen,  
surpassing even Toph Beifong  
herself... and he is the deadliest  
man in the _entire_ world.

Korra looks at him anxiously.

KORRA  
What is his _deadly_ ability?

Aiwei looks at Korra with a dead serious expression.

AIWEI  
He is a _skeleton-bender_.

Korra's mouth opens in fear and dread.

AIWEI (CONT'D)  
He has the ability to control the  
earth particles within the marrows  
of a person's skeleton. If he is in  
close range of anyone, he can  
control all their bones with  
absolutely no resistance.

Korra starts sweating in dread.

AIWEI (CONT'D)  
With one simple move, he can crush  
an entire person's skeletal frame,  
causing instant death.

KORRA  
 _That's_ how he killed Zaheer in his  
prison!

AIWEI  
Korra, you must never go near him.  
Otherwise, there is no escape from  
his grip. You must find another way  
to defeat him and not risk the  
existence of the Avatar.

She looks down determined.

KORRA  
I have to get back to the others  
and warn them.

AIWEI  
You should... and Korra...

She looks up at him. His expression turns sorrowful.

AIWEI  
I am so sorry for what I troubles  
caused upon you from my betrayal. I  
wish I could take back what I did.

He looks forward.

AIWEI (CONT'D)  
I betrayed Su... and everyone in  
Zaofu...

KORRA  
It's okay, Aiwei... I'm... sorry  
that you have to live your life in  
the Spirit World.

AIWEI  
That is okay.

He looks up at the sky with a fond look.

AIWEI (CONT'D)  
I've always had a fondness of the  
Spirit World. I will be happy to  
make my living here.

Uncle Iroh walks up from the side with his spirit fox.

IROH  
(happily)  
You are not alone, my friend. The  
Spirit World _welcomes_ you!

Both Korra and Aiwei look over to Iroh who has a huge comforting smile. Aiwei smiles hopefully. He looks at Korra as they both stand up.

AIWEI  
Farewell... Avatar Korra.

He walks over to Iroh and the two of them walk away. Korra vanishes from the Spirit World.

EXT. AREA NEAR RED LOTUS HIDEOUT - DAY

Korra wakes up from her meditation sweating and breathing heavily. Jinora and Opal see her wake up and run up to her.

OPAL  
Korra. Did you find Aiwei? What  
happened?

Korra doesn't look at them and has complete fear in her face.

KORRA  
(dreadfully)  
I've made a terrible mistake!

JINORA  
What?!

Korra immediately stands up and looks around.

KORRA  
Everyone! We have to get out of  
here! Get as far away from these  
guys as possible! NOW!

They start to feel the whole ground rumble around them. They all look around frantically.

KAI  
What's going on?!

Suddenly, rock formations start forming all around them. The three bison and Naga run away as everything trembles. In one direction far ahead, an incline rises where they see Rukhirim and the three assassins walk up. Rukhirim simply grins.

RUKHIRIM  
I knew you would follow us, Avatar.

Korra's face intensifies with anger. The whole team holds their guard up.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
I see that our previous warnings  
haven't changed your mind about  
coming here.

KORRA  
Rukhirim! You'll pay for all of  
these innocent lives that you've  
taken! I know what you are! You're  
a SKELETON-BENDER!

The rest of Team Avatar looks utterly shocked.

RUKHIRIM  
Then you should know _exactly_ why  
you should be afraid of me.

KORRA  
I am NOT afraid of you!

RUKHIRIM  
(fiercely)  
Don't lie to me, Avatar! I know a  
bluff when I hear one! I have a  
power you can never understand, and  
you would be a fool to not fear me!

KORRA  
Your terror on the world will end!  
I'm not letting you take over the  
world! Even the true Red Lotus  
members would be against your  
plans!

RUKHIRIM  
The Red Lotus you're familiar with  
was full of foolish cowards that  
barely understood the incomplete  
nature of their plans. We are the  
Red Lotus Supremacists. We plan to  
lead this world into a new balance  
and order and help them understand  
what true equilibrium is! Since you  
are this relentless to pursue us,  
then we will annihilate you and  
your friends!

KORRA  
All right! You wanna fight?! It's  
about time we do it!

Mako turns to Korra.

MAKO  
Korra, we should get out of here.  
You just said that Rukhirim is a  
skeleton-bender. We can't take on  
him. He's too powerful.

KORRA  
I know, but I don't think we have  
much of a choice. If we try to  
escape, he'll just catch us. We  
have to try.

Korra turns her head to the others.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Everyone! Whatever you do, don't  
get in range with Rukhirim, or he  
will control you! If we can stick  
together, we might have a chance.

She turns back to Rukhirim.

RUKHIRIM  
All right, Avatar! Witness the true  
power of the Red Lotus!

Korra holds back her fists and everyone else holds their guard along with her.

Rukhirim stops on the ground followed a massive shake as he lifts an gigantic boulder from behind him. With fierce grunts, he flips and kicks it with both feet straight at Team Avatar with full speed.

Korra and Bolin thrusts up their hands catching the massive boulder. They thrash their hands to the side and shatters the entire boulder into chunks of debris. They rapidly punch and kick all of the rock chunks back at the Red Lotus.

With unbelievable speed, Rukhirim punches at all the rocks with complete precision deflecting them to the side. He stomps on the ground again launching three wooden barrels in front of the assassins. Qoronus runs up and breaks the barrels by bending the water ripping it out. He swirls the water high above him transforming it into thousands of icicles. He throws down his arms and shoots all of the thousands of needles straight at the team.

As the deadly icicles fly toward Team Avatar, Jinora and Opal run up and swipe a massive spherical air shield around the team. The icicles all bounce off the air shield and stick into the ground. Once all the icicles are gone, Jinora and Opal cease their airbending.

Yviron holds back his hand creating the ear-piercing fire comet spark. He runs up and blasts a massive of fire like a blazing energy beam.

Kai holds back his hands and quickly creates a compressed air sphere. Korra prepares to guard against the oncoming fire attack, but Kai runs past her with the air sphere in his hand. Korra holds out her hand at him worried.

KORRA  
KAI!

Kai runs in front and SLAMS the air sphere into the ground. It explodes creating a huge blast of wind that completely blocks the fire attack, deflecting the flames all around.

The fire and wind subsides and Kai stands up. He leaps back behind with the rest of the team.

Bolin holds up his fists excitedly.

BOLIN  
HA-HAA! IT'S THE ULTIMATE  
SHOWDOWN! IT'S TEAM AVATAR VERSUS  
TEAM RED LOTUS!

KORRA  
(to Rukhirim)  
Face it, old man! You can't knock  
us down! We outnumber you seven to  
four!

RUKHIRIM  
Numbers are merely a vague  
indicator of comparison. You don't  
yet understand how truly outmatched  
you are.

He simply holds out his hand and the assassins leap off the slope and run at the team.

KORRA  
Change of plans! You guys handle  
them! I'll take on Rukhirim!

KAI  
I'll take the firebender!

MAKO  
Leave Qoronus to me!

Kai and Mako run up.

BOLIN  
(annoyed)  
Aw man! Why do _I_ have to take on  
the airbender?!

Bolin runs up next to Mako and Kai. The three brothers charge straight at the three assassins. They all engage in combat.

Yviron punches a fire blast at Kai who slides underneath and low kicks an air wave. Yviron aerial flips over the air wave and shoots fire down at Kai as he flies over him. Kai spins his hands blocking the fire as he is still sliding. Kai flips onto his feet. Yviron fire punches several times at Kai who twists and evades the attacks. Yviron swipes fire at Kai at different angles vertically and horizontally. Kai evades and deflects with subsequent air swipes.

Mako takes out his sword and ignites it with fire. Qoronus swipes two massive water whips at Mako, who defends by swiping at the streams' attacks. Qoronus whips one stream down and Mako swipes his sword up disintegrating it. The next move, Qoronus spins the two streams to the side of Mako who butterfly flips over both of them. Mako brandishes his flame sword at the next oncoming attacks.

Asami joins Mako and throws two bolas at Qoronus. He catches the spinning bolas in mid air and boomerangs them back at Mako and Asami. They dodge out of the way as the bolas land on the ground and spark with no effect.

Over with Bolin, he quickly pulls up several rocks from the ground and throws them rapidly at Xu-Xing several meters away. Xu-Xing is running to the side and constantly flips landing on either his hands or his feet evading the oncoming rocks. He lands on his feet and spins a cocoon-like vortex around himself as two large rocks hit him to the side, but spin around the vortex and he launches them back at Bolin.

Bolin jabs at the two rock crumbling them. Xu-Xing throws a vertical air swipe and Bolin jumps to the side. Xu-Xing sequentially follows with a horizontal swipe and Bolin backflips and is hit only slightly pushing him back a bit as he lands on his feet.

Bolin lifts up a narrow wall, still rooted to the ground, and launches it sliding over to Xu-Xing. Xu-Xing thrusts his arms forward and gusts at the wall causing it to stop in place. He side flips over the wall. Right as Bolin is about to make his next move, Xu-Xing moves his arms low and pulls them backward as a low current of wind trips Bolin's feet from behind causing him to fall on his back. Following that, Xu-Xing lifts Bolin up from underneath and flip kicks some wind throwing him all the way over slamming him on the ground ahead.

As Bolin tries to get up, Xu-Xing leaps high into the air and is about to trust an air blast in his hand at Bolin, but Opal runs in front of him and blasts up throwing Xu-Xing high up backwards. He flips onto his feet. Bolin quickly gets up and he and Opal throw several attacks at Xu-Xing.

Korra is running toward Rukhirim who is far off. She stops when she is a decent long range from him and runs in a circle around him. She throws some quick fire and air blast at him. He simply slides some earth shields left and right to block the attacks. Korra follows by flip kicking several rocks at him. Rukhirim double kicks at all of the oncoming rocks.

Korra spins a large amount of wind around her and launches an enormous gust at Rukhirim. At that moment, Rukhirim starts bending the dust and sand all around himself in a way similar to airbending and counters the Korra's wind. He follows be blasting a sandstorm at Korra which blows her away.

She lands on the ground and spin kicks herself on her feet and throws several fire swipes at Rukhirim's sandstorm. As the fire hits the sand, Rukhirim bunches the sand together as it absorbs Korra's fire blasts and heats up until it glows and morphs into a wall of glass.

Rukhirim breaks the glass into shards and throws them at Korra. She flips backward several times to evade the glass shards as they zip by her. Only a few shards cut her arms and legs slightly. She airbends a wind shield and the shards fall on the ground.

Korra then takes out five metal plates from her belt and whips them at Rukhirim. He punches the first four deflecting them to the right and left of him and catches the fifth one with his clawed hand.

RUKHIRIM  
You honestly think I'm not skilled  
enough to know metalbending? You  
should know better, Avatar!

He thrusts his claw into a fist shooting the metal plate back at Korra and swiping his arms throwing the other four plates. Korra airbends a circle in front catching all five plates and she metalbends them curving them back on her belt.

He follows by shooting some rocks at Korra. She jumps to the side out of the way and takes out her water from both of her pouches and whips them around into one large stream. She throws it at Rukhirim. He dodges it by moving to the side. Korra retracts it and throws it again. This time, Rukhirim lifts some dirt from underneath the stream mixing it with the water turning it into mud. Korra loses the water from her grasp.

RUKHIRIM  
I have perfected my skills to the  
point that I can counter your  
attacks in any way!

He throws the mud at Korra's hands and pins her to the ground. Rukhirim leaps up and slams into the ground making an earth tunnel crawl up heading to Korra.

Suddenly, Jinora runs in and shoots an air blast from the side hitting Rukhirim and blows him over. The earth tunnel stops moving just as it gets near Korra's feet. She gets up and throws bends the mud off her hands.

Jinora throws several complex air swipes at Rukhirim hitting him. He pushes himself up with earthbending, dodges a few air swipes, and slams on the ground launching several rocks at Jinora. She dodges the rocks with complete precision and throws some more attacks at Rukhirim. He shields himself and all of a sudden starts running toward her.

Korra's eyes widen in terror as Rukhirim gets closer and closer to Rukhirim. He claws his hands as he is about to grab Jinora with his skeleton-bending.

KORRA  
JINORA! LOOK OUT!

Korra quickly sparks both of her hands with lighting and shoots straight at Rukhirim.

Right as Rukhirim is about to grab Jinora with his bending, the lighting shoots up to him and he flips backward letting the lighting pass right by. Jinora immediately blasts wind in front of herself launching away from Rukhirim. Korra runs up to Jinora and they both throw several attacks at Rukhirim as he blocks with his earth shields.

Mako continues blocking against Qoronus's attacks and Asami runs up draws one of Qoronus's water streams to the side as he attacks both Mako and Asami. She ducks underneath and runs up to swing her electric stick at him. He jerks away at each swipe she throws. He whips a stream at her head and she ducks and hits the water with her baton. The water electrocutes, but Qoronus pulls his hand out of the water.

Asami takes her baton of the water and dodges another attack. Then Qoronus thrusts a steam blast at Asami launching her back to Mako.

MAKO  
Asami! I need some electricity! Can  
you give me a hand?!

ASAMI  
Got it!

She sparks her glove with electricity and Mako grabs her hand. He conducts the electricity through his body and shoots it through his other hand's fingers right at Qoronus. The lightning hits him and Qoronus screams as the electricity zaps him.

It stops and he keeps standing as smoke comes from his body. He pants heavily and glares angrily at both of them.

ASAMI  
YES! We've weakened him!

MAKO  
Go help the others! I've got him!

Asami runs off and Mako swipes more fire with his sword and Qoronus blocks him.

Kai circles around Yviron dodging all of his fire and heat attacks. Kai thrusts two air strikes at him, but Yviron bends a heat shield blocking them and then charges some fire and blasts a massive strike. Kai circles his hands to block, but is blasted backward on the ground.

Yviron lights his fingers with lighting. Right as he throws his fingers forward at Kai, Asami grabs Yviron's hand with her glove and zaps some electricity into him. The electricity surges through his body as he screams violently. Asami lets go and Yviron clutches his burned and smoking hand.

He angrily swipes some fire at Asami only to have her duck and thrust her electric palm right into his torso knocking him over. He rolls back up and jumps away from Kai and Asami getting back into a fighting position.

KAI  
AWESOME! Nice one Asami!

As Bolin and Opal are fending off Xu-Xing who is flipping and avoiding their attacks, Opal seizes a strike and hits Xu-Xing knocking him over.

She looks to the side and sees Korra and Jinora fighting Rukhirim.

OPAL  
Bolin! Go help out Korra! I've got  
this guy!

Bolin nods and runs off as Opal continues to attack Xu-Xing.

Korra and Jinora fight Rukhirim by Jinora throwing air swipes and Korra with both air and fire swipes. Rukhirim bounces their attacks off by sandbending swipes around himself. He blasts some sand at both of them a few meters away. Before his next attack, Bolin runs in and swipes some lava from the ground and hits Rukhirim's sand shield. Rukhirim jumps back and avoids Bolin's following lava strikes.

BOLIN  
HA! Take THAT, old man! Bet you  
didn't expect LAVABENDING!

Bolin masses up some large amounts of lava and swirls it around Rukhirim. It suddenly hardens and Rukhirim thrashes it to the side with both arms. He glares at Bolin.

RUKHIRIM  
So... I see that you've learned  
from Ghazan...

After a pause, he grins a devilish smile.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Would you like to meet the man who  
instructed him?!

He thrashes his arms around violently and bends the entire ground surrounding him into lava. Bolin looks at Rukhirim's lavabending completely dumbfounded.

BOLIN  
Uh oh...

Rukhirim throws a massive wave at Bolin, Korra, and Jinora. Bolin screams and Korra grabs at the lave. She then bends the lava around at Rukhirim. He counters and throws an even bigger wave. The three of them jump out of the way and run over to the others.

Now Team Avatar bunches closer together as they attack at the assassins fighting them off from a long distance away. Once they are all in a circle, Rukhirim drives his hands into the ground and creates an earthquake headed straight at Team Avatar. The ground bursts out and attacks at them, but triggers the Avatar state and blows a massive air shield around the team. The bursts of earth collide with the air shield and dust blows everywhere.

Once the dust subsides, Korra exits the Avatar state and the team finds themselves in the middle of a gigantic crater. Korra and the others look up to the top to see Rukhirim walk up to the edge with the three assassin's behind him.

KORRA  
Give it up, Rukhirim! You can't  
defeat us! We will win this fight  
and stop you once and for all!

RUKHIRIM  
Oh really?! Was that the real  
fight?! Those were just the  
preliminaries to show all of our  
basic abilities!

He lowers his head and grins in an evil way.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
The real fight... starts now.

Team Avatar starts to hear a rumble and series of footsteps. They look around and see some figures wearing red and black armor appear all around the edge of the crater. They start to look afraid as they see that hundreds of Red Lotus members are now completely surrounding Team Avatar.

RUKHIRIM  
I want to introduce you to my army.  
Now... you are outnumbered.

Korra changes her face from afraid to focused. She holds her fists up and everyone else gets into a fighting stance.

BOLIN  
Well... It's been great knowing all  
you guys. We had a great run.

KORRA  
Whatever we do, we do not stop  
fighting.

MAKO  
No matter how crazy things get,  
I'll follow you into battle...  
Avatar Korra.

Rukhirim holds his fist out and yells with his mouth wide open. The rest of the Red Lotus calls out as well and charges down the hills of the crater.

Three different divisions attack them on all sides. Each one containing water, earth, and fire benders respectively. The firebenders throw their fists forward creating flamethrowers, the waterbenders pull up a stream and throw a waterfall like attack, and the earthbenders all launch rocks at high speed at them.

The four airbenders of Team Avatar, including Korra, run to the edge of their circle and bend massive air shields defending from the attacks on all sides. Once the attacks subside, all the Red Lotus sentries run up individually and each one of Team Avatar attacks with their own techniques at them.

Jinora, Kai, and Opal thrust wind at the different sentries throwing them back. Mako swipes his sword, punches, and kicks fire at oncoming sentries. Bolin slams a wave of lava up and throws it at the sentries causing them to run back or block against the lava. Asami dodges attacks and throws her bolas at individual sentries shocking and paralyzing them. Korra defends against all the water attacks, bends the oncoming water to her side, and throws it back at the sentries. Everyone is attacking the Red Lotus, but the sentries still get progressively closer and closer.

JINORA  
KORRA! WE CAN'T TAKE ON _ALL_ OF  
THEM! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE  
NOW!

KORRA  
I KNOW! JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!

Korra punches her fists together and triggers the Avatar state. Another massive air shield surrounds the team and blows away the Red Lotus sentries. This time, the air shield lifts the entire team in the air while still contained in the sphere. All seven of them float out of the crater.

Korra looks over with her eyes still glowing at Rukhirim who glares back at her intently. She throws her fists to the side and the team flies away at high speed out of the area.

When Team Avatar is out of sight, Rukhirim says nothing. He just slowly turns around and heads back to the hideout. The other assassins and the entire army follow him back.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Turning Point

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
THE RED LOTUS HAS REVEALED ITS TRUE  
POWER! Recently, Korra and Team  
Avatar were in pursuit of Rukhirim  
and the assassins after their  
attacks on Republic City! They soon  
found their hideout, but Korra  
spoke with Aiwei in the Spirit  
World and learned the terrible  
secret that Rukhirim is a skeleton-  
bender! Upon discovering this, Team  
Avatar was ambushed and engaged in  
an epic battle with the Red Lotus  
Supremacists and their army only  
barely escaping with their lives!  
Now they are headed to Zaofu to  
gain reinforcements and find a plan  
to stop these mad men from further  
devastation!

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE TURNING POINT

EXT. MOUNTAINS / SKY - DAY

The three bison are flying over the mountains with Zaofu far off in the distance. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are sitting in Pepper's saddle.

KORRA  
(upset)  
I can't believe I was so foolish as  
to attack these guys so soon. I  
should have talked with Aiwei first  
and learned about these guys before  
doing anything against them.

ASAMI  
Don't be too hard on yourself. We  
haven't lost anything yet.

KORRA  
But I could have easily gotten us  
all killed! If it wasn't going to  
be Rukhirim's skeleton-bending, it  
would have been that entire army he  
was gathering that would have ended  
us.

MAKO  
If these Red Lotus Supremacists  
have an army this big, it looks  
like we have no choice but to go to  
war against them.

KORRA  
I'm afraid so. We'll have to get  
everything together once we're in  
Zaofu. We also need a plan to stop  
Rukhirim. I've never seen an  
earthbender as crazy and talented  
as him.

BOLIN  
But how are we even going to get  
close to him if he'll just break  
our bones into tiny little pieces?

KORRA  
I don't know, but I think these  
guys might just be our toughest  
opponents yet.

She smiles slightly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Fortunately I made sure a message  
was sent so that all of our friends  
and allies would rendezvous at  
Zaofu when we get there.

The bison fly on as Zaofu gets closer.

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - DAY

They all fly in and land in the center where Suyin, Lin, Wei, and Wing are waiting for them.

Everyone leaps off and runs up to them. Korra runs up and hugs Su.

KORRA  
Su! It's so great to see you!

SU  
Korra, I'm glad you're okay!

Opal runs up to Su and hugs her as well.

OPAL  
Mom!

SU  
Opal, sweetie, I was so worried  
about you!

Korra looks over at Lin.

KORRA  
Lin, what are you doing here? How  
are things in Republic City?

LIN  
The city has been stabilizing. I  
have my second in command  
overseeing the security process. I  
came here because I wanted to make  
sure my sister was safe.

SU  
(to Korra)  
Korra, did you find Rukhirim?

KORRA  
We did, but he fought back nearly  
defeated us. I have some bad news.  
The Red Lotus now has a massive  
army.

LIN  
What?!

KORRA  
That's not all, I found out that  
Rukhirim is a skeleton-bender!

Both Lin and Su look shocked.

SU  
That's impossible!

KORRA  
It's true. I heard it from Aiwei in  
the Spirit World.

SU  
Wait, you spoke with Aiwei?

KORRA  
Yes. And none of us will be able to  
get close to Rukhirim without  
getting killed. We need to find a  
way to stop him.

LIN  
I agree. We'll meet up later in the  
war room to discuss our tactics.

Korra nods and everyone walks off in different directions.

Wei and Wing walk up to Bolin and Opal.

WING  
(lighthearted)  
Hey, sis. So, you finally worked  
things out with your boyfriend.

OPAL  
(annoyed)  
Wing, Wei, do you think you could  
leave us alone? We're pretty tired  
right now. And yes, Bolin and I  
have worked everything out.

WEI  
(lighthearted)  
So, Bolin. Have you been able to  
figure out metalbending yet?

BOLIN  
You know, I've kinda figured I  
don't really _need_ metalbending  
since I'm already a lavabender.

WEI  
Aaaand that's the reason why you've  
never been able to figure it out!

BOLIN  
(frustrated)  
OH COME ON! Lay it off, will ya?!

Jinora walks over to Korra.

JINORA  
Do you think you will be able to  
take on Rukhirim at this point?

Korra looks down nervously.

KORRA  
I don't know. I never thought I  
have to deal with a person being  
able to bend someone's body since  
Amon. The whole notion terrifies  
me, and I don't think I should face  
him directly.

JINORA  
Then who? Who will be strong enough  
to stand against him and stop him?

Korra pauses for a moment, then her eyes widen.

KORRA  
I think I know someone who can do  
it. I'm gonna go talk to Su.

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / GROTTO - DAY

Opal is walking with Bolin who is walking with his hands behind his head.

BOLIN  
(relaxed)  
Ahh. It's so nice to take a breath  
from all this tension and relax in  
such a nice home. We have nothing  
to worry about right now and no one  
is trying to kill us.

They walk up to a certain point. Then Bolin sees Desna up ahead. He completely freaks out, flinches, and shuts his eyes.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(terrified)  
AAAAHHHHH! IT'S ESKA!

After a moment, he opens his eyes to look at Desna. Bolin calms down and sighs.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(relieved)  
Oh. Desna, it's just you. For a  
second there, I thought you were-

Eska walks up next to Desna. Bolin freaks out again.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(terrified)  
AAAAHHHHH! IT'S ESKA FOR REAL!

Opal looks at Bolin strangely.

ESKA  
(flatly)  
Relax, Bolin. I have already  
pardoned you for your previous rash  
abandonment of our broken semblance  
of a relationship.

Bolin loosens up.

BOLIN  
(sighs)  
Oh. Sorry, I just thinking that,  
you know, I'm still living in the  
past. Have to get over it.

Desna and Eska walk over Bolin and Opal.

OPAL  
So, is she one of your  
ex-girlfriends?

BOLIN  
(reluctantly)  
Yep... Opal, this is my... darling  
ex-girlfriend, Eska.  
(to Eska)  
Eska, this is my wonderful new  
girlfriend, Opal.

Opal holds out her hand politely to Eska.

OPAL  
Nice to meet you.

Eska stares at Opal blankly. She looks down at Opal's hand, and then back up at her face.

ESKA  
(flatly)  
Your new girlfriend seems...  
 _docile_... She will indeed be  
serviceable to you for a decent  
period of time.

Opal looks at Eska confused.

OPAL  
Um... thanks?

Bolin smiles squeamishly while looking at the two girls.

BOLIN  
So... yeah... It's great that you  
two girls get to... meeting each  
other for the first time. Isn't  
that just... just nice?...

He clears his throat and looks serious.

BOLIN  
So what brings you two here?

DESNA  
(flatly)  
Cousin Korra has summoned us to  
assist her in defeating the Red  
Lotus. We will do our best to help  
if the situation demands it.

OPAL  
(enthusiastically)  
You two are Korra's cousins? Well,  
it's great to have you in our home.  
I hope you have found yourselves  
comfortable here.

DESNA  
(flatly)  
Indeed.

Eska looks to the right and sees Huan in the middle of working on a painting.

ESKA  
(flatly)  
Who is that over there? I do not  
believe we have yet been  
acquainted.

OPAL  
Oh, that's my brother, Huan. He's  
an artist...

She looks to the side with a questionable look.

OPAL (CONT'D)  
... so to speak.

Eska walks over to him and Desna follows. She stops next to Huan and observes the painting. Huan continues painting not being distracted. He holds up his paint brush with black paint holding his chin with his other hand thoughtfully.

ESKA  
(flatly)  
What is this piece of which you are  
crafting.

Huan holds up his hands in front of himself dignified.

HUAN  
(epically)  
 _This_... is my _latest_ masterpiece!  
It represents the _turmoil_ that  
 _dwells_ within a person's very _soul_!

Eska stands in front of the picture and observes it. The painting is basically several simple curved lines drawn all around with no correlation and place completely at random.

ESKA  
(flatly)  
It's so random... so nonsensical...  
so unoriginal...

After a moment, she smiles slightly.

ESKA  
I like it.

Huan holds his chin up and nods agreeably.

HUAN  
Thank you... Thank you very much...  
Perhaps you should try your _own_  
hand at art. Have you ever  
considered doing ice sculpturing?

ESKA  
(flatly)  
I would find that most amusing.

Opal's jaw is dropped in confusion as she watches them.

OPAL  
(slowly)  
How did you _ever_ end up dating  
someone like _her_?

Bolin looks at Opal and chuckles awkwardly.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / LIVING ROOM - DAY

Lin and Su are sitting at the couches as Korra, Jinora, and Mako open the doors and walk up to them.

KORRA  
Su. I need your help with  
something.

Su and Lin stand up.

SU  
Absolutely anything you need,  
Korra, I will provide it.

KORRA  
Well, the thing is, I don't think I  
can take on Rukhirim myself... but  
I know someone who is strong enough  
to do it.

She pauses and breathes out.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I think _Kuvira_ should take on him.

Su immediately starts to fume with anger and shock. Even Jinora and Mako appear surprised.

SU  
WHAT?!

KORRA  
I know she's done some terrible  
things in the past, but if you  
could just give her a chance-

SU  
(furiously)  
NO! Absolutely not! That is  
 _completely_ out of the question!

KORRA  
Su, these are desperate times! We  
need Kuvira!

SU  
No we don't! Kuvira is a traitor,  
and a criminal, and she will spend  
the rest of her life in prison for  
her crimes!

LIN  
Kid, I don't think it is such a  
good idea. Kuvira is dangerous.

KORRA  
But I know there is still good in  
her! I talked with her in the  
Spirit World and I know she wants a  
second chance.

SU  
She doesn't _deserve_ a second  
chance! She had a chance long  
beforehand to mend her ways, and  
she refused!

KORRA  
Look, I'm not saying that you  
should release her and completely  
pardon her crimes. Maybe she can  
help us like Hiroshi Sato did. She  
can help us figure out a strategic  
way to stop Rukhirim. Just let her  
out this once, then you can lock  
her away again once everything is  
resolved.

MAKO  
Korra has a point. Kuvira is one of  
the strongest military leaders in  
all of the Earth Kingdom. She'd be  
our best bet to face against  
Rukhirim.

Korra holds Su's shoulder and looks at her endearingly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Please, Su. I know you have your  
hatred for her... but could you  
please put your feelings aside and  
at least let me talk to her?

Su closes her eyes and tenses her face in consideration. She looks back up at Korra.

SU  
All right... my captain of the  
guard will let you in to see her.  
She is locked away in a prison  
outside the city.

Korra smiles compassionately.

KORRA  
Thank you, Su. I promise I will  
make the best of this.

EXT. KUVIRA'S PRISON - DAY

Korra, Mako, and Jinora are standing outside the prison gate on a mountain ridge. Jinora looks at Korra concerned.

JINORA  
I don't know if this is really such  
a good idea. Remember how Zaheer  
tried to trick us back in the  
Spirit World?

KORRA  
Yes, but this is different. I've  
talked with Kuvira before. I know I  
can trust her... to some extent.

MAKO  
I just hope you know what you're  
doing.

Korra looks down concerned.

KORRA  
Me too.

Korra walks up and the guard opens up the door. Korra walks inside.

INT. KUVIRA'S PRISON

A guard manually opens a platinum door letting Korra inside a narrow dimly lit platinum hallway.

GUARD  
Approach her with caution. Call  
back here if you need any help.

Korra walks down the hall and up to a cell with bars. Inside the small cell, Kuvira is sitting on the ground in rags, her head down, and her hair messed up and over her face. She glares up with an intense expression, but immediately turns sorrowful and hopeful when she sees Korra.

KUVIRA  
Korra?

Korra smiles warmly.

KORRA  
(softly)  
Hey, Kuvira.

She stands up and walks up to the bars.

KUVIRA  
What are you doing here?

KORRA  
I wanted to see you again. Did you  
receive all the letters I wrote?

Kuvira walks over to her desk and picks up a stack of paper to look at it.

KUVIRA  
I've kept every one of them.

She turns her head down looking dismayed.

KUVIRA (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry I didn't write back. I  
didn't know what to say.

KORRA  
That's okay. I understand.

Korra's expression changes to being serious.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
But there's something serious going  
on. The Red Lotus is back and  
threatening the entire world. I  
need your help to stop them.

Kuvira puts down the letters and closes her eyes.

KUVIRA  
You don't need me.

KORRA  
Yes I do. I can let you outside of  
this prison to stop them.

KUVIRA  
I don't deserve to be released from  
my prison.

She turns to the back of the wall.

KUVIRA (CONT'D)  
I did so many horrible things. How  
could I have let myself become such  
a tyrant to rule the nation and  
nearly destroy Republic City- no,  
the WORLD?! Su is right. I'm just a  
monster who has ruined the lives of  
everyone.

KORRA  
No! That's not true! Don't you ever  
say that about yourself! I know  
there is still good in you. I've  
told you this countless times in my  
letters. You have an aspiration to  
protect the world and use the  
fullest of your abilities to bring  
it into balance. You just need the  
chance to redeem your honor.

Korra takes out a key and unlocks the cell door. She slides it open. Kuvira looks back at her astonished.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I'm giving this chance to you. I  
know you can help set the world in  
the right direction. You can set  
things right.

Kuvira stands up and looks at Korra. Immediately, she starts flooding with tears. She runs up to Korra and hugs her while sobbing uncontrollably.

KUVIRA  
(sobbing)  
I'm so sorry, Korra! I'm so sorry  
for everything! I could never repay  
you for all the damage I've done!

She convulses and whimpers bitterly. Korra hugs her gently and rubs her back.

KORRA  
It's okay, Kuvira. You don't need  
to repay me for anything at all...  
I forgive you...

She holds up her shoulders and looks at her.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Now get yourself ready. We don't  
have much time to waste.

Kuvira sniffles and nods. Both of them run out of the hallway.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / ROOM - SUNSET

Opal walks into room, she stops to see Baatar Jr. sitting in a chair. He looks up at her in surprise and stands up.

BAATAR JR.  
Opal?

Opal crosses her arms and looks at him angrily. Baatar Jr. sighs sorrowfully.

BAATAR JR.  
Opal, I'm so sorry... for  
everything I've done to you. I've  
broken apart our family. I should  
have never given my service to  
Kuvira. I was just frustrated at my  
life and didn't want to spend it  
just so I could be only like Dad.  
But I realize that my place is here  
and I shouldn't be so ungrateful.

Opal's expression turns sad and apologetic.

BAATAR JR. (CONT'D)  
Can you... _ever_ forgive me?

Opal starts to tear up. She immediately hugs him and he hugs back.

OPAL  
I'm just so glad that you're back  
home.

BAATAR JR.  
I promise to never betray you and  
our family again... I love you,  
sister.

OPAL  
I love you too, Baatar.

Wing is standing outside the doorway sniffling while looking at them. Baatar Jr. and Opal look over to him.

OPAL  
Wing? What is it?

He immediately straightens up.

WING  
Oh, right. Korra wants us to gather  
and discuss our plans.

They all run outside.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / LIVING ROOM - SUNSET

Korra and Kuvira are waiting in the room as most of Team Avatar, excluding Asami, walk inside along with Lin, Su, Wei, Wing, and Baatar Jr. Most of them, except for Jinora, Kai, and Mako, have stern disdainful looks at Kuvira. Korra walks up to them with Kuvira next to her looking concerned.

KORRA  
Guys, I know you all must be upset  
at Kuvira, but she's going to help  
us out.

Just then, Asami walks inside. She looks at Kuvira and her eyes widen with fury.

ASAMI  
(angrily)  
You!

She walks up to Kuvira furiously. Kuvira holds back looking worried. Asami walks in front of her and WHACKS her in the face. Kuvira falls to the ground.

ASAMI  
YOU KILLED MY FATHER!

Right as Asami is about to charge up to her, Korra and Jinora immediately hold her back by her arms.

KORRA  
ASAMI! Please, calm down!

They pull her back and she stands still while glaring at Kuvira angrily. Kuvira looks up at everyone with a brokenhearted expression.

OPAL  
Korra! You can't be serious! Why  
would you let _her_ out?!

BOLIN  
Yeah! She's caused nothing but  
trouble for us!

KORRA  
Guys, PLEASE! Just listen to me!  
Kuvira has changed! I know she has!

OPAL  
Easy for you to say! You weren't  
hurt by her in the same way that  
she hurt us!

Kuvira stands up and looks at all of them earnestly.

KUVIRA  
Look, I know that I have caused  
nothing but misery for you. I've  
learned that I was in the wrong  
place, and I'm sorry for all the  
problems I made. Right now, there  
are a legion of tyrants out there  
threatening to destroy our nation  
and the entire world. I want to do  
everything in my power to help you.

SU  
Forget it! We all know that you  
will use this chance to escape!

KUVIRA  
Su, please! Why won't any of you  
listen to me?!

LIN  
We're already dealing with some  
dangerous criminals, and we don't  
need you to complicate things.

KORRA  
What is your guys' problem?! Kuvira  
just apologized! What more of a  
confession do you need?!

SU  
Kuvira, we know you would just use  
this trickery to your advantage!  
There is no way we would ever  
believe you-

TOPH (O.S.)  
(annoyed)  
OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WILL YOU  
ALL JUST BELIEVE HER ALREADY?!

Everyone looks behind and sees Toph walk into the room.

OPAL  
Grandma Toph?

TOPH  
I can't believe I'm saying this,  
but for once, the Avatar is the  
only one who _isn't_ a complete  
blubbering idiot!

She turns back facing the group.

TOPH (CONT'D)  
I can feel Kuvira's breathing, but  
honestly, anyone with at least one  
brain cell could figure out she's  
telling the truth!

She turns to Lin and Su.

TOPH (CONT'D)  
If both of you girls had just  
picked up my truth seeing ability  
like I was _trying_ to teach you, you  
wouldn't have had any of the  
trouble you did with Aiwei!

Lin and Su look to the side embarrassed.

LIN  
Right... Sorry, Chief.

Toph turns back to Korra and Kuvira.

TOPH  
You all need to put aside your hurt  
feelings and realize Kuvira is on  
your side. You're going to need her  
to defeat... whoever this guy is  
you're facing right now.

KORRA  
Kuvira is probably the best person  
I know to take on Rukhirim. He may  
be old, but he's the most powerful  
earthbender I've seen in my life.

Toph smirks and rubs her chin.

TOPH  
Huh. Some old man who's competing  
with me for the title of "Greatest  
Earthbender in the World"? Sounds  
like I could give this guy a run  
for his money.

KORRA  
If we're gonna defeat him, we need  
to avoid him using his skeleton-  
bending against us.

TOPH  
WHAT?! You're telling me that this  
guy's a crazy skeleton-bender?!

She holds up her hands looking annoyed.

TOPH (CONT'D)  
Pffh! Well then forget it! I may be  
old, but I'm not risking my bones  
to be crushed by _this_ lunatic!

She walks out of the room.

TOPH (CONT'D)  
You all can face against Rukhirim  
yourselves! I'm going back to the  
Swamp!

Everyone watches Toph walk away. Then they all look back to Korra and Kuvira.

KUVIRA  
Look, right now we don't have any  
time to waste. We need to assemble  
our resources and figure out a  
strategy against Rukhirim. I am  
willing to go back into my prison  
cell once we are finished.

Su looks up at Kuvira.

SU  
All right... We'll meet up with  
Fire Lord Izumi and Chief Tonraq  
later tonight and reconvene to make  
our battle strategy.

Everyone walks out of the room, most of them still have angry looks at Kuvira. She walks up to Baatar Jr. who is the last to walk out.

KUVIRA  
Baatar... please, I just wanted to  
say that-

BAATAR JR.  
Forget it, Kuvira! I'm not going to  
forgive you! You were willing to  
take me out just so that you could  
seize Republic City for yourself!

He pauses looking at her sternly.

BAATAR JR. (CONT'D)  
You know... I used to think I was  
in love with you... but now I see  
that there really is no love in  
your eyes.

He walks out of the room. Kuvira starts to tear up.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / MEETING ROOM - NIGHT

The domes of the city are now closed. Korra, Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, and Jinora walk into one building to a wide room with a large table. Standing next to the table are Lin, Su, Baatar Jr., Asami, Izumi, Desna, Eska, Tonraq, and Kya. Korra happily runs up to Tonraq and hugs him. Jinora runs up to Kya.

KORRA  
Dad! I'm so glad you're here!

TONRAQ  
I'm glad to see you're all right,  
Korra. I'm going to help fight  
against the Red Lotus once again.

Jinora hugs Kya.

JINORA  
Aunt Kya! It's so great to see you  
again!

KYA  
It's great to see you too, Jinora!

JINORA  
Are my dad and the other airbenders  
here?

KYA  
No. Sorry. Your dad's been busy  
keeping Republic City together, but  
he should be here by tomorrow.

Tonraq looks over at Kuvira. His expression becomes stern.

TONRAQ  
Kuvira...

Kuvira's eyes widen in worry and uneasiness. Tonraq walks up to her and pauses for a moment. Then he holds up his hand to her and smiles.

TONRAQ (CONT'D)  
(warmly)  
It's good to have you back on our  
side, Captain. I haven't forgotten  
the favor you did in saving my  
life.

Kuvira smiles back and shakes his hand.

KUVIRA  
Thank you, Chief Tonraq. I promise  
to do anything in my power to end  
this conflict.

Izumi walks up to them.

IZUMI  
Well good, then. We'll need all the  
military experience available in  
order to win.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra bow respectfully to Izumi.

MAKO  
My lord.

KORRA  
Good to have you helping us, Fire  
Lord Izumi.

IZUMI  
In any normal situation of national  
conflict, I would not be so  
immediately inclined to incite a  
war. However, considering the  
threat this evil organization poses  
to the stability of world peace, I  
feel I have no choice but to assist  
in this matter. The Fire Nation  
army will soon arrive and be ready  
to fight on your side, Avatar.

KUVIRA  
In that case we must waste no time  
in assembling our resources and  
making our move.

She turns to Korra.

KUVIRA (CONT'D)  
Korra, tell us absolutely  
everything on what Rukhirim and his  
Supremacist allies are capable of.

KORRA  
In addition to being a skeleton-  
bender, Rukhirim has mastered every  
type of earthbending there is. It's  
like he's some kind of an _avatar of_  
 _earthbending_. It will be impossible  
to get in close range of him  
without being crushed.

KUVIRA  
Even if he can control every form  
of earth, there's no way he would  
be able to bend _platinum_ as well.  
We need to assemble all the  
platinum we can so we can encase  
him and prevent him from doing  
anything.

She walks up to the table.

KUVIRA (CONT'D)  
Once we track down the  
Supremacists, we need to isolate  
Rukhirim in an open area and fly a  
blimp overhead to drop a platinum  
case trapping him inside.

LIN  
And how do you expect to do that?  
Even if we corner him in an area,  
he could easily evade and counter  
our attacks. There's no way we can  
keep him still and drop a case on  
him with such accuracy.

KUVIRA  
We'll have to use our mecha suits  
to contain him, but you're right,  
Chief Beifong. That won't be  
enough. If we only had some type of  
flexible element that was durable  
and unbendable, we could prevent  
him from escaping.

Asami frowns and looks down, then looks back up at Kuvira.

ASAMI  
I think I have something that could  
help.

Kuvira and the others look over at Asami.

ASAMI (CONT'D)  
When I was in the Spirit World, I  
had the idea of creating a clean  
energy source that wasn't as  
unstable as the spirit vines you  
used. I've invented a power source  
and created cannons that are able  
to shoot energy beams. However,  
these energy beams are not powerful  
enough to obliterate, they can only  
exert force. But that might be  
enough to use against Rukhirim  
since he won't be able to bend it.

KUVIRA  
If we could construct some  
manageable cannons to the mechs,  
maybe we could use the beams to  
create a force field and fence  
Rukhirim into an area, thereby  
allowing us to calculate the  
coordinates to drop the case and  
encase him. Do we have any of this  
energy supplied in Zaofu?

ASAMI  
I imported some batteries to Zaofu  
once my company had manufactured  
them.

BAATAR JR.  
We have a supply of batteries in  
stock in our military department.

KUVIRA  
Miss Sato, I need you to work with  
Baatar to equip our mechs with  
these cannons. How long will it  
take to complete them?

BAATAR JR.  
If we start working now, we could  
have them finished sometime by  
tomorrow.

Kuvira nods at them.

KUVIRA  
You two get to working on those  
cannons and work on them overnight.  
The rest of us will strategize our  
attack on the Red Lotus.

Baatar Jr. and Asami nod and run out of the room.

KUVIRA (CONT'D)  
Now Korra has informed me that  
their next location of attack is Ba  
Sing Se. We will need to gather our  
forces and fly over to protect the  
city.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / MEETING ROOM - NIGHT

The meeting is over and everyone exits the room. Izumi exits the room and Mako and Bolin walk up to her.

MAKO  
(skeptically)  
Um, excuse me, Fire Lord Izumi? May  
I have your permission to speak.

Izumi turns to them.

IZUMI  
Of course, Detective Mako.

MAKO  
My lord, I know this may not be my  
place to ask, but I wanted know if  
you could help me with something.  
Through an accident, I lost my  
ability to create lighting. Since  
you helped Korra learn to create  
lighting, do you know what I could  
do to regain my ability?

Izumi smiles at him.

IZUMI  
I cannot determine what your  
condition is. However, I _do_ know  
that there are multiple means of  
initiating firebending through  
discipline and mentality.  
Firebending has many capabilities,  
some of which we still don't know.  
I would encourage you to consider  
perhaps discovering a new way of  
creating lighting.

Mako smiles and bows to her.

MAKO  
Thank you, my lord.

He walks away. Bolin walks up to Izumi anxiously.

BOLIN  
Ooh! Ooh! Mrs. Fire Lord! May I  
speak with you too?

IZUMI  
Certainly, Commander Bolin.

BOLIN  
Okay, okay, so I know that the Fire  
Nation army is headed to Zaofu,  
but, I mean, does that mean that...  
my lavabenders are going to be in  
the army too?

IZUMI  
Of course. The Earthen Fire squad  
is part of my militia. You will be  
able to reunite with them and  
command them to fight this battle.  
Your lavabenders are coming.

He pumps his fists.

BOLIN  
(excitedly)  
Yes! HA-HA! Thank you, my lord!  
This is going to be awesome!

He pauses and looks at Izumi awkwardly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Uh, you- you don't have a problem  
with me geeking out, do you?

IZUMI  
Oh, not at all. You may express  
your joy through whatever quirks  
you wish to act upon.

Bolin runs off excitedly.

BOLIN  
All right! Let's go LAVABENDERS!

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - DAWN

Korra stands in the middle of the area to see the domes of the city slowly open up and reveal the partial morning light of the horizon.

Su walks up to her.

SU  
Korra? May I ask you something?

Korra turns back to Su who looks saddened.

SU (CONT'D)  
You spoke with Aiwei in the Spirit  
World. Is he... is he all right?

Korra pauses for a moment.

KORRA  
He's doing all right. He said he  
was sorry for betraying you and  
wishes he could make it up to you.

Su looks down thoughtfully.

SU  
Oh... well...

She has a deep sigh with a look of sadness.

SU (CONT'D)  
That's good to know... I'm glad  
he's all right.

She turns around and walks a few steps away.

KORRA  
You know, Su, you shouldn't keep  
bearing this grudge against Kuvira.  
If you'd just open yourself up,  
you'd realize that she's a  
different person... maybe then...  
you'll be able to forgive her.

Su starts to tear up.

Suddenly the alarm of the city goes off. Korra and Su look around anxiously.

KORRA  
What's going on? Why's the alarm  
going off?

SU  
It's an invasion! Someone is  
approaching the city!

Korra looks over to the valley far away and sees clusters of armies marching with several blimps flying above them. The blimps are brown and have the Red Lotus insignia on the sides.

Korra's eyes widen in deep and utter shock.

KORRA  
(horrified)  
Oh no... What have I done?!

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / MEETING ROOM - DAWN

Korra and Su rush inside to see, Kuvira, Lin, Team Avatar, and the Metal Clan.

KORRA  
We're being attacked! The Red Lotus  
must have followed us here! We have  
to evacuate the city!

KUVIRA  
We can't! They're attacking us on  
all sides!

SU  
No one is leaving! We're standing  
our ground and fighting off this  
army for as long as we can!

LIN  
Guards! Deploy the troops and seal  
off the domes and the train lines!

GUARD  
Yes, Chief!

The guards run out.

KUVIRA  
The rest of us need to alert the  
others and gather what forces we  
can! If they break through the  
domes, we'll just have to fight  
them off! Let's hurry everyone!

Everyone runs out urgently. The domes close up as the forces move closer in.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / ART GALLERY

Bolin runs up to the area and sees Desna, Eska, and Huan.

BOLIN  
Eska! Desna! We're under attack!

Huan is observing Eska as she is carving a giant ice sculpture with waterbending in the shape of a skull. Desna watches from a couple meters away. When Eska is finished, Huan looks at the giant ice skull with intrigue.

HUAN  
(epically)  
Magnificent! I've never seen such a  
wondrous and vibrant display of  
characteristic qualities!

Eska looks at Huan and smiles simply. Huan holds up his fists up in front of her.

HUAN  
Eska, you truly are...  
(takes a breath)  
... one of a kind!

BOLIN  
(frustrated)  
GUYS! WE. ARE. UNDER. ATTACK!

Desna and Eska look at Bolin and run up to him. He runs out of the area and they follow him.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE

Everyone rushes outside to the middle of the area. Korra and the others look up at the dome.

KORRA  
So what now?

KUVIRA  
If we're lucky, we'll be able to  
hold them off. But if we're not...

EXT. ZAOFU / BATTLEFIELD - DAWN

Several Zaofu blimps take off from next to the domes and fly toward the enemy. On the ground, several square metal areas mechanically slide open and a elevated platform rises with a platoon of mechs and tanks. Once the platform rises completely, the mechs run off toward the battlefield with the tanks following slowly behind.

On the Red Lotus's side, several sentries gather and lift up giant rocks with earthbending. They convert the rocks into lava and launch them in unison with their arms. The lava rocks smash all over the field, some of them crashing into the tanks or the mechs.

Some of the mechs run by and shoots some cables and use flamethrowers. The sentries dodge the attacks while running up, and the firebenders block against the flames. Some waterbenders take out some water from their storage tanks and blast them at the mechs freezing them into place. As the mechs struggle to break through the ice, some earthbenders shoot bursts of earth from the ground straight up at them and send them flying across the battle field. When they land, some earthbenders run up and cover the limbs with lava.

Up in the sky, the Red Lotus blimps have earthbenders who shoot lava at the Zaofu blimps and take them out. Near the domes, some battlement posts shoot tow cables at the blimps. The hooks pierce through the shell of the blimps. Some sentries exit the blimps and slide down the inclines of the cables. When they approach the battlements, they take out some detonators and throw them at the posts. The detonators latch on and explode the posts. Some Red Lotus metalbenders on the blimps rip the hooks and cables off the shell.

Three blimps approach the dome of the Beifong Estate and latch on. Several earthbenders hold up some mounds of earth, combine them together, morph them into giant drills, and convert them into lava. They spin the enormous lava drills at high speed and begin to penetrate the seams of the dome.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE

The group starts to see the drill poke through and it increases in size and gains more and more circumference.

KORRA  
They're breaking through!

When the drill becomes a certain size, it stops spinning and lava seeps around the seams of the dome. On the outside, the earthbenders pull the lava on either side and rip the corner of the dome open. The tear is big enough to where the sky is seen.

From the opening some sentry drop through and take out gliders with very jagged designs and fly inside.

KUVIRA  
Attack the intruders!

Several soldiers line up and shoot cables at the gliding sentries. The sentries deflect the cables by kicking with airbending. The airbenders fly up and land on the ground attacking anyone in sight. They fight against the soldiers who throw rocks and giant metal plates, but the airbender sentries a dodge or blast the rocks and metal away. The airbenders long range attacks knocks over several soldiers.

All of Team Avatar fights against them with their respective elements. Every attack they throw only knocks them out of the way.

One airbender runs up to Kuvira and throws a blast. She jumps out of the way and swipes two metal plates that wrap around his hands. She thrashes to the side and throws him against a building wall and slams into him. She pins him to the ground and throws three plates on his mouth and feet.

Wei and Wing throw several rocks at two opposing airbenders. The airbenders swipe some waves at them to which they block with earth shields. Right at that moment, two vertical water waves that knock the airbenders back. Wei and Wing turn back to see Desna and Eska flipping forward and throwing rapid water attacks pushing the opponents farther back. They stop and pose holding their guard up as they are between Wei and Wing.

WEI  
(humorously)  
Whoa! Looks like we've got some  
competition here!

WING  
(humorously)  
Trying to be the better _twin_  
fighters, aren't you?!

DESNA  
(flatly)  
Don't try to compete with us. You  
will surely lose.

Desna and Eska throw rapid icicles forward and Wei and Wing join them. The two sets of twins continue fighting against the airbenders with earth and water techniques.

Korra is throwing some fire and earth attacks around. At one moment she sees Xu-Xing fly in and land.

KORRA  
Xu-Xing!

He runs off in one direction and heads toward Jinora. While throwing some air blasts, Jinora looks to the side and sees Xu-Xing running at her. She thrusts at him, but he spins his hands bending the air blast away. He leaps at her and grabs her torso with his legs flipping her over onto the ground. He pins her down with his hand and covers her mouth with a gag cloth. She instantly faints.

KORRA  
JINORA!

Xu-Xing picks her up, takes out his glider and flies off with her.

Over to the side, Korra sees two other airbenders take down Kai and Opal fainting them with clothes and taking off on gliders.

KORRA  
OPAL! KAI! NO!

Xu-Xing and the other two sentries fly up through the opening on the dome.

Korra frantically looks around, runs up to one sentry, kicks a block of earth at him and takes his staff. She opens up the glider and flies up. Mako looks up at her.

MAKO  
KORRA! WAIT! DON'T FOLLOW THEM!

Korra keeps on flying and jets through the opening.

EXT. ZAOFU / MOUNTAINS - MORNING

Xu-Xing and the other sentries, still carrying Jinora, Opal, and Kai, fly up across the mountainside behind Zaofu. Korra starts to catch up with them. She spin kicks an air wave in front of her at them. They spread out and dodge the wave. They fly around rapidly and sway around the mountain edges. Korra keeps up with them and flies right behind them.

Xu-Xing kicks his two feet behind which hits Korra's glider. Is is momentarily caught off balance, but she stabilizes and flies faster.

Kai slowly starts to wake up as he is being held by one of the sentries. He is now wide awake and grabs the sentry spinning him around in the middle of the air and throwing him off. Kai grabs onto the glider and adjusts flying up next to Korra.

KAI  
Korra! What's going on?!

KORRA  
They've got Jinora and Opal!

Suddenly, a fire blast whooshes by. Some firebenders from a nearby Red Lotus blimp are attacking them. Korra and Kai swerve around and try to avoid the attacks. One of the fire bursts hits the edge of the left wing of Kai's glider. It catches fire and he starts to fall and spin out of control screaming.

KORRA  
KAI!

KAI  
I'LL BE OKAY! JUST SAVE THEM!

As Kai keeps falling, Korra looks ahead and chases after Xu-Xing and the other sentry. They fly straight into a cave opening and Korra dives right in.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE

The group continues to fight, but then the airbender sentries all start taking out their gliders and fly back through the opening.

MAKO  
What's going on?! Why are they  
retreating?!

Lin hears a message through her radio set.

GUARD (O.S.)  
(radio)  
Chief! The armies on the outside  
battlefield are retreating!

INT. GREEN CRYSTAL CAVERN

Korra flies through the tunnel area and into a more narrow area. She retracts her glider and lands on the ground. She starts running through the tunnel. The cave has green crystals all around lighting the way.

She runs up to an open area and sees Xu-Xing standing by himself facing Korra.

KORRA  
Xu-Xing! Where's Jinora and Opal?!  
Why have you taken them?!

Xu-Xing doesn't respond. He just glares up at her with a stern expression.

KORRA  
Why aren't you saying anything?!  
ANSWER ME!

He simply squints his eyes.

Korra intensifies with anger and throws a fire blast at him. Xu-Xing thrashes air at the flame, then spins his hands above him and thrusts a gust forward. Korra holds her hands forward in a triangle parting the wind. She then grips her hands and pulls backward bending some green crystals behind Xu-Xing. He doesn't look back and backflips over the crystals.

Korra grabs the crystals and pulls out some more from behind her. She jumps and double spin kicks the rocks at him. Xu-Xing chops at the crystals slicing them in have as they shoot at him. He spins his arms while standing in place making several horizontal air slices at Korra. She air shields around herself negating the attacks. Next she holds up her fists and pulls them down causing a part of the ceiling to turn into lava and fall on Xu-Xing. He air shields upward defending against and cooling the lava.

Korra thrusts an air blast forward, but notices a fire blast coming from her right and tries to block. She is knocked over as Yviron runs in and shoots fire at her rapidly. Korra blocks with two air swipes and then an earth shield. But then Yviron kicks and breaks the shield knocking her over. Xu-Xing blasts at her from the front side and pushes her back.

Korra tries to get up but she is hit in the back with water from Qoronus behind her. All three assassins attack her at once, but she spin kicks on the ground spinning air deflecting the attacks and throwing herself back on her feet.

Qoronus throws a large water stream toward Korra. She curves the oncoming attack and bends the water into her grip. She whips the water around at Yviron and Xu-Xing who jump and firebend and airbend respectively at the water. Qoronus shoots some icicles at Korra who knocks them away with her water.

She is attacked by all three and her water supply dies down progressively. Once the opposing attacks get closer and closer, she triggers the Avatar state and spins herself into the air with airbending. While in the air, she throws some massive fire swipes, air blasts, shoots lighting, and throws rapid rock crystals at them. Qoronus shoots another stream of water behind her, but Korra catches it, converts it into ice and throws icicles all around them. They dodge and defend against the attacks. Korra then propels herself downward and slams her fist into the ground creating a huge shock wave blowing the three assassins back.

Korra gets up and exits the Avatar state. She starts to run, but then instantly stops in place and freezes. She grunts as she is immobile. Her limbs start shaking and moving on their own. She starts screaming as she being controlled and is lifted up in the air.

Rukhirim walks up behind her with a shaking clawed hand held up at Korra. He moves his arms and turns her around to face him as she is still screaming.

KORRA  
(struggling)  
No! NO!

The three assassins walk up and surround her. Rukhirim grins slightly as his arms are still shaking.

RUKHIRIM  
At long last... I finally have you  
within my grasp, Avatar.

She looks at him completely terrified and slowly starts to lose consciousness. She closes her eyes and drops her head down as she faints. Rukhirim slowly descends her, lays her on the ground, and lets go of her.

RUKHIRIM  
Take her onto the airship with the  
two airbender girls and head back  
to the hideout.

EXT. MOUNTAINS - DAY

Kai gets up off the ground and sees an airship far above landed near the upper mountainside. The platform extends out as the three assassins walk up holding the three unconscious girls. Qoronus is carrying Korra, Yviron is carrying Opal, and Xu-Xing is carrying Jinora. Kai looks at them horrified.

KAI  
(devastated)  
No.

Rukhirim walks up behind them, the platform closes off, and the blimp takes off.

Kai looks up angrily and starts to run toward it. But then he stops, considers for a moment then turns back to Zaofu. He takes out the glider and flies back.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - DAY

The dome is still closed with the opening still on the roof. The whole team walks back and forth confused.

MAKO  
I don't get it! Why would they  
start a battle with Zaofu just to  
leave as soon as they arrive.

KUVIRA  
They must have been after something  
they came to obtain.

Kai flies in through the opening toward the group.

BOLIN  
Kai!

He lands on the ground, drops his glider and pants.

LIN  
Kid, what happened?

Kai looks up at them worried and still panting.

KAI  
(panting)  
They... they got Korra... and Opal  
and Jinora... I'm so sorry.

They whole group is in utter shock.

MAKO  
(devastated)  
No... Korra...

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT / PRISON ROOM

Yviron is holding Opal and Jinora by their collars and throw them into a prison cell and shuts the bars as they are in the middle of waking up. Both of them look up at the assassins angrily.

YVIRON  
You will both be used as hostages  
to barter against our enemies.  
Since you are both the daughters of  
Tenzin and Suyin Beifong, that  
should work very nicely in our  
favor.

JINORA  
(angrily)  
If you're also using us to get to  
Korra, it's not going to work!

Yviron smiles sharply.

YVIRON  
Oh, we don't need _you_ to get her.  
We already have your Avatar friend,  
and we plan to do what we will to  
her right now.

Jinora and Opal look shocked and worried.

Rukhirim walks up to them in front of the bars.

RUKHIRIM  
While we are busy carrying out our  
procedures with the Avatar, you  
will both stay put until we use you  
for matters of negotiation.

He turns to the side and starts to walk away.

OPAL  
Do you all realize what you're  
doing?! What your plans will do?!

Rukhirim stops walking still looking forward.

RUKHIRIM  
We are starting the beginning of a  
proper glorious revolution.

JINORA  
You're all INSANE! You're bringing  
about the destruction of the world  
based on some IDIOTIC philosophy  
that killing the Avatar and every  
monarch will bring peace! It's  
completely arrogant and stupid!  
You've become blinded by your  
senseless passion!

Rukhirim's face becomes more and more angry as Jinora yells at him. He slowly turns his face to her.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
You'll NEVER destroy the Avatar!  
She's going to defeat all of you  
and make sure your plans never  
become a reality!

Rukhirim glares at both of them with pure rage. He suddenly claws his hand at them and controls their bodies. They shriek and scream in pure agony as he lifts them slightly above the ground. Both of them shake and vibrate as Rukhirim's arm shakes violently.

After several seconds, he lets go and drops them on the ground. Jinora and Opal have tears of pain in their eyes as they struggle to look up to Rukhirim. He holds out his finger at them still glaring with rage.

RUKHIRIM  
(intense and angry)  
You will NEVER... speak out against  
me again.

He proceeds to walk out of the room.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Xu-Xing, guard their cell.

Yviron and Qoronus walk out as well as Xu-Xing walks back and stands against the wall.

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT

Korra is held up against the wall unconscious with her arms spread out and her hands and forearms covered in rock formations. Rukhirim enters the room, walks up to her, and looks at her.

Korra slowly starts to wake up. As soon as she makes eye contact with Rukhirim, she is immediately pushed up against the wall by his bending. She grunts and moans in pain.

RUKHIRIM  
I can't believe how easy it was to  
capture you. Zaheer was a fool. He  
overstepped his bounds by holding  
the _entire_ Air Nation hostage, when  
all he needed...  
(holds up his finger)  
... was just one; One or more close  
friends of yours to motivate you to  
rescue them, leading you right into  
our trap.

Korra struggles to look up at him with fear in her eyes.

KORRA  
Please... don't kill me... The  
world needs the Avatar to stay in  
balance...

Rukhirim starts to laugh and cackle in a menacing way.

RUKHIRIM  
(laughing)  
You honestly think I want to _kill_  
you? After all the chances I had  
to do so?

KORRA  
But... you said the Avatar wasn't  
in your plans.

RUKHIRIM  
I never said such a thing. I said  
exactly what you needed to hear so  
that you wouldn't see us as a  
threat to yourself. As a result,  
you were more inclined to come to  
directly to us and challenge me. I  
don't know where you gained the  
knowledge of my _ability_ , but even  
that didn't stop you from coming to  
us! It was all too easy!

He tightens his grip on her and she continues to strain painfully.

KORRA  
(struggling)  
It... it hurts...

Rukhirim nods solemnly.

RUKHIRIM  
Yes... I know it does...

KORRA  
Ugh... How are you even... doing  
it?

He looks up at her with raised eyebrows.

RUKHIRIM  
It's fascinating, isn't it? To see  
what all benders are capable of.  
I've always been pushing my talents  
and learning every style and form  
of earthbending there is. _This_  
ability to bend someone's bones...  
I first had the idea during my  
travels... from meeting a young man  
named _Noatak_.

KORRA  
Noatak?... You knew Amon?

RUKHIRIM  
Yes, that was the name he went by  
during his siege of Republic City.  
But Noatak was never part of the  
Red Lotus, nor did he have any  
knowledge of our existence. Outside  
the Red Lotus, I lived my life in  
secrecy as a wanderer. I meet him  
when he was just a boy. He ran away  
from his home in the Northern Water  
Tribe. He was tired and famished. I  
looked after him and nursed him  
back to health, and we became  
friends. Though our philosophies  
didn't always see eye to eye, I was  
fascinated by his system of ideals.  
Noatak was brilliant. He strived to  
bring equality to the world, and I  
encouraged him to pursue his dream.  
But one day, he revealed to me his  
secret power of bloodbending, which  
he could achieve at any time of  
day. Since we had grown fond of  
each other, he felt no need to  
eliminate me, and we both parted on  
our separate ways. That discovery  
inspired me to realize my greatest  
belief... _Nothing is unbendable_.  
Even platinum has its weakness.

He walks over to one corner of the room next to some skeletons lying on the floor.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
I was inspired to find my own way  
to control the elements within the  
human body. Every element exists in  
a person's system. Even fire exists  
in some undiscovered way.

He bends up a skeleton effortlessly with his arm up to his eye level.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
At first, I practiced on these...  
dry bones. It is a nearly  
impossible technique to achieve. I  
tore every muscle, every ligament  
in my body just to figure it out.  
After years of pain and  
concentration... I finally figured  
it out, and I was ready to try it  
on _real flesh_.

He grips his fist and shatters the skeleton into dust. Korra shutters in terror. He walks back to her.

RUKHIRIM  
The Red Lotus sought to destroy me  
once they realized my potential. I  
survived and established the  
Supremacists to achieve equilibrium  
in _our own_ way. Yes, we plan to  
terminate every world leader, but  
if we stop there, the world will  
never find true balance. Rebels  
will take charge and reestablish  
government control all over again.  
So when no one is in charge, I will  
take over as the supreme leader to  
guide the world into a time where  
they no longer need monarchs. And I  
when my time has passed, the nature  
of disorder will take its course.

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT / PRISON ROOM

Jinora and Opal are sitting sadly in their cell. They look across at Xu-Xing and walk over to the bars facing him.

JINORA  
Xu-Xing. How could you be following  
Rukhirim. You have this amazing  
gift of airbending. Why would you  
waste it for a life of servitude to  
this man?

Xu-Xing turns his face away from them.

OPAL  
(begging)  
Please, Xu-Xing. You don't have to  
do this. You can save us and the  
Avatar and live a good life.

He turns his head forward and looks down. He has a look of deep sadness in his face.

XU-XING  
(softly)  
There is no life... there is only  
darkness. My only purpose is to  
serve the dark lord. I have no  
other purpose.

OPAL  
But it doesn't have to be that way.  
You can choose to do good. You have  
a choice. You can have the free  
will to do so.

XU-XING  
Lord Rukhirim has taken free will  
away from me, and I have gained  
true enlightenment. There is no  
going back for me.

Jinora and Opal look at him with concern.

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT

KORRA  
If you have me now... why don't you  
just kill me?

RUKHIRIM  
Why would I want to kill you? You  
are the Avatar. You are the  
centerpiece to this entire world.  
Killing you would only lead the  
world into complete chaos. In order  
for me to bring balance to this  
world, I need _you_... alive.

He walks up close to her.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
That is why you are going to help  
me. I need you, Avatar.

Korra's face fills with pure anger.

KORRA  
WHAT?! What make you think I am  
EVER going to help you?!

RUKHIRIM  
It is your destiny to bring balance  
to this world. I will help you to  
do it. Your whole life, you have  
been restrained from using your  
full potential. Ever since you were  
a little girl, the White Lotus, and  
all your friends and masters have  
kept you from being free. They have  
blinded you... imprisoned you from  
being the true Avatar. They have  
fed you lies and brainwashed you.

KORRA  
NO! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE LYING!

RUKHIRIM  
You've always wanted to be the  
Avatar. but everyone around you has  
held you back, trying to convince  
you that the world doesn't need the  
Avatar anymore. They are lying! The  
world _does_ need you, and I can help  
you save it!

KORRA  
NO! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!

RUKHIRIM  
Can't you see what they've done to  
you, Korra?! They've tainted your  
point of view so you see me as  
evil! I am not evil! I am  
RIGHTEOUS! I'm trying to save  
you! Let me purge this darkness  
from your mind!

He pulls Korra off the wall. She screams as he place her on a stone chair and strap her hands and feet with rocks.

KORRA  
AHHH! NO! NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU  
DOING! LET ME GO! PLEASE! LET  
ME GO!

RUKHIRIM  
I know what poison they've used to  
infect your mind! Don't worry! I  
have learned a technique from the  
Dai Li that can help with cleansing  
this impurity!

He takes out some tiny stones from his sleeve and bends them to circle around Korra's head. They spin faster and faster. Green crystals start to float around the area.

KORRA  
NO! NOOO! AAAHHHH!

RUKHIRIM  
LET GO, KORRA! YOU WILL BE SAFE  
SOON ENOUGH! LET GO!

The tiny stones stop spinning and grip her head back. She screams as her eyes start to glow.

INT. KORRA'S MIND

Korra appears within a dark canvas. She's wearing her original clothes and her hair is longer and in tails. She looks back and sees the White Lotus council appear. They look at her with spite.

WHITE LOTUS LEADER  
You've failed your test Korra. You  
haven't mastered the _spiritual_ side  
of bending. You will never be a  
fully realized Avatar.

KORRA  
WHAT?! But I _am_ a fully realized  
Avatar!

Tenzin walks up behind her angrily. She turns around frantically to him.

TENZIN  
Korra, you _deliberately_ disobeyed  
me by leaving the South Pole!

KORRA  
But... but Tenzin, I-

TENZIN  
No buts, Korra! YOU ARE NEVER TO  
LEAVE THE SOUTH POLE AGAIN! EVER!

He vanishes, and Tonraq walks up to her sternly.

TONRAQ  
Korra! I told you, Unalaq is a  
liar and a traitor! He was  
manipulating you! Why didn't you  
listen to me?!

KORRA  
DAD! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!

TONRAQ  
YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE  
TRIBE! I'M ASHAMED TO EVEN CALL  
YOU MY DAUGHTER!

He vanished as Korra desperately holds up her hand. Several others pass by with spiteful looks.

LIN  
Things have only gotten worse since  
you came to Republic City! GET OUT  
OF MY SIGHT!

KUVIRA  
I had to bring balance to the Earth  
Empire while YOU sat in a  
wheelchair and did NOTHING!

SU  
How could you abandoned us in Zaofu  
and leave us helpless to be  
captured by Kuvira?!

TOPH  
You really _are_ the worst Avatar  
ever!

Asami walks up to her furiously and slaps Korra in the face. Korra collapses on the ground.

ASAMI  
You allowed my father to DIE! WHY  
DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!

Korra looks up at her miserably.

KORRA  
WHAT?! ASAMI, I _COULDN'T_ SAVE HIM!

ASAMI  
(yelling)  
YOU'RE THE AVATAR! YOU SHOULD BE  
ABLE TO SAVE _ANYONE_!

She storms away. Korra tries to stand up and reaches out for her.

KORRA  
NO! ASAMI! PLEASE!

She looks to the side and sees her dark self glaring at her with her eyes glowing. She whips out her platinum chain and swings it at Korra. She is knocked a long way back.

She tries to get up more injured and sees Mako and Bolin standing in front of her looking down angrily.

KORRA  
Mako? Bolin? Please... help me.

Both of them slowly turn around and walk away from her. Tears stream down her face.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Guys?! GUYS, WAIT! PLEASE! DON'T  
LEAVE ME!

She looks to her side and sees all of the past Avatars with Aang in front looking at her. All of them vanish from sight.

KORRA  
NO! AANG! MY PAST LIVES! I CAN'T  
LOSE YOU AGAIN!

She hears a familiar deep laughing as Vaatu flies up to her.

VAATU  
You are _weak_... you are _pathetic_...  
and that only makes me _stronger_!  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Korra's eyes widen in complete and utter devastation. She grips her head leaning upward and screams harshly.

KORRA  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT

She jumps up from her bed screaming as Qoronus is healing her with water. She gasps heavily. Qoronus looks over to Rukhirim.

QORONUS  
My lord, she has awakened.

Rukhirim runs up to her looking worried.

RUKHIRIM  
Korra?! Are you all right?!

She looks up to him with worry.

KORRA  
(terrified)  
What going on?! It was awful!

RUKHIRIM  
(reassuring)  
Shh, it's okay, Korra. You just had  
a nightmare.

She wraps her arms around him and sobs.

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
I don't know what was going on! I  
was so terrified!

He holds her and caresses her hair gently.

RUKHIRIM  
It's all right Korra. Your friends  
betrayed you and brainwashed you.  
But I saved you, and you're back  
home safe with us.

She cries into his cloak.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Now... you have to destroy them  
all. Do you understand?

She stops crying and sniffles. She looks up at him and her expression intensifies sternly.

KORRA  
Yes... I understand.

Rukhirim smiles and nods.

RUKHIRIM  
Yes. That's a good girl. You've  
remembered.

He stands up and helps her onto her feet.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Now we must move. We have an  
unfinished ceremony to attend.

He walks out of the room and she follows sternly.

INT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT / RALLY

Rukhirim stands on a platform with the three assassins behind him and a massive group of Red Lotus members in front of the platform.

RUKHIRIM  
MY BROTHERS! OUR DREAMS FOR WORLD  
REFORMATION ARE FINALLY COMING TO A  
REALITY! THE AVATAR IS ON OUR SIDE!

All of the members cheer loudly.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
NOW ALLOW ME TO ANOINT THE NEWEST  
MEMBER OF OUR BROTHERHOOD!

Korra walks on the platform wearing a hooded black robe. She kneels on one knee. Rukhirim takes her hood off.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
AVATAR KORRA... YOU ARE NOW  
OFFICIALLY A MEMBER... OF THE RED  
LOTUS SUPREMACISTS!

The crowd of members goes wild and cheers. Korra opens her eyes and turns to the crowd with a solemn expression.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	14. Chapter Fourteen: IntheWakeofDevastation

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
The Avatar has turned to the Red  
Lotus! After escaping from  
Rukhirim's army, Team Avatar sought  
refuge in Zaofu to meet with their  
allies. Korra was able to convince  
everyone to have former enemy  
Kuvira to face against Rukhirim.  
However, the Supremacists followed  
them and led a siege against Zaofu  
capturing the Avatar as well as  
Jinora and Opal! Rukhirim proceeded  
to brainwash Korra and convince her  
to join his side! WILL ANYONE BE  
ABLE TO SAVE THE AVATAR FROM HER  
FALSE ALIGNMENT?!

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: IN THE WAKE OF DEVASTATION

EXT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT - DAY

The sky is covered with dark clouds with sparse sections of sunlight far off in the horizon. The Red Lotus sentries are taking supplies into their tanks and blimps. Rukhirim is standing on a rock formation above looking off as the wind blows over his cloak. Korra, wearing a black cloak walks up to him with a vacant and stern expression.

KORRA  
(stoically)  
So where are we off to, my lord?  
Are we to eliminate the resistance?

He turns back to her smiling.

RUKHIRIM  
All in good time, Korra. But first  
we will destroy Republic City. We  
will wreak the destruction of every  
society in order to lay the new  
foundations of our order.

KORRA  
But how will we get through? The  
United Forces have a massive  
blockade surrounding the city. It  
will be impossible to break  
through.

RUKHIRIM  
That is why I need _you_... to take  
out the city from the inside.

KORRA  
How?

RUKHIRIM  
We will first arrive at the Misty  
Palms Oasis. There is an ice spring  
at the center of the community that  
has an immense supply of spirit  
energy. When you harness this  
energy, it will create a spirit  
portal leading directly into Xai  
Bau's Grove. There we will take a  
shortcut to the Central Portal and  
strike directly at the heart of  
Republic City.

He holds up his hand.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
After the president's foolish  
remarks and cowardly taking his own  
life, Republic City is fractured  
and disunited, and doubtful of the  
credibility of world leaders, which  
will allow us to take charge and  
plant seeds in their minds with  
ideas of a world without  
monarchies.

He holds out his arms looking off to the horizon.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
At long last, we will finally have  
the world under control. Then we  
will give it back to the people  
once the change has been made.

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - DAY

The domes of the city are opened. A flock of sky bison fly over the mess of the battlefield and into the Beifong estate. They land in the center. Tenzin and several other airbenders leap off. He walks up to Lin, Su, Tonraq, Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, and Kai.

TENZIN  
What happened to Zaofu? Where is  
Korra?

LIN  
We were attacked by the armies of  
the Red Lotus. They kidnapped Korra  
as well as Opal and Jinora.

Tenzin suddenly becomes fearful.

TENZIN  
No! Not my daughter too!

KUVIRA  
They caught us completely by  
surprise. I'm sorry.

Su looks down sadly.

SU  
Why would they do this? Why would  
they take my daughter as well? What  
do they want with Opal?

TONRAQ  
(determined)  
They've taken all of our daughters!  
It's going to take everything we've  
got to save them!

BOLIN  
But what if they do something  
horrible to them?! What if they  
kill Korra?!

MAKO  
I'm not sure if they would. They  
haven't stated it in their agenda.  
For the time being, we have to  
assume they're still alive.

KAI  
But how are we going to find them?

KUVIRA  
I think I have someone who can tell  
us.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY

Everyone follows Kuvira into a room where a Red Lotus sentry's hands and feet are cuffed to the wall.

KUVIRA  
During the Red Lotus's attack on  
the city, I was able to capture one  
of the soldiers. Maybe we can use  
him to find Korra.

She walks in front of the sentry and leans her arm against the wall behind him. She looks at him menacingly.

KUVIRA  
(shouting)  
You! Where is the Avatar?! Tell  
us where the Red Lotus has taken  
her!

The sentry glares up at her.

SENTRY  
I'm not telling you ANYTHING!

KUVIRA  
If you don't give us answers, then  
we will use whatever means to make  
you talk!

He smiles wickedly.

SENTRY  
Torture me all you want! The Red  
Lotus never tells any of our  
secrets! My loyalty is only to the  
dark lord!

Bolin storms up to the sentry. Kuvira steps out of the way as Bolin takes up a rock, spins it into lava and holds it up to the guy's neck. The sentry is frightened.

BOLIN  
(angrily)  
Listen, BUSTER! My girlfriend is  
one of the captives held with the  
Avatar! If you don't tell us where  
they are, I'M GOING TO CUT OFF  
EVERY ONE OF YOUR LIMBS RIGHT NOW!

SENTRY  
You wouldn't!

BOLIN  
(screaming)  
YES I WOULD!

He spins the lava disk at high speed at his shoulder and starts to cut into his sleeve.

SENTRY  
(fearfully)  
STOP! STOP- PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!  
I'll tell you. I don't know what  
Rukhirim wants with the Avatar! All  
I know is that he's taking her to  
the Misty Palms Oasis! I swear!  
That's all I know!

Bolin hardens the disk and puts it down. He immediately smiles.

BOLIN  
(brightly)  
Okay! Thanks for your help!

Everyone starts to walk out of the room. Kuvira smiles at Bolin with her eyebrows raised.

KUVIRA  
Nice work, Bolin. You really can  
have an intimidating presence.

BOLIN  
Thanks. I get it from you.

Kuvira looks at him questionably. Bolin catches himself awkwardly.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Oh wait- No no no! I didn't mean  
 _now_ , 'cause, you know, you're a  
 _good guy_ now. I meant before...  
when you were still... bad- Oh,  
never mind.

Both of them join the others.

MAKO  
If they're headed to the Misty  
Palms Oasis, we need to get there  
before they do.

EXT. RED LOTUS HIDEOUT - DAY

Jinora and Opal are being walked across to a blimp in chains. They look to the side and see Korra walking across looking stoic and still wearing a black cloak. They both look at her astonished.

JINORA  
Korra! What are you doing?! Why  
are you helping them?!

Korra looks over at them sternly.

KORRA  
My purpose has always been to serve  
the dark lord.

OPAL  
NO! Korra, what have they done to  
you?!

KORRA  
Rukhirim has saved me and shown me  
what true balance is.

JINORA  
Do you even hear yourself?! Can't  
you see he's controlling you?!

Korra angrily walks up to them.

KORRA  
(angrily)  
NO, _YOU_ LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE THE  
ONES WHO WERE CONTROLLING ME! ALL  
MY LIFE, I'VE WANTED TO BE THE BEST  
AVATAR I CAN, BUT EVERYONE IN MY  
LIFE HAS BEEN HOLDING ME BACK! I  
DECIDE MY OWN DESTINY, AND I WILL  
NOW TAKE REVENGE ON EVERYONE WHO  
HAS TURNED AGAINST ME!

Jinora starts to cry.

JINORA  
(crying)  
Korra! What have we ever done to  
you?! Please, stop this!

KORRA  
DON'T TRY TO STOP ME, JINORA!  
YOU'RE NOT FOOLING ME ANY LONGER!  
YOU ALL HAVE BEEN DOING NOTHING BUT  
MANIPULATING ME MY WHOLE LIFE! I  
HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!

She storms away from them and walks onto the blimp. While she is still fierce and angry, a tear streams down her eye.

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - DAY

Nearby over the fields, several blimps, tanks, Future Industry mechs, and soldiers of the United Forces are crossing over. The group sees them from the estate.

KAI  
(excitedly)  
The United Forces! They're here!

Some red and blue blimps fly from either mountainside.

MAKO  
And so are the Water Tribe and Fire  
Nation armies!

EXT. ZAOFU / CITY ESTATE / STATION - DAY

A train rides in and stops at the station. General Iroh and several officers exit to greet the main group who is waiting for them.

IZUMI  
Good to have you and the United  
Forces with us, General Iroh.

IROH  
Mother, I'm sorry that my fleet  
wasn't able to arrive in time to  
defend the city.

IZUMI  
That doesn't matter now. We need to  
focus on preventing the Red Lotus'  
next move.

TENZIN  
(desperately)  
General, we need you and your army  
to save save Korra and our  
daughters.

IROH  
Absolutely, Master Tenzin. We are  
planning a strategy for once we  
encounter the Red Lotus at the  
Misty Palms Oasis. We'll be ready.

Bolin raises his hand and jumps up and down eagerly from behind the group.

BOLIN  
Ooh! Ooh! General Iroh! Are my  
lavabenders here with your fleet?!

IROH  
I'm sorry, Bolin. The Earthen Fire  
Squad's arrival has been delayed.  
But they should be able to come as  
reinforcements once we engage in  
combat with the Supremacists.

Bolin limps his arms and moans in disappointment.

BOLIN  
Aw man! Why won't they just get  
here already?!

Iroh turns over to Kuvira.

IROH  
Kuvira, are we ready to take off?

KUVIRA  
Almost, we just have to be sure  
that our new weapons are ready.

INT. ZAOFU / FACTORY ASSEMBLY

Kuvira walks into the factory to see Asami and Baatar Jr. observing some mecha suits being operated.

KUVIRA  
Are the weapons ready yet?

ASAMI  
As ready as they're going to be.  
Their not as powerful as I was  
hoping to make them, but they  
should be strong enough to be  
impassible.

BAATAR JR.  
We've only been able to build in  
these cannons into less than twenty  
mecha suits.

KUVIRA  
That should be more than enough to  
take on Rukhirim. Let's have a  
demonstration.

One mech walks up to a giant metal crate and holds up its arm pointed at it. A small cannon folds out and lights up in a bright magenta color. It shoots out a laser and blasts at the crate moving it all across the floor and up to the wall. The beam stops and the crate only appears to be slightly dented.

The mech holds out both arms in a triangular position and drops a thick rod on the ground and shoots out the laser beams that create tall walls. Two other mechs run up to a beam wall and are blasted backwards upon impact and land on the ground.

Kuvira looks at it and smiles.

KUVIRA  
This should be perfect. Let's store  
them up in the aircraft and head  
straight to the Misty Palms Oasis!

EXT. SKY / RED LOTUS BLIMP - DAY

The Red Lotus blimps fly across the sky with the the tanks on the ground. They fly over an Earth Kingdom village.

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP - DAY

Rukhirim and Korra look out from the cockpit window at the town below.

RUKHIRIM  
The devastation is about to begin.

He turns to Korra.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
Korra, you know what you must do.

Korra looks at him sternly and nods. She walks away from behind and Rukhirim looks back down at the village with his hands behind his back.

EXT. SKY / RED LOTUS BLIMP - DAY

Korra opens the hatch and walks out on the top of them blimp looking at the town. She charges and runs forward to the edge of the blimp in front. She leaps off and sky dives head first into the town. As she gets closer, she flips her self upward while falling and charges her fist.

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE - DAY

She crashes in the middle of a street and slams her fist on the ground creating a massive shockwave and earthquake which damages the buildings and area nearby.

After the quake subsides, fearful civilians peer out in surprise and see Korra stand up slowly.

CIVILIAN  
Avatar Korra?

Korra veers over at the people angrily and enters the Avatar state. She lashes out some blazes of fire around herself screaming and swipes at the buildings all around setting them on fire. The civilians scream fearfully and run for their lives as Korra sets slashes fire everywhere.

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP / BRIG - DAY

Jinora and Opal look outside completely mortified at Korra firebending at the area.

OPAL  
(sadly)  
No... Korra...

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP / COCKPIT - DAY

Rukhirim looks down at Korra with an enormous evil grin on his face.

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE - DAY

The entire village is on fire as Korra walks through ominously with her eyes still glowing. She then exits the Avatar state and looks across the road with pure rage.

INT. UNITED FORCES BLIMP - DAY

General Iroh and the other world leaders and officers are at a table planning their military strategy.

IROH  
Our armies will surround the  
perimeter of the town. We will trap  
the Red Lotus from the inside and  
ambush them. If any of them try to  
escape from the sky, our planes  
will fly in to retaliate along with  
Tenzin's fleet of airbenders.

LIN  
What about the civilians? We'll be  
battling on populated grounds and  
will be causing unnecessary  
casualties.

IROH  
We'll need to send in a division of  
motor vehicles to transport the  
civilians and evacuate them from  
the battle grounds to a nearby  
village. Then we can focus on  
isolating Rukhirim.

KUVIRA  
If we can draw him outside of the  
area on an open area, we can  
commence our plans to trap him and  
encase him in a platinum case. If  
we can take him out, we have a  
fighting chance.

SU  
Zaofu's armies will help in  
fighting off Rukhirim's powers.

IROH  
My battalion and the Fire Nation  
army will attack the strongest Red  
Lotus platoons.

IZUMI  
I will fight by your side.

IROH  
Mother, you don't have to do this.  
The fire lord needs to be safe from  
the war zone.

IZUMI  
Everyone is doing their part in  
fighting this battle. It's about  
time I did mine.

She smiles at him and he nods.

INT. UNITED FORCES BLIMP / ROOM - DAY

Mako, Bolin, and Kai are waiting in one room anxiously.

BOLIN  
(worried)  
Ugh! I knew Opal shouldn't have  
come with us! I'm so worried about  
her! Maybe they're torturing her or  
something even worse!

KAI  
I'm worried about Jinora too. I  
should have stopped the Red Lotus  
from taking all of them when I had  
the chance.

MAKO  
Guys, there's nothing we could have  
done. We'll be able to save them  
once we find the Red Lotus.

He crosses his arms looking down.

MAKO (CONT'D)  
We're probably going to have to  
face against those assassins again.  
Their powers are unlike anything  
we've ever seen.

KAI  
Yeah. I mean, what was that fire  
blast move that Yviron did? It was  
like he was charging the fire in  
his hand and unleashed an unlimited  
power.

Izumi walks into the room.

IZUMI  
The firebending technique you saw  
was the _fire comet_. It was a move  
that was only achieved by my  
grandfather Fire Lord Ozai during  
Sozin's Comet. It charges unlimited  
fire power that only the comet  
could assist with building up, but  
apparently this Supremacist has  
found a way to create it.

Kai looks at Izumi intensely.

KAI  
Well I have my own powerful  
technique I learned from the Sky  
Triad; the _compressed air sphere_.  
Its explosions can stand against  
this guy's attacks.

IZUMI  
Perhaps...

BOLIN  
(to Mako)  
So how are we going to defeat these  
guys?

MAKO  
I don't think there's a perfect  
strategy to take them out. Their  
bending is able to adjust to any  
environment. If we're gonna beat  
these guys, we'll just have to  
fight them as hard as we can.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS - SUNSET

The Red Lotus blimps head toward the oasis with the battalions below.

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP / COCKPIT - SUNSET

As Rukhirim is looking down at the village, Qoronus walks up to his right side.

QORONUS  
My lord, I just wanted to say that  
it's an honor fighting by your side  
and I never thought we would make  
it this far. I made the right  
choice by joining our brethren.

RUKHIRIM  
You did indeed, Qoronus. I've never  
had a servant so humble and loyal  
as you. Together, all of us will  
share this momentous occasion with  
the Avatar as the world is finally  
brought into balance.

Yviron walks up to Rukhirim's left side.

YVIRON  
It's amazing to see what we've  
done, but are you sure we will be  
able to fully succeed? The armies  
of the world will most likely track  
us down to here after capturing  
some of our infiltrators.

RUKHIRIM  
Then let them track us down. We've  
already destroyed so many villages.  
Regardless of whatever forces or  
obstacle oppose us, we have the  
ultimate key to victory... the  
Avatar. With her on our side,  
nothing will stand against us. Once  
her usefulness has expired, we will  
terminate the Avatar cycle...  
 _permanently_.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS - SUNSET

The blimps fly down all around the town and the main blimp lands right in front of the entrance. The Supremacists exit the blimp a walk onto the road where several people watch fearfully as Rukhirim approaches with Qoronus by his side, Korra and Yviron far in front, and several sentries surrounding them.

As the people run away screaming, Yviron swipes some massive heat waves at the two sides blowing over all the buildings in sight and fracturing them making cracks all around them. Korra airbends on both sides and the buildings crumble and collapse.

Several Earth Kingdom soldiers run up and the end of the road. They stop at one point and hold up several large rocks on guard.

SOLDIER  
STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, OR WE WILL  
HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ATTACK!

All of the Red Lotus glares at the soldiers. Korra walks up in front staring them off.

The lead commander of the Earth soldiers holds his arm forward.

SOLDIER  
FIRE!

All of the soldiers launch their rocks straight at the Red Lotus. Korra triggers the Avatar state and holds out her hand. The rocks fly straight to her and stop in the space right in front of her. All the rocks progressively fly into her grasp. After she catches all of them, she rotates her hands in front of her and lunges her two fists forward as all the rocks fly right back at the Earth soldiers who are either hit by the rocks or try to dodge them. Korra follows this by spinning and unleashing a massive horizontal air wave blowing and knocking all the soldiers away.

After that, Korra runs and leaps in the air pulling up a massive wave of lava and covering it over another line of buildings. The lava crashes into them and blasts everywhere. Korra proceeds to wreck the area more with lavabending as the Red Lotus clears a path and walks through.

Xu-Xing is walking with Jinora and Opal in chains behind him. Opal leans up to Xu-Xing.

OPAL  
Please, Xu-Xing! You have to listen  
to us! Rukhirim brainwashed Korra,  
and he did the same thing to you!  
You have to escape and help us! You  
can be free from his enslavement.

Xu-Xing stops walking and looks back at Opal with a stoic expression.

XU-XING  
I admire your compassion and  
integrity, Opal Beifong, but you  
must understand that there is no  
going back for me. Rukhirim has  
brought us down an inevitable path,  
and we _must_ fulfill our purpose.

OPAL  
But Rukhirim is going to destroy  
everything! I know there has to be  
good somewhere in your soul! You  
have to realize what you're doing  
is wrong!

Xu-Xing doesn't reply and continues walking forward with the airbender girls dragged along with him.

Rukhirim walks down the path leading to the ice spring. He walks up to a soldier groaning on the ground. Suddenly, he skeleton-bends the soldier up in the air. The soldier screams as he is held up. Rukhirim throws his hand to the side and the soldier is flung far across the town yelling and crashes into a building.

Two other soldiers on the ground see Rukhirim and freak out. They struggle to crawl away, but they are stopped in their movements and dragged backwards screaming in pure terror. They scratch on the ground as Rukhirim lifts them in the air with both clawed hands and thrashes them backwards propelling the soldiers far behind.

As the town and palm trees are all on fire, Rukhirim walks up with Korra, Qoronus, and Yviron to the ice spring in the center of the oasis. Several small spirits are laying on the ice, but Qoronus whips out his water and whacks them away. They shriek and scream as they are attacked. They all crawl or fly away fearfully.

Rukhirim walks up with the Korra to the ice.

RUKHIRIM  
Beneath this mound of ice is enough  
spiritual energy to form a new  
portal. Yviron, please make an  
opening for the Avatar.

YVIRON  
With pleasure, my lord.

Yviron puts one foot on the ice and holds up his hand creating a shrieking fire comet. In one move, he blasts the fire at the ice. After several seconds, he stops his fire blast and the ice mound now has a melted cavity with a glowing blue sphere in the center at the bottom. Yviron steps away.

RUKHIRIM  
Korra, you may now do the honors.

Korra walks up sternly and holds her hand over the sphere. Nearby next to Xu-Xing, Jinora and Opal watch in fear.

JINORA  
Korra... please...

Korra closes her eyes and puts her hand down on the sphere. Wind starts to circle around the area a rumbling starts to occur. Korra bursts her eyes open in the Avatar state and the energy from the blue sphere starts to rupture.

Suddenly, - BLAM! - a giant light beam explodes from the sphere and rises in the air. More light bursts from around the scenery and the ice at the base breaks and blows away so there is no more ice. The beam fully raises in the sky and the portal is complete. The portal itself has a sky blue light with blue and orange strands spiraling in the middle.

Everyone watches in astonishment. Rukhirim smiles gleefully at the display. Korra steps out of the way and looks back at Rukhirim.

KORRA  
It is done... my lord.

RUKHIRIM  
Perfect! Let me enter inside first.

He walks up and enters the portal.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE

Rukhirim walks out of the portal and into the grove with bright orange skies and dark red water. He looks around everywhere in pure awe and wonder. He starts laughing gleefully with pure delight.

RUKHIRIM  
He-he-he! Ha-haha! HAA HA HA HA  
HA HAAA! XAI BAU! YOU WERE  
RIGHT ALL ALONG, MY FRIEND! IT  
WARPED DIRECTLY INTO THE GROVE AS  
YOU PREDICTED! IF ONLY YOU WERE  
STILL ALIVE TO SEE THIS NOW!

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / DESERT PORTAL - SUNSET

The fire still burns all around. Rukhirim walks out to the others holding his hands behind his back.

RUKHIRIM  
It _is_ in Xai Bau's Grove. We will  
march our armies through and head  
straight to the Central Portal.

He turns to walk back into the portal, but stops right in front of it when he hears a distant whirring noise. He pauses and looks across at the sky behind him. Ahead, he sees several airplanes flying toward them. Beyond them are blimps following them. Rukhirim frowns as everyone else looks over.

QORONUS  
It's the United Forces! They've  
arrived.

Rukhirim looks to the left and sees several blue Water Tribe blimps. To the right are Fire Nation blimps, and from behind are Zaofu blimps. The armies surround the oasis on all four corners. Rukhirim's expression intensifies.

RUKHIRIM  
Prepare for battle.

The United Forces planes zoom up and shoot torpedoes at the Red Lotus blimps. They explode and the blimps start moving with benders walking out of them and shooting the elements at the planes. Some of the fire and earth blasts from the Red Lotus hit the planes and crash them. The rest of the blimps from the outside engage in battle with the Red Lotus.

INT. UNITED FORCES BLIMP / REAR EXIT ROOM - DAY

All of the airbenders are lined up wearing new glider suits colored in dark yellow and brown. Tenzin walks back and forth in front of them.

TENZIN  
There are lives on the line as well  
as the safety of the world. Though  
the new Air Nation has only been  
around for three years, you all  
have been the most enduring  
students I've ever had. The Avatar  
as well as my daughter and Opal are  
in jeopardy. Though we are not a  
soldiers, we must fight and defend  
our kind and the Avatar at all  
costs. We must aid the United  
Forces aircraft in taking out the  
Red Lotus' sky forces and save our  
allies. Now everyone, LET'S MOVE!

The hatch to the side opens and all the airbenders face the opening. Tenzin leaps out first followed Bumi and the others.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS - SUNSET

They leap and skydive toward the oasis. At a certain point, they fold out the wings of their suits and glides across flying around. Some of the airbenders fly over to the Red Lotus blimps where some benders are shooting at the planes. They twist themselves around and airbend a wave knocking the benders off their platforms.

On the ground, mechs and tanks from each allied force approaches the village and fights off the Red Lotus sentries. Several platoons run across as well. The Water Tribe Army are lead by Tonraq and Kya followed by Desna and Eska. The waterbenders take out water from their supplied tanks and shoot icicles and throw waves at enemies. The Fire Nation army shoots fire blasts from their tanks at the Red Lotus blimps and forces.

Mako, Bolin, and Kai ride on Naga through the street. Kai blasts wind at any opponents on the side, Bolin earthbends at on coming enemies, and Mako rides in front steering Naga.

Rukhirim looks over at the forces all around then turns to his allies.

RUKHIRIM  
Yviron, take Jinora on a blimp and  
escape. Xu-Xing, you take the other  
girl and come with me. Korra, I  
need you to attack these armies and  
clear a path for our escape. Then  
you will head into the Spirit World  
and destroy Republic City.

At that moment, the army forces surround them with mechs, tanks and soldiers. General Iroh walks out of one of the tanks. Fire Lord Izumi is in front of the Fire Army, Tonraq and Kya are heading the Water Tribe army, and Lin, Su, and Kuvira head the Zaofu army. Mako, Bolin, and Kai ride up on Naga and stop right next to the United Forces army. Mako looks over at Korra with the other Supremacists. His eyes widen in confusion.

MAKO  
Korra? What are you doing with  
 _them_?!

BOLIN  
Yeah! Shouldn't you be... chained  
up or something?!

Korra only glares at them angrily.

Iroh holds up a radio speaker connected to an amplifier.

IROH  
(speaker)  
RUKHIRIM! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN!  
SURRENDER THE AVATAR AND THE OTHER  
HOSTAGES!

Jinora calls out to them.

JINORA  
GUYS! YOU'RE IN DANGER! KORRA HAS  
BEEN BR-

Yviron gags her with his sleeve.

OPAL  
GET OUT OF HERE! KORRA IS-

Xu-Xing gags Opal. Both of the girls struggle and scream with their mouths covered.

KAI  
JINORA!

BOLIN  
OPAL!

RUKHIRIM  
What these girls are _trying_ to tell  
you is that the Avatar can no  
longer help you. She is in my  
possession.

MAKO  
WHAT?! What are you talking about?!

IROH  
IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER, WE WILL BE  
FORCED TO ATTACK YOU!

Rukhirim smiles wickedly at them.

RUKHIRIM  
Go right ahead and try it!

Iroh holds his arm straight forward.

IROH  
MECHA PLATOONS! ATTACK!

All the mecha suits charge at the center area. Mako sees Korra start to run up to them.

MAKO  
STOP! EVERYONE! LOOK OUT!

Korra jumps into the Avatar state and SLAMS her foot into the ground creating a shockwave propelling all the mechs in the air and far back over the army. Next she blasts air in all directions blowing all the allies backwards. They tumble back and quickly stand up.

KAI  
WHAT IS KORRA DOING?!

MAKO  
SHE'S ON THEIR SIDE! SHE'S BEEN  
BRAINWASHED!

Korra leaps into the air with a tall wind vortex holding her from the waist down.

IROH  
EVERYONE! THE AVATAR IS DANGEROUS!

Korra angrily waves her arms around and swoops blasts at massive sections of the armies throwing them around! They all scream as they are thrown around.

Some planes fly close to her and forms rocks from the ground and throws them at the planes crashing them. Another plane flies in and she fire swipes it splitting it in the middle. She veers over to some allies' blimps, thrusts her straight palms forward wedging an air strike in between them, and spreads her arms out causing the blimps to shift in opposite directions creating an opening. She turns to the other side and creates another opening with the blimps.

Two Red Lotus blimps descend to the portal area as chaos, dust, and flying elements all fill the entire area. The blimps drop some ropes with round standing platforms. Qoronus and Yviron grab the ropes on one blimp with Yviron holding Jinora. Rukhirim and Xu-Xing grab the ropes from the other blimp with Xu-Xing holding Opal.

They start to rise from the ground and fly over to the rocky terrain in different directions. Kuvira sees Rukhirim on his rope.

KUVIRA  
HE'S GETTING AWAY! AFTER  
HIM!

She, Lin, and Su earthbend and leap after them. The mecha suits and other earthbenders follow them.

Some dust subsides in one area and Bolin holds down an earth shield as he, Mako, Kai, and Naga get up. The see Korra up in the sky turn around and fly straight into the portal.

MAKO  
KORRA'S GETTING AWAY!

Kai looks to his left and sees two of the assassins with Jinora at the blimp ahead.

KAI  
JINORA! NO!

MAKO  
KAI, YOU GO HELP HER AND OPAL!  
WE'LL GET TO KORRA AND STOP HER!

Kai nods, leaps up in the air, and takes out his glider staff flying in the direction of the blimp. Mako and Bolin jump on Naga and race into the Desert Portal.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE

Korra flies out of the portal. Shortly after that, Naga races out of it with Mako and Bolin riding her. They speed through the grove and leap over the red water streams.

MAKO  
FASTER, NAGA! FASTER! WE'VE GOT  
TO SAVE KORRA!

They run into a valley near the grove and start to catch up with Korra in the Avatar state flying across the Spirit World at high speed.

MAKO  
(to Korra)  
KORRA! RUKHIRIM IS CONTROLLING  
YOU! YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT!

BOLIN  
KORRA! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE US?!

Korra turns to them angrily while still flying and thrashes a fire blast at them. They slow down Naga briefly and dodge the blast. Korra continues flying.

MAKO  
SHE'S NOT LISTENING TO US! WE HAVE  
TO KNOCK HER OUT OF THIS! BOLIN,  
TAKE A SHOT!

Bolin swipes up some earth from the ground and bends up a rock with his fist.

BOLIN  
WAY AHEAD OF YOU, BRO!

He holds up his aim to Korra and punches the rock shooting it high in the air. As it flies up. It curves around and shoots straight to the left of Korra. It zips straight up and SLAMS into the side of her head.

She grunts and is knocked out of her airbending vortex. She falls straight into the ground and lands in the middle of the valley.

Mako and Bolin dismount Naga and run up to Korra. They stop to look at her laying on the ground.

BOLIN  
Korra?! Are you okay?!... Did I hit  
you too hard in the head?

Suddenly, she thrusts her hand at them and airbending blasts them away. They scream as the land on the ground. Korra spin kicks on the ground and firebends herself back on her feet. She rips her black cloak off and throws it on the ground. She pants and glares at Mako and Bolin with pure wrath.

MAKO  
WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!

BOLIN  
DON'T YOU REMEMBER US?! WE'RE YOUR  
FRIENDS! MAKO AND BOLIN!

KORRA  
(panting angrily)  
MAKO! BOLIN! YOU NEVER _WERE_ MY TRUE  
FRIENDS, WERE YOU?! YOU _BETRAYED_  
ME!

MAKO  
WHAT?! KORRA, WE WOULD NEVER BETRAY  
YOU-

KORRA  
(screaming)  
SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALL LIARS! YOU'VE  
DONE NOTHING BUT STAB ME IN THE  
BACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME SAVE  
MY TRIBE FROM CIVIL WAR?! WHY DID  
YOU DO NOTHING TO SAVE ME FROM  
ZAHEER?!

MAKO  
KORRA, YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!

KORRA  
 _YOU'RE_ THE ONES NOT MAKING ANY  
SENSE! YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!

She throws a fire ball at them. Mako kicks to the side and deflects the attack with his own firebending. He takes out his sword, lights it with fire, and holds his guard up. Bolin bends up a rock to his side.

MAKO  
I WISH IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE THIS  
WAY, KORRA!

Korra thrashes fire on both sides screaming and charges at Mako and Bolin.

EXT. ROUGH TERRAIN - TWILIGHT

The sky is red and black from the smoke and fire from the Misty palms oasis in the distance. Rukhirim is riding on his rope attached to the blimp. He hears a whirring noise, and then a metal plate flies over and cuts the rope. He falls and lands on the ground. Another metal plate cuts the rope for Xu-Xing and Opal. Both of them land on the ground.

Kuvira holds up her hands and retracts the metal plates as she, Lin, and Su run up with the armies behind them. They start to surround Rukhirim and Xu-Xing.

KUVIRA  
Rukhirim! Stop! You won't get from  
us!

Opal looks at them and shouts to them desperately.

OPAL  
MOM! AUNT LIN! HELP!

SU  
DON'T WORRY, SWEETIE! IT'S GOING TO  
BE ALL RIGHT!

Opal screams as she is dragged into the air by her chains. Rukhirim holds up his hands and bends the chains over to him holding Opal in the air.

LIN  
NO! DON'T HARM HER!

Opal pants frantically in terror.

RUKHIRIM  
Surrender your army, Suyin Beifong,  
and I won't have to crush your  
daughter!

Some metal plates shoot from the side and grab Rukhirim's hands and left foot flipping him over. He slams on the ground as he is pulled to the side. Opal's chains are released from his grasp and she drops on the ground.

KUVIRA  
(sarcastically)  
Apologies, Lord Rukhirim, but I  
have a more _fair_ deal in mind for  
this situation!

Kuvira shoots two plates over to Opal. Opal holds up her hands to catch the plates, but is pulled back screaming by Xu-Xing's airbending. The plates miss and Xu-Xing grabs Opal. He runs back, spins in the air, and leaps up to the ropes on the blimp.

SU  
NO! OPAL!

Su and Lin run and shoot their metal cables up, but tons of Red Lotus sentries drop from the blimp and deflect the cables with fire, earth, and water attacks. They drop on the ground as the blimp flies away. Rukhirim stands up and rips the metal plates off his hands and foot. The Red Lotus and the army of Zaofu have a standoff.

RUKHIRIM  
You can't win this battle, GREAT  
UNITER! The Red Lotus is the most  
powerful force in the world!

KUVIRA  
I beg to differ, your LORDSHIP!

Both sides charge and attack each other.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE / VALLEY

Korra spin kicks and punches several waves at Mako and Bolin. Mako swipes his sword at every wave and Bolin lifts a wall. Korra charges up and air bends two strikes with each hand at them. Both of them jump to the side to avoid her blows and Korra runs between them. Mako swipes and horizontal strike but ducks under and kicks a wedge of earth up knocking him back.

Bolin charges at Korra, jumps and kicks several rocks from the ground at Korra who punches them out of her way. Bolin lands and punches one rock forward, but Korra slams it downward, punches him with two rocks, and blasts fire forward with two fists as he blocks and is thrown back.

Mako jump slashes some fire at Korra and she jumps to the side. She side kicks some fire at him and he deflects it with his hand. He slashes down at her and she butterfly jumps out of the way. He swipes several waves at her direction, but she rolls around him and spin kicks airbending herself on her feet and knocking over Mako causing him to drop his sword.

Bolin leaps back in and kicks a slab at Korra. She jumps out of the way and double backflips avoiding his subsequent earth punches. Mako picks up his sword and gets up to slash fire swipes at Korra while Bolin continues attacking as well. Korra uses all the elements to block their attacks.

BOLIN  
MAKO! WE CAN'T BEAT HER!

MAKO  
I KNOW! WE JUST NEED TO WEAR HER  
DOWN AND THINK OF SOME WAY TO SNAP  
HER OUT OF HER MIND CONTROL!

The continue their throws and run at her.

EXT. SKY / RED LOTUS BLIMP - TWILIGHT

Kai continues to fly over to catch up with the blimp. He sways from side to side to avoid the oncoming fire attacks from the firebenders at the side of the blimp. He swoops up near the left side of the blimp and kicks a wave knocking off two of them. He lands on an extended platform and defends from fire attacks ahead. He leaps across onto a railing and enters the blimp.

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP / HALLWAY

Kai leaps up from one hole with a ladder and lands in a hall. Three sentries see him and throw fire blasts at him. Kai spins his staff and shields against them. He spins around and swipes his staff making a horizontal wave followed by an air thrust with his hand. He knocks over the sentries and blows them to the end of the hall. He runs and turns one corner.

KAI  
Where could Jinora be?!

JINORA (O.S.)  
Kai! Is that you?!

He hears her down one hall and stops to look around.

KAI  
Jinora! Where are you?!

JINORA (O.S.)  
Over here!

He looks down and sees a room. He runs over and enters it.

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP / BRIG

Kai runs into the room and sees Jinora behind some bars.

JINORA  
KAI!

KAI  
Don't worry, Jinora. I'm gonna get  
you out of here.

One sentry charges in the room at Kai. Kai quickly recoils and blasts him at the wall knocking him out. He runs to the bars, takes out some lock picks and starts picking at the lock.

KAI  
Where's Opal?

JINORA  
She's not here. She was taken on a  
different ship.

Kai struggles to open the lock, but his lock pick breaks.

KAI  
Shoot! This lock is too good! Stand  
back and hold you guard up. I'm  
gonna try blasting it open.

Jinora nods and moves to the back of the cell. Kai steps back and creates a compressed air sphere in his hands. He slams it into the lock and breaks it. The door flies across and Jinora blocks the impact with her airbending. After the door falls over, Jinora runs into Kai's arms.

JINORA  
Thank you so much! I'm so glad  
you're here.

KAI  
Now let's go find Opal.

JINORA  
We can't! We have to get to Korra!  
She's in danger!

EXT. ROUGH TERRAIN - TWILIGHT

The Zaofu army fights off with the Red Lotus sentries. Lin and Su throw several large rocks at opponents. Wei and Wing jump in to unleash some rapid earth attacks.

Kuvira runs up a slope to Rukhirim far ahead, but several sentries jump in front of him and she stops in place.

RUKHIRIM  
If you really want to face me,  
you'll have to face my men!  
(to the sentries)  
ATTACK!

All the sentries yell and charge at Kuvira throwing the different elements at her. Kuvira naturally dodges the elemental attacks and rapidly throws metal plates at all of them with great speed and precision. The plates grab their limbs, knock them over, cover their eyes, or slam them into each other. With every grab she obtains with the plates, she manipulates each of the sentries in different ways.

She finishes by slamming them into the ground. They all groan and struggle in defeat. Kuvira looks up at Rukhirim and holds her fists up.

KUVIRA  
Now it's just you and me, Rukhirim!  
Let's see what you've got!

Rukhirim holds out his fists and slams them into the ground. He makes a large ground tunnel head to Kuvira who kicks it to the side and throws several metal plates at him. He thrashes several of them to the ground and bends several more oncoming plates around him throwing them back at Kuvira. She dodges some of them and pulls up a wall catching the last few. She flips the wall and flip kicks it at Rukhirim.

He double punches it breaking it and stomps on the ground bending three giant rocks behind him and triple flip kicks all of them. Kuvira aerial cartwheels to the right dodging them. Rukhirim whips two waves of lava beside him and launches it. Kuvira pulls up a triangular wedged wall dividing the lava to the sides of her.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE

Mako and Bolin throw fire and rocks at Korra as she jumps over streams of water and airbends deflecting the attacks in mid air. She lands on one stream and waterbends the red water around her. She spins it around and curves it at Mako and Bolin as they throw some more attacks. She knocks them over and throws them to the side on a large ground section.

The brothers jump back up and continue attacking. As Mako brandishes his sword and thrust forward. Korra dodges and whips out her metal cables. She spins them around grabbing Bolin by the foot and tossing him. Then she uses the other cable to grab Mako's sword. She pulls it out of his grasp and flings it back to her. It flies right at her and she grabs it with metalbending, spins it around, and flings it at the ground as it stabs the dirt with it's blade sticking up.

Bolin rips at the ground and creates a lava wave to push at Korra. As the lava wave rises and approaches her, she holds up her hands and bends at the lava. She moves the lava around her and blasts it back at the brothers. Bolin bends up a large wall and the wave crashes into it. Korra thrusts fast lavabending strikes at the wall wailing it down. Mako and Bolin brace themselves behind the wall at every impact.

BOLIN  
YOU KNOW, I'M KINDA STARTING TO  
REGRET TEACHING HER LAVABENDING AT  
THIS POINT!

Mako jumps back and punches some fire streams around the wall at Korra. She runs out of the way and leaps up over the wall. She ignites her fingers with lightning. She strikes down at them and explodes the ground near them. They both jump out of the way from her attack. She lands on the ground and shoots two lightning bolts at Bolin. He dodges the first bolt and pulls up a wall mid way, but it's explodes by the second bolt and he is propelled backwards.

She spins and shoots lighting straight at Mako. He holds out his right fingers and catches the lightning. He holds back as the electricity surges through his body. He shoots back the lightning with his left fingers. Korra then catches it with her other hand's fingers. Now both of them are connected with two beams of lightning and they stand off.

EXT. SKY / RED LOTUS BLIMP - TWILIGHT

Kai and Jinora run out the hatch on top of the blimp. They look and see several Red Lotus blimps rising from the ground in the distance in front of their blimp.

JINORA  
Wait, they're not retreating!  
They're getting reinforcements!

KAI  
We have to warn the others as well  
as saving Korra!

Suddenly, some airbending sentries jump out of the hatch and strike at them. Kai and Jinora swipe to the side blocking their attacks and they thrust to blow them backwards. Kai spins out his glider and holds it up.

KAI  
Hold on tight! I'm gonna fly us out  
of here!

He grabs it underneath and Jinora grabs it over. They run across and leap off the blimp. Kai stabilizes and flies back with Jinora riding on top. As they are flying, Jinora then notices the airbending sentries now flying on gliders.

JINORA  
KAI! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!

Kai looks to the side and notices them. They throw some blasts and he sways to avoid them.

KAI  
JINORA! LET'S SWITCH PLACES! I'LL  
TAKE THEM!

Jinora rolls on her back and grabs the front of the glider. Kai flips the glider over to where Jinora is now controlling it from below and Kai is on top. He adjusts and thrusts at each opponent knocking two out of the sky. Two more fly around and evade him. One moves on to and the other move below them. The curve to fly right at them.

KAI  
JINORA! LET'S SPIN!

Both of them kick to their right on their opposite sides. They flip over and make two waves that hit the sentries from above and below. They are knocked off balance and fall down.

KAI  
YEAH! WE GOT 'EM!

JINORA  
NICE ONE, KAI!

They continue to fly ahead as the blimp they were on turns around and leads the fleet approaching from behind it.

EXT. ROUGH TERRAIN - TWILIGHT

Rukhirim waves some lava around at Kuvira's left. She earthbends herself to leap to the side. She rolls over and throws up and burst of earth. As Rukhirim is turning around, the burst hits his side and budges him back. Kuvira throws a metal plate as Rukhirim raises his fist and grabs his hand. She yanks him back with the plate onto the ground.

She runs to him and leaps in the air to throw another plate at him, but he throws his palm up and blasts sand at her. She is blown back and tumbles over. He amasses a large sand wave and blows it at her. She tries to defend, but is attacked again and gets stuck in a sand whirlwind.

Rukhirim manipulates Kuvira in the air with the sand and pulls her forward right at him. He holds up a clawed hand and stops her in place in the middle of the air. The sand subsides and now Kuvira is in Rukhirim's skeleton-bending grasp. She struggles and gasps for breath. Rukhirim holds her up and starts to cackle and laugh maniacally. He bends off all her metal plates on her back and all fifty or so of them drop on the ground.

He laughs even harder and is about to clench his fist, but suddenly, - BLAM! - A bright magenta laser beam blasts at him and throws him over to the side. He crashes on the ground as Kuvira lands on her knees breathing in. A black and gray mecha suit run up to her.

BAATAR JR.  
(mecha suit radio)  
Kuvira! Are you all right?!

KUVIRA  
I'm fine. Deploy the operation!

Baatar Jr. is inside the black mecha suit and Asami is in the gray one.

ASAMI  
(mecha suit radio)  
Copy that! Looks like we came just  
in time!

They deploy their cannons on their arms and shoot at Rukhirim. He tries to bend up and earth shield but the lasers blast through throwing him back even more.

Baatar Jr. and Asami's mecha suits run down followed by a platoon of green mecha suits who all fire cables and fire at Rukhirim.

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE

Korra and Mako continue their standoff with the lighting links. They struggle to hold their ground.

MAKO  
KORRA! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!  
THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE  
AVATAR! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN  
SAVE THE WORLD! YOU'RE A GOOD  
PERSON!

Korra's expression intensifies with anger as she enters the Avatar state and increases the power of her lighting. It surges through Mako and he struggles to hold himself. He looks up at her and throws his fingers forward directing the lightning at Korra in a triangular position. It beams at Korra and she loses control. She springs standing up straight and screams as the lightning from Mako surges through her entire body while still in the Avatar state.

Mako ceases his attack and Korra collapses on the ground. Mako composes himself and pants in exhaustion. Bolin runs up to them and looks at Korra who is face down on the ground.

BOLIN  
Korra? Is she... still alive?

She veers her head up at them eyes still glowing and airbends them backwards. She stands up and screams about to attack them. But then, she stops in place hearing a voice in her head.

RAAVA (O.S.)  
Korra. This isn't what you are  
meant to be. You are meant to bring  
 _peace_ , not _destruction_. Remember  
who you truly are!

Korra struggles and grips her head. She starts to see visions of all her past lives reappearing and all her memories flash through her mind.

KORRA  
NO! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

She screams violently as she roars fire from her mouth and fists. Images of her past lives and her memories flood her mind as she continues screaming and flies into the air. Wind blows violently and all the surrounding elements start to fly everywhere. Mako and Bolin brace at the wind and earth flying all around.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / DESERT PORTAL - SUNSET

The elements from Korra fly out of the spirit portal and blow across the sky and the battlefield. In the air, the airbenders, including Tenzin, are knocked back out of the sky. Tenzin lands on the ground and looks up at the portal.

Nearby, Tonraq and Kya watch nearby as chaos exits from the portal.

TONRAQ  
IT'S KORRA! SHE MUST BE IN DANGER!

KYA  
GO HELP HER! I'LL KEEP FIGHTING!

Tenzin runs up past him.

TENZIN  
TONRAQ! COME WITH ME!

Tonraq runs alongside Tenzin and they run into the portal.

In the sky near the portal, Kai and Jinora fly in looking at the chaos in worry.

JINORA  
KORRA!

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE

Korra is still screaming violently as they whole Spirit World turns into dark colors and starts to crumble.

Tenzin and Tonraq run up to Mako and Bolin.

TONRAQ  
WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER!

MAKO  
SHE'S GOING CRAZY! SHE'S GOING TO  
DESTROY THE ENTIRE SPIRIT WORLD!

They look up at her as she is screaming even harder.

EXT. ROUGH TERRAIN - TWILIGHT

Asami, Baatar Jr., and the other mecha suited solders shoot energy beams at Rukhirim who dodges them swiftly and flips around throws earth slabs at them. They move closer in as Rukhirim moves farther back. As he is throwing rocks, he is then hit by rocks thrown by Lin, Su, Wei, and Wing. Kuvira is leading the attack.

KUVIRA  
KEEP IT UP! CORNER HIM DOWN,  
EVERYONE!

Kuvira shoots three metal plates at him. Rukhirim thrashes them out of the way, but is hit by another energy beam and tumbles down a rock slope onto an open area. He gets up and thrashes lava in the direction of Baatar Jr. and Asami, but they jet the engines from their suits' legs and propel themselves in the air to land in front of Rukhirim.

They blast out their flamethrowers to the side for intimidation and Rukhirim steps back a bit. Two other mecha suits run up from behind. In the sky, a Zaofu blimp flies overhead.

BAATAR JR.  
(mecha suit radio)  
HE'S IN POSITION! DEPLOY THE  
ENERGY PERIMETER!

Asami and Baatar Jr.'s suits drop poles from both of their arms and unleash the energy beams followed by the other two mechs. They connect their beams making a diamond shaped fence around Rukhirim. He growls and looks at all of them frantically as the blimp moves down closer.

ASAMI  
(mecha suit radio)  
CAPTAIN! MAKE YOUR COORDINATES TO  
UNLEASH THE CASE!

CAPTAIN (O.S.)  
(radio)  
Copy that, Miss Sato!

The hatch below the blimp starts to open up. Rukhirim looks up at the blimp angrily. He holds his fists back to launch an upward attack at the blimp. Before he makes his move he is hit by several rocks by Lin.

LIN  
KEEP HITTING HIM! MAKE SURE HE  
DOESN'T ATTACK THE SHIP!

Su, Wei, and Wing follow with her and punch several rocks at him. He punches them only deflecting a few and being hit by several. He tries to boost himself in the air with earthbending, but Kuvira shoots two metal plates attaching to his feet and slams him back on the ground.

As the hatch on the blimp opens up. A soldier is at a control panel at the bay adjusting a cubed platinum case held by cables. He lowers it sightly from the hatch.

CAPTAIN  
Almost there...

He moves to case and stops it when it is right over Rukhirim.

CAPTAIN (CONT'D)  
GOT IT!

ASAMI  
(mecha suit radio)  
RELEASE IT! NOW!

The box is unhooked and drops. Simultaneously, Kuvira shoots two metal plates. Rukhirim looks at the oncoming plates and thrashes them out of the way. After he hits the plates, the box falls and SLAMS over him. He is now inside the platinum box. Inside, two flaps slide in mechanically on the floor and trap him inside.

In Asami's mecha suit, she grips her fists with satisfaction.

ASAMI  
YES! WE GOT HIM!

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD / XAI BAU'S GROVE

Kai and Jinora fly in from the portal and land next to Tenzin.

JINORA  
DAD!

TENZIN  
JINORA! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! GET OUT  
OF HERE! THE SPIRIT WORLD IS  
FALLING APART AND KORRA HAS LOST  
CONTROL!

JINORA  
I CAN STOP HER! KAI, DAD, HELP ME  
OUT!

Kai and Tenzin run next to her as she walks and struggles against the wind. The three of them airbend a shield around themselves to get closer to Korra. Their shield intersects the giant air sphere surrounding Korra. Kai and Tenzin continue their movements for their shield. Jinora holds out her hands and rapidly spins them around. She starts to make streams to bend around Korra. As Jinora struggles to get the air streams swirling, Korra's bending starts to weaken and calm down.

Soon, Jinora has two air streams surrounding Korra. Korra stops her bending and starts to light up golden. Jinora continues her spirit cleansing until Korra is completely lit in gold. She flashes in the Avatar stand and dark purple specks start to float from her and light up into gold. They fly away into the sky and Korra slowly descends onto the ground.

The gold all around her disappears and her eyes stop glowing. She groans and she begins to fall over. Jinora runs up and catches her. The five others nearby gasp in astonishment. Jinora budges Korra a bit.

JINORA  
Korra? Korra! Are you okay?!

Korra groans and looks up at Jinora. She has a look of sadness in her face.

KORRA  
Jinora?...

Jinora smiles at her. Korra looks down sadly as a tear streams from her eye.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
What have I done?! All the damage  
I've caused. All those _horrible_  
things I said to you-

JINORA  
I know... It's okay. You're back  
with us now.

Korra's face deepens with sorrow and she hugs Jinora warmly who hugs back. Mako, Bolin, Kai, Tenzin, and Tonraq smile and sigh with relief.

EXT. ROUGH TERRAIN - TWILIGHT

Kuvira and the rest of the army are all looking at the box encasing Rukhirim.

KUVIRA  
It's over, Rukhirim! We've captured  
you!

Inside the box, Rukhirim looks around breathing frantically. He waves his arms around and thrusts forward at the wall in front of him, but with no effect. He looks more and more angry and anxious.

RUKHIRIM  
(breathing heavily)  
No! NO! NOOOOO!  
RRAAAAARRGHHHHHH!

He charges his fist and punches directly at the the wall. He punches fiercely with his right fist, then his left, then his right, and so on. He punches the wall over and over again with one hit every second. He grunts and screams with every hit he makes.

LIN  
There's no use resisting! That case  
is made of solid platinum!

Rukhirim still keeps hitting the inside wall violently and relentlessly.

SU  
You've lost this battle! Just  
accept it!

Then the punches start to get faster, and the intervals between hits and grunts from Rukhirim progressively become shorter.

In Baatar Jr.'s mech, he begins to look worried.

BAATAR JR.  
You have got to be kidding me.

Rukhirim's punches speed up to being every fourth of a second and keep continuing to get faster.

In Asami's mech, she looks in astonishment.

ASAMI  
No... it's not possible... There's  
no way he could...

Rukhirim's punches elevate to rapid speed and even hits the wall with his elbows as well as his fists.

KUVIRA  
STOP IT! You're not getting out of  
there! It's pointless to resist!

Rukhirim hits the wall with extreme speed with only a sixteenth of a second of intervals. He hits all around at every part of the wall.

Everyone on the outside watches it completely dumbfounded.

LIN  
Oh no... It can't be. He couldn't.

Rukhirim hits violently screaming bloody murder. He stops for a moment with his hands and arms completely battered and bruised. He holds back his right fist and screams the loudest of all charging himself back. He holds back, and holds back, until... He strikes his fist forward with full speed.

BOOOOOMMM! - The platinum box explodes on all sides, but all the walls freeze in place only a meter away from where they were shot. As everyone flinches at the explosion, everything becomes momentarily quiet as all the walls levitate around Rukhirim holing his fist out.

He then moves his arms around and the platinum walls swoop all around him.

SU  
NO! IMPOSSIBLE!

KUVIRA  
HE CAN... _PLATINUM-BEND_?!

Rukhirim glares around viciously at everyone and flings the walls smashing them into the mechs causing them to fly around. He throws a wall at Asami and Baatar Jr. Asami jumps out of the way, but Baatar Jr. is hit and thrown into some large rocks.

Three other green mechs from up a hill charge down at Rukhirim. As they leap into the air, Rukhirim thrusts up his hands and catches them. He pulls them up to himself and clenches his fists. The three mecha suits collapse and cave into themselves until they become clumps of metal. He launches all three of them up at the blimp at high speed. They crash into it and the Zaofu blimp explodes on one side and starts to fall.

Rukhirim pulls back three platinum walls and sand spins around himself. The wind from the sand rises him into the air.

RUKHIRIM  
I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BENDER IN  
THE WORLD! NOTHING CAN EVER STOP  
ME!

He lunges forward and the sand propels him across the land at high speed while the three platinum walls follow him.

Kuvira and the others look at him in shock as he flies away. They turn the other way to see that an enormous fleet of Red Lotus blimps approaches.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / DESERT PORTAL - NIGHT

Korra and everyone else exits the portal as Rukhirim flies over the burning town and to the land ahead.

KORRA  
It's Rukhirim! He's getting away!  
I have to fly after him!

Kai runs up near Korra.

KAI  
Korra! Here! Take this!

He throws his staff to her and she catches it. She brings out the wings of the glider.

KORRA  
Thanks, Kai.

Korra leaps into the air and flies off. Tenzin looks at Jinora.

TENZIN  
Jinora! You and the others need to  
help fight this war! I will help  
Korra to fight Rukhirim!

JINORA  
Okay! Be careful, Dad!

Tenzin runs off, opens his glider suit, and flies off after Korra.

The rest of the group turns around and sees a whole battalion of Red Lotus blimps flying at them.

MAKO  
No! Their reinforcements are here!

EXT. MOUNTAIN AREA - NIGHT

Korra and Tenzin fly over a rocky terrain and begin to catch up with Rukhirim flying with sandbending. Korra flips in the air and swipes a huge vertical air wave at Rukhirim. He looks back and is hit causing him to fly backwards. He lands on his feet. Korra and Tenzin land near him.

KORRA  
RUKHIRIM! STOP RIGHT THERE!

Rukhirim looks over at Korra in shock.

RUKHIRIM  
KORRA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY  
AREN'T YOU HEADED TO REPUBLIC  
CITY?! YOU MUST DESTROY IT!

KORRA  
I'm done being brainwashed by you!  
You have no control over me  
anymore!

TENZIN  
Your reign of terror ends now,  
Rukhirim!

RUKHIRIM  
NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU _WILL_ OBEY  
ME, AVATAR!

He launches the two platinum walls at them. Tenzin leaps and butterfly kicks over one of them blasting it further backwards with airbending. Korra swipes air at the two walls headed for her and blasts them back. Both Tenzin and Korra charge at Rukhirim.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS - NIGHT

Bolin, Jinora, and Kai look at the blimps coming ahead.

BOLIN  
Opal must still be captured in one  
those blimps! Which one is it?!

JINORA  
Hold on! I'm going to try and find  
her energy!

Jinora closes her eyes and holds her fists together. Her spirit rises up high in the sky and speeds through the first blimp leading the fleet. She phases through the walls and into Opal's cell. Then Jinora warps back into her body.

JINORA  
She's imprisoned in the blimp in  
front of the fleet!

BOLIN  
Huh. That seems obvious. Why didn't  
I think of that?

Some bison with airbenders fly on the ground.

KAI  
Come on, guys! Let's go get her!

Kai and Jinora leap onto one bison and Bolin climbs up in the saddle. The bison flies up and they head straight for the ship. They dodge the oncoming fire attacks from the side of the ship.

KAI  
Hold on! Just a litter further-

When they get close to the railing, suddenly some rocks from some sentries below fly up and hit the bison. The bison growls as it falls over and Kai, Jinora, and Bolin fall off screaming.

Kai and Jinora fall down to the battlefield, but Bolin falls right up to the edge of a rail. He catches it with one hand and holds on for dear life. He grabs the edge, climbs up, and runs on the deck of the ship into the inside.

EXT. MOUNTAIN AREA - NIGHT

Rukhirim leaps across the mountain ridges with earthbending as Tenzin and Korra throw attacks at him. Korra punches some rocks and fire at him while jumping and Rukhirim deflects them with sand swipes. He flips and melts an edge into lava to fall on them. Tenzin blasts air instantly cooling it down and he and Korra leap on it to continue chasing Rukhirim.

Rukhirim shoots several rocks behind him with his fist and feet which Korra hits and air swipes out of the way. Korra lands on one edge and slams both of her fists sideways on the wall. She creates a shockwave that trails along the mountain side up to the edge that Rukhirim lands on. As soon as the shockwave gets to him, he holds his palms out negating the effect stabilizing the crumbling surface he is standing on.

Rukhirim stomps one foot on the ground blasting the rock side that Korra and Tenzin are standing on causing them to fall. Rukhirim leaps to a higher edge and runs. Korra grabs Tenzin and shoots her metal cables onto the wall. She latches on and throws herself and Tenzin upward onto the ledge. The land on a much wider area and hold their guard up at Rukhirim who is standing several meters away.

Both Korra and Tenzin thrust air blasts, but Rukhirim ducks underneath and low kicks a the ground tripping Korra over. She tries to get up, but Rukhirim flips and kicks a large rock at her. She tries to block, but is hit and thrown across the grass area. Tenzin leaps into the air and swipes some sideways attacks which Rukhirim jumps to the side and dodges. Rukhirim waves up a blast of lava from the ground, but Tenzin jumps and blasts at the lava with one hand. Rukhirim spins sand around himself and swipes it around at Tenzin. Tenzin curves the attack around himself and blows it right back at Rukhirim blasting him against a nearby wall.

As Rukhirim is getting back on his feet, Tenzin stuns him with another air strike. Tenzin follows up with several complex air swipes pinning Rukhirim against the wall. As Tenzin continues his strikes, he walks up closer to him. At one moment, Tenzin stops briefly to charge and attack, but then Rukhirim shoots several rocks from the wall and hits Tenzin in his gut and shifts the ground to trip him forward.

Tenzin lands on his knees and stands up. But in that moment, Rukhirim runs straight at him. Nearby, Korra lies on the ground appearing exhausted. She sees Rukhirim running at Tenzin. She leaps on her feet in horror.

KORRA  
TENZIN! NO!

She runs to them. Tenzin stands up and barely thrusts an attack forward as Rukhirim runs up and claws his hands. Tenzin immediately stops in place and Rukhirim holds him up. Korra stops in place in terror. Tenzin is now struggling in Rukhirim's skeleton-bending grasp.

RUKHIRIM  
Don't move, Avatar! Otherwise I  
kill him instantly!

Rukhirim tightens his hands slightly as a single CRACK sound comes from Tenzin's chest. Tenzin screams in pure agony.

KORRA  
(screaming)  
TENZIN!

INT. RED LOTUS BLIMP / BRIG

Bolin bursts the door open and slams the guard next to Opal's cell against the wall knocking him out.

OPAL  
Bolin!

BOLIN  
Opal, it's gonna be all right! Just  
hang in there!

The ship suddenly shakes as attacks hit it from outside. After the imbalance from the shaking, Bolin stands up straight and walks to the cell bars.

OPAL  
Please! You have to get me out of  
here!

BOLIN  
Working on it!

He moves his hands up, but freezes in shock and looks around frantically.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
AAHH! Oh no! I forgot to bring  
some earth up here! Wait, let me  
get the keys!

BOOM! - An explosion happens in the blimp as fire attacks from the armies outside hit the blimp. It explodes the blimp partly in half as fire blows through the whole area!

OPAL  
BOLIN! THIS SHIP IS ABOUT TO  
CRASH!

BOLIN  
HANG IN THERE! JUST GIVE ME A  
SECOND!

He picks up the key's from the guard's pocket and tries out one, but it doesn't work. He starts to freak out more and more as he tries each key with no success.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
NO! NO NO NO NO! NONE OF THEM ARE  
WORKING!

Everything starts shaking and rumbling more as the blimp goes closer to the ground. Opal starts to tear up in fear.

OPAL  
(crying)  
BOLIN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

BOLIN  
I'M NOT LEAVING YOU, SWEETIE! I  
PROMISE! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO LOSE  
YOU!

Bolin grabs on the bars and starts pulling on them with no effect. He struggles on pulling anyway.

OPAL  
(crying)  
BOLIN! PLEEASE! HELP ME!

BOLIN  
OPAL! HOLD ON! RRRAAAGGHHHH!

He pulls even tighter on the bars screaming and straining with all of his energy.

Then suddenly, he bends all the bars open and they slam and bend completely to the side. Bolin looks at his hands in complete surprise.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
WHAT?! HA-HAA! I DID IT!

Opal immediately runs into his arms.

OPAL  
BOLIN!

BOLIN  
OPAL! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

They run out of the room and into the hall.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS - NIGHT

Bolin and Opal run to a bay area of the blimp and leap outside as the the blimp crashes in the the front field outside the border of the oasis. Both of them tumble as they land on the field and the blimp explodes several hundred meters away from them. They look at the wreckage in shock. Then Opal looks to Bolin surprised.

OPAL  
Bolin! You were metalbending!

Bolin looks at her confused.

BOLIN  
I did?...

Then he gasps in excitement.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Wait! I DID! I METALBENDED!  
HA-HA-HAA! I FINALLY FIGURED IT  
OUT! Wei was right! I _did_ need a  
trial by fire! LITERALLY!

Then they see a threatening silhouette standing on the wreckage of the blimp. Opal looks frightened and Bolin stands fiercely as Xu-Xing glares at them.

XU-XING  
Those who oppose the dark lord...  
will surely fall.

EXT. MOUNTAIN AREA - NIGHT

Rukhirim continues to constrain Tenzin in the air.

KORRA  
(desperately)  
Rukhirim! Please! Don't hurt  
him! Leave Tenzin out of this!

RUKHIRIM  
(angrily)  
You brought this on yourself,  
Korra! If you hadn't disobeyed my  
orders like you did, none of this  
would have happened! STAND BACK  
AND FOLLOW MY ORDERS! DESTROY  
REPUBLIC CITY!

TENZIN  
(struggling)  
RGHH! DON'T... LISTEN TO HIM,  
KORRA!

Rukhirim cracks another part of Tenzin and he screams.

KORRA  
(crying)  
STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!

RUKHIRIM  
I can keep breaking his ribs one by  
one, Korra! Or you will do as I  
command! NOW!

Korra hesitates anxiously as she looks between Rukhirim and Tenzin. She breathes heavily as she contemplates.

Rukhirim glares at her and squints his eyes.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
You have failed, Avatar Korra.

Korra sees him clench his hands into fists. She screams and starts to throw an attack.

KORRA  
(screaming)  
NOOOOOOOO!

Rukhirim clenches his fists to a certain point. - CRACK! - Tenzin's chest caves in slightly. He gasps as he grips his chest with his hands.

Korra runs and throws an air blast at Rukhirim stopping him from clenching his fists any more and blasting him far back.

Korra runs toward Tenzin. (Time slows down as Korra runs to him holding her hand out desperately and he falls to the ground.) She runs straight to him as he lands face first on the ground. She only barely catches him. She turns him over to look at his face.

KORRA  
(screaming)  
Tenzin?! TENZIN!

Tenzin's eyes are closed and he groans painfully laying in her arms. His head limps down to the side.

Korra looks up and sees Rukhirim leap on the ground and slide with earthbending down the slope. He speeds by his three platinum plates and they float up following him.

Korra's face fills with rage as she watches him. Wind starts spinning around her and she springs into the Avatar state. She puts Tenzin down on the ground and launches herself in the air. She leaps down to the ravine of the mountain and flies after Rukhirim with great speed.

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Endurance of Spirit

AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA

SYNOPSIS:

SHIRO SHINOBI (V.O.)  
THE WORLD IS AT WAR WITH THE RED  
LOTUS! After Rukhirim captured  
Avatar Korra and turned her evil,  
he unleashed his plans onto the  
world and used her to open a Spirit  
Portal in the Misty Palms Oasis to  
lead directly to Republic City!  
Fortunately, Korra's friends were  
able to save her and turn her back  
to being good. However, Rukhirim  
escaped from Kuvira by  
platinum-bending and has critically  
injured Tenzin! Korra is now in  
pursuit of the dark lord while the  
armies of the world are fighting  
the Red Lotus! NOW THE FIGHT IS ON  
TO SEE WHICH SIDE IS TRULY  
VICTORIOUS!

BOOK FIVE: PEACE

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ENDURANCE OF SPIRIT

EXT. FIELDS - NIGHT

Smoke fills the sky from the battle at the Misty Palms Oasis creating a dark brown and red atmosphere all around. Rukhirim speeds across the ground shifting the land to move himself. Korra follows him flying across with great speed in the Avatar state using air with her feet and fire with her fists. She charges up at Rukhirim and throws two gigantic fire streams directed at him. Rukhirim sways to the right evading the first one and blocks the second one with one of his three platinum walls. He tosses two large lava streams back up at Korra. She thrusts her two hands forward grabbing the lava streams and bends them around and back down at Rukhirim.

The lava spreads all around. Rukhirim speeds around the area as the lava bursts hit the ground. One blast hits a section near him and he is caught off balance and sent flying forward. He tumbles over and jumps on his feet facing Korra's direction. Korra flies down straight at him with pure rage. Rukhirim's face also intensifies with anger as he charges and thrusts at the ground. He propels himself forward with full speed. Both Korra and Rukhirim jet towards each other attacking with powerful elemental strikes.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / FRONT AREA - NIGHT

Xu-Xing stands over the airship wreckage at Bolin and Opal.

XU-XING  
If you do not adhere to the birth  
of new world establishment... then  
you will be destroyed.

Bolin holds up his fists fiercely and Opal holds out her hands. They both hold their guard up.

BOLIN  
(determined)  
Okay... We can do this... We can  
 _totally_ take on this guy!

He looks over at Opal with a questioning expression.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
(nervously)  
Opal, we can take on this guy,  
right?

Opal glares forward with determination.

OPAL  
Yes... We can.

Bolin pumps up his arms with excitement.

BOLIN  
All right! That's what I'm talking  
about! Let's do this! COME AT US,  
CREEPY AIRBENDER GUY!

Xu-Xing spins the air around him, front flips onto the ground, and runs at them with wind enhanced speed. Bolin and Opal charge at him. Bolin rips up the ground to his side and throws up a vertical wave of earth. Opal swipes up a vertical air wave on her side. Both of their attacks trail up at Xu-Xing who leaps high over them and dodges.

He lands behind them. Bolin shoots several rocks and Opal swipes some air strikes. Xu-Xing ducks underneath the attacks and low kicks a large air wave. Bolin pulls up an earth shield defending himself and Opal, and then he throws the large slab of earth. Xu-Xing flips to the side out of the way of the slab and thrusts himself forward in mid air. He lands and leaps high off the ground to throw a forward strike, but Opal leaps up right near him and side kicks a large swipe stunting Xu-Xing and throwing him to the ground.

Xu-Xing lands on his back and spin kicks whipping air waves all around. The blasts hit Bolin and Opal throwing them back a bit. Xu-Xing springs on his feet and thrusts an air blast forward with both hands.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / BATTLEFIELD - NIGHT

All of the allied armies are fighting the Red Lotus across the destroyed town. In one section, the Water Tribe army brandishes water aggressively at their opponents. Tonraq uses his water on his fists and runs up to opponents in close combat punching them and slamming them with water and ice. Kya surrounds herself with water using octopus form and attacking sentries on all directions. Desna and Eska both throw slices of water and icicles at opponents with complete synchronization.

The armies of Zaofu run into the oasis, enter the battlefield from the outside, and attack oncoming sentries. Kuvira, Lin, Su, Wei, and Wing throw rocks and earth slabs at enemies. Lin and Su also use their metal cables to whip at enemies, and Kuvira throws her metal plates. Asami runs in without her mecha suit and dodges attacks and retaliates with either throwing electric bolas or hitting with her electric gloves.

All around the battlefield, the airbenders fly in and land on the ground to assist the armies in all areas to fight. They land in front of troops and air blast at sentries.

The Fire Nation and United Forces attack from the middle to close to the mountain edge. Iroh punches and kicks fire at enemies single-handed as they surround him on all sides. He fights them off aggressively and blows most of them back. As soon as one of them runs and is about to attack him from behind, a fire blast hits the sentry from the side. Iroh looks to see Izumi flipping and attacking several sentries with fire wheels surrounding herself. She runs up to Iroh, and both of them fight back-to-back at the enemies.

Mako runs in swiping his sword with flames at anyone he passes. He joins Izumi and Iroh and all three firebenders are fighting in the area.

More and more blimps fly in from outside. Several sentries drop from them and earth bend onto the ground. Once they gain their footing, they thrust down at the ground and slowly pull their hands upward. As the earth starts to rumble more and more, suddenly the sentries erupt gigantic lava geysers and create an ocean of lava that crawls down to the oasis's border. Several airbenders try to blast and cool down the lava as it approaches, but the earthbending sentries ride up on the lava and thrash at the allies.

Mako looks up as two cloaked men drop from a blimp far off and land on the ground attacking with water and fire.

MAKO  
IT'S QORONUS AND YVIRON!

IROH  
THEY MUST BE COMMANDING THESE  
ARMIES! IF WE CAN TAKE THEM OUT,  
WE CAN CRIPPLE THE RED LOTUS'  
ORDERS!

Mako runs ahead toward the two assassins. He approaches Yviron and slashes at him. Yviron blocks the fire attacks with his own and then pushes Mako back with his heatbending throwing him against a ruined building wall. Mako slams into the wall crumbling it, and Yviron leaps forward and continues attacking more allies.

Mako gets up and sees Qoronus whipping massive streams of water at soldiers tossing them left and right. Mako grips his sword and ignites it with fire. He gets up and runs straight at Qoronus. While Qoronus is preoccupied, Mako leaps up and holds up his sword to throw a downward strike. At that moment, Qoronus sees Mako and crosses his two water streams to defend. Mako slams his sword in-between Qoronus's ice beams and they face with each other in a corps-a-corps.

Both of them struggle to get the better of each other. Qoronus moves water up his ice to creep around Mako's sword to grab it, but Mako intensifies his fire and blocks the moving water.

Mako then blasts fire from his sword throwing Qoronus backward. Qoronus lands on his feet, and he and Mako throw water and fire attacks violently at each other.

EXT. FIELDS - NIGHT

Rukhirim is shooting giant rocks at Korra high in the sky as she flies circling around him. Korra punches and kicks fire only to have Rukhirim wave up mounds of lava to defend. He shoots up bursts of lava and she air blasts them cooling them down causing them to drop and crumble to the ground. At one point, Korra veers to the side and she punches a giant flamethrower stream at an incline simultaneously as Rukhirim lunges his two fists up with two large lava streams up at an opposite incline. The two attacks from Korra and Rukhirim collide and explode with massive fire and lava.

Rukhirim leaps backward and punches three times to throw his three platinum walls. Korra holds out her hands to catch the walls in her metalbending grasp, but it doesn't work and the walls keep flying to her. She exits the Avatar state with a look of shock. She quickly tries to airbend, but one of the walls hits her and sends her flying down. As the other two walls veer toward her, she spins and firebends at them knocking them to the side.

Korra tumbles on the ground as the walls retreat back to Rukhirim and levitate around him.

RUKHIRIM  
NOW YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME,  
AVATAR! I HAVE NOW DISCOVERED THE  
SECRET TO BENDING PLATINUM! EVEN  
YOU COULD NEVER BE AS STRONG AS I  
AM!

He launches the walls and spins them straight at Korra. As they head toward her, Korra lifts up three bursts of earth knocking the walls upward. She flip kicks and airbends the walls right back at Rukhirim.

KORRA  
(angrily)  
YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO  
TENZIN!

RUKHIRIM  
HIS LOSS WAS ARBITRARY! I WILL  
KILL _EVERY LAST ONE_ OF YOUR FRIENDS  
IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEAT  
YOU! YOU ARE OF NO USE TO ME ANY  
LONGER!

Korra screams in fury and launches tons of rocks, throws some fire streams, and shoots air blasts at him. Rukhirim moves his platinum walls and blocks her attacks. She follows by leaping into the air and slamming down an earthquake. The shockwave tosses Rukhirim in the air. He throws over some lava streams at her. Korra boosts into the Avatar state blasts a large horizontal air wave blowing both Rukhirim and his attacks back. Korra jets forward with fire and strikes lightning at Rukhirim. He blocks the bolt with one of his walls and Korra continues striking with lightning.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / BATTLEFIELD - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora are fighting off enemies on all directions when they hear a gigantic rumbling over in the mountain area. They look over and see lightning shooting far up in the sky and specks of rocks chunks and lava flying around.

JINORA  
It's Korra! She must be fighting  
with Rukhirim!

She looks down in worry.

KAI  
Jinora, what's wrong?!

JINORA  
I don't know! Something doesn't  
feel right; like Korra is in danger  
or something like that!

KAI  
How do you know?!

JINORA  
I can feel her energy! Something is  
out of place! Something has gone  
very wrong!

She looks over at Kai.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
We have to go over and help her!

Kai nods at her sternly.

KAI  
Right! Let's fly!

They run over to a nearby bison and leap on. Kai whips the reigns.

KAI (CONT'D)  
YIP-YIP!

The bison lifts in the air and Kai and Jinora fly in the direction of the massive chaos in the horizon.

Yviron runs through slashing fire at approaching soldiers with sentries following him. After knocking his opponents out, Yviron turns to the side and sees the bison flying off. He has a wicked smile, ignites fire comets in both hands, and blasts them downward propelling himself into the air. He flies toward the bison with fire also jetting from his feet.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / FRONT AREA - NIGHT

Bolin and Opal throw rapid attacks at Xu-Xing who thrusts and swipes at them with complete accuracy. Bolin stomps on the ground bringing up several rocks which he punches and kicks at Xu-Xing. As Xu-Xing is knocking the rocks out of the way, Bolin runs up and rips a lava wave up to launch at Xu-Xing. Xu-Xing jumps and blasts at the lava cooling it and leaps over.

Xu-Xing flip kicks a vertical wave down which hits Bolin. Then he pulls wind backward propelling Bolin toward him. He holds his arm out as Bolin is thrown at him and knocks Bolin over as he hits Xu-Xing's arm. Bolin falls on the ground. Opal runs up to Xu-Xing and engages in close combat as she swings air attacks and he dodges and deflects.

OPAL  
XU-XING! I KNOW YOU CAN SNAP OUT  
OF THIS CONTROL! STOP LETTING  
YOURSELF BE A SLAVE TO RUKHIRIM!

Xu-Xing chops an air attack that pounds into Opal's stomach and he blasts her backwards. Bolin jumps in and blasts tons of lava at Xu-Xing who shields himself. Bolin punches lava all around him. As Xu-Xing attacks at the lava and thrusts at Bolin, he is hit by Opal's wind and is pushed back.

Opal keeps attacking Xu-Xing and stifles his movements while Bolin swerves lava all around him. Bolin rapidly bends lava in every direction at Xu-Xing as he slowly starts to be engulfed by it.

At a certain point, Xu-Xing is completely covered underneath a hill of lava. Bolin tightens his fists and hardens the lava. As the lava is close to completely losing its glow, a harsh wind sounds starts stirring underneath.

Suddenly, Xu-Xing bursts the ground open with an enormous airbending explosion. Both Bolin and Opal are blasted back by all the airbending and rocks flying everywhere. They lay flat on the ground as Xu-Xing walks up to Opal.

As Xu-Xing approaches her, Opal groans and opens her eyes. She throws an attack up at him, but Xu-Xing naturally holds his hand in from shielding her attack. He then thrusts his other hand at her and slams her down onto the ground.

As she is momentarily still, Xu-Xing immediately spins his arms around and lifts her up with a vortex surrounding her body. The vortex creeps up to her head and Xu-Xing starts sucking the air out of Opal's mouth.

Bolin groans while moving on the ground as he sees Opal choking and struggling for breath within Xu-Xing's grasp. His expression widens in terror.

BOLIN  
(terrified)  
NO! OPAL!

He immediately gets up and runs to Opal. He jumps at her while she is within the vortex and pulls her down. In the process, Opal is pushed out of the way and falls on the ground and gasps for air while Bolin is now caught in the vortex.

Xu-Xing proceeds to suck the air out of Bolin as he struggles and grabs his own neck. Opal looks at Bolin in horror.

OPAL  
BOLIN!

She gets on her feet and runs right near him. As Xu-Xing is in his movements, Opal quickly spins her arms around and holds them out negating the vortex and ceasing it. Bolin drops on the ground and gasps and coughs.

Xu-Xing intensifies with anger and blasts Opal backwards. He runs up to fight with her.

Bolin gets up on his hands and knees while catching his breath. In that moment, he looks over at the blimp wreckage. He has a brief moment of realization and runs over to the wreckage.

Opal tries to defend herself, but Xu-Xing is constantly thrashing at her and hitting at her in her center. She grunts as she is hurt while his attacks become more and more aggressive.

Bolin runs up to a shell section of the blimp on the ground and pulls at it to start ripping the metal off of it. He metalbends several pieces of metal to float next to him.

Opal's defense is broken and she is pushed backward. While she tries to recoil, Xu-Xing butterfly kicks an attack down at her and trusts forward blasting her forward causing her to tumble across the ground.

While Opal is trying to get up, Xu-Xing runs and leaps into the air and is about to throw an attack downward at her. But right at that moment, a metal piece rings around his foot, pulls him down, and slams him at the ground. His foot is now pinned down. He tries to pull himself out and looks to see Bolin throwing several metal pieces at him.

BOLIN  
(thrashing his arms angrily)  
YOU- DO NOT- _EVER_ \- HURT- MY  
GIRLFRIEND!

Xu-Xing throws up his arm, but another ring attaches to it and pins it down. He thrashes with the other arm knocking some metal pieces out of the way, but one of them shoots through and catches his hand. He kicks at Bolin only to have his other foot caught by another metal ring.

With the four pieces attached to Xu-Xing, Bolin lifts him up in the air and slams him down. Some earth rise around his hands and feet completely holding him down. Bolin runs up with one more metal piece. Xu-Xing furiously screams out air through his mouth at Bolin. Bolin shoots this piece covering Xu-Xing's mouth and finally stopping his airbending.

Xu-Xing, now completely immobilized, struggles and grunts harshly in his capture. Opal gets up and walks up to Bolin as both of them watch Xu-Xing's violent struggling. Opal moves up to Bolin and holds him. He holds her as well as they embrace.

EXT. MOUNTAIN-SIDE - NIGHT

Korra flies around a mountain-side as Rukhirim leaps across with earthbending and boomerangs the platinum walls. She flies with airbending and sways to dodge the walls. She air blasts at them sometimes and keeps flying. One of the walls flies up and hits her from right behind. She falls, and as the two others fly in on both sides of her. She air shields the left, but is hit by the right and sent flying down to the mountain edge.

She tumbles and lands, and as she gets up, she sees a series of waterfalls nearby on the cliffside. She looks up and sees Rukhirim flying up on a cloud of sand. He throws the platinum walls at Korra. She leaps out of the way and leaps over next to the waterfall nearby. Rukhirim lands on the edge and throws the walls again. Korra whips out three water streams from the waterfall and strikes the platinum walls freezing into ice around them. She now his able to grab the walls by bending the ice and triple spin kicks them all the way across the horizon of the mountains and out of sight.

Rukhirim jumps across in frustration at Korra and is throwing a massive sand wave, but Korra throws both arms forward attacking with a single gigantic water stream that pierces through the sand attack and hits directly at Rukhirim's torso. He is sent flying all the way down the mountain and hits some jagged rock edges as he rolls down to the ravine.

He stands up with his clothes completely roughed up and looks up at Korra standing high up on a cliffside looking down at him.

KORRA  
THERE'S NO CHANCE FOR YOU TO WIN,  
OLD MAN! YOU MAY BE THE MOST  
POWERFUL EARTHBENDER, BUT I CAN  
STILL BEND MORE ELEMENTS THAN YOU!

Rukhirim pants with pure rage. He screams an echo across the mountain. He then grabs the top section of his damaged cloak and rips it off. His top is torn and he is revealed to have massively enormous built muscles in his entire torso from his arms, shoulders, pectorals, and abdomen. His entire muscular frame is gigantic to the point of unreal proportions.

He keeps screaming and slams his fists multiple times which quakes all the way up the mountain peak and shatters massive amounts of the rock edges. Korra jumps off just in time and flies over the peak to other mountains. Rukhirim launches himself with earthbending so high that he leaps from the ravine to over the peak. He lands on top of the peak and propels himself forward jumping from his ground. Korra flies over another mountain, but Rukhirim flies straight through the middle of the mountain tunneling through and and breaking the top off from the bottom.

While still zooming through the air, Rukhirim bends the entire mountain peak up and slams it down at Korra. Korra sees this enormous peak above her and swerves around avoiding it as it crashes into the mountain edges. Rukhirim leaps off another mountain and lifts another peak to throw at Korra.

EXT. MOUNTAIN AREA - NIGHT

Kai and Jinora fly over the mountainous fields looking across. Far off, they see Rukhirim slamming through mountain tops and throwing them with Korra flying around and attacking with fire.

At one point, Jinora looks down at the ravine. She sees one mountain edge with Tenzin lying injured and flat on his back. Jinora gasps in sheer horror.

JINORA  
(screaming)  
DAD! NO!

Kai looks in shock at the direction Tenzin is in. He immediately pulls the reigns to the side and veers the bison downward.

They land on the edge and leap off to run up to Tenzin.

KAI  
MASTER TENZIN!

Jinora runs up and kneels right next to Tenzin holding his head and shoulders up.

JINORA  
DAD! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU ALL  
RIGHT?!

Tenzin groans painfully and turns his head to look at Jinora.

TENZIN  
(wheezing)  
Jinora?...

JINORA  
You're gonna be okay, Daddy! We're  
going to help you! Just hold on!

Kai looks over and sees a giant fire blast headed at them.

KAI  
LOOK OUT!

Jinora holds Tenzin and Kai whips an air shield right as they are hit. They are blown off the exploding mountainside while still contained within the air shield. They drop far down in the ravine and bounce onto the ground. The air shield disperses and Tenzin slides on the ground while Kai and Jinora tumble over.

They look up to the side to see Yviron standing on a nearby cliff edge smiling and chuckling with intent. Kai and Jinora hold their guard up angrily.

YVIRON  
(chuckling)  
So... you escaped from us twice  
now, kids! But all you've done so  
far was merely delaying your  
inevitable downfall!

He leaps down and blasts fire at the ground. Kai and Jinora jump back and throw air strikes at him. Yviron shields himself with heat and launches two separate heat waves at both of them.

EXT. HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Just outside the oasis, Mako chases Qoronus up a hill and throws fire swipes at him with his sword. Qoronus flips while going up the hill and whips to block Mako's fire. He whips two circular attacks and Mako ducks under the first and blocks the second holding his sword up and disintegrating the portion of water.

Qoronus jets himself with steam onto a high point and precedes to throw tons of small icicles at Mako. Mako hacks and slashes to defend, but is hit by a few of them. While Mako is defending himself, Qoronus kicks a stream forward at Mako's torso. He is hit and stunned. Qoronus follows up by grabbing Mako's sword and throwing it to the side. Then he grabs Mako's left wrist and right ankle spinning him sideways and shoots an attack forward throwing him down the hill.

Mako tumbles all the way down on a flat section of land. Qoronus leaps down right in front of Mako as he lays on the ground. Mako punches up, but Qoronus jets some water and covers Mako's face and arms. Now Qoronus is holding water completely over Mako's upper body and prevents him from breathing. Mako struggles and tries to escape.

QORONUS  
You all are completely hopeless.  
The Red Lotus will constantly  
expand and snuff out anyone who  
imposes restrictions on society.

Mako is losing air as it bubbles up to the surface of the water. He finally grips his fists making them glow and heats the water up to Qoronus's hands. The water boils up and explodes into steam and fire as Qoronus is blown back all the way over slamming into an a rock edge and falling over. He groans in injury.

Mako gasps and coughs for air as he lays on the ground.

EXT. RAVINE - NIGHT

Yviron is punching and kicking complex fire blasts and swipes at both Kai and Jinora on either side of him. Jinora is constantly jumping across and striking air at Yviron from above, while Kai slide kicks and attacks straight on from the ground.

As Jinora leaps up at one point, Yviron flip kicks a fire wave at her. She blocks, but he follows with launching a heat wave throwing her backwards. Yviron is hit on the side by Kai. Kai aggressively throws attacks at him and Yviron defends with precise fire slices. Jinora joins Kai and the two of them wail on Yviron. Yviron boosts himself with fire upward over their attacks and slams his fists on the ground blasting heat all around and propelling Kai and Jinora far backwards.

Both of them regain their footing. Kai looks over at Tenzin and sees him weak and flat on the ground.

KAI  
JINORA! YOU GO HELP YOUR DAD AND  
GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD OFF  
YVIRON!

Jinora nods quickly and runs straight at Tenzin. When she gets near to him, a bolt of lightning blasts right in front of her. She screams as the ground between her and Tenzin explodes. She looks over at Yviron who is holding his two fingers at her direction.

YVIRON  
THERE IS NO USE IN SAVING HIM NOW!  
LORD RUKHIRIM HAS ALREADY DONE HIS  
WORK!

He continues to shoot lightning over at Jinora. She frantically dodges and runs to the side. She flips and avoids the lightning as it crashes into the grounds all around her.

Kai runs up to Yviron to strike, but Yviron holds his palm at Kai and blasts him against a wall with heat. Kai slams against it and is briefly immobilized.

Yviron runs toward Jinora whipping lightning with both hands. When the lightning comes in close range, she blows air to the side and deflects it. Yviron then lunges two heat strikes and Jinora spins and cocoons herself in an air shield. Right at that moment she is spinning, Yviron charges a fire comet and blasts it at her. It bursts through her air shield and she is blown across the area. She rolls and tumbles on the ground. She slows down and hits a rock edge and is knocked unconscious.

Yviron ignites his two fingers and is about to shoot her, but Kai leaps at him with a compressed air sphere in his hand. Yviron immediately sees this and dodges as Kai slams the sphere into the ground and blasts wind all over the area. Yviron is thrown back and flips backward on his feet as he glares at Kai. Kai glares back at him and spins air all around him. He charges at Yviron. Yviron lights fire in his hands and charges at Kai. Both of them run at each other and blast their elements at one another.

EXT. HILLSIDE - NIGHT

Mako and Qoronus lay on the ground several meters away from each other. Qoronus slowly rises on his feet and stands up. He moves his hands around and liquefies water from the ground and thin air. It retracts and moves into the sleeves of his cloak. He forms two ice blades from his arms and starts to walk over to Mako far off.

Mako is panting heavily in exhaustion while laying flat on the ground. Then the dark brown and red world surrounding him turns into a bright white imaginary backdrop.

Right next to him, Sumi walks up with Aiko who is wearing an Air Nomad outfit. Aiko looks at Mako with concern.

AIKO  
Sumi! Look! It's Makoto! What's  
wrong with him?

Sumi looks at Mako in shock and runs up and kneels next to him.

SUMI  
(desperate)  
Oh no! Makoto! Makoto, are you all  
right?!

Mako groans and looks up at her.

MAKO  
(exhausted)  
Sumi? Aiko? What are you doing  
here?

SUMI  
Makoto! You have to get up! You  
have to win this fight!

MAKO  
I can't... There are too many of  
them. They're too strong... We  
can't win.

SUMI  
Yes you can! I believe in you! I  
know you can do it!

She bends over and kisses him on the lips.

SUMI (CONT'D)  
You didn't give up on me and Aiko.  
So I know you won't give up now.  
Now get up... GET UP!

She vanishes and the background turns back to dark brown and red as Qoronus is standing over Mako about to strike down. Mako immediately wakes up and punches fire forward. He blasts the ice and blows Qoronus back a bit. Mako kicks himself up on his feet and punches and kicks Qoronus back.

Mako pauses for a moment then hears lightning crashing nearby. He looks up and sees yellow lighting flashing from the plume of smoke coming up from a lava geyser on the side of the hill. Mako has a look of realization runs to the side after the smoke.

Qoronus shoots some streams at Mako, but Mako spin kicks behind and deflects the attacks. Once Mako reaches a certain point, he turns up and jets fire from his fists to lift himself up the hill. At a certain point, he lands, spins fire around and leaps up at the smoke holding his two fingers out.

The yellow lightning strikes again, but instead of trailing through Mako's fingers, it strikes his whole body. He screams as the yellow lightning courses through his body.

He lands and tumbles down a bit of the hill with some smoke coming from him. Qoronus runs up and stops near him. He observes him and looks at him curiously.

As he walks up closer to him. Mako looks up and shoots a burst of yellow lighting from his hand. Qoronus pulls up some water but is blasted back by the sudden burst. Mako stands up and holds out his hands igniting all his fingers with lighting. He thrusts his hand forward shooting another burst. Several bolts are shot at once. Qoronus swipes his water fearfully defending against the lightning.

Mako then starts shooting lightning constantly with both hands as he wails down on Qoronus. He manipulates the lightning around and spins to whip it. The whip of lightning hits Qoronus's large bulk of water. It passes through the water briefly hitting and shocking Qoronus.

He is thrown over flat on the ground as his water splashes all over him and the area. Mako runs up, ignites his fist with lightning, and slams it onto the wet ground. The electricity surges through the water and shocks Qoronus violently. He screams and convulses as Mako holds his electric fist on the ground.

After several seconds, Mako ceases his lightning and stands up to see Qoronus laying lifeless on the ground. Mako's hand has smoke coming from hit. He holds it up to his mouth, blows the smoke away, and whips his hand to the side. He runs over to his sword, picks it up, sheathes it on his back, and runs back to the oasis battlefield.

EXT. MOUNTAIN-SIDE - NIGHT

Rukhirim jumps on another mountain-side and runs along it lifting four giant boulders and throwing them at Korra. Korra flies around to dodge the first three and kicks behind to break the fourth boulder. She continues flying and Rukhirim runs beside the mountain separating the top of it and lifting it high over his head as he leaps far into the air. Korra sees the separated mountain peak above her and shoots lightning with both hands.

The lightning blasts all over and shatters the mountain peak into hundreds of large chunks, but Rukhirim still holds the pieces within his grasp and throws them all sequential at high speed down at Korra. They bullet toward Korra as she flies low to the ground and the mountain chunks follow her. She flips and throws a giant air wave to deflect a good portion of them, but some of them break through and a few hit her.

She is thrown across the ground to a river near a waterfall. As Rukhirim falls to the ground far off, Korra leaps on her feet and spins the water around her and shoots a massive stream at him. Rukhirim lands on the ground shifting it to break his fall and lifts up a giant portion of soil to soak in the oncoming water. He converts it into mud, spins it around and launches large bursts of mud at Korra.

Korra leaps across the river avoiding the mud shots and flies up with airbending up mountain hill. Rukhirim runs up and leaps across the river with a burst of earth still throwing mud clumps at Korra. While flying to avoid the mud, Korra punches fire backwards at some flying mud shots and spins her arms behind bending the mud and freezing it causing the frozen mud to fall on the ground.

Rukhirim leaps over the mud and whirls up a giant sandstorm to launch at Korra. Korra spins some airbending around her, but the sandstorm busts through and throws Korra backward. She slam onto the ground and slides in a cornered valley with mountain walls surrounding her. Rukhirim lands far off and slams his claws into the ground melting it into lava. The converting lava speeds over to Korra's area and surrounds her. Some bursts of lava waves strike at her and she airbends some swipes at them. The lava crawls up the mountain walls and lava falls down all toward her. She looks at the surroundings in panic.

EXT. RAVINE - NIGHT

Kai swipes to bounce off Yviron's fire strikes. He low kicks and Yviron jumps and throws both fists making a flamethrower attack. Kai runs out of the way and curves over to get close to Yviron. Yviron swipes at Kai who runs in only to sway around and move behind Yviron's backside. Yviron throws fire backwards in all directions, but Kai uses his airbender evasiveness and dodges all of them. Kai then swipes a wind gust at Yviron's side, but Yviron blocks it with a heat shield and is now facing Kai head on.

Now in close combat, Yviron punches directly at Kai's face, but Kai moves his hands up and pushes Yviron's fist to the side of Kai's head and the flame burst out without hitting. Yviron continues to punch rapidly only to have Kai constantly blocking it with small bursts of air or redirecting the fire to the side.

At one moment, Yviron punches forward and Kai grabs his wrist. Kai then latches his whole body onto Yviron's arm with his own arms and legs and twists around to flip him over. Instead of being thrown off as Kai lets go, Yviron lands on his feet grabbing Kai and does a flipping maneuver himself spinning Kai around and throwing him all the way across the ground.

As Kai tumbles over and gets back up, Yviron ignites a fire comet in his hand and runs toward him. Kai sees this and quickly compresses an air sphere in his hands. He contains the rapid sphere and runs at Yviron.

Both Kai and Yviron run toward each other with their elemental power cores in their hand. When they run right up close to each other, Kai launches his compressed air sphere and Yviron unleashes his fire comet. Both of their attacks held in their hands hit the other's hand directly. As both elements collide with each other, - BOOM! - they create a massive explosion of wind and fire blasting each other far backwards.

Kai slams into a rock wall on one edge and Yviron is thrown hitting an incline of a mountain slope. Both of them stand up. Kai leaps across the field with airbending, speeding right up at Yviron. Yviron ignites his two fingers and thumb with lightning. When Kai gets only a few meters away, he leaps into the air yelling and throws down a large air strike. Yviron spin kicks a heat swipe blocking the air attack and follows by lunging his electric fingers right directly into Kai's stomach.

Through direct physical contact, Yviron surges electricity through Kai causing him to scream in pain as he convulses. Kai is thrown down and tumbles over. As he lays on the ground and clenches his stomach with his hands, small sparks surge through momentarily every second.

Yviron looks down at Kai in pain, he walks up to him and smiles.

YVIRON  
I must say, you are a rather  
 _tedious_ opponent. But in the end,  
my powers truly are far beyond that  
of a mere little boy like you!

Yviron kicks Kai physically in the stomach and Kai writhes in pain even worse. He grunts and pants as he still lays on the ground.

Yviron walks past him and steps over to Jinora who is still laying on the ground unconscious. He picks her up by her collar and holds her up.

YVIRON  
Your father is already dead, which  
makes you the last true anointed  
airbending master.

She groans and partially opens her eyes only to faint again.

YVIRON (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry about this, but I can't  
let you live.

Nearby, Kai struggles to get up with one hand holding himself up off the ground, and the other hand clenching his stomach painfully.

YVIRON (CONT'D)  
With your father out of the way,  
you are the next in line to become  
the master of the Air Nomads. In  
order to abolish world leadership  
completely and free the airbenders,  
I will have to kill you.

Kai glares over angrily at Yviron. He limps on his feet and charges up a compressed air sphere in his hands.

YVIRON (CONT'D)  
But I assure you, this method of  
killing is not as gruesome as Lord  
Rukhirim and the others' ways. It  
is quick... and painless.

He snaps his fingers and ignites lightning on his two fingers and thumb as he holds his hand back.

YVIRON (CONT'D)  
Farewell, Jinora of the Air Nomads!

Kai runs up at full speed with the air sphere in his hands. As Yviron moves his fingers up to Jinora's forehead, Kai charges up and leaps into the air right at Yviron. (Time slows down as Kai is flying straight at Yviron and is throwing his air sphere right at him.) Yviron's fingers get close to Jinora, he turns to the side and sees in shock that Kai flying straight at him.

He drops Jinora and moves his hands, but then, - BAM! - Kai SLAMS the sphere right in the middle of Yviron's torso. The sphere explodes and shoots Yviron flying off at extreme speed. He keeps speeding on as hits the ground tumbling and keeps on flying across the ravine. He flies up to a mountain wall. - WHAM! - He slams into the wall with the hardest impact causing a rumbling and rocks to fall off the edge.

The dust floats away and Yviron appears to have made a circular crater in the wall from his impact. He falls off onto his feet for a moment. Then he slowly lands on his knees and collapses on the ground completely still and lifeless.

After observing Yviron in the distance, Kai bends over painfully next to Jinora and grabs her shoulders gently moving her.

KAI  
Jinora! JINORA! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!

Jinora wakes up and looks up at Kai. She gazes at him in fatigue. She smiles slightly and holds her hand next to his face.

JINORA  
(softly)  
Kai...

She hugs him and he holds her back tightly. She then looks over at Tenzin who is still laying on the ground. She screams in terror.

JINORA  
DAD! OH NO!

She runs over to Tenzin and Kai trundles over gripping his stomach with his hand. Jinora bends over to look at him and hears his raspy breathing.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
He's still alive! We have to get  
him to a healer! NOW!

Both of them pick up Tenzin as the bison flies down to them.

EXT. MOUNTAIN-SIDE - NIGHT

Lava is sliding down on all sides of the mountain walls surrounding Korra. Rukhirim holds out his hands and thrashes them inward causing the lava to crash down onto Korra. Korra, looking anxious and worried, pulls up earth walls all around and slashes air at every direction hitting the lava. She attacks it and even bends the lava itself around to harden and curves it around to wall up the lava waves coming in behind her.

She now spins and leaps up high in the air with airbending, but Rukhirim launches sand upward at her and she is caught within the sand blasts. Rukhirim flip kicks down and throws Korra with the sand down at the ground. Korra screams as she slams into the ground breaking her fall slightly with airbending. A lava wave from behind comes crashing into her. She flips around backwards and blasts the lava backwards. She continues to fight off the lava.

Rukhirim is rapidly waving his arms around bending the lava and swirling it everywhere to attack Korra. He moves it all together to close in on Korra. As Korra is fighting it off with air blasts, her space becomes smaller and smaller as the lava closes in on every direction around her. Some blasts of the lava bouncing off her airbending recoil and blow her back screaming. She screams as the lava begins to close her from the outside and bury her with only a closing sphere of air left. Korra blasts a spherical air shield in a last attempt of protection.

Rukhirim laughs maniacally as Korra is buried under the lava and disappears. Suddenly, Korra bursts into the Avatar state and blasts in all directions. The lava explodes everywhere in a massive display. The heat and the wind blows so far that it blazes over Rukhirim who covers his face with his arms grunting.

Korra appears in the middle of the area with her eyes glowing and charges with full speed straight at Rukhirim. Right as he moves his arms down to see, she zooms near him and punches a huge air blast at him. He blasts straight up forward into the sky. Korra surrounds herself with an air sphere and shoots straight after him at the speed of light.

Rukhirim is flipping over and over flying in the air as Korra flies straight up to him and punches him forward with air. She swerves around and punches him on the other side and kicks a huge horizontal air wave. While zipping across the sky, Rukhirim stabilizes himself straight up.

As they zoom by some mountains, Rukhirim rips tons of earth chunks off. They float around in the turbulence made by Korra's wind. Rukhirim lands on one giant floating rock and throws some others at Korra. Korra punches and kicks deflecting and breaking the rocks and throws some of them back at Rukhirim. He blocks against her rock attacks, but Korra follows with a fire blast and knocks him off the rock.

They fly through the turbulence and pass by a waterfall. Korra bends tons of the water over and whips it at Rukhirim. She grabs his whole body with the water, slows down her flying forward, whips him around, and slams him on a wall at a cliff edge next to a forest area. She pins him against the wall with the water and freezes it all around his body with only his head exposed.

Rukhirim struggles for a moment trapped by the ice, but then breaks out of it. Right as he is about to stand up, Korra lands nearby and slams him back at the wall with airbending. Rukhirim tries to move again, but Korra whips another strike at him. She continues thrashing her arms and slamming him violently against the wall over and over again while stepping up closer to him. Her grunts are harsh as her attacks become more fast and rapid. Rukhirim grunts every time he is hit.

Korra gets so close to Rukhirim that she is now directly in in front of him. She holds back both hands and blasts a constant surge of wind straight at him pinning him and his neck back against the wall. For a moment, she lets down her attack and thrusts her hands forward. While still in the Avatar state, she grabs his head and places her thumb on his forehead. Her eyes glow even stronger with spirit energy and Rukhirim screams violently.

After a moment, Korra exits the Avatar state and lets go of Rukhirim. He falls down on the ground and lands on his knees and hands. He immediately claws his hand up at Korra with no effect. After several seconds, he drops down and yells and screams echoing all across the mountains.

RUKHIRIM  
NO! NOO! IT CAN'T BE!

KORRA  
(sternly)  
That's right, Rukhirim. You can't  
skeleton-bend. Your bending is  
gone. You won't be able to use it  
to kill anyone ever again. It's  
over. You've lost!

Rukhirim glares up at Korra with anger and rage.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
Now I will take you to prison, and-

Rukhirim jumps up and jabs Korra directly in the gut. He immediately follows with chi blocking moves jabbing at specific points all over Korra's limbs. He then spin kicks and whacks her over to the side on the ground. Korra gets up fearfully and runs out of the way right as Rukhirim punches slamming his fist on the ground where Korra was.

Korra punches her fist forward, but no effect follows. Rukhirim runs right at her in fury. She panics and runs into the forest in fear.

RUKHIRIM  
YOU CAN'T STOP ME! YOU CAN'T BEND  
EITHER! NOW WE'RE _BOTH_ EVEN!

He runs after her in the forest.

EXT. MISTY PALMS OASIS / BATTLEFIELD - NIGHT

Bolin runs up to some sentries and kicks several rocks attacking them. As he is throwing attacks Mako sees him nearby and joins him attacking the enemies with fire. They keep fighting while they talk.

BOLIN  
HEY, BRO! HOW'S IT HANGING?!

MAKO  
I'VE SEEN BETTER DAYS!

Bolin rips off a metal slab from a tank wreckage and slams it into the sentries.

MAKO  
WHOA! SINCE WHEN COULD YOU  
METALBEND?!

BOLIN  
WELL, WHAT CAN I SAY?! NEAR-DEATH  
EXPERIENCES CAN BE A REAL  
MOTIVATOR!

Mako sees some oncoming rock, fire, and water attacks from some other sentries.

MAKO  
BOLIN, LOOK OUT!

He runs in front and whips some yellow lighting stopping the attacks and electrocutes the enemies.

BOLIN  
WA-WOW! WHERE'D YOU GET THE NEW  
LIGHTNING SKILLS?!

MAKO  
THE FIRE LORD WAS RIGHT! THERE'S  
MANY WAYS TO MAKE LIGHTING!  
 _VOLCANIC_ LIGHTNING IS ONE OF THEM!

They continue fighting with sentries. Mako whips his lighting and Bolin shoots some metal pieces and lavabends.

BOLIN  
MAN! HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE  
THERE?! HOW CAN WE WIN?!

MAKO  
I DON'T KNOW! WE JUST GOTTA KEEP  
FIGHTING UNTIL HELP ARRIVES!

Suddenly, a red dragon flies in and breathes fire taking down a Red Lotus blimp. It lands nearby whipping its tail at sentries and Zuko leaps off.

BOLIN  
(excitedly)  
AAAAHHHH! IT'S LORD ZUKO!

Zuko throws fire at nearby sentries.

ZUKO  
(to the dragon)  
DRUK, YOU TAKE OUT OF THE AIRSHIPS!

His dragon, Druk, flies up and blasts fire at all the Red Lotus blimps.

As Zuko is fighting, Izumi and Iroh run in.

IROH  
Grandfather! You're here!

ZUKO  
Yes, and so are the reinforcements!

Mako and Bolin look around and see large groups of soldiers wearing orange and brown uniforms. They lavabend the ground up and ride it into the city. They crash their lava waves down at opponents blowing them away.

BOLIN  
OH MY GOSH! THE LAVABENDERS!  
HA-HA-HAA! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE  
FINALLY HERE!

The lavabenders swoop attacks at sentries and help the other soldiers out. The leader, Ronin, rides up in front of Bolin.

RONIN  
Commander Bolin! The Earthen Fire  
Squad is ready to await your  
orders, Sir!

BOLIN  
All right! Good to see you,  
Commander Ronin! You came just in  
time!  
(holding his finger forward)  
LAVABENDERS! LET'S SLIDE!

Bolin and the others charge forward and attack the enemies. They corner in the sentries and all the allied armies and the Earthen Fire Squad fight back and overwhelm the Red Lotus army. Little by little, the Red Lotus falls.

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

Korra runs up to a tree and pants heavily. She sees Rukhirim walking in the distance and runs fearfully. Rukhirim breathes hard with pure rage.

RUKHIRIM  
YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM  
ME, AVATAR! I'M GOING TO KILL  
YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL BE  
REBORN! I HATE YOU, AVATAR! I  
HATE YOU SO MUCH!

He slams his fist at a tree and keeps walking.

Korra hides behind a tree waiting for him to pass by.

RUKHIRIM (CONT'D)  
YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED! YOU'LL _NEVER_  
DESTROY THE RED LOTUS! EVEN IF YOU  
KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF US, OUR  
PHILOSOPHIES WILL STILL LIVE ON,  
AND WE WILL BE REESTABLISHED! IT'S  
AN ENDLESS WAR! AND WE WILL STOP  
AT _NOTHING_ UNTIL WE WIN!

He runs up from the side and punches Korra in the face. He punches rapidly and Korra tries to block it with her fists and arms. She punches at him, but he grabs her hand and slams her into a tree. He chops his hand at her stomach and kicks her repeatedly. He finishes by leaping and kicking her with both feet. He slams her over and she slides out of the forest area and over to a nearby cliffside.

Korra, now beaten and bruised, clenches her side and struggles to get up. Rukhirim walks up to her, grabs her, and slams her into the ground. He grabs her neck and picks her up. He hangs her over the cliff and over a gigantic steep edge over a ravine. He squeezes her neck tightly and she grabs his arm with her hand struggling to get out of his grasp.

RUKHIRIM  
This is the end for you! The Red  
Lotus will see you again in the  
next life! SO LONG, AVATAR KORRA!

Korra keeps on struggling as Rukhirim's grip gets tighter. Suddenly, her eyes beam into the Avatar state and she ignites her two fingers with lighting. She thrusts her fingers right in the middle of Rukhirim's chest and lightning bursts out. Rukhirim screams as electricity surges through him. He convulses uncontrollably as Korra's lightning keeps going. Korra's expression hardens and presses her fingers at him even harder and intensifies the lightning, until...

BOOM! - An explosion of smoke bursts from Rukhirim's head. His hand drops Korra and she grabs the edge of the cliff. Rukhirim stops moving completely and his body limps over and falls off the cliff into the ravine. His body keeps falling until it is out of sight.

Korra struggles to pull herself up the cliffside. She climbs all the way and drops on the ground in pain and exhaustion. After several seconds of panting, she lean over to the side. She feels a sting from her side and painfully grips it with her hand. Then she bends out the water from one of her water sacks onto her hand and places the glowing water onto her side.

She heals up for a bit and slowly gets up on her feet. She still grips her side with her healing water and limps through the forest area to the other side.

EXT. MOUNTAIN-SIDE - NIGHT

Korra walks out of the forest to the mountain-side. In the distance, she sees a sky bison flying toward her. She has a slight look of hope.

The bison lands on the ground and Jinora leaps off running up to Korra. Jinora has a look of fear and sadness.

JINORA  
Korra! Are you all right?!

KORRA  
(tired)  
I'll... I'll be all right.

JINORA  
We have to go quickly! My dad is...

Korra's eyes widen in horror.

KORRA  
Oh no...

They run up onto the bison and fly away.

EXT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE - NIGHT

The bison fly into the city which has its damaged dome open. They land in the middle of the area and leap off the bison. Mako, Bolin, and Asami run up to Korra and Jinora.

MAKO  
Korra! You're all right!

Korra scans across the area anxiously.

KORRA  
Where's Tenzin?! WHERE IS HE?! IS  
HE ALL RIGHT?!

Asami looks down sadly.

ASAMI  
He's... in the medical center.

She starts to tear up.

ASAMI  
(sadly)  
I'm so sorry Korra... it doesn't  
look good.

Korra and Jinora runs past them.

INT. ZAOFU / BEIFONG ESTATE / MEDICAL ROOM - NIGHT

Korra and Jinora rush in and open the door into the room to see several people crowding the area. Some of the airbenders, Kai, Opal, Lin, Su, and Bumi turn back all looking at Korra and Jinora sadly. The two of them gaze at the group with dread in their expressions.

They walk up slowly and everyone parts open to reveal Tenzin lying in a hospital bed connected to some fluid containers with two nurses and Kya at his side. The two nurses walk away. Kya has healing water on her hands on Tenzin's chest, but stops and puts the water away to walk up to Korra and Jinora.

JINORA  
(fearfully)  
What's going on with him?! What  
happened?!

Kya's face saddens with misery as her eyes tear up.

KYA  
All of his ribs have been  
shattered... very badly...

Jinora covers her mouth in complete shock. Korra has a look of pure fear. Kya sheds a tear.

KYA (CONT'D)  
There's nothing more I can do...  
I'm so sorry.

Korra walks up to the left of Tenzin's bed and Jinora walks up to the right. They both sit on chairs facing him as he lays eyes closed breathing weakly and harshly.

KORRA  
Tenzin? Tenzin, please, wake up!

Tenzin's eyes slowly open as he glances at the two girls. Korra and Jinora's expressions brighten up only slightly with hope.

JINORA  
DADDY!

Tenzin holds out his hands to them.

TENZIN  
(wheezing)  
Korra... Jinora... I'm so glad...  
you two are all right...

He starts coughing violently and quietly. Korra and Jinora quickly grab his hands.

KORRA  
Just- Just take it easy Tenzin!  
You'll be okay! I'll find some way  
to fix this!

Tenzin stops coughing.

TENZIN  
(wheezing)  
What... what happened to Rukhirim?

KORRA  
I defeated him. Don't worry. He's  
gone... for good.

Tenzin holds back his head with slight relief.

TENZIN  
Then it is finished...

He closes his eyes momentarily and breathes out. Korra and Jinora panic.

JINORA  
NO- NO NO! DADDY, PLEASE HANG ON!  
DON'T GIVE UP! PLEASE!

Tenzin looks at them sadly.

TENZIN  
I feel so weak...  
(coughs)  
It hurts so much...

KORRA  
(quickly)  
Look- Tenzin, I can find a way to  
save you! I can get you some spirit  
water, and you'll be all better!

TENZIN  
(breathing hard)  
I'm afraid... there's no time for  
me... This is the end... of my  
path...

Korra starts sobbing and whimpering into Tenzin's hand.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
My time is short... I need you all  
to listen to me...

He turns his head over to Bumi and Kya in the back.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
Bumi... take care of my family...  
and look after them... help my  
children... to continue the  
legacy... of the Air Nomads...

Bumi looks down with tears in his eyes.

Tenzin turns to the right at Jinora and smiles slightly.

TENZIN  
Jinora...

He holds up his right and caresses Jinora's hair and gently holds the side of her face. She holds his hand tightly to her face as her tears stream down to Tenzin's arm.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
... my _beautiful_ daughter Jinora...  
You are no longer a little girl.  
You have matured into a beautiful  
young woman. You are the next in  
line... to lead the Air Nation.  
Continue my father's dream... and  
help the airbenders... to flourish  
in the world. Do not take revenge  
for my demise... but bring peace...  
and kindness to all... Promise me.

Jinora cries and nods her head.

JINORA  
(crying)  
I will, Daddy... I promise.

Tenzin slowly turns his head to Korra and sighs with slight comfort. He slowly holds his left hand up and touches the left of Korra's face. Korra sobs harder.

TENZIN  
Korra... _Avatar_ Korra... Nothing in  
my life... has ever given me more  
pleasure... than succeeding as your  
master... I am so... proud of you.

He coughs harshly and Korra holds his hand tighter.

KORRA  
NO! TENZIN! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON  
ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!  
THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

TENZIN  
Korra... do not blame yourself...  
for what you could not control...  
You cannot change the past...  
There's no going back now... You  
cannot save me...

KORRA  
(crying)  
BUT I CAN'T LOSE YOU! YOU MEAN SO  
MUCH TO ME! YOU'RE MY MENTOR...  
YOU'RE MY FRIEND... _I LOVE YOU,_  
 _TENZIN!_

Tenzin pauses in sadness.

TENZIN  
Then you must learn... to live  
without me... Your duty as the  
Avatar... is to save the world...  
but you cannot save _everyone_. You  
need to learn... to move on without  
me... You no longer need... my  
help. There is nothing more... I  
can teach you.

He looks up and sheds tears down his face.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
(quietly)  
At long last... my destiny has been  
fulfilled... I know my father is  
proud of me...

He slowly looks up at Korra.

TENZIN (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
It has been... an honor... and a  
pleasure... to serve you...  
Avatar... Korra...

He breathes out a large breath and closes his eyes. As his head limps to the side, both his hands fall out of Korra and Jinora's hands and lay hanging off the bed. He lies down completely silent and still.

Korra and Jinora shutter as Tenzin dies in his bed. Korra starts sobbing uncontrollably with Jinora following.

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
No... NO... NOOO! TENZIN! NO!  
WAKE UP! _WAKE UP! PLEASE!_  
 _TENZIN! PLE-E-EE-EASE! WAKE_  
 _U-U-UP!_

JINORA  
(sobbing)  
DADDY! _DADDY! NO! NO-O-O!_  
 _PLEASE, DADDY! I LOVE YOU SO_  
 _MUCH! DON'T GO-O-O! NOOOO!_

Both Korra and Jinora sob and whimper bitterly as their faces lie on the bed. Everyone else looks at them with pure sadness and tears with some of them crying. They all start walking out of the room as Korra and Jinora continue to cry harshly.

EXT. ZAOFU / MOUNTAINS - EARLY MORNING

As the sun only slightly peaks over the mountains, a legion of sky bison followed by blimps fly across the sky with all of the riders and airbenders appearing somber. In the center is one bison carrying the body of Tenzin in the saddle.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - MORNING

The bison fly toward the the island and descend to land. Pema walks out and happily watches them land. But then Korra and Jinora and Team Avatar walk off with sad expressions. Pema pauses a moment in confusion, but then looks over to see Tenzin's body in the saddle. She freezes in horror. Jinora runs up to Pema who bursts into tears. Jinora holds her and they both sob.

Ikki and Meelo are standing nearby in confusion. Mako, Bolin, and Kai walk up to them somberly. Mako kneels next to them sadly and speaks to them. Ikki immediately saddens and bursts into tears. She holds Meelo who is saddened and appears startled by the news.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - DAY

In the middle of the area are rows of seats set up with a platform upfront and a coffin in the middle. Everyone of Korra's friends from each of the nations is attending wearing darker clothes and walk through up to their seats.

All of the people sit down in their seats expressing sadness. Each group has their own separate row of seats; including the Beifong family; the Fire Lord's family; The Water Tribe Chieftains, including Tonraq, Senna, Desna, and Eska; and Tenzin's family. Pema is seated with her three other children and with Bumi, Kya, and Katara across from them. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Jinora are seated in the front row. Some airbenders, including Kai and Opal, are standing on the standing wearing ominous hoods. Of the entire crowd, Pema and Katara are the saddest ones of them all.

SHIRO SHINOBI (O.S.)  
(somber)  
Tragedy has once again struck  
Republic City. Recently, Tenzin,  
the leader of the Air Nation and  
son of Avatar Aang has passed away.  
Millions are grief-stricken by the  
loss a great leader. A funeral  
service is being held on Air Temple  
Island in his honor. Friends and  
close relatives of the dearly-  
departed will give their eulogies  
commemorating his life's  
achievements.

MONTAGE: EULOGY EXCERPTS

TONRAQ  
Before I knew my daughter was the  
Avatar, I never thought that I  
would have any connections to the  
descendants of the great heroes of  
the Hundred Year War. However, once  
we learned Korra was the Avatar,  
Tenzin and his family joined with  
me and my wife in a collaborative  
tutelage and took her in for her  
training and maturity. As a result,  
Tenzin became like a brother to me.  
I will never forget the dedication  
and care he gave to my daughter...  
and to our tribe.

LIN  
I've known Tenzin ever since we  
were small children. I knew him  
more than most anyone else he knew.  
Some of you may know that we had a  
temporary romantic involvement with  
each other. While that relationship  
faded into obscurity, our alliance  
and friendship never did... I loved  
him... as did we all. Republic City  
will never be the same without him.  
He will always remain in out hearts  
as our nation's first _true_ leader.

SU  
We will never forget the generosity  
and aid given by Tenzin and his  
nation of airbenders. When the  
Earth Kingdom was in a crisis and  
being thrown out of balance, Tenzin  
and the Air Nation took the  
initiative to travel across our  
lands and give help to those who  
had nothing. Thanks to them, the  
Earth Kingdom has been restored and  
become stronger than ever before.  
Thank you, Tenzin. We'll all miss  
you.

BUMI  
He was always that little brother  
of mine I teased and had fun with.  
He was our father's favorite son  
for his talents, and deep down I  
always was jealous and tried to  
match up to his potential. While I  
did eventually become an airbender  
myself, I realize... that I could  
never truly be as great of a man as  
Tenzin was. Of the two of us, he  
represented the best of Dad's  
qualities. He was a successor to  
Dad in a way I never could.  
Compared to him, I feel like a joke  
to the Air Nation and my father's  
legacy. I often wonder why I wasn't  
the one to die instead of him.  
Here's to you, Tenzin. You're the  
greatest brother a guy could have  
ever had.

KYA  
When we were kids, we used to fight  
each other. Since he'd always taken  
the non-aggressive route, I kicked  
his butt all the time. It wasn't  
until we got older that we softened  
up to each other. I remember it was  
when Dad died that I started to see  
Tenzin a little differently. I  
realized how important family is.  
Our time with them is temporary,  
and I never thought I would...  
(starts crying)  
... that I would have to see my own  
brother die like this... Now I can  
never see him again. I wish I could  
go back to when we were kids and  
fix how I treated him... I...  
(sobbing)  
I wish I hadn't been so mean to  
him! I wish I could take back  
everything I did and be a loving  
big sister to him like I should  
have been!  
(wipes off her tears)  
But... but I do know that that he  
loved me... that he loved all of  
us. My brother was one of the  
greatest men in the world, and I  
pray that his death wasn't for  
nothing.

IROH  
He was one of the most honorable  
men in the world who dedicated his  
bravery, his nobility, and his  
loyalty not just to his nation, but  
to people of _every_ nation. Rarely  
have I ever seen so a great man as  
Tenzin. He as well as the many  
soldiers lost in this battle will  
inspire us all in the future...

VARRICK  
You know, some people say I'm the  
kind of guy who can bring levity to  
any situation. I mean, heck, just  
look at the scene I caused back at  
the _president's_ funeral a week ago.  
Funerals can be a drag that needs a  
little bit of lightheartedness to  
help people get through the harsh  
reality of pain and loss...  
(somber)  
... but there is _nothing_... I could  
say that could lighten up the pain  
and sadness that this man's loss  
caused on everyone. While he may  
not have been the most humorous of  
individuals, what he did have was  
his heart. He left something that  
we can never lose sight of... He  
gave us _hope_. A hope that things  
will be better in the future, and  
that we will all have the chance to  
put our depressing circumstances  
behind us... and enjoy life as it  
is. Let us remember Tenzin... as  
the man tried so hard... to give us  
a bright and hopeful future.

IZUMI  
Decades from now, history will  
regard Tenzin with the highest of  
dignity as the leader who helped to  
bring the Air Nation out of  
extinction. His actions in guiding  
the Avatar and influencing the  
world have led to the remarkable  
changes that been unlike anything  
the world has seen for several  
millennia. He has been a great  
friend, father, brother, and mentor  
to all of us. May we remember him  
for all his achievements and for  
the rest of time.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - SUNSET

Jinora stands up from her seat, walks onto the platform, and steps in front of the podium. She inhales and breathes out anxiously before speaking.

JINORA  
Before he died, my father tasked me  
with taking on his role and  
becoming the new leader of the Air  
Nomads. I made him a promise to  
fulfill his legacy and to lead the  
airbenders into a new age, and I  
intend to keep that promise. His  
loss has damaged all of us beyond  
repair, me and my family  
especially. But I know that if my  
father were in my position, he  
wouldn't let such a tragedy hinder  
him from his duty. I may not know  
what lies ahead for me, but I will  
do everything in my power to become  
as great of a leader as my father.  
The Air Nation will expand and  
evolve better than it has in the  
history of the world. With the help  
of the Avatar, my father and my  
grandfather's dream will continue.

Jinora steps back and walks to her seat.

Korra then stands up looking miserable and nervous, walks up behind the podium, and looks at the people. All of them wait for Korra to speak.

Korra opens her mouth and inhales, but she stops and pauses for even longer. Everyone becomes more anxious and Korra starts to look frightened. Her eyes widen with panic and her eyes flood with tears immediately.

KORRA  
I... I can't!

Immediately, she is interrupted as Su runs up and hugs her. As Su hugs Kuvira, tears immediately stream from her eyes. Kuvira is astonished by Su's actions, but then eases up and hugs her back. Both of them embrace sadly and endearingly.

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / TOWER / ATTIC - SUNSET

Korra climbs up the ladder quickly and opens the cellar door into the top of the tower and runs to the corner of the room. She drops on the floor in tears and immediately sobs and convulses uncontrollably. She cries and whimpers on the floor and then in her hands. Every time she breathes in, her sobbing only becomes worse and more bitter.

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
 _TENZIN! I'M SO SORRY! HOW COULD_  
 _I JUST LET YOU DIE! IT'S ALL MY_  
 _FAULT! IT'S A-ALL MY FA-AULT!_

She hyperventilates and breathes rapidly as her crying and tears continue and only get worse.

Behind her, a familiar presence walks up to her wearing an orange and yellow cloak.

Korra looks behind and sees Aang who is looking at her with deep sadness.

AANG  
Korra?

Korra tears up again and runs up to Aang crying again. She wraps her arms around him as she continues sobbing harshly. Aang wraps around her and both of them embrace.

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
 _AANG! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HIM?! I_  
 _LET YOUR OWN SON DIE! IT'S ALL MY_  
 _FAULT!_

Aang holds her close endearingly. He closes his eyes and sheds a single tear from his eye.

AANG  
Korra. You did _nothing_ wrong. There  
was nothing you could have done to  
save him. Tenzin died for a noble  
cause. He died so that you could  
succeed.

Korra looks up at Aang sadly with tears still flooding down her face.

AANG (CONT'D)  
If it wasn't for him and your  
friends, you would have never won  
this battle. He fulfilled his  
purpose and helped you to become  
stronger. You musn't let this  
discourage you. Once you learn to  
accept things as they are, you will  
learn to move your life forward,  
and you will find true peace.

He moves his hand up and wipes a tear from Korra's face.

AANG (CONT'D)  
The things of this world are only  
temporary... but true friendship  
and love... can transcend  
lifetimes.

He vanishes from her sight. When Aang disappears, Korra sees Jinora appear from the cellar. Jinora steps up a bit and looks at Korra in worry.

JINORA  
Korra? Are you all right.

Korra moves her arm up and rubs it against her eyes.

KORRA  
I'm fine. I'll be okay. I'm sorry I  
ran off. I just...

Jinora pauses and looks down sadly.

JINORA  
Yeah... It's okay... I understand.

Korra begins to tear up again.

KORRA  
It's just... _I MISS HIM SO MUCH!_

Jinora immediately tears up and both of them run to each other and embrace each other closely on the ground.

JINORA  
(sobbing)  
 _IT'S OKAY, KORRA! IT'S OKAY!_  
 _IT'S- IT'S GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT!_

Both of them sob bitterly and whimper while holding each other and crying over one another's shoulder.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - SUNSET

Both Korra and Jinora walk up back onto the platform in front. Everyone's attention is drawn back to Korra. Korra looks at all of them nervously, then she turns to Jinora. Jinora smiles slightly and nods at her. Then she walks back to her seat.

Korra steps back up to the podium and pauses. She sniffles, wipes her face, and clears her throat. She then expresses determination.

KORRA  
Tenzin was... so many things to me.  
I can't express how many of them he  
was. In short... he was a teacher,  
he was a councilor, he was a  
friend, but most importantly... he  
was family. In more ways than one,  
I am a part of his family... and he  
was a part of mine. The scar that  
his death left may be too much for  
me... and to all of us. It may seem  
impossible to move on without him.  
And while this time of grief is  
necessary to recover, we need to  
use his example of courage and  
strength to move ourselves forward  
where he left off. Let us not be  
downtrodden by what we could have  
done, but rather on what we will  
take from our shortcomings to  
better the world. Jinora has vowed  
to take leadership to expand and  
improve the Air Nation with the  
loss of their original leader. As  
the Avatar, I vow to aid her and  
her people in any way if they need  
me, or if any other nation needs my  
help. This experience has left me  
scarred, but I will use what I have  
learned from this experience to be  
an even stronger Avatar, so that  
tragedies like this will never  
happen in this way or as often.  
Goodbye Tenzin... May your soul...  
rest in peace.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / COURTYARD - NIGHT

Everyone is spread across at tables and chairs talking and conversing normally. Su walks among them and looks across at the edge next to the water and sees Kuvira standing facing the city. She contemplates with concern and walks over to her.

Kuvira gazes at the spirit portal in the middle of the city in the horizon. She views it with a look of sadness. She turns her head down and closes her eyes. She hears Su walk up behind her and she turns to look at her. Su has a stern look at Kuvira. Kuvira turns to her looking nervous and ashamed.

KUVIRA  
Su, I-

Immediately, she is interrupted as Su runs up and hugs her. As Su hugs Kuvira, tears immediately stream from her eyes. Kuvira is astonished by Su's actions, but then eases up and hugs her back. Both of them embrace sadly and endearingly.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND / FIELD - SUNRISE

As the sun rises over the mountains behind Republic City creating a beautiful display of orange and yellow, Korra walks across a field carrying a bag on her back. She walks up to Naga lying on the ground and pets her. Naga pants excitedly at Korra. Korra smiles and then stands up to walk on.

Nearby Korra sees Ikki in front of a flat gravestone on the ground. Ikki places a bouquet of flowers in front of the stone.

IKKI  
Hi, Daddy. I brought you these  
flowers. I hope you like them.

She pauses and changes from expressing slight optimism to sadness.

IKKI (CONT'D)  
I wish you didn't have to leave us,  
but I promise you that all of us  
will work super hard to make you  
proud.

She bows respectfully in front of the gravestone.

IKKI (CONT'D)  
I love you, Daddy. I'll miss you  
forever.

She walks off and runs back to the temple.

Korra steps in front of the gravestone and looks down at the spot of Tenzin's tomb. She tears up slightly, but wipes them away and walks on.

She walks up to an area and sees Jinora sitting at the edge of a short cliffside next to the water. Jinora is sitting with her knees up to her face as she looks over the horizon of the ocean. Korra gazes over at her sadly.

To the side, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Opal, and Kai run up to her.

BOLIN  
Korra! Hey, Korra!

Korra turns to them and smiles. She runs up and they all stand in an area.

KORRA  
Guys! Hey! What are you all doing  
here?

ASAMI  
(lighthearted)  
We heard you were leaving and we  
just wanted to stop by. You didn't  
think we would let you leave  
without saying goodbye.

Korra chuckles a bit.

KORRA  
I wasn't going to. I was actually  
just about to head out to see _you_  
guys. Good to see you all came  
here.

BOLIN  
So... why are you leaving? Where  
are you going?

Korra looks forward thoughtfully.

KORRA  
I've been thinking a lot about  
everything that has happened  
recently. There's no telling what's  
going to happen to the world next.

She looks up at them.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I've decided to go in the nomadic  
roots of the Avatar and travel  
across the world to help those who  
need me.

OPAL  
That sounds wonderful! I wish for  
the best for you!

KAI  
Yeah! Good luck with your journey!

After a brief moment, Mako walks in front.

MAKO  
So... how have you been holding up?  
You doing any better?

Korra starts to look saddened and looks off to the side.

KORRA  
I still have yet to fully recover  
from the loss of Tenzin...

She looks back at them smiling with hope in her eyes.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
... but I think I'm going to get  
better. Things will be different  
now, but I'm not going to let that  
get in the way of my spirit.

She steps away and looks toward the horizon.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
I've done so much with my life in  
just the past four years with  
fighting these enemies and saving  
the world. It's time I moved on  
with my life and continued my  
Avatar training. I don't know  
what's next in my path, but I look  
forward to seeing it revealed.

She immediately turns back to them excitedly.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
But what about you guys? What are  
your plans for the future?

ASAMI  
Oh, you know me. I'm gonna head  
back to my company and resume  
business. Fortunately, because of  
the use of my pseudo-spirit  
technology during this conflict,  
we've been able to make a  
break-through and advance the  
technology. We're going to expand  
our horizons and see where this  
takes us.

KORRA  
That sounds awesome, Asami.  
(to Bolin)  
Bolin, how about you?

BOLIN  
Well, it just so happens that my  
lavabenders have sent me a request  
to return from my leave of absence.  
I'm gonna head over to the Fire  
Nation and start a new life as  
"Chief and Commander Bolin of the  
Earthen Fire Squad"!

Opal walks up next to him and holds his arm lovingly.

OPAL  
(playfully)  
Don't think I'm not coming with  
you.

BOLIN  
Of course! How could I _possibly_  
leave without my _lovely_ assistant  
Opal by my side?

Opal giggles and kisses Bolin on the cheek. Pabu runs off from Bolin's shoulders and into Opal's arms. Opal giggles even more as Pabu squeaks around her.

BOLIN (CONT'D)  
Oh, and... Master Pabu of course. I  
could _never_ forget about him!

Korra laughs and looks over to Mako.

KORRA  
So, Mako. How's detective work  
looking.

Mako shrugs humorously.

MAKO  
Eh, it's going like it normally  
does. I'm looking forward to  
getting back into business... but I  
won't be alone.

He looks off to the city happily.

MAKO  
Sumi will be coming back to  
Republic City soon. It's going to  
be wonderful seeing her again.  
Things are looking hopeful. And I  
may just ask her out pretty soon.

Korra gasps with joy.

KORRA  
Really?! You're going to ask her  
out?! That's so romantic! I hope  
you two have a wonderful first  
date.

She looks over to Kai.

KORRA  
Kai, where are you going?

KAI  
Me? I'm staying here. The Air  
Temple is my home, and I'm gonna  
help with expanding the reach of my  
kin.

KORRA  
That's good. I'm glad you're  
staying.

Korra looks over sadly at Jinora still sitting at the edge of the cliff. Then she looks at Kai.

KORRA  
Kai. Please look after Jinora when  
I'm gone. After everything that's  
happened, she's going to need you  
more than ever.

Kai looks over to Jinora with concern. He looks back up at Korra and he nods in seriousness.

Everyone is quiet for a moment.

KAI  
(to everyone)  
So... I guess it looks like  
 _everyone's_ going somewhere with  
their lives.

KORRA  
Yeah, it looks like we're all  
moving on...

Korra starts to look saddened again.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
So... I guess... this really is  
 _goodbye_... for now...

Everyone starts to appear sad as well.

ASAMI  
Yeah... I guess it is...

BOLIN  
(softly)  
Wait, does that mean that... Team  
Avatar is _over_? That we'll never  
have any more adventures together.

KORRA  
Of course not, Bolin. Team Avatar  
will never be broken. When the  
world is once again out of balance  
and I need your help, I'll need  
Team Avatar.

MAKO  
If there's ever a time you need us  
again, Korra... just give us a call  
and we'll be there.

Korra nods hopefully.

KORRA  
You guys are all a part of my life.  
I've never known true friends until  
I met you guys. You've changed my  
life so much. I never would have  
become the Avatar I am now without  
you by my side. I'll never forget  
all those memories we made. That  
vacation we spent in the Fire  
Nation almost feels so long ago.  
We'll never relive those moments  
again, but we'll always have those  
memories of the good times we had.

Korra starts to well up with tears.

KORRA  
(sadly)  
 _I'm gonna miss you guys so much!_

Everyone else starts to tear up.

MAKO  
(softly)  
 _We'll miss you too, Korra._

Korra walks up to Mako and they hug each other warmly. She lets go and walks to Bolin and immediately hugs her and whimpers. Korra hugs him comfortingly, and Pabu crawls up Bolin next to Korra. She pets Pabu stroking his whole long body. Next, Korra lets go and walks to Opal whose eyes are flooded with tears. Korra and Opal hug each other softly and gently holding each other. Korra moves on to Kai who runs straight into her and hugs her from the center. He has tears in small sections in his eyes. Korra wraps her arms around him. Last, Korra walks up in front of Asami and both of them look at each other understandingly. Immediately, they wrap their arms around each other compassionately and embrace.

ASAMI  
(sobbing)  
We love you so much, Korra!

KORRA  
(sobbing)  
I love you too, guys!

All six of them huddle together and embrace in a group hug. They all have tears in their eyes. After several seconds, they all let go. Korra's friends slowly turn around and walk away.

After Korra watches them for a moment, she turns back to Jinora. She looks at her sympathetically and walks up.

Korra steps up to the cliffside to the left of Jinora. The waves splash in from the sea. Korra looks down at Jinora who is sitting with her knees with a slightly melancholic expression and her arms crossed are crossed over her knees.

KORRA  
Hey, Jinora... Have you doing any  
better?

Jinora pauses and nods.

JINORA  
Yeah... I think I'll be okay...

KORRA  
Is it okay if I sit down next to  
you?

Jinora nods her head and Korra sits off the edge to look at the horizon with the sunrise over the mountains and Republic City.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
It only seems like yesterday that  
we were watching the sunrise in  
Capital City and trying to find out  
what happened to my past lives.  
I'll never forget those times.

JINORA  
I'm glad you had the idea of having  
a vacation in the Fire Nation. It's  
like that was the last time we were  
all happy together... Everything  
seemed so much simpler back then...  
After seeing the death of Grandpa  
Aang in his memories, I never  
thought I would lose my own father  
so soon.

She floods with tears bitterly.

JINORA  
(crying)  
 _I really miss him!_

She starts crying and Korra immediately holds her and moves Jinora's head to Korra's chest.

KORRA  
It's okay, Jinora. It's okay. I  
miss him too.

Jinora starts to calm down and wipes her face.

JINORA  
I'm sorry... I'm just a mess.

She moves back and both of them continue to look at the horizon for several moments.

JINORA (CONT'D)  
You do know it wasn't really your  
fault, right?

KORRA  
I know. I just need to keep  
convincing myself that it wasn't.

Their silence continues for another moment.

KORRA  
I never knew what Asami really went  
through with losing her father  
until now. Tenzin truly was like a  
father to me. I know how much this  
must hurt for you in particular.

Jinora looks at Korra.

JINORA  
I've heard that you're setting off  
on your journey today.

KORRA  
You know, I don't need to leave  
 _right now_. I can stay for a little  
longer if you need any help with  
being a leader.

JINORA  
No, I'll be fine. I need to  
strengthen myself and learn to  
manage my people on my own.

Korra stands up and so does Jinora.

KORRA  
I promise you, Jinora, that your  
father's sacrifice won't be in  
vain. When I set out for the Earth  
Kingdom, I'm going to find any  
remaining Red Lotus members in  
hiding and bring them to justice.

Jinora nods.

JINORA  
I hope your journey goes well for  
you.

KORRA  
Thanks. And good luck with guiding  
the Air Nation. I know you'll be a  
great leader. By the way, if you  
still need help with those books  
you're writing about me, you can  
always contact me in the Spirit  
World.

JINORA  
I will. Thank you, Korra. Thank you  
for everything you've done for me.  
I know I've said this before, but  
I'm so grateful to be your friend.

Korra smiles warmly.

KORRA  
Me too.

JINORA  
It's strange. We've known each  
other since we were kids, but only  
recently, our friendship has really  
grown stronger.

KORRA  
I know. I've never realized how  
important it is until only a few  
weeks ago. Our connection has been  
carried on from Avatar Aang. A part  
of him will always be alive in both  
of us, but even now, Tenzin's  
spirit lives on through you. You  
really have become his true  
successor, and I only see you  
becoming more and more like him and  
Aang every day.

Korra walks up and puts her hand on Jinora's shoulder.

KORRA (CONT'D)  
You are one of the wisest people  
I've ever known. I have no doubt  
that you'll be able to carry on  
your father and your grandfather's  
legacy.

Jinora smiles at Korra endearingly. Korra takes her hand off and both of them look at each other for a while. They both share a look of understanding. After a moment, they both hug each other and embrace compassionately and lovingly.

KORRA  
I love you, Jinora.

JINORA  
I love you, Korra.

They continue to hug and embrace each other emotionally for a long period of time.

EXT. OUTSIDE REPUBLIC CITY / MOUNTAIN-SIDE - MORNING

Korra rides on Naga outside of the city, across the valley, and through the mountain pass. They speed up and race across the as the sun shines in their direction. They keep riding on into the horizon and fade in the distance.

THE END

WRITTEN BY: BENJAMIN WEAVER


End file.
